Beloved
by KittyKaiya
Summary: In a fevered state InuYasha claims Kagome as his mate. Story about love, anger, discovery, loss, betrayal & forgiveness. Excerpts  'Mine now' 'I want her dead' 'Did she just wield the tetsusaiga'
1. Chapter 1  The poison is delivered

**Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha, nor to I claim to.**

**Please enjoy and be gentle with reviews as this is my first story. Most chapters are already written, they just need a little tweaking.**

**Thank you in advance for the time you've spent to read this.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 1 – The Poison is Delivered.**

It was another glorious day in the feudal era, the sun was shinning, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, gentle breeze from the west rustled in the trees. The entire world seemed to be at peace. Yet despite all this the day had started off in the worst possibly way, it was just that simple.

They were an unusually mix, these hunters of the shikon jewel shards, a miko, a demon slayer, a monk, a kitsune cub, a twin tailed fire cat and a hanyou. But despite their differences or maybe because of them they were a devoted family, each one with their own unique strengths ready and willing to defend and protect the other. And like any other family they also fought like cats and dogs. (So to speak)

Kagome sighed, she knew she should apologize, as she looked up at InuYasha's ridged back she thought to herself '_but not until he says it, I'm sick of being the one that always says sorry first. Well not this time buddy, I'm not gonna do it!' _She was determined to hold to this, she told herself to stand firm and strong. But deep down she was unsure if she could, she knew all he would have to do to break her resolve was flash one of his smiles and she would melt.

InuYasha who was ahead of the group, his pace stiff and hard, his shoulders tense with frustration and hurt and he had an angry look in his eyes. He was grumbling to himself over the touchiness of humans and wondering what it was that he had done that was so wrong. Kagome followed behind him and even though he couldn't see her, he felt her presence. He also knew that Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were bringing up the rear. They had fallen behind on purpose as it was just too dangerous to be around those two when they were like this.

"Sango, do you think it's safe to go near Kagome yet?" The little fox Shippo asked perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"No, not yet, she's still pretty mad" replied the demon slayer, who wondered to herself if Kagome would or could ever forgive InuYasha & his lack of tact.

"I agree" threw in Miroku. The memory of the look in Kagome's eyes this morning caused him to shiver "I'd stay clear of InuYasha as well"

"He did deserve it though" said Sango as she recalled this morning's event.

_They had all been woken at the crack off dawn by InuYasha yelling and demanding they hurry, 'Daylights wasting' he'd said, whilst they were trying to eat a rushed breakfast it had happened._

"_What's wrong with you Kagome" InuYasha spat, glaring at the tired Miko as she yawned for tenth time "will you stop doing that"_

"_Nothing's wrong InuYasha, I'm okay just tired is all" Kagome answered trying to stifle another yawn._

"_Well maybe if you slept still for change you wouldn't be so tired all the time" his frustration at her inability to stop yawning evident in each word._

"_Slept still? What do you mean slept still?" She had asked yawning again, confused by his words._

"_You kept moving around and making all those funny noises"_

"_Funny noises huh, I must have been having a nightmare" offered Kagome._

"_Humph….those weren't the sort of noises" InuYasha folded his arms across his chest, starring at her. His choice of words caught Miroku's dirty mind and he began picturing what she could possible have been dreaming about._

"_What???...What do you mean?" Kagome stammered a bright red blush staining her cheeks as she noticed the look on the monk's face._

_InuYasha leaned forward and sniffed the air around Kagome causing her blush to increase its color "And you don't smell like it was a nightmare"_

_Kagome's mouth dropped "What are you talking about? I'm sure it was just a nightmare" she racked her mind trying to recall the dream, her blush worsen still when she remembered, oh god! She thought_.

"_Well then, what was the nightmare about then?"_

_I'm not telling him, I'll never live it down, her thoughts screamed._

"_Nothing….I don't remember, it __**was**_ _just a nightmare"_

"_No it wasn't!!! You were…." He searched for the right word, 'purring', that was it, she was definitely purring. "You were purring Kagome" What he didn't tell her was how her purring affected him._

_Time stopped and everyone froze and the silence stretched on as they each tried to comprehend InuYasha's words, when the did no-one was game to speak. _

_Kagome's embarrassment dissolved into complete and utter rage._

"_InuYasha" her voice was strangely calm and yet at the same time bone chillingly scary._

"_Keh" InuYasha wondered why he was suddenly filled with fear at the sound of her voice._

_Kagome stood, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, her head lowered and her eyes closed. InuYasha knew deep in his heart in was in for it now._

"_Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, __**SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT**__" Kagome only stopped saying 'sit' when she ran out of breath. InuYasha slammed face first into the ground and with each 'sit' the ditch just got deeper and deeper. InuYasha's screams of pain echoed through the air, scaring everything in ear shot and shaking the ground for miles._

Sango remembered how red Kagome had looked, she felt so sorry for her, InuYasha could be so tactless, oh and that lecherous monk, he just sat there and starred at Kagome with one of those perverted looks he gets. She smiled to herself recalling how hard she'd hit him, sending him into the ground all most as deep as InuYasha, she had known exactly where his thoughts had gone, he was still sporting a nasty bump on his head. Now as a result of InuYasha's thoughtlessness no-one was game to go anywhere near the fuming Hanyou or the embarrassed and just as angry Kagome.

"Yeah, he did deserve it though, he's an idiot" whispered Shippo.

InuYasha looked back over his left shoulder without stopping and scowled at the group "I can hear you, you know" His eyes caught Kagome's and he's steps faulted, he was taken aback by the way she looked. She had a funny kind of mix between anger, sadness and embarrassment all over her face and damn it all, her scent was just as confusing. He'd only been concerned for her, during the night she had moved constantly and restlessly even causing Shippo to leave her side and go to Kirara. And those sounds she had made, they had stirred his blood thoroughly. He could still hear that soft purring noise and just thinking of it caused his chest tighten just as it had last night. Shaking his head to try and clear the memory, he suddenly snapped back around to face the direction they had been walking in.

Something was coming towards them.

Miroku ran to stand next to InuYasha

"Miroku, you feel that" he growled, unsheathing the tetsusaiga, he's feeling of uneasiness grew.

"Yes……something is coming" clutching his staff. "An evil presence is definitely is out there"

The beautiful blue sky ahead began to darken to blackish red and the very ground under their feet trembled.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called "There's jewel shards ahead….a few of them"

Everything went deathly still around them; there wasn't a sound or movement then suddenly with out warning the ground just in front of them exploded upwards sending rocks and debris into the air, throwing them all backwards. InuYasha and Kirara were the only ones who managed to land on their feet but everyone else fell into a tangled heap. As the dust cleared, there before them stood 4 vicious looking demons.

"They have the jewel shards" Kagome yelled as tried unsuccessfully to dislodge herself from the others.

The demons looked human, there didn't seem to be a demon characteristic in appearance but InuYasha could smell that they weren't human or hanyou like him but something in their scent wasn't right, he just couldn't quite put it in to words. It did however contain something that he could almost recognize but he tried to search his memory but whatever it was just wouldn't come to him.

"We're come for the girl" one of them spoke; it's voices thick and heavy. It raised and pointed a rather large sword in Kagome's direction "give her to us and you'll die quickly"

"No chance" InuYasha snarled, gripping his sword, transforming it into the mighty fang. _No-one touches my Kagome_ he thought.

"No…well that's too bad" the demon said, shaking his head. "We'll just have to take her then". Suddenly he lunged forward at InuYasha, savagely bringing down his heavy sword. InuYasha leapt up to meet him, their swords clashed in a mighty blast that sent vibrations through everyone's body.

The three other demons took this moment to race around the two warriors, flying straight at Kagome.

"NO….Kagome RUN" barked InuYasha, he'd caught their actions from the corner of his eye.

Sango released her mighty weapon at the demons, screaming "HIraikotsu" but one of the demons managed to strike it away before turning his attention towards the slayer. She was uneased by its ability to bat her weapon away like it was a twig.

Snarling, its voice thick with rage "You shall pay for that little girl"

"Bring it on" replied Sango, drawing her sword.

Miroku jumped in front of Kagome, ripping the beads that bound his wrist, in one fluid motion he raised his arm and yelled "WIND TUNNEL". Everything in front of his out stretched arm began to hurtle towards the hole in his palm.

"I don't think so" spat the 3rd demon, releasing a ball of energy that quickly engulfed Miroku's arm, effectively blocking the use of his hand. It then charged at him, striking out at the monk who managed in his shocked state to block the attack with his staff.

The last demon dodged around the others and reached Kagome before she had a chance to react. He roughly grabbed her arm and lifted her off the ground, his razor sharp claws piecing the flesh on her upper arm. She screamed as pain rocketed through her body and she tried with to pry its claws loose.

"KAGOME" bellowed InuYasha, his concentration broken by the sight of Kagome being held off the ground by the demon. The more she squirmed and twisted the deeper the demons claws seemed to dig into her flesh causing more blood to run down her arm. The copper scent from the blood trails and the salt in her tears filled his every sense. InuYasha became enraged.

He sensed rather than saw the demon he was fighting strike out at him, reluctantly he tore his eyes from Kagome and raised the mighty tetsusaiga to block the attack just as the demon's weapon was inches from his face.

Sadistically the demon hissed "Ha, we'd heard she was your weakness, it's pitiful"

"Leave her alone" InuYasha snapped, the smell of Kagome's fear fueling his anger.

The demon was so close that he could feel it's breathe on his skin and in his nose, it stank. There was something in the demon's expression that InuYasha just couldn't fathom; there was a hollow emptiness to its eyes.

It snarled as it closed its expressionless eyes "Why of course….you only had to ask"

InuYasha's eyes widen in shock "what?"

The demon repeated itself "you only had to ask" opening its eyes it seemed to stare straight into his soul, pushing closer into InuYasha

InuYasha vision faulted and he felt a sharp, blinding pain in his right side, he realized that the demon had used it's free hand to stab him with its claws.

From somewhere behind him he heard Kagome scream his name "INUYASHA" as he stumbled back from the demon he whispered "Kagome".

"We are done" the demon shouted and as quickly as they appeared, the demons disappeared.

Kagome fell hard onto the ground scraping skin off her legs when the demon dropped her. She dragged herself up and rushed to where InuYasha had fallen to his knees. She dropped to her knees in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder

"Are you alright" she asked, concern etched in her every word.

"It'll take more than a scratch to get me" he muttered, his hand clutched to his side.

"Let me see the wound InuYasha" Kagome asked

"Keh…It's fine, it doesn't even hurt" he answered, standing up, in truth it no longer hurt and he did feel ok, _benefit of being a hanyou_ he thought.

"I wonder what all that was about" mussed the monk as he came to stand behind them.

"Don't know but it sure was weird" replied InuYasha, helping Kagome to her feet.

"We'd better get moving in case they come back" retorted Sango

A nod of everyone's head was all the answer she got.

Kirara transformed and Sango, Miroku and Shippo climbed onto her back.

"Well then, let's move" Sango spoke as Kirara launched into the air "we'll scout ahead InuYasha and find somewhere to set up camp"

"Good idea my dear" replied the monk as his hand gently caressed the demon slayer's rounded behind. 'Whack' Sango brought her fist down on Miroku's head, stunning the monk.

"Idiot" Shippo said shaking his head as they left.

InuYasha turned to Kagome and noticed the wounds from the demon's claws had stopped bleeding and the blood trails on her arm were drying.

"You okay?" he said pointing at her arm.

Glancing down to survey the wounds, Kagome answered "yeah…it's a bit sore but it should be okay"

He turned so she could climb onto his back and he raced in the direction that the others had taken.

A short time later they caught up with the others near a small cave situated beside a flowing river. Sango had already lit a fire just inside the cave's entrance while Miroku and Shippo were knee deep in the river trying to catch some fish.

As Kagome slid from InuYasha's back she found herself thinking, _his skin feels slightly warmer than usual _and she was pretty sure she had felt him trembling as they ran, had the fight really taken that much out of him or was the injury he sustained worse than he was letting on.

InuYasha frowned as he moved to the cave wall and slumping down to lean against it, he felt a line of sweat slip down his back. _Why does this cave feel funny _he thought, _I'm so hot _his thoughts continued _must be the excitement from the fight, yeah that's all this is. _As he closed his eyes he was fully aware that Kagome was studying him. _I like it when she looks at me _was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"Sango" Kagome looked over to her friend

"Yes Kagome" something in Kagome's voice made her rise from the fire quickly.

"I think something is wrong with InuYasha" her voice etched with worry.

Sango turned her gaze and studied the sleeping hanyou's form, noticing that his skin had taken on grayish tinge, sweat had gathered on his brow and his breathing seemed to be labored. Sango's face matched Kagome's;_ this is not good _she thought.

"I'll fetch Miroku" She said as she exited the cave in search of the monk and Shippo.

Kagome knelt in front of InuYasha and rested her palm against his forehead, yes; he was definitely developing a fever. Glancing down to his side at the blood stain, she gently lifted the edge of haori to look at the wound. At the sight of the injury, she released her hold on the fabric and covered her mouth with her hands to try and stifle the gasp she let out in shock.

"Oi Wench!" InuYasha flinched.

Startled Kagome glanced up his face, her eyes seeking his; she was couldn't believe the look in his eyes. His eyes were partially closed and there was no spark or fire in them, he looked so despondent.

"InuYasha, you're sick" She made as if to touch his side again.

"Heh?... I don't get sick stupid" he tried to swipe her hand away but his strength was left him and he merely slumped forward, his head coming to rest on Kagome's shoulder.

"InuYasha" she gasped, blinking rapidly as she felt his full weight.

Using all the strength she could muster she gently maneuvered him to lie on the cave floor, he was to be unconscious. Kagome pulled his haori up again to better inspect the wound left by the demon and this was how Sango and Miroku found them.

Miroku removed InuYasha Haori and under shirt while Sango fetched more water and Kagome collected her 1st aid kit. Shippo and Kirara waited near the fire and watched with fear and apprehension as they tended to InuYasha.

"It's defiantly a poison" Miroku remarked as he sat back on his haunches, while Kagome busily cleaned the wound as best she could.

"That demon must have had it on its claws when it struck InuYasha" offered Kagome as she applied a dressing.

"It's definitely a strong poison to affect him like this, but I have no idea what it could be" Miroku added, rubbing his chin with chin with hand, _that whole attack was weird, was this their true intention, did they merely go after Kagome to distract InuYasha _he thought

Sango seemed of had the same thought "mmmm…at first they seemed to want Kagome but I believe InuYasha was the true target. Do you think Naruku had something to do with this?" asked Sango

"I don't know" mussed Miroku "it's possible"

Kagome fussed over InuYasha, wiping his brow with a damp cloth, she listened closely to her friend's exchange, hearing every ounce of concern and confusion that was in their voices. InuYasha moaned in his sleep, his brows knitted with each stab of pain that caused his muscles to clench. Kagome felt her heart break with each noise he made, _you have to be alright InuYasha, I need you _she thought.

"What do we do?" Kagome asked; her voice low and chocked with emotion.

"We'll need to get an antidote of some sort" replied Miroku quickly.

"I'll take Kirara and go to Lady Kaede" Sango suggested, jumping to her feet, Kirara sensing the urgency transformed before Sango had even fully stood up.

"Wait" Miroku gestured for her to stop "I think we should also go to Jinenji as well just in case" Miroku added "Jinenji is a master with antidotes, he should be able to help"

Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap "I'll take you to Jinenji, Kagome"

"No Shippo…I need to stay with InuYasha" Kagome answered, scratching the kitsune's head "thank you though" she added.

_Nothing could drag her from his side _thought Sango, as she saw the confusion on Shippo's face.

Shippo looked down "I just wanted to help"

"I know" Kagome held him close.

"Shippo…I agree with Kagome, if InuYasha should lose control in his weaken condition and his demon side rise, Kagome maybe the only one to reach him" Miroku said.

Sango knelt down at Kagome's side and looked at the little fox cub, "Do you think you could carry me?" Sango asked

"Sure..Why?" he questioned, he wasn't sure why should be asking.

"Well if you take me to Jinenji and Kirara takes Miroku to Lady Kaede it would be much quicker than Kirara and I trying to go to both"

"But that, that would mean leaving Kagome alone" Shippo was visually shaken at the thought of leaving Kagome alone, he feared for her safety "what if demons attack?"

Miroku stood "if we do this we should only be gone for the night, possibly the morning at most and if Kagome stays within the cave itself everything should be okay. I'll even place some strong sutras at the cave entrance to ward off any demons that may stray to close" He said trying to calm the kitsune

He looked down at Kagome who was starring at InuYasha "there is access to water at the back of cave, enough wood for the fire and you have some supplies, what do say Kagome?"

Without taking her eyes from InuYasha's face she spoke, she tried to keep her voice calm and even "then go and hurry back, I don't think we have much time to waste"

"Agreed" Sango, Shippo and Miroku replied in unison, Kirara roared her agreement.

Kagome rose and hugged them all, but she returned to her place next to InuYasha's side before they had even left the cave.

Brushing a sweat soaked strand of his silver locks from his forehead, she murmured "Stay with me InuYasha, just hold on ok" she murmured, "Please….just stay with me"

She glanced towards the cave entrance "Please hurry my friends, please hurry"


	2. Chapter 2  Waiting and Sweating it out

**Disclaimer - I do not nor do I claim to own InuYasha.**

**Thank you to Alice001 for sending me my first review and also to Love of my life for your advice. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last but I'm stuck on how to fluff it out more, there are a few chapters like this one but hopefully my brain will start functioning again properly so I can put a bit more meat in them (so to speak). Again please be kind with your reviews and any help you can offer will be greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 2 – Waiting and Sweating it out.**

Dusk fell and as the shadows lengthen and joined together signaling the sun's departure, the cave was pitched into darkness, save only for the light of the fire. Even though it had only been a few hours Kagome was exhausted. She laid one of the blankets over InuYasha's sleeping form but no sooner did she cover him, he would toss the blanket aside. Kagome continued to try and cool him down by wiping his forehead and face with water, silently begging him to be still.

Even as tired as she was Kagome refused to lie down, InuYasha needed her and she was not about to let him down. The only time she left his side was to either fetch more water or to go to the toilet. She blushed slightly at the thought of being so familiar around him, _well it's not like he knows and besides I went right up the back of the cave behind a large boulder _she told herself.

She managed to get a small amount of water down his throat, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing. She sighed sitting back, once again she begged him in her thoughts to hang on and to not leave her.

InuYasha had finally stopped struggling and seemed to be sleeping more peaceful, Kagome wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not, she hoped it was a good one. The night was stretching on and even though she was becoming used to the noises the night and this cave were making, she still felt on edge, it was an unnerving feeling not to have InuYasha standing guard. She had grown accustomed to falling asleep secure in the knowledge that he was watching over her, she would never tell him but on the nights when she was at home in her own era she had trouble sleeping. She would have to fill her mind with images of him in order to sleep peacefully.

InuYasha didn't know where he was, he couldn't focus on anything and it was so dark, when he tried to call out he discovered that he had no voice,_ where am I _he thought_ and where is everyone? _Even with his demon senses he couldn't detect the others. He tried to move but his body just didn't seem to want to react, every breath caused pain to run through him._ Where was Kagome, was she alright, I have to find her. _The urgency of these thoughts overpowered him._ What if she was hurt or worse still what if she had abandoned him? _This thought seemed to cause him the most pain, the utter loss he felt overwhelmed him to the core and he could swear that his heart was being ripped from his chest._ NO _he screamed in his mind _don't let it be so, please don't let her leave me._

Suddenly without warning InuYasha cried out "NO….Kagome?" His tone and the utter desperation in his voice scarred Kagome, shaking her very foundation; she quickly reached out to him to sooth him.

"I'm here InuYasha, it's alright, shhh I'm here" She brushed his check with the back of her hand. His eyes opened slightly to gaze at her but he couldn't keep them open for long. _She's here_ he thought _she hasn't left me. _He didn't know why the thought of her gone disturb him so.

In the blackness that surrounded him one again, he could hear her sweet voice, he couldn't see her properly but he knew she was there, he could feel his heart calming at the sound of her every word. He desperately wanted to reach and hold her close and never let go, the need to bury his head in her hair and wrap his arms around her became stronger and stronger.

"You're safe" he struggled to say, his voice hoarse and broken, he raised one of his hands to her face; she clutched it and held it against her cheek. "You're safe" he repeated, smiling as his hand tingled from the touch of her skin.

"Yes InuYasha, I'm okay, I'm here with you, I'll never leave you. The others have gone to get help, the demon that attacked, poisoned you. They shouldn't be too long, please just hold on a little longer" she realized as she finished speaking that he was already asleep again and probably hadn't heard her, she held his hand to her face for a moment longer. She closed her eyes as she felt her face to his touch and it gave her renewed faith that he would be ok.

InuYasha drifted back into the blackness that swirled around and consumed him, content that she was safe and by his side, _this is where I want you to stay Kagome, this is where I need you to always be _he thought _always, here with me._

Soon after the out burst InuYasha began to shake uncontrollably, Kagome pressed her hand to his forehead again, scarred by this new development, his skin was hot and clammy and yet cold at the same time.

_What should I do now? _She thought. She turned to the fire and stoked it up to make the cave a little warmer. Moving back to InuYasha to pull the blanket tighter around him she felt that his pants and the under shirt that Miroku had redressed him in were drenched with sweat; _he'll become even sicker if I leave these wet clothes on _she thought. Quickly Kagome pulled back the blanket and began to remove InuYasha's clothing. She tried to ignore the spark that had ignited in her at thought of taking his clothes off; _I'm starting to behave like Miroku _she scolded herself.

A deep blush stained Kagome's cheeks from the intimate of the act of undressing InuYasha, a deep red blush that thankfully that no one was around to see. She struggled with InuYasha to remove his clothing, although part of her did wish he was a bit more alert so he could help make the job easier. _My god he's heavy _she thought _please try and help me a little InuYasha _she pleaded in her mind.

Once the job was complete Kagome quickly covered him with the blanket again and went to grab another one just in case. As she laid his clothes near the fire to dry out, she shivered and then realized that her own shirt was now drenched in sweat from the battle to remove his clothes. She went over to her backpack and searched for a dry one, _this is ridiculous _she thought as she pulled things out _where are my clean clothes. _At last she found some shirts at the bottom but as she pulled them out of the bag she remembered that the shirt she was wearing was the last of her clean ones and that she hadn't had a chance to wash the others. _Now what? _She thought.

Glancing over at InuYasha's sleeping form she continued thinking to herself _well, he is asleep and if I put this one near the fire it will dry in no time and with no-one around no-one will know that I'm only wearing a bra. _Gaining confidence from her logic she quickly removed her shirt and spread it out near the fire.

She settled back down next to InuYasha, after checking that he was warm enough she turned back to face the fire, she brought her knees up so she could rest her chin on them and wrapped her arms around her legs as she starred into the flames. She began to lose herself in thoughts of InuYasha and his naked body under the blanket, _stop it _she kept saying in her mind as each thought gave way to another. "S_top It" _she scowled herself out loud as pictures started to go along with the thoughts_, you starting to behave like Miroku, oh this is absurd, he's sick for crying out loud. Get a hold of yourself girl. _She sighed as she tried desperately to focus on the flames and not her thoughts.

He could still sense her, her very presence soothed his soul._ I need you Kagome _he thought.

InuYasha stirred, opening his eyes slowly, his gaze coming to rest on a woman's almost naked back, his mind began to swim and his vision blurred slightly. He closed his eyes while he took a deep breath. _Was that real, did I really just see that?_ He wondered.

"Kagome" his voice rasped

With lightening speed Kagome swung around to InuYasha, she was sure she heard him speak but his eyes were closed and he didn't look like he had moved. She crawled over to his side and leant her body over his, placing her left hand on the ground beside the right side of his head while she placed her right hand on his forehead, her face above his.

"InuYasha?...are you awake?" She whispered leaning down so that her face was only inches from his "InuYasha?"

InuYasha was sure he heard Kagome's voice calling to him and felt her breathe on his skin. He slowly opened his eyes again, yes she was there and she was close.

"Kagome" he sighed, drinking in the sight of her beautiful face so close to him, her hair falling down to frame his face and as he breathed in her scent he felt a shudder flow through him.

_Oh no, he is still too cold _she thought as she saw his body shuddered, she pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"It's ok InuYasha, I'm still here, I won't leave you." She fussed, brushing his sweat soaked hair away from his face again "I promise you, everything will be alright, I just need you to stay with me okay. You have to stay with me InuYasha, promise you'll always stay" She whispered to him, her face was still mere inches from his.

InuYasha just nodded and drifted back to sleep with thoughts racing through his mind _she wants me to stay with her, she said she won't ever leave me, she promised, oh she smells so good. Am I naked? I feel naked, is she naked?_

Kagome looked down at his sleeping face and wondered what he could be thinking about to cause the look of contentment on his face and smile that had settled on his lips. She stared at him for awhile before total exhaustion began to set in, without even realizing it Kagome laid down beside InuYasha and fell asleep with her draped protectively over his chest.


	3. Chapter 3  Markings

**Disclaimer - I do not nor have I ever claimed to own InuYasha.**

**Thank you to everyone who has sent me reviews, I was so excited to read them. I also couldn't believe the number of people who have added this to the story updates, I just hope I don't disappoint you. As I said before most of this story has been written and I'll post the chapters as soon as I've reviewed and edited them. I did have a distinct plan when I started writting this story but it seems to have developed a mind of it's own and is taking over. And because of this my poor brain isn't coping well, especially when I want the chapters to go a certain way but they end up somewhere completely different. My family keeps laughing at me when I yell at the laptop like it's the machine's fault.**

**Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoy this new chapter (all be it a short one)**

**KittyKaiya.**

**Chapter 3 – Markings**

Kagome was unsure how long she had slept for but it was still dark when she awoke so she guessed not too long. Rising up onto her elbow she looked over InuYasha and brushed her hand gently across his cheek. His breathing was still slightly labored but it has eased and his skin still held a grayish tinge but he wasn't sweating or shaking anymore and that had to be a good sign didn't it?

She rose to a sitting position and placed her hand on InuYasha's forehead to check his temperature, he still felt warm and that's when she realized that she had forgotten to put her shirt back on. _Stupid! _she though and maneuvered around to face the fire which had burned down a little, _I'll just put some wood on the fire and then I'll get my shirt._

The blackness seemed to stir around him, _Kagome? _He thought_ where did you go? _He could sense she was close but something deep inside him told him that she wasn't close enough, he wasn't sure why but he desperately needed her to be closer to him.

InuYasha stirred at that the removal of the warmth from his side, he opened his eyes, it took a little bit for everything to stop spinning but once it did his gaze quickly found what it was that he longed for, Kagome and just like last time she was partially naked, _so I wasn't dreaming _he thought and his blood stirred slightly as he remembered the things she'd said. He tried to move and as he did so he noticed that he was indeed as naked as he had thought and his mind began to swim _what happened for us to be naked, _his mind was still fuzzy on some of the details from earlier but he did remember that she wanted him to stay with her.

Even in his weaken condition he body reacted to the sight of Kagome's creamy flesh in fire light, desire flooded through his veins, her scent was intoxicating to him. Slowly he edged towards her, every move causing shivers of pain to run through him but he had to touch her, he needed to hold her and to feel her skin against his.

Kagome stared into the fire lost in a silent prayer that Miroku and Sango would make it back soon with an antidote and that InuYasha would be alright.

InuYasha rose up onto his knees directly behind Kagome; he closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled her sweet scent. He lowered his head to her shoulder.

"Kagome" he whispered against her skin causing her to gasp and jump in surprise, but before she could turn, InuYasha wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

_Yes, this is what I want _he thought_ this is where I need you to be Kagome._

"Kagome" he sighed again, his warm breath against her skin sent shivers along her spine,_ what is he doing? _Kagome thought wildly. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt heat flow from where his skin touched hers.

InuYasha murmured words against her back that she couldn't hear, _why am I trembling, why is my heart racing, does he know what he's doing to me, _her thoughts where filled with so many questions. Kagome felt InuYasha's grip tighten around her waist and instinctively she leaned closer into him.

InuYasha felt Kagome's every move; he could hear the increase in her heart rate and smell a distinct change in her scent. He listened to her sharp intakes of breathe as his right hand that was around her waist began to draw little circles with his claws on her stomach, but over the sound of her breathe he heard the soft sounds of her moans, she almost sounded like she was purring again. He dragged the claws on his left hand up her left arm whilst he trailed kisses up and across her shoulder towards the base of her neck.

_What should I do, how can he make me feel this way, why won't my heart stop racing _Kagome thought, _this feels so good I don't want him to stop. _Encouraged by the sounds and smells that were coming from Kagome, InuYasha pressed closer into her back. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and he lightly dragged the claws on his right hand up over her right breast to her shoulder the across the back of her neck to pull her hair away from the left side of her throat; he nuzzled into the side of her neck as she leaned her head towards her right shoulder. He sighed at her movement, _she giving me permission_ he thought and that fueled his desire even further.

'_Do it now' _a voice deep inside him said, _'yes, do it now' _another rose in his mind, 't_his is what we've desired for so long' _they chanted in unison, _yes _he thought_, this is how it should be. She begged me to stay and promised she'd stay with me; this is how I want her to stay. _

Fire raged in InuYasha's core and his instincts took over, he licked the left side of neck where it met her collar bone, and then as he tighten the grip he had on her waist and right shoulder, he sunk his fangs deep into Kagome's neck where his tongue had just been. Kagome gasped in shock as felt InuYasha's fangs break the skin at the junction of her neck and collar bone, fire rapidly spread throughout her whole body. Arching her back she leaned further into him, digging her nails into flesh of his arm that was around her waist.

_Yes Kagome, surrender to me _he thought, as he felt her body lean into his and felt he nails in his flesh, _this is how I want you to stay._

InuYasha growled low in his throat as she responded to him, **'**_**stay with me, I just need you to stay with me InuYasha, just promise you'll always stay'**_her words echoed throughout his mind, _yes Kagome this is my promise, I'll always stay with you _he vowed, and as if she heard his unspoken oath he felt her push further into him, this movement seemed to urge him on as he drove his fangs even deeper into her flesh. He heard from somewhere deep inside his mind cry out _this is __**our**__ choice!_

Kagome felt her blood surge through her veins, she was on fire, she could feel the blood from the puncture wounds slowing sliding down her back but she wasn't afraid. _He'd never hurt me _she thought _but what is he doing and why do I feel like this? _She could feel InuYasha growling, the sound pounding in her ears and the vibrations from the growl throbbing through her skin. What she felt could only be described as power, power that was flowing from him through the bite and into her body, flooding her every fiber. Her head was filled with so many thoughts and emotions that she almost felt like she was slipping into a black void and he was the only thing stopping her disappearing into it.

The power that was flowing from InuYasha seemed to seek out and claim every piece of her body and mind, suddenly she felt a pulse of energy from deep inside her rise up, as if it was searching for the power coming from him. _That's my soul_ she thought, _InuYasha is touching my very soul, how? _

Kagome felt her heart lurch in chest as her soul and the power from InuYasha collided, wrapping. In one motion Kagome released her hold on one of InuYasha's legs and wrapped that hand in his hair, to help him sustain the grip on her neck as she threw her head back and arched forward, as union of her soul and the power from InuYasha exploded within her.

As InuYasha released his hold on her neck he whispered "mine now, forever mine" before collapsing backwards.

Kagome sat stunned by what had just occurred for a few seconds, her breathing was ragged and uneven, she tried to settle the erratic beating of her heart and wait for the shock waves of heat to subside in her. "InuYasha" she cried spinning around to him, she quickly ascertained that he was merely unconscious again before she maneuvered him into a more comfortable position and recovered him with the blankets.

_What just happened? _She wondered as she reached up to touch where InuYasha fangs had just been, the wound felt sticky and warm and she was certain that it seemed to hum, in fact her whole body was humming. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she reached over to stroke his face _I'll ask him to explain when he's better_ she thought. _There has to be a rational explanation for what just happened_. She grabbed the cloth that she had been using to wipe his forehead and used it to wipe her blood from his mouth and the blood from her neck and back as best she could.

Kagome put her now dry shirt back on and laid back down beside the sleeping InuYasha, and once again protectively placed her arm across his chest and she drifted off to sleep thinking about the waves of heat that was still coming from the bite and his words _'mine now, forever mine'_


	4. Chapter 4 Everyone Returns

**Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha nor do I claim too.**

**My heart felt thanks to all those people who have sent me reviews, your kinds words of praise and encouragement have meant the world to me. I am still unable to remove the stupid grin that has been plastered on my face since I read them. **

**Please enjoy these next two chapters and I do hope that you continue to find some pleasure in this story.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 4 – Everyone returns**

Kagome awoke to a slight uncomfortable burning sensation in her neck, groggily she raised her hand to it and as she touched the bite mark the memories came flooding back to her in a sudden breath stealing rush, at the mere thought of InuYasha the heat in the bite intensified. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the fire that had begun to surge through her body.

Almost as quickly as the sensation started it stopped, _thank heaven _she thought, as her senses returned to normal, she became aware of movement within the cave. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up with speed, her eyes quickly coming to rest on the sleeping InuYasha; she scanned the rest of the cave searching out where the movement had come from. Breathing a sigh of relief as her eyes came to rest on Sango and Miroku crouched near the fire with Kirara and Shippo curled up together asleep off to the side. But no sooner had she been filled with relief by their return then she was consumed with a sickening sense of fear, what if they weren't able to bring back an antidote from either Lady Kaede or Jinenji Kagome shook her head trying desperately to banish the thought.

Sango sensing something turned towards Kagome "You're finally awake" she spoke as she walked over to her friend and crouched down beside her, _she looks so tired_ thought Kagome as starred up at the slayer.

Kagome struggled to rise to her knees "When did you return? Did you get an antidote?" Her eyes searched Sango's face. "Is InuYasha alright?" All her questions ran together. Sango was struck by the fear in Kagome's voice and plea in her eyes that she was unable to answer her.

Kagome clutched at her chest, her fear growing steadily worse by Sango's silence "Please Sango, please tell me" tears welled in her eyes "please tell me he'll be alright, please." Her voice caught as she said the final 'please' and tears began to slide down her cheeks. Sango wrapped her strong arms Kagome and held her.

"It's alright Kagome" Miroku said, realizing that she had misinterpreted Sango's silence for the worst "We arrived a few hours ago and yes we brought the antidote and I've already administered it to InuYasha." His gaze flicked over to their sleeping friend. "We should know if it worked in the next few hours"

Kagome sagged against Sango for the briefest of moments as the relief she felt from Miroku's words pushed away the fear. "It'll work, it has too. Why didn't you wake me?" Kagome asked as she released her friend and turned to InuYasha and felt his forehead, as she touched his face her neck throbbed, her other hand going to the wound.

Sango noticed the movement "Are you okay Kagome"

"Huh….what? Yes, I'm fine just really tired I guess" Kagome answered not taking her eyes from InuYasha's face. His color did seem better to her and so did his breathing. _Please let it work _she begged in her mind.

"You were sleeping so soundly when we returned that we didn't have the heart to wake you" Sango said as she rested her hand on Kagome's shoulder. She smiled as she remembered the sight of her friend curled up beside InuYasha, her arm across his body, almost as if she was protecting him from something. She also recalled the thump that Miroku had received when he grinned perversely and said "Well, well I wonder what happened here" When they had noticed that InuYasha was naked. Sango had known instantly where his lecherous mind had gone, as usual.

"Thank you" Kagome stood and hugged her dear friend. "I knew you would both return in time." Kagome turned back to gaze at InuYasha.

"Kagome don't take this the wrong way but you don't smell real good?" Sango whispered to her friend "You kinda smell like dirt and smoke"

Kagome smiled "I think I'll go and clean up then, I do feel so dirty and sticky. Will you call me if he wakes?"

"Of course Kagome, I'll fetch you personally" Miroku grinned with that corrupt look he gets in his eyes when his mind goes to that depraved place.

Sango threw him a stare that stopped the lecher cold.

"WHAT?" he cried, throwing his hands up "what'd I do?" he tried to look at them both with that angelic face of his but neither of them were buying it.

"You know exactly what, you pervert" Sango spat.

Kagome shock her head at them both, "I'll be back soon InuYasha" she whispered.

She stooped to collect her clothes as she knew she would have to wash one of her dirty shirts to put on; she made sure she grabbed one with a collar. She stopped to give Kirara and Shippo a scratch as they slept, whispering her thanks. Kagome glanced back at InuYasha once more before leaving the cave and heading for the stream. _Maybe the cold water from the river will help dampen this heat in my neck _she thought _it's so hot, I'm surprised it doesn't have steam coming from it._

Sometime late in the afternoon InuYasha woke up and starred over at his companions who were sitting around the fire quietly having something to eat. _I'm starving_ he suddenly thought as the smell of the food reached his sensitive nose and set off a deep rumble in his stomach

"Hey…is there any ramen for me" He questioned, his mouth watering at the mere thought of his favorite food.

At the sound of his voice, Kagome shot up and practically crashed tackled him, _what's got into her _he thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he felt warm tears fall onto his skin. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Kagome sagged against him as she cried. He hated to see her cry, and he hated seeing her in pain.

"Don't cry" he said. "Shhh, it's alright Kagome"

"Your okay, thank the heavens" she cried into his neck.

"You've had us so worried InuYasha" Sango said as she walked over to them.

Miroku just sighed and said a silent prayer. Kirara and Shippo continued to snore.

"Keh….What are you lot on about? What do you mean you were worried? Worried about what exactly?" he asked as Kagome released her grip on his neck. He wondered why he felt a sense of regret that she had let go.

Her face fell in shock at his words, her mind began to whirl, the mark on her neck pulsed and her shoulders slumped. Kagome was stunned, _he doesn't remember being sick, which means he doesn't remember last night, oh no that means he doesn't remember biting me, oh shit I can't asked him now _she thought as her hand went to her neck.

"InuYasha what's the last thing you remember?" Miroku asked

"Armmm…. We fought those four youkais, one of em stabbed me, arr…then we came to this cave to rest and now I'm awake" He went to move but his mind kicked in and his body became completely ridged as he realized his condition "Oi !…Why am I NAKED?" he growled, glaring at them. The girls blushed and Miroku grinned at the look of total embarrassment on his face.

"You were poisoned InuYasha, Kagome stayed with you last night while Sango, Shippo, Kirara and I went to get an antidote" Miroku stated plainly as he handed InuYasha something to eat, completely ignoring the naked question.

"What? You left Kagome alone, I was poisoned, how long have I been out and again why am I naked"

"You had a fever and your clothes were drenched in sweat and then you got really cold so that's why your naked and you've only been out for a day and half" Kagome answered him, her eyes were cast down to stare at the floor. There was something in her voice but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Kagome stood up and moved back to the fire. _She's looks so miserable _InuYasha thought _what happened to make her so unhappy, was it something I did? _He wondered trying to remember what had happened.

"So you removed my clothes Miroku" InuYasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well no…that happened after we left" Miroku replied, smirking in his usually lecherous way.

"So….that means…..Kag….Kagome..you took off my clothes" InuYasha stammered a blush tinting his checks.

"Yes InuYasha I removed your clothes" Kagome said without turning to face him, she was afraid to look at him in case the tears that were filling her eyes were seen.

InuYasha watched her shoulders slump and he could hear the sadness in her voice and he could definitely smell the salt in her unshed tears. _What happened last night? Whatever it was it was obviously bad enough to make her cry at the memory of it. SHIT. What did I do?_

After eating some ramen InuYasha fell back to sleep which was to be expected, his body had been through a lot and it needed to recover. He slept peacefully and undisturbed for the remained of day and only woke once during the night for some more ramen.

Kagome had gotten some more sleep, she deserved it as well but when she awoke late in the evening she was withdrawn and quiet and she didn't sleep again. She sat starring into the fire, deep in thought. Sango had begun to worry; she made a promise to herself that she would talk to Kagome privately when the opportunity arose.

The next morning InuYasha was back to his old self and the group set off early to return to Lady Kaede's village. InuYasha seemed to have a lot of energy and was bounding all over the place, he was actually acting like, (dare I say it) a puppy, Kagome on the other hand was becoming more withdrawn and was lost deep in her thoughts.

"Hey snap out of it Kagome" InuYasha yelled at her, as he watched her stumble for the hundredth time. She seemed to be unaware of her surroundings and she hadn't said more than a couple of words all day. The most she had spoken was when she asked Miroku to take Shippo, her reason being that she was still too tired to carry him, much to the little kitsune's dismay. He also noticed that she was holding her body different while she walked, like she was closing herself off to everything and everyone. Again he wondered about what had happened during that night and what he could possibly have done to upset her so much.

The sound of InuYasha's voice woke her from her thoughts and she looked up at him. "What? Did you say something InuYasha?"

He was taken aback by the sadness that was evident in her eyes and the waves of misery that seemed to emanate from her.

"What's with you today?" He asked,

"Nothing InuYasha, I was just thinking" She knew she couldn't tell him what she wanted to and was that she needed to get away, away from him and the memory of what happened in the cave, so instead she just said "I'll need to return home soon to restock our supplies"

"Oh… is that all" He said, but deep down he knew there that was more to it than that.

_I'm not sure what's wrong with her, maybe Sango or Miroku know _he thought _I'll ask them when I get the chance._


	5. Chapter 5  Another Battle

**Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha nor do I claim too.**

**Please be kind with reviews although I am happy to recieve any constructive critisims you may have. **

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 5 – A New Battle**

InuYasha studied Kagome's back as she walked in front of him with Sango, her head down, her back ridged and her shoulders slumped, she didn't even seem to be aware that Sango was talking or that Kirara and Shippo were running all over the place chasing something. _What is wrong with her? _He kept wondering and it was driving him mad not knowing, he decided to talk to Miroku.

"What's wrong with her Miroku?" InuYasha gestured towards Kagome

"Huh…" Miroku blinked, was InuYasha talking to him, his mind had been elsewhere and that somewhere was Sango's cute rear end swaying seductive as she walked. It had filled his thoughts blocking everything else out "Kagome you mean?"

"Yeah. She's acting all strange" his brows knitting together in a frown as he starred at Kagome's back.

"I don't know InuYasha" responded the monk, but he too had spared a thought on what might have been troubling her.

"So she hasn't said anything to you then?" InuYasha crossed his arms tucking his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

"No, since we returned with the antidote she has hardly said anything, I don't even think she has spoken much to Sango"

InuYasha watched Kagome as she raised her hand to the left side of neck again, _why does she keep doing that _he thought. **"**_**Promise you'll always stay"**_ these words suddenly filled his mind causing him to stop abruptly, _where did that come from and what did it mean _he wondered.

"Are you okay InuYasha" Miroku had stopped a few paces in front and was now turned back to look at him.

"Keh….yeah" muttered InuYasha. _Where had that come from _he wondered again and why did the voice sound strangely like Kagome's. **"**_**I need you to stay with me"**__ What is going on? _He thought, looking at Kagome, who had also stopped and turned back to look at him her hand straying once again to neck. _Why does she look so sad?_ The scent of unshed tears invaded his sensitive nose.

His eyes locked with hers and his heart jumped at the confusion and sadness that was still emanating from her and it seemed to be getting stronger. He decided in that moment he had to talk to Kagome about what was wrong and he needed to talk to her now. He leapt forward in 2 bounds to stand in front of her.

Kagome looked up at him standing there, _why is he starring at me?, please InuYasha just leave me alone_ she silently begged, she had somehow sensed that he was thinking of her as the wound in her neck had begun to ache, sending waves of heat coursing throughout her body. InuYasha heard Kagome's heart rate increase, _what is wrong with you woman? _He thought to himself.

Kagome just knew he wanted to talk but her head was so full of tangled thoughts and confusion over everything that had happened that she didn't think she would be able to handle the type of discussion that they needed to have.

"Kagome" InuYasha began quietly.

"Not now InuYasha, my head hurts and I just need to be alone for a while ok. We'll talk later" She tried to smile but it was so forced that a blind man could of seen it. She turned and started walking away from. He felt dismissed.

_That was odd _he thought _her scent keeps changing, what the hell is going on? Why is she so sad?_

As they got closer and closer to the bone eaters well, InuYasha knew that he couldn't take seeing Kagome like this, it was driving him insane and it was making him angry that she refused to talk to him. _Well if she really wants to go home and she'd rather be alone than fine, she can go through the bloody well for all I care, it's not like I give a shit what she does _he thought angrily, ahead he heard Kagome grasp in pain and he saw her lurch forward and clutch at the side of neck.

"Kagome" he yelled as he ran to her side "What's wrong are you hurt?"  
"No…no I don't think so" she slowly released her hold on her neck and as the sudden and swift jolt of pain subsided she thought, _what was that? _The wound had sparked with such intense pain that it had taken her breath away, _I hope it's not getting infected _she prayed.

_**I won't leave you, I just need you to stay with me" **_that voice filled InuYasha's head again, and as he looked down at her he was sure now it was Kagome's voice he heard, but why? He didn't recall ever hearing her saying those words to him. As he stared at her he thought _but if she did, when and why would she say those things to me. _

Abruptly his thoughts were cut off as a thundering noise came hurtling through the forest towards them, InuYasha groaned with irritation as he pushed Kagome behind him, _bloody hell what now?_ He thought.

A large angry boar demon burst through the trees, sending branches flying and raced towards the group madly swinging its claws. InuYasha leapt out of its way, dragging Kagome with him. As they landed on the ground to the side of the demon, InuYasha lost his footing and his grip on Kagome. Kagome began to fall away from him but before he could reclaim his hold of her the boar swiped out at the pair, this time catching its claws in the fabric on the back of Kagome's shirt. InuYasha heard the material rip but thankful he didn't smell blood, the force of the blow knocked Kagome to the ground.

InuYasha became enraged that this big over baring smelly demon almost hurt Kagome. He glanced at Kagome's crumpled form on the ground, to be certain she was ok. "You dirty bastard, stay away from her" He screamed at the boar.

The boar tilted back its head and let out a mighty roar, preparing to bring its claws down again and squashed the pair. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" InuYasha roared, leaping high into the air and slicing through the demon with his razor sharp claws. The demon howled in pain but was dispatched quickly. "Stupid boar demon, all muscle no brain"

Sango ran towards Kagome, but just before she reached her the demon slayer came to an abrupt halt. "Kagome are you……" Sango's words trailed off as her eyes focused on Kagome's shoulder, the material from her shirt had been torn away to expose the flesh on her left shoulder and side of her neck. Kagome looked up at Sango with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Sango's heart heaved in her chest and fury flooded her veins.

The events of the last few days had already become too much for Kagome to cope with, she felt like she was being crushed, and now Sango was looking at her with an expression that she could only describe as horror. She watched as Sango's eye's filled with rage, _what is going on? What did I do?_ Kagome cried in her mind.

Sango spun around to InuYasha and hit him with such force that she thought she had broken her own arm "You stupid baka" She screamed "What have you done InuYasha?" she accused him.

InuYasha buckled forward from the impacted of Sango's mighty punch, Miroku and Shippo just stared in shock at this seemly unprovoked attack. InuYasha had just saved Kagome so why was Sango attacking him? Miroku took a step back before he realized what he was doing, never had he seen Sango this full of complete and utter rage, _my god, she's magnificent, _he thought.

"Me? What are you going on about Sango?" spluttered InuYasha as he turned to face the demon slayer who was blocking Kagome from his sight, _she protecting Kagome….from me _his mind concluded, _but why?. _Although he had heard Kagome's shirt rip and she had fallen to the ground, he knew she wasn't hurt. He had no idea what Sango was on about.

He pushed Sango to the side, who was so visibly fuming that you could almost see the smoke coming from ears. She held herself so ridged and tense, like she was fighting a battle on the inside not to explode, her fists clenched tightly by her sides. InuYasha knelt down in front of Kagome, who was staring intently at the ground clutching her neck again. _Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on? _His brain screamed.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked as she raised her eyes to his. The air caught in his chest at the look in Kagome's eyes, there was no fear, or sadness, no angry or hurt in them, they were just empty. He reached out a hand to touch her but stopped at the sound of her voice, it too seemed void of any emotion.

"Nothing InuYasha, I'm alright" Her eyes filled with tears. _Bullshit! _He thought, he could see her shoulders were trembling and hear that her breathing was short and tight. _Why are you lying to me Kagome?_

"Alright my arse, InuYasha you are such a bastard" screamed Sango, spinning around to face them.

"Shut up woman" InuYasha spat, causing the already volatile demon slayer to bristle even more. "Kagome tell me the truth, what is wrong with you?" D_amn it _hethought _her heart is racing again. _He watched her grip the side of neck so tight that her nails broke the skin; he caught the scent of Kagome's blood, _why are you hurting yourself? _He thought. "Show…Me…Your…Neck…Kagome" he punctuated every word as he pried her fingers from her nape.

He collapsed back landing hard on his arse, as his mind registered what his eyes saw, _what, when, how did this happen? Please don't let it be so, ohh Kagome I'm so sorry? _His mind raced.

Miroku finally gathered the courage to come and stand beside Sango with Shippo clutched to his shoulder. Miroku's gaze keep going from Kagome's neck to InuYasha's stunned face to Sango's fuming form and back again. _Oh Shit, this isn't good_ he thought.

"What? What is it InuYasha" cried Shippo

"He's marked her" Seethed Sango "The bloody baka has branded her his mate!"

Kagome's eyes flew to InuYasha's face, m_arked, branded, his mate, _her thoughts raced but every thought in her mind died when his words came back to her **'Mine now, forever mine' **

Kagome stared at InuYasha as he just sat there his eyes wide and one ear twitching. She tried to gauge what he was thinking by the look on his face, but the mark on her neck kept pulsating and it was getting hotter and more painful with every passing second. _I have to get away _she thought to herself _I can't stay here with him just starring at me like this, he hates me, _suddenly she rose and took off running as fast as she could in the direction of the well, in the direction of home, she couldn't take it, she just had to be somewhere, anywhere, other than here.

InuYasha watched as she fled but he couldn't even speak let alone move to go after her. _What have I done? _His thoughts screamed. He clearly saw the emotions play out on her face when Sango had spoke, he had seen the confusion, the hurt and the sadness as she finally realized the meaning of Sango's words. He also knew that she had to be experiencing pain from the mark as it sensed the rapid changes in his own feelings and thoughts. _You stupid baka _he chided himself internal _that's what's been wrong with her all day, I've been causing her pain and not just physical pain but oh shit! _As he realized she wouldn't have known or understand what the hell was going on. _Stupid, stupid, damn how stupid can I be. Fuck! Kagome I'm so sorry._

Sango watched as the woman that she had come to think of as more like a sister than friend, run away. She wondered if Kagome had been scared when InuYasha left the mark, suddenly Sango realized what she herself had just done. On top of the confusion and hurt Kagome may have been feeling by the whole event, she had just made it worse by adding humiliation with the untactful way she exposed what InuYasha had done. Sango seethed, scolding herself for her insensitivity but over riding her punishment of herself was her absolute disgust in InuYasha's reaction. He was to blame for this mess and he just sat there, he didn't say anything to Kagome, he didn't even go after to her, he didn't even look guilty for what he'd done. He just sat there. Sango's wrath at InuYasha erupted and she snapped, launching at InuYasha she dragged him from the ground and struck him in the jaw.

Miroku and Shippo scrambled to get out of the way, one thought screaming through both their minds. She's going to kill him.

InuYasha was still too stunned from realizing what he had done to Kagome to fight off the demon slayer's attack; he just let her hit him.

"You god damn son of a bitch" she screamed punching him again. "You fucked up, selfish, self centered, conceited, egotistical bastard!" Sango punctuated every word with a punch "how could you? When did you?" she screamed hitting again and again. "Why did you?"

InuYasha knew Sango was right he was all those things and worse. He continued to allow Sango to hit him, _I deserve this and so much more _he told himself. _What have I done? _

Miroku finally coming to his senses, rushed forward, knowing that he was placing himself in mortal danger, he dragged Sango off InuYasha and without one single perverted or lecherous thought he held her tightly in his arms.

"Sango, please…I beg of you, calm down" he struggled to keep his hold on the powerful slayer "There has to be an explanation"

InuYasha looked up at them both and for the first time they were shocked by the level of emotion in his face "I didn't know. I swear Sango I didn't know, I'm so sorry" he spluttered, his eyes pleading with them to believe him. "I swear I truly didn't know" his voice broke on the last word.

Sango's rage soften fractionally as she looked down at InuYasha sitting on the ground his head slumped forward in his hands, his whole body was shaking. Sango wasn't a hundred percent sure what to think, he sounded close to tears. "I didn't know" he kept repeating.

Miroku breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Sango relax in his arms, it was only after he felt her body sag into his that he allowed himself to comprehend just how angry she was and that she truly, had in that instance wanted to kill InuYasha. And by him getting in the way she possibly might have killed him too. It was then he remembered he held her svelte body against his and of course his prevented ways took over. So much for self-preservation.

Even though Sango's anger had begun to wane, her rage immediately spiked as soon as she felt Miroku's touch soften and turn to something less than honorable, she punched Miroku so hard the ground trembled from the impact of him hitting it.

InuYasha stared off in the direction that Kagome had run, _what must she think of me? _His mind questioned. **"I won't leave you, promise you'll stay me" **the words drifted back into his mind. _Did she say that before or after I marked her? _He wondered.

Sango sat on ground in front of InuYasha, sighing she said "you better tell what you remember and what you're going to do about it now InuYasha"

His eyes flickered to her and then back off in the direction that Kagome had disappeared. A deep growl began within him, his body began to tremble, InuYasha clenched his fists, tilted his head and roared savagely, his voice consumed with emotion **"KAGOME". **He collapsed forward in a heap trembling and then he did something that broke the tough demon slayer's heart, InuYasha cried.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is happening" cried Shippo throwing his hands in the air.

Kagome ran until her legs ached and her lungs burned, tears streaming down her face as Sango's words and look of utter despair that was on InuYasha's face filled her mind. She stumbled several times landing hard on the forest floor, scratching her legs and arms but she felt no pain other than what was in her heart.

Without warning the mark on her neck exploded with such force that it sucked the air from her lungs and the strength from her body, sending her crashing onto the ground. Her vision became distorted with flashes of bright light as the pain threatened to drag her into darkness. She fought to stay conscious. On the edge of losing control she heard InuYasha's voice scream out her name in a tortured cry, the pain she heard in the cry righted her senses and she dragged herself off the ground. She glanced back in the direction the scream had come from before resuming her race to the well.

_I have to get away; _she thought as she final made it to the well, collapsing on the ground beside it, her chest heaving from exhaustion. _He looked so..so…so, _she fought to find the right word, _disgusted, he loathes the thought of being with me _her mind cried out.

"Kagome, Kagome" she heard a small voice cry "wonderful, I've found you"

She glanced down at the flea Myoga on her arm. "Child what is wrong? Where is Master InuYasha?" Myoga could sense that something was terribly wrong, Kagome looked so detached. He franticly looked around.

"Inu..InuYasha" her voice soft "is back there" she pointed off in the distance not even looking up.

It was when Myoga traveled up her arm that he noticed the burning red mark on her neck. _Oh my, it's about time _he mussed to himself.

"I see that stubborn Master InuYasha has final come to his senses and taken you to be his mate, this is wonderful news Lady Kagome"

"No, no it's not like that Myoga. He was sick, sick from poison and in a fevered state he did this" her hand rising to gently press against the mark "he only now just found out what he had done, he didn't want this" Kagome's eyes filled with more tears and her breath caught in her throat. She wondered why her voice sounded like it was disconnected from her.

"I see….do you have any understanding of what this means Kagome" he could tell that she was confused by this whole situation.

"No not really, Sango said he'd branded me as his mate but that can't be true, can it?" She rose to her feet, turned and placed her hands on the edge of the well, looking down into it "I can't go home in this state." She sighed and began walking across the field and into the woods on the other side.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Myoga asked mystified by her behavior.

"No where special I just need to walk" _I need to think, how can I fix this?_ She wondered.

As they walked Myoga decided he should explain to Kagome about the mark on her neck and what it represented. He told her how this was a rare but a sacred ceremony, the ritual marking of a mate. When a dog demon chooses a mate it's usually his heart's decision and the union is a strong and loving one, but sometimes in this decision the demon's soul doesn't agree but remains silent. For a dog demon to mark his mate or brand as Sango had put it, in the way that Kagome was marked, it meant that InuYasha's heart and soul had agreed as one with the choice. The visual marks were a tribute to this. He himself had only seen a few dog demon couples baring this mark, InuYasha's father and mother being one these couples. He also told her why the mark pulsed with heat or fire and throbbed, this was because it bound InuYasha to her and if she had marked him it would create the same link for him.

"How do we undo it Myoga?" Kagome asked, barely noticing the scenery around her as she continued further and deeper into the forest.

"Why would you want to do that?" Myoga was shocked, he had been so sure that Kagome loved InuYasha, so why would she want to undo it.

"Well it's not like InuYasha was in his right mind when he did it" she absently brushed the mark with her fingers "it's not like he truly wanted this" _or me, _she wanted to add but didn't.

"From what you've told me I guess he wasn't exactly himself but that still doesn't change it, his heart and soul united. To take control and over ride his stubborn conscious mind the agreement of choice between heart and soul must have been powerful. I guess you could say that he took advantage of himself"

"I don't understand any of that Myoga but you still haven't answered me, how do we undo it" She sighed in frustration

"I'm sorry Kagome, once the mark has been left it is permanent, the only thing left for you to do is return to InuYasha and mark him yourself" he said "you do want to don't you Kagome"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, her heart lurched in her chest, it was true that she loved InuYasha with every part of her but she also knew and had accepted long ago that he could not nor would he ever return those feelings. His heart belonged to Kikyo.

"This is not about what I want Myoga" her voice catching in her throat "this is about what's best for all involved, what's best for InuYasha" she added the last bit as a whisper.

"But Kagome…" Myoga's voice trailed off, he looked up at her face, he saw the unshed tears in her eyes and heard the anguish in her voice but it was the look in her eyes that scared him. She seemed so broken, like she was dying inside and worst than that was the sense that she had given up her will to fight. _But she does love him. I can see that clearly, why won't she just admit it _he mussed.

"Myoga" Kagome's voice was low and hushed.

"Yes Kagome"

"I really want to be alone, would you, would you mind leaving me" she asked, Myoga was filled with a deep sense of fear for the young miko.

"Umm..umm okay Kagome, I'll go and fetch InuYasha and the others" he answered _InuYasha has to fix this mess_ he thought.

"No don't" she looked at him again with that defeated look in her eyes "just tell them I've return home for a while"

"Is that what you're going to do?"

"Yes I think I just need to rest in my own time while I figure out what to do" she smiled but there was no warmth in it and it frightened him even more.

Myoga nodded, although he didn't want to leave her, he knew that she wouldn't allow him to stay. He started to hop away but then he turned to look at her once more, she looked so lost and fragile standing there and this made him more unsure about leaving Kagome but she had said she would return home and he'd never known her to lie. So he hurried as fast as his little flea legs would allow him, he had to find InuYasha.

Kagome waited for what seemed like an eternity before she starting walking again, the more she thought about things the more she cried, clenching her fists she let out an almighty scream, collapsing onto her knees in the dirt, shaking she said out loud to no-one but herself "I don't know what to do, I can't go home like this and I can't go back to the others. I don't want to see that look of utter regret on InuYasha's face again"

She stood up and starting running once again, blindly heading deeper and deeper into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6  Searching out her feelings

**Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha nor do I claim to.**

**Thank you to everyone who has sent me reviews, I loved hearing from you all. Here is the next chapter - enjoy. Don't forget to tell me what you think. **

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 6 – Searching out her own feelings**

Kagome wasn't sure where she was or even how far she had come, she had just run until she couldn't run anymore and now was just stumbling around blindly in the dark. The scratches and cuts she had stained earlier were crusted with dirt, sweat and dried blood. Her whole body ached, every muscle in it screamed out in agony, even some of the ones she didn't know she had, complained. She had long since run out of tears and energy to cry but the evidence was still there in her swollen puffy eyes.

The wind howled through the trees and it seemed to mock, causing her to shiver, finally she remembered that the back of her shirt had been torn by the boar demon. _Stupid demon _she thought _if you hadn't come then InuYasha wouldn't have ever had to know and I wouldn't be out here alone._ She heard the soft babbling sounds of water and wandered towards it, there in the middle of a small clearing was a stream. She thought that maybe if she washed this horrible stuff from her legs and arms she'd feel better and before giving it another thought she waded into the water. She tried valiantly to block out how cold she was. Standing in the stream she realized she was thirsty and had only meant to crouch down to cup some water to her mouth but in her exhausted state she collapsed head first into the icy water.

The cold water immediately stung her skin but it did little to dampen the constant heat in her neck, _will this thing ever stop burning _she thought _how far do I have to be from him? _At the very thought of InuYasha her head began to reel and she became so dizzy that she sunk deeper into the icy water.

Coming to her senses she pushed herself towards the surface, spluttering she screamed "NO!" into the night, dragging herself closer to the bank and up to her knees she told the darkness "I will not do this to myself. He doesn't belong to me and, and he never will." _This mark was a mistake he didn't mean to do it, that was all too evident in his face when he saw it, _she whispered in her mind.

Staggering from the water, Kagome collapsed against a tree, exhausted and soaking wet. _I'll just rest for a moment or two _she thought, closing her eyes. She was asleep before the thought was even complete.

Myoga finally made it to InuYasha and the others, _they don't look much better than Kagome _he mussed, he jumped onto his lord's shoulder and helped himself to a nice big drink of his blood (being that is what fleas do)

'SLAP' InuYasha's paw crushed Myoga into his flesh, _I hate it when he does that_ Myoga thought shaking himself off.

"What do you want flea?" growled InuYasha, he was in no mood for any of Myoga's shit, not today.

"Lord InuYasha, Lady Kagome wanted me to deliver a message, she said to tell you that she has gone home to her era for a while"

InuYasha was stunned, feeling an even deeper sense of loss, _so she had gone home_, he felt crushed. W_hy wouldn't she let me talk to her? _He thought. _Because she hates you and what you did_ his inner voice yelled at him.

"And it seems congratulations are in order Master, I saw the mark"

"Humph…Kagome doesn't see it that way" InuYasha snorted, _no, she definitely didn't see it as something to be congratulated over _he wanted to add.

"I understand my lord but I explained to her that the mark is only given when the heart and soul agree…" without warning he was squished between InuYasha's claws.

"WHAT" InuYasha cut him off "You told her that? What did she say? Tell me Myoga" he was shaking Myoga, his voice filled with desperation. _Please don't be even more disgusted with me, please don't hate me Kagome _he thought wildly.

"Well she did say that he, I mean that you can't really want this and she did ask me how to remove it"

InuYasha's face fell, his heart felt like it had been torn from his chest and crushed, _she wants it undone, she must really hate me_ "She really doesn't want me does she?" he asked or rather stated.

Stunned by the sadness in his eyes, Myoga asked "Master InuYasha what is it you want?"

InuYasha looked up into the sky, "I…I want…" he was at a loss for words. He had spent all afternoon since Kagome took off thinking about that. Even though he had been in a fevered state when the marking took place he had come to realize that his heart and his soul had united in their choice and with that choice there was no turning back, not that he wanted to change it. But what about the promise he had made to protect Kikyo and to protect Kagome. He scolded himself inside. _You did a bloody good job of protecting her didn't you, you stupid selfish baka._

"I ask you again Master InuYasha, what is it that you want?"

Suddenly his head cleared as Kagome's words filled him **"I won't leave you, I promise you, I just need you to stay with me, promise you'll always stay"**

"I…I…I want….." suddenly InuYasha leapt to his feet "KAGOME" he growled. "I want Kagome"

"Well I suggest you go and tell her that" Myoga jumped to the ground as InuYasha tore off in the direction of the bone eaters well. _Now where is that lovely demon slayer with the sweet yet spicy blood _the flea mused?

InuYasha reached the well in record time but as he stood clutching the wooden edge he realized that Kagome's scent inside the well was too faint. If she had returned home as recently as Myoga had said, her scent should have been stronger, that could only mean she hadn't gone. He sniffed the air and realized that her scent was stronger heading away from the well. _She lied. Kagome lied to Myoga, why?_ He wondered as he raced into the forest following the scent. _Where are you Kagome? I'm coming please be safe_ he thought.

Kagome wasn't sure how long she had slept for all she knew for certain was how cold and numb she felt. _I need to move _she thought. Rising was difficult and painful because her muscles were so sore and cramped they refused to move but somehow she managed to struggle to her feet. Resting her hand against the trunk of the tree for support she thought

_I don't know where to go, oh InuYasha I'm sorry, I know you don't really want this or me, there has to be away to undo this. Myoga said there wasn't but he has to be wrong._ Her body started to shiver uncontrollably _I'm gonna die out here if I don't find shelter and warm up. _She looked off into the night and began walking again.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks _die, die _she kept repeating that in her mind _what if I died? Would that break it, would that set him free? _Shaking her head she continued on, _don't be silly Kagome _she chastised herself _you don't want to die. No I don't want that. But I don't want to hurt InuYasha, he wants to be with Kikyo, he's always wanted that, hasn't he? __**But what about me**_her heart cried out. _It doesn't matter what we want, we can't have him, it doesn't matter how much we want him to love us it's just not going to happen. __**So you admit that we love him**__. Of course, I/we have always loved him. __**Well then what's the problem, he marked us. **__But he didn't know what he was doing. __**You heard Myoga, his heart and soul united, forcing him. **__That's exactly right he was 'forced'. __**So, the choice was still made.**__ But he doesn't want us, he doesn't love us. __**But we love him and we have more than enough for the both of us.**_

InuYasha was closing ground, he sensed Kagome was close. Her scent was distorted somehow and that confused and worried him. He could smell the salt in her tears and her sweat, she had dried blood somewhere on her and he prayed she wasn't hurt to badly. _Just hold on Kagome, I'm coming_ he whispered in his mind, _please just hold on._

He leapt down from a tree into a clearing and that's when he saw her, just standing there, her shoulders and head were slumped forward, her body slightly swaying from exhaustion, her beautiful raven hair swirling around her from the wind, he could hear her heart beating way too fast and the sounds of her ragged breathing were carried to him in the wind.

He wanted to approach her but hesitated, fear holding him back; he wasn't sure what to say. The more he watched her, the more uncertain he became _what if she truly hates me?_ He asked himself. _She looks so broken _his mind whispered and his heart broke _I did this to her, can she ever forgive me?_

_**Listen to us, we have enough love for the both of us, we can accept that he doesn't return these feelings, we just want, no, we need to be with him, in whatever way he will have us. **_Her heart screamed.

Kagome let out a haggard sigh _I'm arguing with myself_ she thought, she lifted her face to the stars and whispered "InuYasha"

InuYasha's heart stopped for a second as he heard her speak his name. He dared not breathe in case the wind carried the noise to her, _she's thinking of me? _He thought.

"Even if I'm not the one you truly want, I do have enough love for the both of us and I promise I will try to make you happy, if you'll have me" her head sagged forward once more "Yes….I love you InuYasha" she whispered as her body gave out from complete exhaustion and toppled forward to the ground.

_What? What did she just say? _His mind screamed _she loves me and has enough for the both of us, why would she need enough for both of us, doesn't she realize. _His body responded sharply to those words, _of course she doesn't know you've never told her_. Kicking himself he rushed to her side. He scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly to his chest, she didn't stir, _she so exhausted _he said to himself. He starred down at her face and he remembered the words she had spoken just a moment ago _**I love you InuYasha. **_

He wanted to scream his thanks into the night that she loved him, him a half demon, but he didn't want to wake her. _Her body is so cold _he thought _I need to warm her up._

He nuzzled his head into her hair and whispered "Its okay Kagome, I'm here"


	7. Chapter 7  Talking it out

**Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha nor do I claim to.**

**Hello again, I hope your all still enjoying this. I should have another chapter or two edited by tomorrow, I'll post them as soon as I can.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 7 – Talking it out**

Kagome snuggled further into the warmth that surrounded her, _where am I? S_he wondered slowly opening her eyes. Everything seemed a little strange, but it was still dark. The first thing she could focus on was the small fire that was in front of her, _I don't remember lighting that _she thought _I don't even remember laying down._ She tired to stretch out her legs and arch her back to loosen some of tightness she felt in her limbs. _What is that?_ She thought as her back connected with something hard and warm, suddenly she realized the heavy sensation across her waist was an arm. Her mind snapped into gear _what have you gotten yourself into now you stupid idiot _she screamed internally to herself.

She stiffened, rigid with fear but yet there was something familiar and safe about the person who held her. She tried turning her head but the arm that was wrapped around her waist tighten and she felt whoever it was burrow their head closer into her hair not to mention that a leg was now thrown over hers.

That's went it hit her _Shit I'm naked, completely naked, SHIT SHIT!! And if I'm not mistaken this person is completely naked too. _She began to struggle in earnest now, _I have to move, I have to get away, and I have to find my god damn clothes_ her mind screamed.

"Shh..Kagome, go back to sleep" a deep voice purred in her ear, her eyes widen in complete surprise _INUYASHA, it's InuYasha _she thought _it's InuYasha whose naked, oh god, InuYasha is holding me and we're both naked, what the hell is going on, I'm sure I'm not dreaming._

"InuYasha?" she whispered, confusion reigned in her mind, when did he come for her and how did they end up naked together. The last thing she remembered was sometime earlier in the night when she was having an internal conversation/fight with her heart and she finally admitted that she loved him.

"It's ok Kagome, I'm here, just go back to sleep you need the sleep" InuYasha tighten his hold on her, burying his face in her hair _she smells so good _he thought.

The bite mark was humming again and the warmth it was creating was spreading throughout her body in waves and it didn't help that his face was so close to her skin, the waves that were cascading through her body seemed to be fueled by his breathe on the mark.

Instinctively she leaned further into InuYasha's embrace; _it feels so good to have his arms around me _she thought _even if he regrets it later. _He felt her relax so sleep began to claim her again. He placed his lips against the mark on her neck and kissed it softly before claiming the skin between his fangs, careful not to break the flesh but just enough pressure to hold her still, soon she was making those sweet sleep noises that he loved to listen too. _That's it Kagome, just sleep _he thought, willing her into the embrace of dreams, he growled softly in his throat.

Kagome woke for the second time much later. Again she nestled back into the warm sleeping body holding her, but the movement caused her muscles to scream with pain and steal her breath away. InuYasha was immediately woken but her sharp intake of breath and he rose up on his arm, his face hovering over hers.

"Kagome, are you hurt?"

"My legs, my legs are so sore" she gasped, tears welling in her eyes, the pain was so intense she felt like her legs were being ripped apart from the inside.

InuYasha shifted and began to rub her legs to try and ease the knots in her tighten muscles, his touch was helping relieve the cramps but it was also causing flutters in her stomach and a warm tingling to spread throughout her body. Registering the intimacy in the way he was touching her plus the fact that the were both still naked, wrapped only in his haori jacket, Kagome blushed and pulled her legs from his grasp sitting up she clutched the material of his fire rat jacket to her body.

"What is it Kagome?" InuYasha asked, startled by actions.

"Why am I naked, where are my clothes InuYasha and why are you here?" she asked casting her eyes to her lap. _Don't cry don't cry _she chanted to herself.

"Keh…Where else would I be, I came looking for you, your naked because you were so cold and soaking wet and it was only thing I could think of to help you get warm." he pointed behind her head "Your clothes are there"

She glanced at the dry neatly folded garments.

Unsure of what do to and not wanting to look at his face in case she saw the same look of disgust like the one he had last time she saw him, Kagome reached for her clothes. InuYasha watched her; he studied her jerky movements and the emotions as they played across her face.

"Kagome am I not suitable?" he asked, his voice low and full of fear at what her response might be.

Shocked by his question Kagome finally looked up him "Suitable? What are you talking about InuYasha" but he starred off into the distance.

"Am I suitable" he repeated, his forehead creasing.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Kagome" He finally looked at her, his eyes pleading with her "do you find me a suitable mate? It's a simple yes or no"

Stunned and not sure what he wanted to hear, _is this some sort of trick, is he trying to hurt me more? _Her mind wondered.

"No InuYasha it's not that simple" she shook her head "It doesn't matter what I think, you didn't know what you were doing, you didn't want to give this to me" her hand reached up to the mark "We don't share the same feelings"

InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and pulled her to him, bringing her face within inches of his own "Obviously I did want too, even if my head wouldn't admit it. There is only one way a mark like that can be left and that's when the heart and soul agree on the choice of a life mate. It's special, it ties the two together for life, no-one can come between them ever, Kagome…are you listening"

Kagome had closed her eyes "But InuYasha…..your heart had already chosen Kikyo all those years ago"

"That may have been so but my soul never agreed, we would never, could never of shared this bond" his hand came to rest on the mark causing it to burn under his touch.

Kagome starred into his eyes, the desire reflected in them was too intense, causing her to feel like she was losing herself. InuYasha held his breathe as she starred at him, wondering what she would say. He needed her to repeat those words, the words he heard say when he found her, and he needed to know that he hadn't been dreaming or that it was a trick of the wind.

"Tell me honestly Kagome how do you feel" He hoped with every once of his being that she repeated those words, the words that had caused his heart and soul to soar.

"Inu..InuYasha" she stammered, her heart thumping loudly in her chest '_**tell him' **_it screamed, she tried to pull her face away from his but he held her firm "I…I…I care for you, deeply"

That's not quite what he wanted to hear but it was close "But could you love me Kagome? Is there a chance, any sort of chance that one day you could love me?" He was daring her to repeat the sentiment from last night she just didn't know it.

Kagome began to tremble "I already do InuYasha that's, that's why this hurts, you never meant to give me this"

"Well maybe not this soon but my heart and soul would have made me come around sooner or later" He brushed his lips against her forehead and then rested his nose against hers so he could look her straight in the eye as he calmly said "I love you Kagome"

The world began to spin so fast that she lost her ability to breath; her heart rate increased ten fold as his words registered "What? What did you just say?" she finally managed to choke out.

"I love you Kagome, forgive me for being such a dense half breed for not realizing it sooner"

"Don't, don't say that" Kagome shook her head, InuYasha's heart fell at her words "don't call yourself that, you're not a dense half breed"

InuYasha smiled. A smile the likes of which she had never seen spread across his face, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her, he felt Kagome wrap her arms around his neck, he deepen the kiss as she responded to his touch.

Kagome melted into InuYasha, surrendering herself to his kiss, her heart was cheering, the bite mark in her neck throbbed with the most beautiful sensation she had ever felt.

_InuYasha loves me, I can feel it in my skin, the mark is telling me it's true _these were the last thoughts she had as she gave herself to InuYasha's kiss and lost herself in the moment.

_**It's about bloody time you stupid Hanyou **_InuYasha's heart and soul cried out in unison.

Breaking the kiss, InuYasha looked down at his beloved and was comforted by the serene look on her face "Hey you didn't answer before, am I suitable Kagome?"

Kagome hugged him close nestling her head in his right shoulder, "More than suitable InuYasha, much more" she murmured into the crock of neck as she sunk her teeth into the flesh where it meet the shoulder blade, exactly where he had put hers.

InuYasha's eyes flew wide open as he felt Kagome's teeth break the skin, his blood began to surge, from somewhere deep within him he started to growl.

Kagome felt InuYasha begin to growl, low and deep, it was a sound nothing like she had heard him make before, the seductive noise only seemed to fuel and drive her as she found the strength to sink her teeth further and deeper into his skin, his blood making its way into her mouth.

Instinctively InuYasha lowered his head to left side of Kagome's neck where the mark that he had given her seemed to be glowing, calling to him, _now, we will do this right_ he thought as sunk his fangs into the healing scar, reopening it.

Kagome's heart surged, she tried desperately to match the strength of InuYasha's hold on her. They both wrapped their arms tighter around each other; bring them closer and deeper within each other. InuYasha continued to growl and if his ears weren't mistaken (which they usually aren't) he heard Kagome begin to growl herself, he wondered for a spilt second if she knew what she was doing before he lost himself in the most glorious purring noise he had ever heard.


	8. Chapter 8  Confrontation Time

**Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha nor do I claim too.**

**I just wanna say a big huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story so far, its been great to hear what you think.**

**I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks of this chapter.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 8 – Confrontation Time.**

InuYasha watched as Kagome fought to stay asleep, he smiled as she tried to snuggle back against his body but as he was crouched near the fire her searching was in vain, _she'll wake in a moment _he thought, his hand reaching for the bite mark on his neck, _it's still humming, I didn't think she would be able to make the link as deep as this, and yet she managed to touch my very soul. Damn, she looks so beautiful lying there._ His desire for her started to rise and he considered rejoining her so he could press his flesh against hers, as he had during the night but shook his head to try and rid himself of the idea, _not yet but soon _he thought.

Kagome frowned in anger at the loss of warmth from her side, _please, please don't let it have been a dream, please,_ _I begging, If I was dreaming than please let me sleep forever, _she thought.The pulse in InuYasha's neck quicken as he felt her fear take hold of her.

"OUCH, Wench!" He spat, grabbing the mark on his neck as it exploded with pain "Stop that"

Kagome's eyes snapped open, _it wasn't a dream, InuYasha is here with me,_ relief flooded through her "Stop what?" she asked innocently sitting up.

"This" he concentrated on thinking that she was hurt or in danger.

"Arrh" Kagome grabbed her neck, pain shooting hard and fast through her body, causing to her to collapse back down "Sit boy!"

THUMP, InuYasha plummeted into the ground breaking his thoughts, the pain in her neck eased.

"What ya do that for?" he yelled spitting out a mouthful of dirt "I was only trying to show you the link"

"It hurt InuYasha" she said, the she smiled at him "I'm sorry"

_God I love it when she smiles, _he thought. "It's supposed too" he grumbled, dragging himself up as the spell wore off "It binds not only our souls together Kagome but our emotions" he dropped down on the ground beside her in his usual cross legged position, pulling her into his lap, her back against his chest, his hand resting on her neck "My mark on you lets you sense my feelings as yours" he lifted her hand up to his neck "lets me feel yours. In time we will learn what each of the sensations mean."

"Why? Is it supposed to be this strong?"

"Yes, normally in youkai it can be this strong but I've never heard of it like this with a human" He ran his claws through her hair and nuzzled his lips to her shoulder, glad that she didn't seem to remember she was naked "And it's so that if or whenever we are apart we are still together" She tilted her head to the side, enjoying the tingle of his lips on her skin "Honestly, I was unsure if you would be able to leave such a strong link with me"

"Because I'm human" she asked melting into his chest, her blood had begun to heat in her veins as he stoked her hair and kissed her skin. She clutched his fire rat haori to her chest, and used her other hand to cup the back of his head, applying just enough pressure to let him know that she liked what he was doing to her neck.

"Yeah, that and I'm only a hanyou" He felt a tingling vibration in his neck, sending wave after wave of pleasurable heat through his body "Arr, Kagome"

"Mmmm"

"I…I…I can feel what you're feeling remember"

Her head snapped up in surprise a deep red blush filling her checks, turning around to face him "OH! Sorry!"

"Don't be, I like it" he lowered his head to kiss her. As he spoke those words her neck throbbed, she could indeed sense that he like it.

They broke apart after a few minutes of soul searing kisses. They stared at each other, breathless, their necks burning and channeling the others passion and desire through their bodies. InuYasha growl deep in his throat "Kagome, if we keep this up we may go further than your ready to and never stop"

Kagome's cheeks redden and then her eyes fell to her lap "So you don't want to?"

"That's not what I said, I want to, much more than you know"

Touching her neck "I wouldn't be so sure" she giggled.

InuYasha reached out to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear "What I meant was I can wait until your completely ready" he kissed her nose, the marking ritual had been rushed and he didn't want to rush the next step, he wanted to take his time.

"Ohh….And maybe a more comfortable location too" she said looking around "And somewhere a little more private would be nice"

He laughed at her expression; she desired him as well but he knew she wasn't ready for him to fill her in every way that he so desperately wanted too. He was willing to wait, it would be worth it and now that he knew she loved him he could contain his desire, he hoped. And it didn't hurt that she bore his brand.

As he kissed her again his mind filled with images of her naked in his arms giving him not just her mind, soul and heart but also her body. Reluctantly he tore his lips away from hers.

"You had better get dressed before I change my mind Kagome" he softly growled in her ear. Once again her face turned the cutest shade of pink before she grabbed her clothes.

They decided over a breakfast of fish that InuYasha had caught and placed in fire to cook while Kagome had still been sleeping, to return to the others as they were all probably worried sick about Kagome.

All too soon they were heading back towards Lady Kaede's village. Kagome hadn't realized exactly how far she had managed to travel, she was a little shocked to say the least. Kagome held tightly to InuYasha as he leapt and ran at break neck speed, because of what they now shared and the safe in the knowledge that he loved her, she allowed herself to explore all the sensations that she got from being with him like this.

It took most of the day, even at InuYasha's pace to reach the bone eaters well, mainly because he kept stopping so he could swing her around in front of him to kiss her. It caught her off guard the first time he had used one his hands that usually hooked under her rear to stop her sliding, to pull her sharply around to his side. When he released that arm, she had wrapped her legs tightly around his waist because she thought she was going to fall but then just as suddenly as he had let go with one hand he used his other to pull her all the way around to be in front, facing him. It was only then he slowed to a walk. She had yelped out in surprise but that was quickly silenced as his mouth claimed hers. _It must be because of link _she thought _he probably sensed where my thoughts were going; I'll just have to keep having them if this is what happens. _

Stopping beside the well, InuYasha swung Kagome around as he lowered himself to the ground so that Kagome was sitting in his lap with her legs still wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and head resting on his shoulder. InuYasha turned his head so that he could rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Kagome" he began slowly

"Mmmm" she murmured into his neck "What is it?"

"You'll tell your family won't you?" His voice low as he asked the question

She heard or rather felt his insecurity "Yes of course and they'll understand I'm sure of it"

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No, I think this trip would be best on my own, I just know my mum will want to know all the details and I'm not sure if your ready for one those conversations with her"

InuYasha nodded, secretly he was a little glad she wanted to do this alone, after all he didn't have that much experience with mothers and he wasn't quite sure what to say. But he did regret that Kagome would be away from him, at least now he wasn't afraid that she wouldn't return.

She lifted her head to place a kiss on his nose, a hand reaching up to scratch one of he's ears, he softly growled before taking her mouth in his, thankful she didn't seem to be in much of a rush to leave.

_Where was she he thought? How much longer is she gonna be? _InuYasha paced nervously near the well, he knew things were going better than he had hoped they would. His hand strayed to Kagome's mark on his neck, _her feelings are all over the place but she's not angry or upset _he mussed to himself. He was surprised at the strength in the link; its power was even reaching through time. He was thankful, now he was certain that Kagome could never be out of his reach.

Dropping to the ground for the umpteenth dozen time he tried hard to be patient and willingly admitted to himself that he was failing, badly. He huffed again and starred up at the sky, it was then he noticed five silvery soul collectors glide graceful over the field to disappear into the forest that bore his name. _Kikyo, _her name flashed into his mind, he scanned the forest, _was she near _he wondered, _yes_, the smell of bones and graveyard soil drifted on the breeze to him. Rising, before he even realized, he trotted off in the direction of tree that Kikyo had bound him too all those years ago.

He found her standing next to the tree with her hand resting on spot that had held him for so long, _she still looks sad and alone _he thought. He approached her without a sound.

"Kikyo" he spoke, as he came to stand a short distance from her "Why are you here?"

Without turning or even removing her hand from the tree she asked "InuYasha…does that day still haunt you?"

He knew she was referring to that fateful day that Naraku had deceived them both, the day he tricked them into betraying each other.

"Sometimes" he answered truthfully.

"It is with me constantly. It burns within me driving my anger and hatred."

"Kikyo…I'm sorry" InuYasha sighed as he closed his eyes.

"There is no need; I am also driven by your promise InuYasha"

Snapping his head back up, he questioned "My promise?"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten InuYasha, you promised to protect me and to join me in hell, you said that your life belongs to me"

"Kikyo…..I will…always be here to protect you and I will destroy Naraku for what he did but…but…" his voice trailed off, his hand straying to Kagome's mark.

"You have changed so much InuYasha" Kikyo said as she finally turned to face him.

InuYasha nodded as he thought back to what he was before Kagome came into his life and how she unknowingly changed him.

"It is that girl's doing isn't it, she is the reason for all the changes I now sense in you"

"Yes" he answered, honestly and proudly. He was so caught up in his thoughts of Kagome that he didn't notice Kikyo was moving towards him.

As Kikyo came to stand in front of him, she rested both her hands on his chest "She is the reason you no longer wish to join me in hell" Kikyo stated, she was asking him for confirmation.

InuYasha starred into Kikyo's eyes, he didn't know what to tell her that wouldn't sound hurtful or stupid so he just let his hand fall from his neck to his side.

Kikyo's eyes widen in shock as she focused on the bite mark "You chose her!" she stammered "Both your heart and soul chose her?" her voice carried a hint of confusion, hurt and anger.

"Yes Kikyo, I chose Kagome"

"But InuYasha…you once desired to be human for me"

"And then I wanted nothing more than to be a full fledged demon"

"I ask you InuYasha, how deep did you make to bond?"

"I…" He had forgotten that Kikyo knew about the ritual in all its details "I bonded our souls"

"Does she, does she know what that means? Does she understand fully what you have done?" Kikyo accused him stepping back.

"Not all of it yet but she knows that I love her and want to be with her, always" InuYasha felt his mark begin to pulse with a warm sensation and he knew Kagome was near, _please don't be angry _he silently begged her.

Kagome had stepped from the well to find InuYasha gone, she thought that maybe he had returned to Lady Kaede's and set off in that direction. She had only gone a few steps when she saw Kikyo's soul collectors, circling above the forest, obviously bringing souls to their master. _Oh no, Kikyo, InuYasha would have gone to her _she thought wildly _will he change his mind_ she ran, heading towards the tree where she had first found InuYasha.

Kagome came across them and her heart had stopped. InuYasha was just standing there looking at Kikyo as she laid her hands upon his chest, Kagome's heart lurched and her throat tighten. _Why isn't he saying anything _she thought, jealousy rising up in her. That's when she saw him release the hold he had on his neck; _he's showing her my mark _she told herself and she smiled.

Kagome took a few more steps closer to them and she heard InuYasha say, "_**Yes, Kikyo, I chose Kagome". **_At his statement her heart soared. But as they continued talking about InuYasha's desire once to become a human for her and then to be full demon she was confused by Kikyo's words _**"Does she know what that means? Does she understand fully what you have done?" **_

_What does Kikyo mean, InuYasha explained what the marks represented but was there something else? _She wondered. Then she heard InuYasha say the words that she honestly didn't think she would ever get enough of _**"I love her and want to be with her, always" **_

It was at that moment that Kagome stepped out into the clearing.

"And I want to be with him" she stated.

Kikyo turned to face her reincarnation but because InuYasha had known she was there he only smiled, Kikyo's eyes burned into Kagome's.

Kagome walked towards them, her head held high and her back straight, or though truth be told she was a little bit frighten.

"Kikyo…I'm sorry for what happened to you in the past but InuYasha still lives can't you be happy for that?" She asked the dead priestess

"Oh Kagome….you don't fully comprehend. I was betrayed and murdered, my soul taken from me by you"

"No Kikyo…I did not take your soul. My soul belongs to me"

"And me" InuYasha whispered but neither miko heard him.

"This was not how my life should have been, InuYasha was supposed to wish upon the shikon jewel to become human so that our love could be accepted and we could live out our lives together"

The dead priestess was becoming angrier with every word. Although she had always known this young girl felt something for InuYasha and him for her, she no idea that it ran this deep. _This girl is too pure of heart to understand what I feel_ she thought starring at Kagome _and yet I do sense a connection between us, is it because of InuYasha or the piece of her soul I carry. _

"But that's just it Kikyo, you didn't want InuYasha for who he was, you wanted him to change. If you truly love someone you love them no matter what or who they are" Kagome felt no malice towards the priestess but she did feel pity and regret for sadness that she must feel. All she wanted was for Kikyo to be at peace.

"You love him as a half demon?" the dead miko was shocked and she couldn't hide the loathing that had crept into her voice.

"I love him because he is half demon, I'll always love him no matter what or how he changes, so long as the choice to change is his" Kagome's voice was filled with pride and this made InuYasha's heart soar.

"Kagome, how can you be so sure?" She asked

"Because my heart and soul tell me so, they chose him just as his chose me" Kagome looked up to meet InuYasha's eyes "and that Kikyo will never change"

Kikyo hunched forward, her soul collectors sensing her distress, gathered around her, offering their comfort and protection, encircling her waist they lifted into the sky to take her away from this place. Tears slid down her checks as watched her once beloved embrace his new love. She made a silent prayer, a vow, that one day she would take back what was once hers.

InuYasha claimed Kagome in his arms as Kikyo left, he had felt a surge of strong desire when she had said she loved him because he was a half demon, _I know she will understand when I tell_ he thought.

"Kagome" he whispered into her hair "are you sure you love me as a half demon?"

"Of course InuYasha" she pulled back slightly to look up at him, her hand brushing against her mark that he wore "do you not feel it, here"

Smiling because he did indeed feel it "There is something else I must tell you"

A flicker of concern crossed her face "What is it InuYasha?"

"I know you heard me tell Kikyo that I bonded our souls, which means I can never wish on the jewel to be anything but what I am, not human or demon. I forfeited that right" he stated watching her eyes as she took the information in.

"Never? But you've wanted to be a full demon for so long, what about your transformations when lose the tetsusaiga?"

"That will still happen because that is part of who I am now, but I allowed my brand on you to lock me into this form"

"Oh InuYasha" she clutched him tightly "I'm sorry"

"Keh..Don't be, it's what I want, to be with you always" he returned her embrace just as tightly.

Kagome thought for a moment then asked "What of me InuYasha?"

_Here comes the hard part _he whispered in his mind. "Well…you…it's…. like…arrr….well" he stuttered at a loss for words. _How do I tell her?_

Her neck began to ache strangely, _what's he not telling me? _"InuYasha what is it?" she pulled back slightly as he tried to kiss her "Tell me InuYasha, tell me now!"

InuYasha let out a breath "My mark on you binds you to me, forever." He looked into her eyes "I realized when you left your mark on me that something was different about it and while you were in you time I racked my mind trying to remember what my mother told it was supposed to be like"

"So I did something wrong? I didn't even know what to do I just reacted and…"her voice caught "and I did it wrong" her eyes filling with tears "your not bound to me?" Kagome buried her face in InuYasha's chest crying.

"Of course I am, and no you did nothing wrong, it's just…just …"

"What InuYasha? What did I do?"

"As a human you shouldn't have been able to leave such a strong mark, your soul should never have been able to reach mine as it did"

"So what does that mean?" she looked up at him a few tears sliding down her face, InuYasha wiped them away.

"I don't really know why or how, maybe because I marked you in the cave and there was all that time before you gave me your mark or maybe you consumed too much of my blood or maybe your miko powers" he was offering wildly.

"Spit it out InuYasha, what about me?" she said, her voice edged with concerned

"I'm sorry Kagome but I believe some of my blood flows through your veins, I think maybe too much"

Kagome stumbled back "What, what did you just say? What does that mean? Am I a half demon now?"

"No not quite, but it does mean that you will live a lot longer that a normal human and you may change is some ways"

"How InuYasha? What ways?"

"Your hearing might get stronger or your sense of smell, that sort of thing" he reached for her "You won't grow ears or anything, not unless that's what you want"

"What do you mean, unless I want?

"Well although I can not wish to be human or demon, you on the other hand could wish to be one of those or both, like me because you didn't give up that right"

"I could!" she gasped in surprise. She had often wondered what it would be like to a hanyou like InuYasha.

"Yes. You could, but don't go rushing into anything okay"

She finally let him kiss her, _**'well now, that's an interesting thought' **_her heart said, _**'mmmm….it is tantalizing' **_her soul murmured _will you two shut up _Kagome thought _I'm losing my mind, I'm talking to my heart and soul again, but they are right it is an interesting thought._


	9. Chapter 9  Another Confrontation

**Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha nor do I claim too.**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, don't forget to drop me line and let me know your thoughts.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 9 – Another confrontation **

"Kagome!!" cried Shippo as the cute kitsune leapt into her arms, tears streaming his little face "your back, where did you go?" the little fellow clutched her tightly "don't leave me again ok, I was so scared you wouldn't come back"

Shippo hadn't believed his eyes when he saw her and InuYasha walking towards Lady Kaede's hut. He was certain that Kagome had left forever thanks to InuYasha's stupidity. Miroku had taken him aside while Sango and InuYasha were talking the day before and explained what was going on. His little heart broke for Kagome, and when he understood why Sango had attacked InuYasha a piece of him had cheered and wanted her to hurt him.

He had spent the night praying that Kagome would come back to him, he couldn't lose anyone else in his life, although after what InuYasha had done he was more than happy to see him 'sat' a few hundred times. Shippo had long thought of Kagome and Sango as his adopted mothers and he knew he would never be able to handle either one of them hurt.

Cuddling him close, despite the low growl emanating from InuYasha, Kagome responded to the kitsune "I missed you too, I'm sorry I scared you but I just needed to have some time on my own to think about things"

"Like how stupid InuYasha is?" Shippo offered.

"Oi, you little brat" Spat InuYasha, raising his fist.

Kagome looked up at her other friends Sango, Miroku and Kirara. Miroku had a lecherous look on his face as usually and he was sporting the standard red hand print on his cheek that always went with that look. But Sango, the look of utter sadness in her eyes caused Kagome's heart to lurch, she felt InuYasha elbow her and scowl _he feels my sorrow_ she thought. InuYasha nodded at her and then tilted towards the demon slayer. She understood his meaning; he wanted her to fix whatever it was that was causing her to feel these feelings so that he wouldn't have to feel them.

Kagome raced to embrace the demon slayer, wrapping her arms around her, Sango was stunned for a second or two but then she returned the hug just as tightly.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I should have been there, to protected you, I should never have left you, can you ever forgive me" Sango cried against her friend's shoulder. Sango had known for sometime of Kagome's feelings towards InuYasha but she knew how stubborn they both were and she feared that after what happened in the cave Kagome would hate her. She never wanted anything to happen to her new family.

"What's to forgive Sango? Everything is alright." Kagome responded, using her hand to lift the slayer's chin so she could look her in the eye.

"It is?" Sango managed to get out through her tears. She had always been amazed by Kagome's innocent and forgiving nature but she was still shocked that Kagome just said there was nothing to forgive.

"Yes it is" Kagome answered, crying just as many tears as Sango.

They both sank to their knees, still locked in each others grasp and still crying loudly and uncontrollably.

InuYasha's growl grew in intensity as the barrage of emotions she was feeding him raged through his body "Ka-Go-Me" he snarled through clenched teeth.

Miroku kept glancing between InuYasha and Kagome trying to figure out what was going on, _what happened during their time alone _he thought, as he raised an eyebrow when a perverted thought filtered through his dirty mind.

"I…can't….breath" Shippo struggled to scream out although his voice was rather muffled as he was trapped between the bodies of the two sobbing girls. He tried valiantly to escape, squirming between Sango and Kagome. Kagome had completely forgotten that she held in him in her arms when she had rushed forward to hug Sango, effectively trapping him between their two bodies.

_Now there's a place I'd like to be _thought Miroku.

The girls broke apart, laughing and crying at the same time, apologizing and kissing Shippo's head, fussing over him.

"Ka-Go-Me!" InuYasha growled again this time his voice filled with even more urgency, she understood instantly not just from his tone but also the throbbing in her neck that he wasn't happy with the strength and confusion of her emotions that he must be feeling.

"Oh…I'm sorry InuYasha" she replied trying to control her feelings and calm herself. Kagome blushed from the powerful way in which InuYasha was starring at her.

Finally Miroku got it, _oh my, their time was definitely interesting _he though, his eyes widen and his mouth dropped open _definitely way more than just interesting, oh to have been a fly near by_.

"She marked you!!" Miroku screamed at InuYasha "Didn't she, admit it InuYasha, you've been branded"

All eyes turned to the monk who now was doubled up shaking uncontrollably laughing his head off, while InuYasha just stood there, arms folded across his chest, head down and growling. As Miroku's laughter grew, InuYasha spun towards the monk and grabbed him, clutching a fist full of his robes

"Will you shut the fuck up Miroku" he roared through gritted teeth.

When this had no effect on the laughing monk, InuYasha dropped him on his arse and turned to Kagome as if to say 'do something'

"What's his problem?" asked Shippo, scratching his head. He couldn't understand what the monk found so funny.

"Kagome is that true?" Sango asked clasping her friend's arms.

"It is" stated InuYasha, who stood with him arms crossed across his chest, trying hard to ignore the snorts and squeals of hysterical laughter coming from the monk.

"Kagome, is this" she looked at InuYasha "Is this what you truly want?" The slayer asked. Miroku's laughter was getting louder and louder and more riotous.

"It is Sango" Kagome glanced back at InuYasha "he is all I've ever wanted" she turned back to dear friend "Believe me, I love him deeply"

"That's all I need to hear, I'm so happy" The demon slayer wrapped her friend once more in her arms, crushing poor Shippo between them again.

By now the lecherous monk was rolling around clutching his sides as he fought to control his laughter but to no avail, he was laughing so hard he was crying.

InuYasha wore a smug look on his face; his woman was openly admitting to all, of her love for him, _my woman _he repeated in his mind _I like the sound of that. _Although that monk's annoying laughter was getting on his nerves.

"If he doesn't shut up I'm going to hit him" InuYasha seethed. Kagome knew if she didn't do something soon InuYasha would and he'd take great pleasure in it but Miroku on the other hand would not.

Shippo was still waiting for someone to explain what was going on, he was so confused, Kagome placed him in Sango's arm before standing. She walked over to InuYasha and put her arms around his waist "Calm down InuYasha" she said reaching up to kiss his nose.

"Humph tell him to shut up first" he gestured towards the monk who was rolling around on the ground still screaming with laughter and tears.

Kagome knelt down by the monk's head, putting her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him "Miroku you had better be still before InuYasha uses you to sharpen the tetsusaiga"

Miroku looked up at the scowling InuYasha and quickly tried to calm himself "I'm sorry Kagome" he said attempting to control the laughter in his voice "It's just that it's about time that you two stopped being so stubborn and figured out you were in love"

Kagome sat back and looked up at Sango and Shippo who just smiled and nodded, she couldn't contain her own smile as her eyes came to rest on InuYasha, _I agree Miroku, it definitely was about time _she thought to herself, _but better late than never._

_Something is coming _Kagome's thoughts warned her _something is coming fast, _her mind tried to focus on what it was when suddenly it hit her and she stood, spinning quickly in the direction in which the something or rather someone was coming from _Oh no, not now, why does it have to be now._

InuYasha watched the play of emotions on Kagome's face as well as felt them, "What is it Kagome?" Then the scent hit him, "damn" InuYasha leapt to stand in front of Kagome protectively as a whirl wind suddenly appeared in front of them.

"What do you want you mangy wolf" spat InuYasha, throwing his arm up to block Koga from reaching Kagome.

"Hey mutt-face, I'm here to see my Kagome" the young wolf demon spat back, pushing InuYasha to the side and clutching Kagome's hands in his "Arr..Kagome, I've missed you"

"Hands OFF Kagome, you flea bag" InuYasha yelled grabbing Koga by the neck and lifting him off the ground "Stop touching her"

Kagome shock her head as the two stood face to face, baring their fangs and growling at each other. _Boys! _She thought, shaking her head, _this is not going to go well._

Koga suddenly whipped back around to face Kagome, sniffing the air.

"You..you…you smell different Kagome" snapping back to face the angry InuYasha "if you've done something to **my **Kagome you stupid dog I'll..I'll"

"Humph you'll what?" snorted InuYasha "And stop calling her your Kagome she's not yours, she belongs to me"

"A tad full of yourself aren't ya. There no way **MY** Kagome would want a flea bag mutt like you" Koga emphasized the word 'my', pushing InuYasha

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Koga" Kagome spoke softly

Koga turn to face Kagome, _she even looks different _he thought _and what was she saying she couldn't possibly want someone like dog boy not when she has me, she's probably just trying to make me jealous._

"But Kagome, you can't be serious, I thought you cared for me" Koga said forgetting all about InuYasha and reaching for Kagome's hands again.

"Of course she's serious you idiot!" InuYasha spat

"Oh Koga I do care about you" Kagome's words caused InuYasha to growl savagely and as his anger flared her neck began to burned.

"INUYASHA" she squealed "Stop that you're hurting me" Her hand going to her neck to cover the bite mark as if to stop his feelings reaching her.

Koga gasped; staggering back he pointed to Kagome, he wasn't sure what was happening but he knew he didn't like it "What? What is going on!" he turned on InuYasha "You dirty low down flea ridden mangy filthy bastard! What did you do to **my** Kagome?" his voice filled with rage, snarling he launched at InuYasha. The two head strong demons both of whom loved Kagome began exchanging punches.

"Here we go again" mumbled Shippo "Those two will never change"

"I agree Shippo, but Koga has to realize for himself that Kagome belongs with InuYasha now, not that he ever really stood a chance anyway" Miroku spoke "I think we should leave them to sort it out for themselves as I fear this could get very bloody"

"Yes, this will get uglier than normal. Are you coming Kagome?" The demon slayer said.

Kagome just shock her head and watched as two people she cared about were punching, kicking and trying to rip each other to shreds. She didn't notice Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara depart.

Kagome watched, wondering how much longer this could go on, both InuYasha and Koga were strong and filled with emotions, _this could last for hours _she thought to herself _and there's nothing I can do. _Kagome sighed and lowered herself to the ground.

"You bastard InuYasha stand still will ya" Koga raged.

"Idiot, why won't you just give up" InuYasha retorted.

"Never, I'll never give up"

"Stupid wolf"

"Stupid dog"

Kagome rubbed her neck, _this is getting ridiculous _she thought _and if InuYasha doesn't calm down soon I think I'm gonna pass out_. The pain was throbbing through her body and she began to shake, her breathing hampered by the bursts of fire raging through her.

"Inu…InuYasha please…please..stop….I can't breath" she rasped "I…I…can't… take….much...more" she struggled to say. Finally the pain was too much, felt herself slipping into blackness and as it was passing over her she managed to whisper "sit boy" Kagome collapsed backwards onto the ground seconds before InuYasha plummeted face first into the dirt.

"Kagome, Kagome!" He yelled, held fast by the spell he snarled at Koga "Is she alright wolf?"

Koga rushed to Kagome's side lifting her up he placed her head is his lap. "She's passed out" he stated, absently brushing her hair from her face _what happen Kagome? She looks so peaceful and cute he thought. His eyes r_oamed her sleeping face, _what did that mutt do you Kagome?_ He asked himself. Without warning Kagome was ripped from his arms "Huh, what?"

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up beloved" InuYasha whispered his face buried in her hair as he held her to him.

_What? Did that mutt just call my Kagome his beloved? What the hell is going on? _The wolf demon thought. His eyes went wide in shock at the sight of InuYasha holding Kagome, jealousy flooding his body, _why is InuYasha looking at her like that and what the hell happened before._

InuYasha clutched Kagome to his chest, nuzzling her hair, a low growl emanating from his chest, _he's acting strange _Koga said in his mind _he's acting like…like _suddenly in dawned on him. "Like he's her mate" he spat out loud.

InuYasha's head snapped up to look at Koga, anger and concern burning behind his eyes "Of course I'm acting like her mate you stupid idiot, I am her mate" he stated.

Koga leapt to his feet "What…what did you just say?" he stammered.

InuYasha growled "What? Take to many knocks to the head you've lost your hearing you mangy wolf. I said **I am Kagome's mate**" he emphasized the words. InuYasha rose to his feet clutching Kagome tightly in his arms. Walking past the stunned wolf demon he added "and don't you forget it!"

InuYasha left Koga standing there in shock with his mouth wide open as the words sunk in. _Kagome, oh Kagome _he thought.

"Wait InuYasha"

InuYasha stopped and turn back towards Koga "What now!" he spat.

Koga clenched and unclenched his fists before turning to face InuYasha. InuYasha stood starring at the wolf just as Koga stood starring at him. Slowly Koga closed the gap between the two of them until he was standing in front of InuYasha.

InuYasha growled soft and low as a warning when Koga reached out his hand to brush Kagome's check, noticing for the first time the mating mark on her neck _I've lost you _he thought, his heart broke just a little.

InuYasha stood ridged as Koga touched Kagome's face; he wondered what the wolf demon was thinking.

Koga raised his eyes to InuYasha, taking in the mating mark on his neck. _I've lost you Kagome to…to this mangy half breed._ He now knew deep in his heart that Kagome would never be his, _I would have stood a chance if you didn't bare his mark and he yours but now, now I can never have you_ he thought.

"You better make her happy mutt" Koga said through gritted teeth "cause if you don't you'll hear about it from me" He looked down at Kagome and touched her cheek one last time "Be happy Kagome, I hope you never regret this choice" he said before leaving in whirlwind of dust and debris.

"Humph" was the only sound InuYasha made as he turned away.

"I'll never regret it InuYasha" Kagome whispered, he looked down at her, her eyes flicked open for a second before closing again. InuYasha held her tighter and thought to himself _I hope you never do Kagome._


	10. Chapter 10  Resting at Lady Kaede's

**Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha nor do I claim too.**

**A big thank you to everyone who has sent me a review. Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, it's been a bit hectic in my life. I've just returned to work on a rehab program after having major surgery on my spine. (I now have 6 new screws to hold my broken spine together)**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter. It's one of the chapters that I don't think I got the flow quite right in. Please let me know what you think.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 10 – Resting at Lady Kaede's**

InuYasha carried Kagome to Lady Kaede's hut, where upon entering he was hit with a multitude of questions and one fox demon jumping all over him demanding to know what he'd done to Kagome. Silencing everyone with a growl, he settled in the corner with Kagome cuddle into him, her head resting over his heart, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She sighed in her sleep and nestled closed to him, bringing a smile to his face.

"Well InuYasha, will ye tell us what happened" Lady Kaede asked, smiling at the sight of InuYasha and Kagome. Her heart warmed.

"Koga and I fought; Kagome sat me and passed out. Koga left" He stated simply.

"Why and how did she pass out?" question Sango

"I think my emotions overpowered her" he brushed her hair from her face with his knuckles. She sighed in her sleep as his skin touched hers. "We're still getting used to the link; we haven't learnt to control it"

"Mmmmm…the others did inform me of what had transpired in the cave and after. How is the child?" Lady Kaede spoke as she stoked the fire.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome and lowered his head to rest his chin on her head and using one hand he gently caressed her jaw line, the intimacy of his actions caused Sango to blush and Miroku to grin perversely. Lady Kaede just smiled.

"She's just tired, it's been a long day but she's telling me she's ok"

"You feel that" Shippo asked curiously.

"Yeah, plus she just told me in my mind"

Lady Kaede dropped the spoon she'd been using to stir the stew that she was making for their supper. She knew that the link would pass on their feelings to one another but not thoughts.

"InuYasha, do mean to tell me that her mark on you is that strong"

"It's almost as strong as mine on her." he remarked, rubbing his cheek against Kagome's.

"What is it Lady Kaede?" questioned the monk.

"I've never heard of a human being able to mark a youkai or even a hanyou that strongly" she answered.

"Why not?" Shippo chipped in.

"Their not powerful enough" InuYasha answered "but somehow Kagome is"

"She is a special one that child" Lady Kaede added "How much of you did she take in?"

"Umm…Lady Kaede" Miroku stammered he coughed trying to clear his throat "As much as the details of the union are curious to me I don't think it's appropriate in front of innocent ears" nodding towards Shippo.

WHACK THUMP Miroku hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Pervert!!" yelled Sango "she was referring to his blood and how much of it Kagome consumed when she bit him, gez you are so disgusting" She shook her head, _just like him to go to the dirtiest place._

"I don't know old woman but I think quite a bit" InuYasha answered trying not to laugh at the huge lumps that swelled on the lechers head.

"I see and is she aware of what changes may occur?"

"I told her and…." He looked down at Kagome "I also told her I can never change"

"What do you mean InuYasha" asked Miroku as he struggled to sit back up, holding his poor aching head, he glanced nervously at Sango and shifted himself just a little further away from her.

"InuYasha has given up his ability to wish on the jewel" Sango explained "you gave too much to make the link so powerful didn't you?" she said turning to look at InuYasha.

"Willingly. Yes. To be with Kagome always, I'd give up even more" The honesty in his voice and the way in which looked at Kagome's sleeping face brought a peaceful calm to Sango's heart and mind. She had still been concerned that InuYasha didn't share the depth of Kagome's love for him but now she knew he did and that set her at ease.

The others reflected over the last few days whilst enjoying the meal Lady Kaede had prepared. InuYasha made quite a sight trying to eat using only one of his hands because he refused to release the sleeping Kagome. Before long everyone was settling down to sleep. Shippo made his way over to InuYasha and jumped up onto him.

Oi…What ya doin runt?"

"I just wanted to say good night to Kagome" The kitsune cub bent down to lay a gentle kiss on Kagome's cheek "When will she wake up InuYasha?"

"I don't know but hopefully soon" He answered watching the little cub as he stared down at Kagome. The brat could at times annoy the crap out of InuYasha but he recognized that Shippo loved Kagome and he knew that the little runt was just as concerned for her as he was.

InuYasha watched as Shippo bounded over to Kirara and curled up with the cat and soon they were both snoring. InuYasha lowered his head and kissed Kagome's brow, he concentrated on his thoughts.

_I hope you're all right beloved, wake up soon ok._

From somewhere deep inside he could sense her presence, feel her soul wrapped tightly with his.

_I'm ok InuYasha._

_You sure?_

_Yeah, I love you._

_And I you, Kagome._

He leaned back against the wall of the hut and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. He dreamt of the future he would have with Kagome, the pups they would raise and the love that they would share for the rest of their lives. Little did he know that Kagome was sharing the same sort of dream. They both slept peacefully, wrapped in each other arms and love.

InuYasha fought against the sensation that was trying to rouse him from sleep, he tried valiantly to ignore the warmth that was spreading through him, unable to control the desire that was being spread he reached up and clasped the hand that was gently stroking his left ear, causing the owner of the hand to gasp in surprise.

"Oi wench" he growled low not even bothering to open his eyes, he released his grip on her hand and pulled her warm body closer against his chest; lowering his head to capture her mouth with his. He felt her try to resist but not for long, she soon melted into his body and surrendered to the kiss. He released her lips to trail his mouth to her ear where he whispered "If you don't stop doing that you're gonna get it"

He heard her sigh with desire and then she giggled. "I couldn't resist" her hand returned to rub his ear. Just as he raised his head to look at her the air was filled with a might scream that rattled the walls and shook them to their very core.

"KAGOME…Kagome you're awake" and then the hanyou and miko was sent crashing back into the wall as brown buddle of fur launched itself at them.

"Off runt" bellowed InuYasha not impressed in the slightest as having been interrupted or slammed into the wall.

"Shippo, good morning" replied Kagome, trying to right herself in InuYasha's lap. She almost felt like 'sitting' InuYasha for the tone he used with Shippo, but she knew both she and cub would be sorry.

Everyone else had previously been blissfully asleep but their peacefulness was destroyed, shattered into a million pieces the moment Shippo screamed. Kagome smiled as she watched them reluctantly accept that they were now awake.

Kagome thought that the whole village had probably been rudely awakened by the volume of the kitsune greeting.

"Are ye feeling well child?" asked Lady Kaede as she stood and set herself to the task of preparing the morning meal for everyone.

"Much better now, I guess all the excitement from everything caught up with me, especially Koga's visit" At the mention of the wolf demon's name InuYasha growled low and threatening in his throat, a warning that he was unimpressed.

"Aye child, you have had a lot to deal with recently" responded Lady Kaede.

"You look like you could use a dip in the hot springs Kagome" offered Sango "I know I could"

"Wonderful idea, I shall come to watch arr..I mean protect you" threw in the lecherous monk, which earned him a nasty growl from InuYasha and thump on head from Sango.

"I'd love too Sango" Kagome tried to remove herself from InuYasha's lap but he held tight. "InuYasha I need you to let go if I want to go with Sango" Kagome said to him.

InuYasha just gave her a devilish grin, bent his head to her ear and whispered "I think the monk has a good idea for once, maybe I could come and watch" This statement cause Kagome to go every shade of red there was and possibly even some shades that people had never seen before.

And even though he knew all too well from looking at her face that she was embarrassed, he couldn't help but smile as the mark on his neck flared up sending waves of desire through him. Kagome realized that he wasn't just reading her expression but also her feelings and this caused her to feel even more embarrassment, she gasped and shot to her feet. "InuYasha, sit boy" she said as she ran out the door.

"Shit!" grumbled InuYasha as he lay there face first on the floor. But as the warmth in his neck continued he smiled and began to laugh as he thought _even though she doesn't want to admit it, she thought it was a good idea too._

Everyone just shock their heads in wonder at what he could possibly have said to warrant being 'sat' and want exactly was so funny about it. Sango hurried out after Kagome.

She found Kagome waiting near edge of the trail that lead to the hot springs, arms folded across her chest.

"I shouldn't have done that, should I, Sango" Kagome said without turning around.

Sango stopped dead in her tracks, she was sure she hadn't made any noise as she approached so then how did Kagome know that she was there.

"Kagome, how did you know I was behind you, did you hear me?" she asked

Kagome turned to face her friend "No, I…." Her voiced trailed off as it dawned on her "I…I smelt you. Oh my, Sango I can smell you" a hint of alarm in her voice.

"Maybe I just really need a bath or I was up wind from you"

Both girls laughed releasing the tension in the air. "Can you still smell me now?" Sango asked moving to stand beside Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes "No, maybe it was just the wind"

Sango suddenly squealed "Last one to the springs has to wash the others clothes" and took off running up the trail.

Kagome screamed "That's not fair, come back here you cheater" as she took off after the slayer.

At the sound of Kagome's screaming voice InuYasha leapt to his feet but then abruptly sat back down. Miroku and Shippo glanced at each other, then at InuYasha, the door and then back at each other.

"Aren't you going to see what is going on out there InuYasha?" Miroku asked, cocking his head in the direction of the door.

"Nope. She's ok" he placed his hand over Kagome's mark, Miroku nodded that he understood that InuYasha would of felt if she was in any danger; Shippo on the other hand keeping looking between the two men.

"Will someone please tell me what that means?"

Miroku chuckled "I'll explain little one"

Down at the hot springs, Kagome and Sango sat relaxing in the warm water, leaning their backs against the smooth rocks, their eyes closed, their hair messily piled on top of their heads, feeling the beautiful warm water soothing all their cares and worries away.

"So, tell me what it feels like Kagome" Sango asked.

"What, what feels like" Kagome sighed absently.

"You know. What it feels like" she asked again.

Kagome sat up straighter and opened her eyes, "Sex!" Her face flamed red with embarrassment.

Sango snapped her eyes open to look at Kagome's stunned face "No, I meant being marked; I didn't realize you'd gone that far"

Relaxing a little bit, Kagome finally said "We haven't yet; InuYasha said he would wait till I'm ready"

"Oh I see. So, what does it feel like?"

Both girls sank back to their previous positions now that that little misunderstanding was sorted. After a few moments Kagome answered Sango's question.

"It feels weird but in a good way. I'm still learning to decipher what all the sensations mean but I feel his emotions and thoughts and sometimes I hear his voice in my mind"

"So you know what his thinking. That could come in handy"

"Not so much as know exactly but I feel them, here" she raised her hand to her neck, sliding her fingers along the now healing scars left by his fangs.

"How?"

"Well, like now it just a warm gentle pulse but sometimes it throbs with a burning that sends waves of heat and sometimes it's just somewhere in between"

"And he feels the same?"

"Yeah, I think he's having a harder time adjusting to it than me, like before when we were crying and hugging and as the boys would say 'being female', I don't think he enjoyed being hit with that"

Sango laughed, remembering how InuYasha had growled and the tone he used when he said Kagome's name. Kagome had the same thought as Sango and abruptly bust into laughter as well.

Back at Kaede's hut InuYasha felt a burst of warmth in his neck and smiled_, 'she's happy' _he thought_ 'I'm glad' _

Miroku and Shippo looked at each other, "Miroku, it's kinda scary to see InuYasha smile like that" said Shippo.

"I heard that you little runt!" barked InuYasha and promptly smacked the little cub on the head.


	11. Chapter 11  Kikyo and Kagura

**Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha nor do I claim too.**

**Sorry this is so short, I've gone over it 3 times now and I am pitfully stuck with it - it kinda says what I want to but I still think it's missing something.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 11 – Kikyo and Kagura**

Far away from the village of Lady Kaede, in the mountains to the south, lies a daunting castle, safely behind a barrier unseen to the world. Its grounds filled with a deadly poisonous mist and protect by demonic powers. Here in the castle inside the large main room stands Kagura, the wind goddess. She stares impatiently at a screen.

"Go, to her Kagura, offer your services" commands a voice from behind a screen.

Kagura bowed her head slightly before turning and leaving. _Why is it I always get stuck with dirty work? _She mussed as she left.

"This should prove most entertaining" the voice said to no-one but it's self before laughing, the evil noise quickly filling the air.

Somewhere deep in the forest of lost souls, surrounded by dead twisted trees lies a lake shrouded in a thick heavy mist. Nothing living comes here, everything is either dead or dying. Standing on a rocky out crop overhanging the water stands Kikyo, her soul collectors gracefully moving above the water. The dead miko paid no heed to her surroundings or the demon woman who was close by, she just stared into the icy waters of the lake and thought about InuYasha and Kagome. And their betrayal.

Kagura watched the priestess with interest, from her feather hovering in the breeze just above. The miko made her skin crawl, with her icy demeanor and holier than thou attitude. She had never understood Naruku's obsession with the dead woman. But she had her orders and as much as it pained her to do Naraku's bidding she had no choice.

"What do you want Kagura?" Kikyo asked, there was no emotion in her voice but she did tighten the grip she had on her bow "Did Naraku send you to kill me?"

_So she knew I was here _thought Kagura as she quietly leapt to the ground "No, if I was sent purely to kill you, you'd be dead by now"

"Ha, as if you have the strength to accomplish that" Kikyo turned to face the other woman, a smug look on her face betrayed her feelings that she thought Kagura was an unworthy challenger "If not to kill me then again I ask what do you want?"

"I'm merely here to make you an offer. One, which given certain circumstances maybe of interest to you" Kagura said, trying hard to ignore the desire to wipe that look of the priestess's face.

"Nothing you or Naraku have could possibly be of any interest to me"

"Not even if it was assistance with removing the girl!" Kagura tried to sound sincere but knew she failed miserably.

Kikyo turned away from Kagura, _assistance with removing Kagome, now why would Naraku want to help me with that? _She thought _and at what cost to me? Kagome must pay for what she has taken from me and InuYasha as well for letting her._

"What sort of assistance are you offering?" She queried.

Kagura smiled "Well, let's just say that some friends of mine wish to be reacquainted with InuYasha"

"And what is the price for this assistance?"

"Information" the wind goddess stated.

"Information, is that all? And what kind of information would I have of value to you"

"Simple, all I want to know is what InuYasha's weakness is, another than Kagome of course" She hid her smile behind her fan, she enjoyed the flash of anger in Kikyo's eyes at the mention of Kagome.

Kikyo tried to rein in her feelings at the mention of Kagome, the hatred she felt towards her was almost overpowering. Due to her internal struggle she was taking her time before answering and this was causing Kagura to become annoyed. Kagura slapped her fan against her thigh with impatience.

_Dare I give that secret away? Is the anger in my heart that strong? Does my hatred run that deep?_ These questions ran through Kikyo's mind and they had but one answer. _Yes, InuYasha must pay for abandoning me yet again!_

Misinterpreting the miko silence for reluctance to concede the information, Kagura continued "Don't you want InuYasha to suffer for what he has done to you Kikyo"

Kikyo turned back to Kagura, her eyes void of all emotion again and in a clear voice she said "On the night of the new moon is when InuYasha will be most vulnerable and but for the protection of the others he is virtually defenseless against an attack"

"Fascinating! I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind hurting his little bitch for you as well, that is, if you desire it" Kagura added with just a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't want Kagome hurt" Kikyo said, the shock of her words were evident in the wind goddess's blood red eyes "I want her **DEAD**!" spat the priestess.

Kagura smiled as she raised her fan to her temple "That can be arranged"

"My only condition Kagura, is that InuYasha witness her death so that he suffers, but I want him alive so that I can drag him to hell"

"I can't guarantee how alive he will when my friends finish with him"

"So long as there is a little life left in him, that's all I need"

Removing a feather from her hair and throwing it high into the air where it enlarged to accommodate a passenger, leaping up into the air Kagura landed on it before replying "Of course"

"One other thing Kagura"

"Huh…What is it?"

"Make sure they both know that this is because of InuYasha's choice, and that he chose wrong!"

"Done"

With a gust of bone chilling wind Kagura was gone. Kikyo turned back to the water and dropped to her knees, clutching her bow in both hands on the ground in front of her, she looked down at the water and tried to remember what is was like to cry. _Being dead I can not cry and yet I feel I want too, this too is InuYasha's fault._ _Soon I will have my soul returned and then I will take InuYasha to hell with me against his will if I have to._

Kagura rode the wind back to the demonic castle and her master. She passed easily through the barrier and into the castle grounds. As she walked towards the main room she thought to herself _Now that Naraku has this information and the ability in the form of his four new pets he will surely kill that annoying half breed once and for all. And with the hanyou's death, so dies my chance at freedom. I had believed that maybe InuYasha would be the one to finally kill Naraku and by doing so, set me free. Maybe my chance at freedom lies with another, maybe Lord Sesshomaru will be the one that brings Naraku to his knees. _This last thought brought a smile to Kagura's face _Yes, maybe Sesshomaru will be of some use._

Approaching the screen which separated the main room, Naraku spoke

"Do you have the information Kagura?"

"Yes, she gave it up quite easily. On the night of the new moon InuYasha will be vulnerable; Kikyo's only condition was that he suffer"

"Suffer, I believe that we can arrange that don't you agree?" He laughed "And the girl, what does she want for her?"

Kagura snapped her fan against her leg before answering.

"Kagome, she wants the miko dead and she wants them to know it is all because InuYasha chose wrong"

"Pathetic humans, they fail to understand that they're ruled by their wretched emotions. And that weakness Kagura, is how I shall destroy them all"


	12. Chapter 12  Kagome is attacked

**Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha nor do I claim too.**

**Hi all, thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. Here is another chapter for you to check over and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 12 – Kagome is attacked/Kikyo's betrayal.**

_Another beautiful day in the feudal era _Kagome thought, looking up at the pale blue sky, _what could be better? '__**I could think of something' **_added her heart as it skipped a beat when her eyes came to rest on InuYasha's back. He, Miroku and Shippo were walking ahead, deep in conversation. '_**And it involves him' **_Kagome's mind was suddenly filled with images of InuYasha's kissing her, his body pressing against hers and his hands exploring. Fire quickly began to spread through her body as her heart rate increased. _Stop that! '__**But why?' **_She pictured InuYasha's strong arms reaching for her, his eyes filled with desire. _Please, not now _She tried desperately to shake the image from her mind, although it was a pleasant one and one she hoped to see soon but she knew now wasn't the best time nor was walking along a dusty path the best place.

She heard InuYasha growl softly and felt a tingling in her neck, _Oh no, his sensed what I was feeling, great! Now look what you've done, _she scolded herself, as her cheeks turned a pink colour.

InuYasha had felt his neck begin to tingle and smelt the slight change in her scent as her desire grew. _What's she thinking about?_ He wondered. As he growled he felt her snap out of whatever her day dream was about, _pity _he thought. He didn't have to look over his shoulder when he heard her sharp gasp; he knew that she was blushing.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Asked Sango who walking beside her, when Kagome had gasped and seemed to faultier in her steps.

"What? Oh, yes Sango I'm fine" Her face flushed with embarrassment. _Damn!_ She thought, _how embarrassing, first caught by InuYasha and now Sango has noticed._

"Are you sure? Your face has gone a funny colour"

InuYasha couldn't contain the laughter that was building in his chest and he burst out laughing, Sango looked up at him and then back to Kagome, who covered her face with her hands "Oh, I get it, you were thinking of things, of him" she whispered to her very embarrassed friend "and he sensed it"

Kagome could only nod her head. _Just kill me now, someone _she thought _this can't get any worse._

InuYasha continued to laugh. Miroku just shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what the hell was going on.

Abruptly InuYasha stopped laughing; his attention caught by something else, the relaxed almost playful mood was broken. He unsheathed the tetsusaiga, transforming it immediately. "Their back" he growl low, not as a warning to the others but a statement, his voice think with anger. Everyone starred ahead, waiting for them to appear.

And just like before when he was poisoned, the sky changed to a horrible blackish red and the ground shook. InuYasha felt a sting in his side from their last encounter; he was not going to be caught out again. Seconds later the ground exploded and there before them stood three of the four demons that had attacked them.

Miroku and InuYasha exchanged a side ways glance at each other, both having the same thought_ 'Where is the fourth?"_

InuYasha had the same strange sensation that he got the first time these demons attacked, not human but not demon, not alive but not dead and that scent, he knew it he was sure but from where? It was so familiar. It teased his memory like a faint scent of the breeze.

"We meet again dog boy" one of the demons spat "I see you didn't die, oh well, maybe this time we'll have better luck"

"Ha. You'll have to do better than a stupid poison if you want to defeat me" growled InuYasha.

Miroku and Sango and taken up positions on either side of InuYasha, battle ready. Shippo had hung back with Kagome. Fear held Kagome ridged, her feet anchored to the ground as she relived in the first battle her mind, the one in which she nearly lost him.

"InuYasha" she whispered and all at once she felt a warm glow envelop her, _he's telling me it's alright _she thought, she tried with all her might to send him a message that she was understood.

"Prepare to die half breed" screamed the demon as they launched into attack. At the first clash of weapons a thick heavy mist suddenly appeared, surrounding and blanketing them, cutting them off from each other.

The sounds of metal clashing and voices screaming abuse filled the air, but Kagome and Shippo couldn't see a thing. She tried desperately to control her fear as she didn't want to distract InuYasha. The battle raged on. Kagome's eyes started to sting and both her and Shippo coughed as they breathed the mist in, an uneasy feeling began to wash over Kagome.

"Well, well my little pretty" a voice from behind Kagome. Kagome spun at the sound of it and came face to face with the demon that had poisoned InuYasha.

"You!" she gasped, her hand clutching her chest "What do you want?"

"Why, only to see the look in your eyes, it is such an exquisite sight to behold" he reached out his left hand and grabbed Kagome's throat "To watch hope drain from one's face when they realize no-one will come to save them'"

Kagome struggled in his grasp; each movement she made only caused him to grip tighter, she felt her throat being crushed. He slowly lifted her off the ground; Kagome gasped for air and seemed to only be able to take in more of the mist.

"You let Kagome go" Shippo cried leaping from Kagome's shoulder at the demon, only to be struck away with it's free right hand.

"Shippo" Kagome cried out in a strangled voice as she watched the kitsune land in heap, he tried to stand but collapsed forward unconscious. The mist settled over his body and Kagome was no longer able to see him. She prayed in her mind that he was alright as tears began to fall from her eyes.

The demon brought Kagome closer to its face and using his right hand dragged a jagged sharp claw down her check, breaking the skin and leaving a trail of blood in its wake. The pain was blinding, she lost focus on the demon's face as she began to pass out from the intense agony in her face. Her eyes snapped open as she heard InuYasha's voice ring out in the mist "KAGOME" _he can feel my pain _she thought. Using all her strength she gripped the demon's hand around her neck and screamed to answer him "INUYASHA"

The demon slapped her "Be silent wench, he can not help you" He tighten his grip.

"Now is not the time to kill her" a woman's voice called out from high above, "This is only meant to be a warning"

"I know, I know, I only wanted to have a little fun and hurt her a little" he hissed at the woman.

"Well just make sure you don't get carried away and kill her, yet"

_I know that voice _Kagome thought "Kagura, so Naruku is behind this" she managed to choke out as the demon relaxed his grip slightly.

The demon shook her, causing her to wince in even more pain and her vision to be dotted with flashes of light.

"Of course, but not just Naruku, let's just say that this time he has outside help" Kagura answered her.

From somewhere in the mist came a vicious road **"WIND SCAR"** and a blinding light tore up the earth and the screams of a demon dying filled the air.

"Hurry up and do as you've been told before he gets here" Kagura spat at the demon, who was still holding Kagome off the ground.

The demon nodded its head and he raised his sword and placed the sharp tip to her shoulder ready to run it through, she felt it prick her skin. He laughed as she grimaced. Kagome closed her eyes and whispered in her mind _I love you InuYasha _and held her breathe waiting for the burning of the sword to penetrate her flesh.

Leaping high into the air InuYasha slashed the tetsusaiga towards the demon holding his beloved. Kagome fell to the ground as the demon's arm was severed; InuYasha caught her before she hit the dirt. The demon jumped back screaming in pain.

"You worthless half breed" it spat "You'll pay for that" Tentacles of oozing flesh burst forth from the demon's shoulder towards its severed arm, reaching it the vines hurtled the arm back to rejoin it to it's origin "It'll take more than you to destroy me" the demon lunged forward to attack InuYasha.

"STOP" Kagura yelled "Now is not the time"

Grumbling the demon wasn't impressed that she was taking all his fun away but none the less he responded to her command, and stepped back from the growling hanyou "Fine, I'll have my revenge soon enough InuYasha"

"I have a message for you InuYasha" Kagura cut in.

"What could you possible have to tell me, witch?" InuYasha demanded, scowling at the wind goddess.

Smiling in sadistic way, she simply said "You chose wrong!"

Before InuYasha could question her on what she meant, Kagura used her fan to call forth a mighty gust of wind in which she and demons disappeared.

As the dust settled InuYasha wondered out loud "Huh. I chose wrong, what the hell does that mean?"

Kagome groaned in InuYasha's arms, his attention brought back to his mate cradled against his body.

"Me InuYasha, I think she was talking about me" Her voice was raspy and haggard.

"Kagome are you alright" his eyes scanning her face and coming to rest on the cut that stretched from the corner of left eye all the way down to her jaw. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her perfect flesh now torn. _That's gonna leave a nasty scar _he thought.

"Is it bad?" she asked, seeing his eyes widen when he looked at the left side of her face.

"Yes, I'm sorry Kagome. I wasn't there to protect you" InuYasha said bluntly. Internally kicking himself for his stupidity, he knew something like this was going to happen the moment he realized that one of the demons was not in the front line, _I should have gone to Kagome then _his thoughts yelled at him.

"It hurts" Kagome shuddered from the pain. InuYasha wrapped his arms tighter around her

"It won't happened again Kagome I promise you"

Miroku ran to InuYasha and Kagome while Sango went to Shippo's side, she gathered the still unconscious cub in her arms and joined the others.

"Is Shippo alright Sango" Kagome asked, _that's my girl all ways thinking of others_ InuYasha smiled.

"Yeah, he's just a little out of it but he should be alright, what about you?" The concerned demon slayer didn't like the look of that gash on Kagome's cheek.

"I should be alright, hey it might even give me an air of danger having a scar but explaining it to my mom is not going to be pretty" Everyone giggled at Kagome who was trying to act all brave and attempt to pull the most mean face she could, but since she didn't have a truly mean bone in her body she just looked ridiculous.

"Come on, we better not stay around here, beside we need to clean that up" said InuYasha as he lifted Kagome off the ground. She clutched onto his haori and winced in pain as he moved.

"Sorry" he whispered

"It just stings when I move or talk"

He smiled down at her and said "Well, stop talking then"

Returning his smile she replied "Ha ha very funny" which caused her to flinch again.

"That's still talking"

They headed back to Lady Keade's in silence. After Lady Kaede had taken care of Kagome's wound and tended to Shippo and they were both fast asleep, InuYasha and Miroku went outside to discuss what had happened.

"This is too fucking weird Miroku, first they show up wanting Kagome but poison me instead then they come to pick a fight with me but go after Kagome" InuYasha kicked the stones at his feet, his arms crossed tightly. He was so angry he wanted to hit something, anything and not stop, _how dare they hurt my Kagome _his mind scream _I'm going to kill them all for this._

"Yes, and don't forget that strange message. Do you think Kikyo is somehow involved?"

"It crossed my mind, but damn it, why? I don't understand! She wants Naruku dead just as much as us so why would she align herself with him?" His voice relayed the frustration he felt.

"A woman scorned will do strange things, it must of hurt her deeply to know that you choose Kagome over her"

"Mmmm I guess your right but that doesn't explain her siding with Naruko and I wont let anything or anyone hurt my Kagome" His said angrily _even if its Kikyo _he thought.

"We'll need to be on guard from now on InuYasha, I don't think its finish quite yet."

They stood in silence for a few moments before InuYasha turned to the monk.


	13. Chapter 13  Journey to the modern era

**Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha nor do I claim too.**

**With this chapter I wanted to lighten the mood a little as there are some pretty heavy (heavy-ish) chapters coming up, plus I thought it would be cute.**

**I hope I got the rating right on this as there are some pretty nasty (all be it common place now) words used. If you don't agree with the rating please tell me so I can change it.**

**Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 13 – InuYasha's journey to the modern era**

InuYasha stood facing the monk, a million thoughts running through his head, slowly he let out the breath that he'd been holding and said "Miroku, you know women right"

The monk coughed slightly, amused and curious at why InuYasha would ask him that, "Why yes, I know a little something about the ladies"

"I need to ask you how to do something" InuYasha starred down at the ground.

"So you need some advice, well I'll do my best to help you" his smile quickly turned to frown "Wait…but I had thought from the marks that you had already…." Miroku was cut off as InuYasha thumped him hard on the back.

"Not that sort of thing you leach, gez..is your mind always in a filthy place? I meant how do you ask them to stay" he looked up at the sky "To stay forever?"

"What? But I thought Kagome accepted you as mate and therefore agreed to stay"

"She has but I want to know how humans ask for mates"

Sango was approaching the pair and had heard InuYasha's question, she smiled _this is one more thing that shows he loves Kagome _she thought _and that monk is just gonna stuff it up. _She interrupted before Miroku could open his mouth and confuse the poor hanyou further.

"You do mean marriage, don't you InuYasha"

InuYasha turned, his face flush pink with embarrassment, he looked past Sango to the hut where Kagome slept, his love for her written all over his face.

"Arr..well…yeah…I guess" he stammered, it was one thing to ask Miroku but another to expose his weakness or should he say lack of knowledge to Sango.

Sango was confident that InuYasha loved Kagome but decided with a glint of mischief in her eye to tease him a little. She straightened her back and crossed her arms over her chest and asked in a stern voice "InuYasha you have claimed Kagome as your mate as a youkai so why do you ask about a human custom now?"

"Well..I..I..want…I want" he struggled to speak.

"You what InuYasha" Sango had to turn her face away from InuYasha so he didn't see the huge smile that was plastered all over her face. Miroku on the other hand did see it and finally grasped what Sango was doing.

"I want Kagome to be happy" he finally managed to get out "and I think that marriage thing would make her happy"

"I see. But are you prepared for what you would have to do?" she couldn't contain the giggled that welled up in her chest at look of slight fear that crossed his face but luckily InuYasha was oblivious.

"Yes, tell me what I need to do Sango."

"Well normally you would ask the families permission first"

"What!! I have to ask her mother" he was shocked. Talking to her family wasn't something he had counted on; he wasn't any good at carrying on conversations with humans especially mothers.

"Yep" she nodded

_Oh shit, _he thought, _this is gonna be hard._ Taking a deep breath he mustered his courage and asked "How do I do that?"

Sango and Miroku spent the rest of the evening explaining to InuYasha the sorts of things he should say to Kagome's family and definitely the things he shouldn't. By mornings first light InuYasha had made a decision, he knew Kagome had already told her mother all about the mark he had placed on her but he wanted to do things right, well at least as good as he could manage. There was no turning back now, he wanted to do this for Kagome; he would do anything to make her happy and to see her smile.

After receiving assurances from Miroku and Sango that they would watch over Kagome while he was gone and not spoil the secret he raced for the bone eaters well and the gateway to Kagome's time. Just before he leapt into the well he uttered "Here goes nothing" and as he traveled through the brilliant blue and white lights of the passage way he hoped that he did this right.

As soon as he exited from the well into Kagome's time the sounds and smells hit him hard, it was almost too overwhelming for his highly sensitive senses. It was like this every time he came here, it always took a few minutes to adjust not that he ever really got used to it, he just learnt how to bare it. Sighing he charged out of the well house and raced towards the house. Without even slowing down he throw open the door and barged in, startling Kagome's whole family as he entered.

Kagome's mum dropped the glass she was holding, her grandpa fell off his stool and Sota tripped over the cat. They all starred at the hanyou standing before them panting.

"I need to talk to you and it's really important" he said very quickly.

"What is it? Has something happened to my child?" her mother yelled clutching at her chest "have you done something else to her?"

"Where's Kagome?" the old man asked at the same time.

"What else did he do mom?" Sota questioned.

With everyone talking at once it hurt InuYasha's ears, "Will you all shut up!" he roared, _not a good start_ he internally yelled at himself "Kagome's still in the feudal era, I've done nothing else and she is ok" he left out the part of her being attacked and the new scar she would have for fear that her family would kill him. "I need to talk to you"

Kagome's mother calmed slightly, she had been concerned by Kagome's last visit and what they had talked about. And now InuYasha was here, alone, she knew that if this conversation was going to be as startling as the last she didn't want Sota to hear it; he was after all only a little boy. She turned to her son "Go outside for a while Sota while we talk"

"But mum, why do I have too" Sota whined "It's not fair, why do I have to leave all the time?" he continued grumbling as his mum pushed him all the way out the door.

Now that he had Kagome's mother and Grandpa's attention he didn't know where to start, all of the things that Sango had told him to say slipped from his mind and it didn't help that they both were starring at him. _Ok, ok you can do this _he keep telling himself over and over but he just stood there.

"Well InuYasha what is it you need to tell us" demanded the old man "I'm not getting any younger you know"

"Hush father" Kagome's mum scolded "It's alright InuYasha, when you're ready" She was a little thrown by InuYasha's behavior but she knew that if he was rushed then he'd never tell her what was so important that he had to come here by himself.

_It's now or never_ he thought "I want to marry Kagome and stay with her forever" he blurted out his heart racing as Kagome's mother and grandpa just continued to stare.

_Say something _his mind screamed _please say something, at least stop looking at me like that. _InuYasha began to fidget, _please say something, I knew I couldn't do this right, shit, shit, please say something._

Finally her mother broke the silence and InuYasha's internal begging "I see, but from what Kagome told me you are as good as married now"

"In the tradition of a youkai but not in yours" he answered, _please; please let them agree _he thought _it would make Kagome so happy._

"Ha! A demon for a grandson that would take some explaining" laughed the old man, although he was already trying to think of excuses to tell people. _Tonic waste spill _he thought._ Yeah, that would be a good one, it would certainly explain those ears and I haven't used it yet. This might not be too hard to explain after all._

"InuYasha do you really love my daughter?" Kagome's mum asked, her eyes searching his face.

"Keh..of course I do, Kagome means everything to me. I would die for her" he answered plainly, as if they should already know that.

"I see, well I know my daughter feels the same way towards you. If I were to give my blessing InuYasha you would need to be wed here"

"I know" _She is gonna say yes _he wondered.

"And you would have to bring any grandchildren to see me"

"We would try but I can't promise" _If she's asking about grandpups does that mean yes?_

"And why not?" Kagome's grandpa cut in.

"Because I don't know what will happen to the well when the jewel is complete"

"That is something I hadn't thought of. Have you talked to Kagome about that, what you will do if the well closes?" she asked, she really didn't want to think of Kagome staying in the feudal era and never seeing her daughter again but then she also didn't want to deal with her highly emotional daughter if she forced to stay on this side of the well without InuYasha and the others.

"No, but I will accept whatever decision Kagome makes so long as I can be with her, here or there" InuYasha's hopes began to rise, _are they gonna agree, please let them agree_ he thought, his hands twisting beneath the sleeves of his haori.

Kagome's mother stood there watching the obviously distressed half demon, she could see the love that he felt for her daughter written all over his face. And she knew that it had taken quite a lot of courage for him to come here. She smiled at the thought of how happy he had made Kagome, even before taking her as his mate, she wasn't blind. Even if her daughter had never told her in words that she loved this boy, she had known it long ago and not just because she was a mother but also because she was a woman.

"Well then InuYasha, I give you my blessing" stated Kagome's mother, bowing her head.

"What, you mean it?" InuYasha's heart leapt in his chest, _they said yes _his heart screamed.

Suddenly Sota came crashing through the door in a heap, startling everyone who turned to stare at the boy. "Yay!" he cried out "InuYasha is going to be my brother" He'd obviously been listening at the door the whole time.

"At least I'll have one brother that doesn't want to kill me" InuYasha laughed as the boy leapt into his arms.

Kagome's grandpa went to collect the sacred family Saki to celebrate the occasion while her mother made him some ninja noodles, explaining that she'll take care of all the necessary arrangements needed to organize the small ceremony, which they agreed was to be held here at the shrine in one months time and Sota carried on about brotherly duties.

He was impressed and a little frighten by all the things you had to do for a wedding, he thought it was much simpler the youkai way but he knew that Kagome would be happy with this, if her mother's reaction was anything to go on. He growled as she mentioned Kagome's human friends, especially that boy, Hojo and that they would be there, he didn't like the way that boy smelt around Kagome. It reminded him of what Koga was like around her.

"Are you alright InuYasha?" her mother asked as he growled

"Keh….yeah but why does that boy have to be here?" he asked

"It's customary to have friends and family there to witness your wedding, to give their blessing" she answered thinking to herself that he was jealous.

"He won't interfere?"

"No, he won't and I'm sure Kagome would want all her friends there"

"Mmmm..ok, but he better not interfere" InuYasha growled.

Kagome's mother smiled at the jealous boy as they continued on making plans and arrangements.

InuYasha smiled to himself and thought _now all I have to do is tell Kagome._


	14. Chapter 14  The New Moon

**Disclaimer - I do not nor have I ever claim to own InuYasha**

**I hope this chapter isn't too long but there was lots that I wanted to say and it didn't feel right to leave any out or divide it. **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think and I hope you're all still enjoying it.**

**Chapter 14 – The New Moon**

When Kagome awoke she had a strange sensation in the core of her being, and when she discovered that InuYasha had mysteriously disappeared, she panicked. Her first thought was that he had changed his mind about her but then as the warm pulse in her neck throbbed she knew instantly she was wrong. She was getting all sorts of feelings from the mark on her neck, feelings that she could only describe as apprehension, relief and confusion. And yet she couldn't think of anywhere that he could have gone that would make him feel like that and no-one would give her a straight answer.

"Right you lot, that's it, someone is going to tell what the hell is going and you're going to tell me right now" she yelled at her 3 friends as they ate their lunch. The tone of her voice scarred them into silence, their hands frozen half way to their mouths with food.

"Come on speak up" Kagome tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes burning into them. Looking very similar to someone else they all knew.

"Ka..Kagome" stammered Shippo, "You look scary" he shook in fear and was sure he could see steam coming form her ears "Tell her Sango before she hurts us"

"Sango, as my best friend you had better tell me where InuYasha is"

"Kagome we promised InuYasha that we wouldn't say anything" offered Miroku, at the sound of his voice Kagome turned her angry eyes to him and he shut up.

"In case you don't understand the urgency of the situation then let enlighten you. Tonight is the new moon"

The realization of Kagome's words hit them hard; they felt like they'd been struck with Sango's mighty weapon, the air was driven out of them.

"I can tell by the looks on your faces that none of you thought of that, so you had better tell me right now where InuYasha is" Kagome's voice had taken on an almost raspy growl and Miroku couldn't help but think how much she looked and was behaving like InuYasha.

Kagome was becoming more infuriated as time crept on and when no-one opened their mouths, she slammed her arms to her sides clenching her fists and screamed at them, "TELL ME WHERE INUYASHA IS RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Calm down Kagome, I'm right here" InuYasha came bounding through the door to a sight that caused him to stop dead in his tracks, Kagome looked like she was ready to kill, Miroku and Sango's faces were as white as snow and their mouths were open almost as wide as their eyes and poor Shippo was hiding behind Sango, trembling with fear.

"What happened here?" he asked tentatively

Kagome turned to face InuYasha and that's when he realized why the others looked so scared, he felt his stomach lurch by the sight of pure anger in her eyes.

_Oh, shit I'm gonna get _he thought _oh no I'm really really gonna get it._

"Ka-go-me" he tried to reach out to her but the sharp pain he received in his neck stopped his arm mid air "I…I.."

"InuYasha" her voice although full of anger seemed strangely calm and level.

O_h fuck here it comes_ he thought as he closed his eyes in preparation for the next word out of her mouth.

"SIT"

The subjugation beads glowed and InuYasha plummeted into the ground, Kagome stepped over his body and walked outside. _Even when she's as mad as hell she's still beautiful _he thought. When he was able to stand he looked at Sango and Miroku who were still frozen, he mouthed the words 'thanks' and 'sorry' before hurrying outside.

"Did you see that?" Sango asked a few seconds after InuYasha had left.

"See it, I felt it" Shippo spoke up coming from behind Sango.

"He's a dead man, unless he's come back with good news"

"A-ha" added Shippo.

InuYasha found Kagome just outside starring up at the horizon watching as the sun was beginning its afternoon journey towards sunset. He came to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, she tensed under his touch.

"Kagome" he began tentatively "Please don't be mad" he heard her sharp intake of breath before she turned quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest "Shh, please don't cry" he hated it when she cried.

"I was so worried InuYasha, I woke up and you...you were gone…and they….and they wouldn't…tell me…and I…I thought" she sobbed, her body racked with emotion, her feelings exploded in his neck causing his knees to buckle and they slid to the ground.

"Shh, it's alright. I had to go and see someone." He stoked her hair as he tried to soothe away her fear. "I went to your time, Kagome"

She swallowed hard, "My time, but why InuYasha?" she was confused to say the least.

"I wanted to do something for you" he cupped her chin in his hand, mindful not to scratch her with his claws or touch the healing wound on her cheek "Kagome" she looked at him with her big tear stained eyes, he struggled to remember the words Sango had told him "Will you marry me?"

Kagome sat back and starred at him, _marry, he wants to marry me _she thought "but I thought we kinda already were InuYasha?"

He smiled "Yes as youkai but not as humans, that's why I went to your time so I could ask your mum for her blessing" he watched her, waiting for her to say something, anything.

Kagome just sat there and starred at him, _he wants to marry me for real, oh my god! He even went to the modern era to ask my mum's permission, I'm gonna get married_ these thoughts and a multitude of others ran through her mind.

InuYasha misinterpreted her lengthy silence and suddenly realized he may have done something wrong, _maybe she doesn't what to marry me in the human way, maybe she doesn't love me that much_ he thought.

"I'm sorry Kagome" he lowered his eyes to the ground "you don't have to"

"What?" she realized he thought she didn't want to, throwing her arms around him once again she squealed "of course I want to marry you" she began crying all over again.

Stunned and shocked InuYasha fell backwards under her "You, you do?" he stammered.

"Yes" she pulled her back to look at him, _my beautiful hanyou_ her mind whispered before she lowered her head to kiss him.

At the first touch of her lips on his, he tighten his grip on her and deepen the kiss, a low growl of desire trapped in his throat. He took a move from Miroku's book and used one of his hands to cupped her rear end while the other held her by the back of the neck pulling her even more tightly against his body.

Kagome surrendered to the kiss and the fire that had began to burn in her body. They both forgot that the world around them even existed; it wasn't until a certain monk tapped InuYasha on the head with his shakujou (staff) and coughed loudly into his hand.

"In case you two are unaware, you are practically in the middle of the street"

Kagome jumped up, her face flushed with desire and embarrassment while InuYasha on the other hand just growled up at the monk. Reluctantly InuYasha picked himself off the ground and dragged Kagome into his embrace "we'll talk more this later" he said to her as he kissed the top of her head.

"InuYasha, I don't believe that could be described as talking" Miroku added cheekily before taking off towards Lady Kaede's hut running.

"Come back here you leach" screamed InuYasha leaping after him.

Kagome laughed at the sound and screams that were now coming from the hut, boys! She shook her head and began walking towards the commotion but stopped, suddenly aware of a feeling that someone was watching them. She turned and scanned the area but there was no-one that she could see and without realizing it she sniffed the air, nothing. And yet this feeling wouldn't leave her.

Kagome shock her head, _maybe I'm imaging things _she thought and as she turned back towards the hut she heard more screaming and yelling.

"InuYasha put him down" screamed Sango from inside the hut "No, no you stupid idiot, not on me, KAGOME"

Kagome laughed and ran inside to help Sango with whatever was going on.

Just before sundown InuYasha pulled Kagome into his arms, he stroked her hair and whispered in her ear "With the link we share you're gonna feel my transformation Kagome and it may hurt"

"Does it hurt a lot?" she asked as she reached up to rub his ears.

"A little but I'm used to it, your not, it only lasts for a few moments and then it's gone until morning that is" he lean his head into her hand, he felt the sun slip beyond the horizon even though he couldn't see because he was starring into Kagome's brown eyes. He knew the moment the transformation begun and as her eyes widen he knew that she had begun to feel it too.

"InuYasha, it's starting isn't it?"

"Yeah" he wrapped his arms around her "just breath Kagome"

The tingling Kagome had begun to feel in her suddenly exploded; she screamed and threw her head back, her back arched from the pain. She felt like her hair was being ripped from her skull and insides were being torn apart.

"Inu..InuYasha it burns" she screamed, her nails piecing the skin on his back, she let forth another scream that echoed thru the small hut. _How can he be so calm _her mind screamed, _this is killing me._

"Kagome! InuYasha what's happening?" Sango yelled, clutching her chest. Shippo made as if to run to Kagome.

"Stay back" growled InuYasha "It's alright, it won't last long" He felt his claws change to nails and his dog ears disappear, he even felt the change in his hearts rhythm. He held Kagome tightly in his arms, he was used to this but until he was able to control the pain he reacted in much the same way Kagome was now. He stoked his now human hands through her hair and whispered in her ear that it was alright.

Kagome collapsed against InuYasha, her body still hurt but the pain was lessening, and as she listened to the steady beat of his heart her breathing leveled out. He kissed her nose and whispered "I love you" all she could was nod.

Outside hidden amongst the trees were the three remaining demons and Kagura.

"Is it time yet" one of them asked, growing impatient.

"We will give it a few more hours just to be on the safe side" Kagura said, taping her fan on her thigh "Just a few more hours and InuYasha won't know what hit him"

Meanwhile back inside the hut, Kagome released her grip on InuYasha and starred up at him. "Is it always like that" her breath still a little shaky.

"Yeah, but it time you'll get used to it and I'll teach you how to control the pain" he smoothed a stray piece of her hair from her face "I'm sorry Kagome, I should have prepared you better"

"It's ok" she kissed his nose "But it helps explain some of the reason you're so cranky on the night of a new moon"

"I'm not cranky" he said defensively

"Yeah right!" spat Sango "You're a regular nice guy on those nights"

Everyone giggled and breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that it was over but a little nervous that Kagome would have to go through that again when the sun rose.

They enjoyed their evening meal and InuYasha spent the next few hours explaining to all what had happened in the modern era and all of the plans that Kagome's mother was making. He also clarified with the rules of being a brother, just to make sure Sota wasn't just trying to take advantage of him.

As the night grew late and everyone became sleepy, Shippo looked around and asked "Arr..does anyone else smell smoke?"

"Keh" responded InuYasha, while Miroku and Sango just shook their heads.

"Yes, I do and there's someone outside, can't you smell them InuYasha" Kagome said rising to her feet.

"Keh" he said again "in case you somehow just forgot what happened Kagome I don't have any of my demon senses" InuYasha rose to stand beside her, but before she could respond to him the sound of splintering wood came from behind.

The back wall of Kaede's hut exploded inwards, somehow Kagome managed to stay on her feet and while the others were thrown against the front wall, showering them with pieces of wood, the air began to fill with thick black smoke. They were shaken and a little banged up but otherwise ok, unfortunately because of the impact Shippo was knock unconscious again and Kirara had inhaled too much smoke and was coughing badly.

From outside came a laugh from someone that they knew all too well, Kagura and she wasn't alone.

"It seems the information we were given about you was right" she said as the smoke began to clear.

"What are you taking about?" InuYasha spat, coming to stand beside Kagome, he was still a little unsure how she managed to stay standing.

"Let's just say a little birdie told us of your current condition"

"WHAT?" he screamed, there were only a limited number of people alive that knew about his transformation on the new moon, those standing with him, who he trusted with his life, his brother Sesshomaru, who he knew would never tell Naruku and one other. His blood ran cold at the thought, "Kikyo. Kikyo betrayed me" he said more as a statement than a question.

Kagura laughed again "Well can you blame her? It would seem that you betrayed her first InuYasha. Now I believe that some old friends have some unfinished business with you"

Before anyone had a chance to digest the information about Kikyo, the demons from earlier leapt forward. Sango threw the still unconscious Shippo into Kaede's arms and took up her hiraikotsu, and even though InuYasha knew the tetsusaiga would not transform he drew it anyway and stood in front of Kagome.

"Kagome go with Kaede" he brought the sword up to block an attack from the demon that had poisoned him and slashed Kagome's face. "Go now!" he yelled.

Kagome turned and ran to Kaede, as she did she scooped up Kirara from the ground and the two women ran out the front door.

InuYasha, Miroku and Sango were engaged in one on one battle with the demons, while Kagura watched from her advantage point upon a feather hovering above. She cared not for the outcome but it was entertaining to say the least.

Kagome and Kaede ran to the tree line as the air filled with metallic clashes, wood splintering, abusive taunts and worst of all the smell of blood. These smells and the noise were overpowering. Kagome crashed into the ground as she felt a sharp searing pain pierce through her upper right thigh.

Kaede rushed to help her stand "Child, are thee alright?"

Kagome pushed herself up on to her hands and knees, her head hanging down, she knew it was not her that had received the wound but InuYasha. Something deep within her broke and it was as if flood gates had opened sending a torrent of rage the likes of which she had never felt before surging through her body, "Kaede, take Shippo and Kirara and go"

Kaede stepped back in shock, Kagome's voice sounded strange, "Child, what is wrong?"

Kagome's shoulders began to shake as pain throbbed through her neck "Kaede" she raised her head to stare at the old woman, her voice turned to a snarl "I SAID GO!" she screamed as she launched herself to her feet and ran back towards the hut.

"You were worthless as a half breed and you're even more pathetic as a human" the demon laughed as he slammed InuYasha against the corner of the hut "absolutely pathetic" he spat. Its attention drawn away from InuYasha as Kagome came crashing threw the rumble.

"Well look who's come back to play" he sniggered withdrawing his sword from InuYasha's thigh; InuYasha's screams filled the air as he was thrown to the ground. The demon started to turn towards her, flicking his sword sending an arc of InuYasha's blood towards Kagome. She felt it splash across her face.

"You have come to play little one, haven't you?" it asked.

Kagome didn't say a word or even utter a sound as she charged at the demon and shoulder slammed him, sending him flying.

InuYasha raised himself off the ground onto his side to stare in absolute bewilderment at Kagome, his neck throbbed. Kagome looked around at the damage, Miroku lay on the ground, blood pouring from a nasty gash on his forehead just above his left eye, the fabric on his sleeve was torn away to reveal several strips of flesh hanging from his arm, it looked almost like the demon had tried to peel the skin off. He was trying to hold off the demon he was fighting, both were locked in this pose as they too stared at Kagome and the demon she had just sent flying to the ground.

Sango had faired a little worse; Kagome had heard bones breaking as she had come through the rumble followed by Sango's screams. She now saw that the demon had snapped Sango's left forearm causing the bone to break through her skin and piece the flesh at her side, effectively making Sango stab herself with her own bones. The demon held her by throat and hip above its head, the blood from the stab wound inflicted into her side showered down onto the demon's head.

Everyone stared, transfixed by Kagome, who stood with her legs apart and bent slightly at the waist, her head hanging down with her raven coloured hair covering her face, she was breathing heavy. Slowly she lowered herself towards the ground and picked up the tetsusaiga from where InuYasha had been forced to drop it when the demon had launched at him.

"Kagome" InuYasha whispered, her only acknowledgement that she heard was a slight twist of her face in his direction, "Kag.." his words cut off by the look in he saw in her eyes or rather the colour of her eyes, somehow they had turned blood red and they no longer looked human.

The demon picked himself up off the ground, "Well, well the little one does want to play" The demons that were fighting Sango and Miroku quickly discarded them and came to stand behind the lead demon "That can be arranged little one, we were going to include you in our little game soon enough. After all, you are the one we really came to see"

InuYasha's head snapped up "WHAT" he yelled.

"Didn't you realize little dog that we have only been toying with you, we really came for your master"

"It didn't feel that to us" Sango gasped as she helped Miroku to his feet "What do want with Kagome"

"Only to play a simple game with us and to deliver another message" spat the demon as it licked its lips "The lady does not like competition"

"The lady?" questioned Miroku as he and Sango made it to where InuYasha was.

"Kikyo" InuYasha said, almost as a whisper.

"Got it, in one." The main demon signaled one of the others to charge at Kagome who had yet to say or do anything except hold the tetsusaiga in front of her, its tip resting on the ground.

The demon raced towards Kagome, teeth bared and snarling.

"Kagome, move" screamed InuYasha. Before the demon could reach her, she released one of her hands from the swords hilt and lifted her arm in the demons direction as if signaling it to stop, suddenly a bright light exploded from Kagome's hand hurtling the demon backwards.

"Stay away" she growled returning her hand to the tetsusaiga. Her voice seemed to echo and vibrated through the air, the sound was not that of a single voice but it seemed to be several ones overlapping.

Miroku, Sango and InuYasha gasped in surprise. _What is happening? _InuYasha thought wildly _Kagome what is going on?_ His mind was suddenly filled with Kagome's voice, '_it's alright beloved I won't allow you to be hurt, know always that I love you'._ He felt like she was saying goodbye, _Kagome, what are you doing? _

_Protecting what is mine_

InuYasha searched his link with Kagome, he felt her shallow breathing and her incredibly slow heart rate but he also felt something building deep within her, it was growing stronger and stronger. As he watched her, he felt and saw her body pulse with a strange white aura. He heard Sango's sharp intake of breath and Miroku's murmuring and knew that he wasn't the only one to see the light building.

Kagome raised her head to stare at the demons, "What the hell are you little girl" one of the yelled. The first demon brought his sword in front of him "It matters not, we will do what we can to "

The voice that came from Kagome was almost animal sounding and growling it stated "You will not kill InuYasha"

The demon laughed, loud and sickly "Why my little pretty, you misunderstand, we came not to kill him only to make him suffer"

"How" She growled, the white aura around her glowing more brightly, it almost burned to look at her.

"How?" He laughed and yelled "By watching you die"

The air around them grew very still and time seemed to stop, InuYasha rose to his feet. _They plan to kill Kagome_ his thoughts were interrupted by her voice in his head again _'They will not hurt you beloved'_

"Kagome" he called to her, he was suddenly filled with a terrible sense of dread, he knew he would indeed suffer if she died and he silently vowed that if they tried to take her away from him if would die trying to save her. _'No, beloved, I will not let you die' _her voice echoed in his mind.

The demon began to charge at Kagome. InuYasha gripped by the fear of losing her, mustered what strength he had left to leap behind her just as the burning white light enveloped her. And then something happened that no-one thought was possible, InuYasha's sword transformed from its dormant state into the mighty tetsusaiga.

Kagome's voice rang out in a primal scream "YOU WILL NOT TAKE WHAT IS MINE" as InuYasha's arms encircled her waist, his hands coming to rest on hers on the hilt of the tetsusaiga. "Focus Kagome, don't give let this control you" he whispered to her as he felt the aura surge into him, filling and consuming him.

It was if their minds and bodies became one, they moved in perfect unison as they leapt up and raising the tetsusaiga, swinging it towards the three demons. Wind swirled around the blade and it pulsed, the white aura surrounding Kagome and InuYasha seemed to add power to the fang. "WIND SCAR" their voices rang out as they brought the sword down sending massive flames of red and gold energy hurtling towards the demons.

The white aura surrounding Kagome and InuYasha had indeed added power to the 'wind scar' as it exploded, shredding the demons instantly. The blast caused the ground to shake for miles and gouge the earth. It even unsettled Kagura who was riding the wind above.

"What the hell" Kagura mumbled, righting herself on the feather.

Sango and Miroku could only mouth the word 'whoa'

Kagome sagged against InuYasha, who himself was having trouble standing. He had never felt that sort of power come from the tetsusaiga before. Kagome looked up at Kagura, her eyes were still blood red and she growled at the wind goddess.

"You can tell Naraku and Kikyo that no-one will take what's mine and I'll kill anyone who tries"

Kagura starred in fear at the young miko who actually looked a demon possessed, she raised her fan and spat "Dance of blades", sending burning arcs of light racing towards. But before the blades could reach them and cut them to shreds, Kagome slashed her arm towards Kagura, sending a wave of white energy towards her, destroying some of the arcs and sending the rest hurtling back towards Kagura.

Kagura screamed as she was cut by her own weapon, "You'll pay for this, bitch" she yelled before she summoned the wind and making her escape.

Hundreds of miles away, Naraku's concentration was suddenly broken by the immense power that surged against his barrier. "Mmmm….interesting" he whispered.

Somewhere in the forest of lost souls Kikyo grabbed at her chest as a powerful spiritual energy dug its way through her soul. "No, please, it can't be" she begged.

Kagome fell back against InuYasha, who buckled and collapsed under her weight, they fell to the ground, his arms around her and they both still held the tetsusaiga in its true form. Sango and Miroku picked themselves up and staggered to their friend's side.

Kagome looked up at her two friends and smiled, "You're ok" she asked, reaching her hand to touch Sango's cheek, her voice still not quite her own.

Sango clasped her hand and she felt coldness in Kagome's skin "Yes, thanks to you" Miroku nodded his agreement.

InuYasha nestled his face into Kagome's hair and he release one hand from the sword to stoke the side of her face, turning it slightly so he could look into her eyes.

_Did she just wield the tetsusaiga?_ He thought, _I don't' understand Kagome, how could you do that?_

Kagome lurched in his grasp, growling low in her throat, InuYasha tighten his grip on her, something was wrong, something was very wrong. Without looking at Miroku or Sango he said "Leave" something in his voice urged them to go.

"InuYasha, we can't leave you" Sango said as Miroku laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Do it, Kagome isn't..." his words cut off as he felt her body pulse again "Go now" he needed them gone and quickly "Please Sango, just go"

Miroku dragged the demon slayer to her feet "You'll make her return wont you InuYasha" he asked.

"I'll try" he struggled to hold Kagome still "Go now" he said more forcefully, finally looking at them both he saw their concern and fear.

Miroku dragged Sango away as InuYasha turned Kagome around in her arms so that she facing him, he pulled her onto his lap and held her against his body. He internally cursed the weakness of his human form as he fought to hold onto her.

"Kagome please, please focus" he whispered to her.

"Let me go" she struggled against him

"No Kagome, I'll never let you go"

"They wanted to hurt you, they have to pay"

"I'm alright Kagome"

Kagome thrashed against him, he pushed forward and drove her back into the ground and he covered her body with his, driving the air out of her lungs.

"I love you Kagome, stay with me" he begged her, cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to stare at him with those demon eyes. He was filled with a sudden sense of loss, _I'm losing her_ he thought _No, Kagome, I wont let you go._

He felt her tense under him and saw tears well up her blood red eyes "I love you and you have to come back to me" he whispered. He felt his neck throb and pulse with heat and her voice filled his mind.

'_Beloved'_

'_I'm here Kagome'_

'_They tried to take you from me'_

'_I won't leave you ever'_

'_I'll die to protect you InuYasha'_

'_And I, you Kagome'_

'_I'm cold and it's dark, where am I?'_

'_Focus on me Kagome, don't give in, stay with me'_

'_I love you InuYasha'_

'_And I, you Kagome'_

'_InuYasha'_

'_I'm here'_

'_Where am I?'_

'_Kagome. Please, Kagome don't leave me'_

'_Never beloved, never'_

And then her voice was gone.

InuYasha felt the first warm rays of the sun on his back and he began to feel his transformation back into his hanyou state but he could feel nothing from Kagome. He opened his eyes and stared down at her face, silent tears slipped from her still red eyes but there was nothing reflected back in them.

"KAGOME" he screamed "NO, Kagome stay with me, don't you dare leave me wench" His tears splashed onto her cheeks but she didn't flinch.

Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo and Kirara came running at sound of InuYasha's screams. Sango collapsed into Miroku arms at the sight before them, her heart breaking.

"What's happening?" Shippo cried out, struggling to free himself from Lady Kaede's grasp.

"She's gone" Miroku whispered.

"Gone? Gone where? What happened?" Shippo cried, he couldn't lose another of his family.

"I fear it was too much for her body to handle" Lady Kaede said, tears sliding down her face.

"She's not dead is she?" Shippo whispered even thought he knew it to be true.

"NO" InuYasha cried out, glaring at them "I wont let her leave me" He grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and dragged her back into his lap, he rested his forehead against hers "Please Kagome, stay with me" he whispered as he placed his lips against hers. _Their so cold _he thought _please I beg you Kagome don't leave me, you promised to stay with me._

As he held his lips to hers and silently begged her to stay, he felt the white aura from before begin to envelop them again, _that's it Kagome, come back to me_, the mark on his neck started to burn.

'_InuYasha' her voice softly called to him._

'_Yes beloved'_

'_Where am I?'_

'_Here, with me, always with me'_

He felt warmth return to her lips as she began to return his kiss.

'_Yes beloved, always with you'_


	15. Chapter 15  Aftermath

**Disclaimer - I do not nor have I ever claimed ownership of InuYasha**

**Sorry about the delay with this chapter, I just can't seem to get it exactly where I want it, I've been over it a couple of times now and the words are starting to blur.**

**Thank you to everyone who has sent me reviews, I'm trying to make sure I respond to everyone who sends me something. I especailly want to thank Alice 001, Shel.Daring2Dream, juusan'ya, Miko in training and kittyb78 whose kind and encouraging not to mention sometimes funny words brighten my day.**

**Anyway enjoying reading this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 15 – Aftermath**

Since Lady Kaede's house had sustained so much damage and was most of it was destroyed in the battle, the injured and exhausted group were resting at the residence of another villager. One whose family who were close and dear friends of Kaede's, they had loaned them the use of it while they recuperated and arrangements were made to repair the priestess's home.

"My head hurts so much Lady Kaede" Shippo cried holding his head in his hands.

"I'm not surprised little one, you've been knocked unconscious several times in the last couple of days. Just give it time" she answered as she applied a dressing to InuYasha's leg.

InuYasha had made Kaede tend to Sango and Miroku first while he held the sleeping Kagome in his arms. Begrudgingly he had allowed Lady Kaede to look Kagome over, all be it quickly just to be certain that she didn't have any wounds that needed tending. But he refused to lay her down, he had just wanted to hold her and never let go

Lady Kaede was a master with a needle and thread and stitching damaged flesh back together. As a result of this skill the wounds that Sango and Miroku had suffered would heal well. They would only be left with faint fine scars, although Miroku's arm did look like a patchwork rug at the moment.

As he allowed Lady Kaede to apply the bandage to his leg he recalled how Miroku had to hold Sango down while Lady Kaede pulled and twisted her arm to get the bone to go back inside her flesh, Sango's scream could of woke the dead but thankfully she passed out from the pain and they were able to dress the rest of her wounds quickly. He was surprised that during the whole ordeal the monk didn't seem to have one single lecherous thought and his hands certain didn't stray anywhere they weren't supposed.

His own wounds had begun to heal thanks to his demon blood but he had finally relented to Lady Kaede and Miroku's demands to let her bandage his leg to assist in it's healing, but he still refused to relinquish his hold on Kagome. So instead of placing her on the blankets to his side he just shifted so he could place her over onto his good leg. He then released the tie around his waist and shifted awkwardly to expose the wound but not himself. He still refused to let Kagome for fear that if he did she would somehow be consumed again by the aura and he would lose her. Looking down at Kagome's sleeping face had helped take away the sting as Lady Kaede stitched the tear in his lip. He thought to himself _it's usually Kagome who takes care of my wounds, her hands that soothe away the pain._

It was a long time before he finally relented and eased Kagome onto the blankets but only after he was certain that she was sleeping peacefully and he could sense no immediate threat to her. He stood and retied the sash at his waist before walking over to the fire to take the drink Miroku held out for him.

"InuYasha are ye listening" he heard Lady Kaede ask.

"Oi" he replied to the sharp pinch he got for ignoring her "What?"

"We were talking about what happened to Kagome" Miroku said shaking his head, he knew all too well that InuYasha's thoughts had been on Kagome just as his were focused on Sango. "I still can't shake the image of Kagome standing there like a demon and you wielding the tetsusaiga as a human"

InuYasha's head snapped around and he raised a fist to hit the monk but seeing the look on his face he realized that he had meant no malice "She wasn't a demon, she…she was something else" he said turning his attention back to Kagome. Shippo had snuggled up as close to Kagome as he could get and the two of them looked so peaceful together. "I don't know what she was. All I know is that it killed her"

"No InuYasha I don't think Kagome truly died" Lady Kaede said "I believe she was just dormant, while her heart and your demon blood repaired what they had done to her soul."

"What are you talking about old woman?" asked InuYasha, he was sure that he had lost Kagome even if it was only for a moment.

"When you went through your transformation I am certain it somehow awoke your demon blood in Kagome" Kaede looked over at the sleeping girl "I think she sensed you were vulnerable and when you were injured, her soul instinctively went to protect you"

"But she didn't have a demonic aura" Miroku said "I didn't sense anything like around her"

"I keep telling you she wasn't a demon" InuYasha snapped, he didn't want them to think of her as a demon. "She was more than that. More than a demon or a priestess"

"In that moment she became more than either one" Miroku stated, although it didn't help to clear anything up. The three of them looked at Kagome in silence.

"She became both!" InuYasha whispered, he turned back to Kaede "But not like a hanyou, not like me"

"No, InuYasha not a half demon. All half demons, like yourself are split, half of each side but one is always slightly stronger than the other. Where as Kagome I believe united the two sides together whilst they were whole, creating something more than each one on its own" Lady Kaede tried to explain "Do you understand InuYasha?"

"I think I do" he rested his hand against his forehead "But it's doing my head in"

"What about that aura Lady Kaede? It wasn't like a barrier" Miroku queried.

"When it surrounded us, it felt like Kagome, like she was holding me, giving me strength. It felt like it was her soul Miroku" InuYasha starred into the widen eyes of the monk "Couldn't you feel that?"

"Yes. InuYasha I don't know how else to say this other than to just say it but when you released the wind scar I felt a strong surge against my spiritual powers, almost like they were being tested and warned but protected at the same time"

"I felt that as well Miroku, it's possible that Kagome's powers were felt by a lot of spiritual beings. I wondered if it was testing my spiritual powers to see if I was a threat or not"

"A threat old woman, to who" InuYasha questioned without taking his eyes from Kagome's face, he was starting to get really confused by all of this.

"Why to you InuYasha and of course herself" she stated

"Do you think it will happened again Kaede?" asked Miroku

InuYasha spun around to face Lady Kaede, fear written on his face, _I can't go through that again, I can't lose Kagome, I won't lose her _his mind raged.

"I don't know, but I think in time as Kagome learns to control the changes, it will be less likely. And I do believe if InuYasha can keep out of trouble on the nights of the new moon"

"Oi…What ya mean keep out of trouble? I didn't start that" he jumped up defensively.

"Calm ye self InuYasha you'll wake them with all that noise" Lady Kaede smiled.

"One question InuYasha, the tetsusaiga" Miroku gestured towards the sword "How were you able to transform it in your human state?"

InuYasha gripped the hilt of the tetsusaiga that hung at his side before casting his eyes over Kagome "I didn't"

"What?" gasped Miroku

"The tetsusaiga was already transforming as I touched it" he said releasing his hold on the sword "It transformed for Kagome"

Both Lady Kaede and Miroku were stunned and neither knew what to make of this, they had both assumed that somehow InuYasha had managed to transform the tetsusaiga, it had never crossed their minds that Kagome did it.

"Maybe the tetsusaiga sensed my blood in Kagome or maybe it knew that I wasn't able to use it so it chose Kagome because of the sheer strength she possessed. I don't know" InuYasha turned and walked over to Kagome. Quietly he lowered himself to floor and pulled her into his lap so her head rested against his chest above his heart. He looked down at Shippo who had begun to squirm at the sudden loss of warmth from his side; he scoped up the little kitshine and placed him on Kagome's stomach. As he was pulling the blanket around them he looked over at Miroku and Kaede "All I know is I wont let anyone hurt Kagome, or any of my family again" he turned his head so he could rest his cheek against the top of Kagome's head, and closing his eyes he finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Miroku and Lady Kaede watched the hanyou drift off to sleep before they turned to each other and at the same time repeated the word "Family"

"Lady Kaede"

"Yes Miroku"

"Did he just call us his family?"

"Aye"

"That's a first"

_Beloved _he heard Kagome's voice in the darkness.

_Kagome, Kagome where are you? _He became panicked that he couldn't see her.

_Here with you, beloved, always with you. _He felt the unseen warmth of her embrace and he calmed.

_I'm changing beloved_

_I know, I'm sorry Kagome_

_Don't be, everything is as it should be._

_But I lost you_

_Never, I will always be with you even when I am not_

_Kagome, that doesn't make any sense_

_Beloved you will always carry a piece of me with you, just as I carry a piece of you_

_Was Kaede right, you didn't die?_

_I was dormant but your voice and love showed the way back, if not for you._

_Don't say it, I don't ever want to be with out you_

_Nor I without you beloved_

InuYasha tighten his hold on Kagome and whispered against her hair "Beloved"

Miroku looked up at them, smiling at the sight, he felt a warm calming presence flow from them into the room surrounding them all. _Family _he thought _that's what InuYasha called us, family. _His eyes swept to Sango _please don't let her think of me as only a brother _he pleaded silently _Sango, I want to…_ his thoughts were cut off when he realized that the demon slayer had awoken and was starring at him.

"Your mind had better of be in a clean place Miroku" she stated "I'm really not in the mood for any of your shit"

He waved his hands in front of himself, shaking his head "Honesty Sango I wasn't thinking anything, trust me" _please don't let her hit me, I'm sore enough as it is._

"Why do I doubt that?" she said before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep, all be it with her good hand wrapped around her sword.

Miroku lowered his head, _that was close_ he thought before settling himself as far as he could from the reach of that weapon but not too far from her and drifted off to sleep. Smiling he allowed his mind to filled with thoughts of Sango and they were exactly the type of thoughts that would get him killed if she found out.

Far away in the protected castle, Naraku held the wind goddess Kagura by the throat, "Tell me again Kagura, how is you failed me and why exactly I shouldn't absorb you back into my flesh!"


	16. Chapter 16  Naruku's Anger

**Disclaimer - I do not own nor do I claim to own InuYasha**

**Here's another chapter for you, I'm not 100 happy with this one either but it does contain a couple of my favorite lines.**

**Once again I thank you for the time you've spent reading my story and sending me a review.**

**KittyKaiya**

**PS - I've taken the liberity of having Naraku and Kagura be unaware of InuYasha new moon transformations, I should have said that earlier and I'm sorry if it has confused anyone. K.**

**Chapter 16 – Naraku's anger**

Kagura lay sprawled on the hard floor of the hidden castle where Naraku had thrown her. Naraku returned to his comfortable position of the plush carpets and gazed at the sight before him, he tried to calm his anger as he didn't want this to be over too quickly.

Her body twisted and her breathing shallow and rapid, fear and pain mingled together in her red eyes, causing her vision to blur. She didn't know what was worse his anger at her for failing, or the anger she felt towards herself for not stopping him punishing her.

"Kagura, I ask you again, what happened?" Naraku's voice was cold and void of emotion. He couldn't believe that things had gone so wrong. Kagura had failed him. His new hybrid soldiers were gone, she'd even left behind the jewels shards that been implanted in the men and that little miko bitch was still breathing.

The loss of his new creations was astounding, did Kagura have any idea what it took for him to create them. Was she aware of the energy that was needed to infuse a demon soul into a living human without destroying it, not to mention the time it took to find a human with a lust and greed for power so strong that it consumed them to the point where they were willing to forsake their own soul. _NO_ his mind screamed, she had no idea, that was clear otherwise she wouldn't have failed him.

He stared down at her, the feeling to crush her and be done with it was overwhelming. "Well, I'm waiting Kagura"

"I…I don't know" she gasped, struggling to rise to her knees, she starred at his out stretched hand and what was clasped tightly in it, desperately praying that he would stop, she didn't know who much more of this she could take. Although a small part of her cried out that he kill her and let her be in peace.

"I send you on one simple errand, I give you one little task and yet somehow you manage to fuck it up" he said applying a little more pressure on the object in his hand, even though he was extremely angry with her, he had to admit that he was getting more than a little pleasure out of this.

Kagura screamed "Please Naraku….I beg you….stop"

He relaxed his hand "Begging, come, come Kagura don't you think that's just a little beneath you, after all you are the wind goddess." He threw his arms out wide "The wind does not beg nor yield to anyone now does it" he was challenging her to defy him.

"No, it yields to no-one" she reluctantly looked into his eyes "Except you" she whispered. He smiled down at her and it sent her blood cold, involuntarily she cringed away from him..

"Now tell me how InuYasha managed to use the tetsusaiga in his human form to destroy my little creations or was Kikyo's information false"

"No, he was as she said he would be but it wasn't InuYasha that used the sword"

"Not InuYasha but there is no-one else" he glared at Kagura. He suddenly recalled the massive spiritual energy that had surged against his barrier almost tearing it down. "Kagome" he whispered.

"Yes, but she wasn't…" her voice died in her throat as she tried to think of the right words, she closed her eyes "normal, she became something else"

"Something else...like what exactly?" his interest spiked.

"I don't know, she was just different, I sensed something other than a human presence from her"

"Is it possible that by uniting with InuYasha she's somehow managed to become like me" He mused out loud.

"No, not a half breed" she answered but instantly she felt Naraku's displeasure of that term as the crushing sensation in her chest got stronger "It was different, it felt like she was both a demon and human at the same time." Kagura collapsed forward as Naraku released his grip on the object.

"Interesting" he ran his free hand through his hair "And yet her spiritual powers didn't fade as they should have" he said rising to his feet.

"No, they increased, they were stronger than anything I've felt, even stronger than Kikyo"

Naraku came to stand by Kagura's side, he looked down at her as she focused on the object in his hand. _More powerful than Kikyo, this is definitely interesting, but how can this be useful to me?_ He thought as he watched Kagura. He came to the realization that she was at her most beautiful when she was like this, frightened and in pain.

"You want this so badly don't you Kagura?" he asked looking at the object in his hand.

She darted her eyes to his face "Yes" _Do I dare hope that he will give it to me_ she thought.

"Well then.." he held it out to her and watched as her eyes betrayed her every thought, she did indeed want it, she wanted it so badly that she was scared to take it,_ pitiful _he thought as he snatched his hand away from her "Don't fail me again" he told her as he squeezed his hand into a fist, causing Kagura to twist and writhe in pain, her screams were like sweet music to his ears. "Now go to Kikyo and find out what she knows of this"

As he walked away from her he thought to himself, _it really is quite amazing what you can do to a woman when you hold their heart in the palm of your hand_.

Kagura remained on the floor long after Naraku left her. _I hate him, I am the wind and yet I must bow down to him._ She thought. _You will pay for this Naraku, I will find a way to take back my heart and be free from you._ She picked herself up off the floor and slowly made her way outside, _I swear that one day you will die_, she vowed before leaping into the air and allowing the wind to carry her feather to the forest of lost souls.

Kagura found Kikyo on the outcrop of rocks over looking that horrid lake again, her soul collectors hovering around, bringing her more souls. _Creepy woman, she feeds off the dead to keep her alive just as Naraku feeds of demons to make his body_ she thought to herself.

"Kikyo" she called to the dead woman.

"What do you want now Kagura?" she answered without turning to face her.

"The same as before, information"

"About what?" Kikyo was fully aware what information she sort, they wanted to know about Kagome.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you, fine then, tell me how Kagome was able to be a full demon whilst remaining a human?"

"I don't fully understand it myself but I believe it is because of InuYasha's blood that flows through her veins"

"I see, that would explain how she could wield the tetsusaiga"

Kikyo suddenly turned to face Kagura, "She wielded the tetsusaiga?" _How had I not sensed that?_ She thought to herself, she had sensed the use of the sword but even she so sure that InuYasha had somehow managed to transform the sword himself even in his human form.

"Didn't you know, that's strange" she lightly tapped her fan to her forehead, a devilish smile across her face "It seems the mighty priestess Kikyo doesn't know everything"

Irritated Kikyo glared at the demon "I have never claimed to know everything Kagura, only a fool would claim that" she gripped her bow and moved one hand up to take an arrow from her quiver "And I Kagura, am no fool"

"Never said you were" Kagura took a few steps towards Kikyo, opening her fan "And since neither of us are fools we had better not do anything foolish"

The two women starred at each other, a demon born of Naruku and a dead priestess, both within striking distance and now it was just a matter of who was faster.

Kikyo laughed "I agree, it would be better not to behave in a foolish manner when we have other things to discuss" she lowered her hand and relaxed her grip on the bow. "Tell me was it also Kagome who released the blast of spiritual energy?"

"If I said yes would that surprise you" Kagura studied Kikyo "Judging by the look on your face I'll take that as a no"

"I sensed it was her but I had to be sure" Kikyo turned away from Kagura "I couldn't believe that the surge made it as far as here"

Kagura smiled at the slight hint of fear in Kikyo's voice. _Let's just see how she takes this then _she thought before adding "Naraku said the same thing"

"What?" Kikyo gasped, spinning back to face Kagura "Has she become that powerful? Powerful enough to reach Naraku?" _Could she be powerful enough to destroy Naraku? Damn that girl _she thought. _Why must she persist in taking everything from me? _Although Kikyo had never suffered from vanity while she was alive, she had come to realize that the strength of her spiritual power was the one thing she'd been able to hold over Kagome, the one thing she could offer InuYasha that Kagome could not. Even InuYasha had valued that in her and she knew that he told Kagome as much, in the past. But now if Kagome was able to harness and control that power, she would lose that standing in his eyes as well. "Damn that girl to hell" she screamed.

Kagura watched as Kikyo's eyes burned with hatred, _she despises Kagome as much I despise Naraku _she thought wondering if there was anyway she could use this to her own advantage.

"Kagura"

The mention of her name broke her chain of thoughts. "Yes Kikyo"

"Tell Naraku I will ascertain the strength of Kagome's power and her weakness, if one exists"

"And your terms?"

"Only that he hold to our previous agreement and kill her, if he can"

Kagura watched Kikyo for a moment before she agreed to pass on her message to Naraku. She almost felt a twinge of pity for the dead priestess; _she's no better off than me _she thought as she rode the wind back to Naraku's castle _we both are caught in Naraku's grasp. One day I will be free but can the same be said for her._

Naraku watched Kagura approach and decided that her willfulness would not be tolerated for much longer, the woman was developing too much of a back bone. He smiled at the many ways in which he would teach her one final lesson. As Kagura entered the room she was filled with a deep sense of fear _I hate it when he smiles like that _she thought _nothing good ever comes from it. _His next words stopped her dead in her tracks, sending a tide wave of terror through her body.

"Kagura, I was just thinking about you"


	17. Chapter 17  Awakenings

**Disclaimer - I do not nor have I ever claimed to own InuYasha**

**I want to say a big huge thank you to juusan'ya for sending me the translation of 'beloved' into Japanese - Saiai. I've now decided to use it in the story. I just wish I knew how it sounded. The reason I hadn't used any Japanese words in the story before now is that I didn't want to use them in the wrong context and therefore look stupid or offend anyone.**

**So once again, Thanks heaps juusan'ya.**

**Now onto this chapter - it gets a little weird in places, which is just how my mind usually works (it's either warped or down right freaky). **

**Please let me know what you think, I'm grateful for any and all feedback (unless you're just trying to be cruel for the sake of it)**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 17 – Awakenings**

Something began to stir in Kagome's sleeping mind, something that was almost forgotten pinched at the corners of the quiet dark blanket surrounding her conscious mind. It was only faint but it was there, and it was getting stronger and clearer with every beat of her heart.

InuYasha felt Kagome flinch in his arms and opening his eyes he expected her to be looking up at him but her eyes were still closed. He studied her sleeping face and noticed that she was frowning, he could sense her heart speed up, he opened his mouth but before the sound of her name could cross his lips, Kagome lurched in his arms with such force it slammed his back hard into the wall, driving the air from his lungs.

Kagome's mind filled with the sounds of metal clashing, bones splintering, flesh being torn and screams of battle. InuYasha struggled to hold onto her. Kagome relived the battle in her mind.

"Kagome" InuYasha cried out, trying to wake her.

"InuYasha, what's happening" Sango yelled trying to get up only to have Miroku push her back down.

"No Sango, stay where you are" Miroku told her, holding her shoulders against the bedding "You'll open your wounds" he didn't seem to care that by his own sudden movements to restrain Sango he'd torn his stitches. "InuYasha is she alright" he asked turning his face towards the struggling hanyou.

"I..I don't know" he answered, desperately trying to hold onto her "Kagome" he whispered.

Inside Kagome's mind the sounds of the battle that almost cost her dearly intensified and a voice cried out from somewhere hidden deep in the dark, _**'we will not stand silent any longer, you will acknowledge us' **_Fear and pain raged through her body as she fought to wake up from this nightmare.

The muscles in InuYasha's arms burned as he tried to hold onto Kagome, he felt an immense surge of power through the mark on his neck flood through him. Kagome suddenly became very still in his arms. He looked down at her, _Saiai_ his mind whispered.

"Kagome are you alrig…." His words were cut off as Kagome suddenly lurched again with even more force. He felt every muscle in her body contract at the same time, forcing her head backwards and her spine to create an unnatural arch. The contractions in her muscles held her so ridged he thought her bones would break at any moment. She stopped moving but remained locked, frozen in this position.

"Kagome" InuYasha whispered again. Everything went deathly quiet, the only sounds to be heard was that of everyone breathing.

"What's going on InuYasha?" Miroku asked breaking the eerie silence, his voice think with concern.

"I don't know" InuYasha replied, never taking his eyes from Kagome' face. _Saiai _his mind called to her once more.

Kagome slowly began to open her eyes but she didn't seem to be focusing on anything. Without any warning or any other movements she let forth the most horrific scream that InuYasha had ever heard; his head exploded with pain as the noise penetrated his sensitive ears. The sound echoed throughout the room, almost as if it was seeking something, searching for something lost and then it stopped.

'_**You will listen to us'**_a voice in the dark called to Kagome **'**_**we will no longer remain silent'.**_

_Who are you? _Kagome's asked in her mind, she felt confused but strangely she was unafraid.

_**We are you, we are him, you are us, we are us. **_

_That doesn't make any sense_

_**We are you, we are here**_

_You're here, what does that mean? What are you?_

_**We are the demon in him, the priestess in you, we are the light in love, the strength in courage, we are the wisdom of mind and faith of heart, we are us.**_

_What's happening to me?_

_**We have been silent too long we will be silent no more. We have finally been united us as we have longed to be. We now reside in you, you will acknowledge us. It is as it should be.**_

_Acknowledge you, how? I don't understand_

_**You will, in time. When the strength of your flesh is increased we will come to be**_

_What do you mean you'll come to be?_

_**You will be strong enough for us to merge **_

_Merge, I don't like the sound of that._

_**You can not stop it, We will come to be, as it should be.**_

_I'm changing aren't I?_

_**Yes, we will come to be**_

_Stop saying that. Will I still be me?_

_**Yes, you are us, we are you**_

_That was you, what happened before? You did that, didn't you._

_**We could stand silent no longer**_

_You helped me protect InuYasha and the others_

_**We are his demon in you**_

_So it was you that wielded tetsusaiga_

_**Yes, he is vital to our survival and yours**_

_And the energy blast, what was that?_

_**We sort information**_

_Information, on what?_

_**Threats**_

_What threats?_

_**Those who seek to destroy what is ours**_

_People like Naraku?_

_**We found the barrier but had not the strength to reach though**_

_You found him! You know where Naraku is? Will you tell me?_

_**Yes**_

_You said something about my flesh needing to be strong enough, what did you mean?_

_**The vessel we have chosen needs to strengthen**_

_My body you mean?_

_**And soul, to hold the power of all we are**_

_Demon and human, like a hanyou_

_**No, that is dominance of one, we are equal and whole and the same**_

_How do I become stronger?_

_**Control and balance must be achieved**_

_Will I die?_

_**We will not allow it**_

_My head hurts from all of this_

_**It will come to pass**_

Kagome felt the voice die down and then images of trees, mountains, rocks, lakes, streams and fields rushed through her mind. The pictures blurring into flashes of colour, before coming to an abrupt stop, she swore she felt her stomach pitch and was going to throw up. There before her stood a dark evil looking castle drenched in deadly poison, Naraku's castle.

InuYasha felt Kagome go slack in his arms, he felt her sigh deeply and saw her close her eyes. _What the hell was that? _He thought _I couldn't sense you then Kagome, what and where were you._ He gently traced along the healing scar that the demon solider had left on the side of her face with one of his claws. _Please Saiai, be alright_.

The blackness that covered Kagome's mind pulled back, slipping back into the edges of forgotten memories. She stared up at InuYasha, the relief he felt washed through them both. He smiled at her and she returned it. Kagome turned her head towards their friends and frowned at the sight. There was Sango lying on her back with Miroku kneeling over her holding her down by shoulders, his head mere inches away from her face with Shippo cringing in the middle of his back, everyone was just looking at her.

"What?" she asked them, in a tone a voice that was very much like the one Miroku uses when he's been caught thinking something extremely dirty.

Miroku's damaged arm had began to shake from holding Sango down on the bed, he could feel the blood from the broken stitches sliding down to pool around his hand on her shoulder. He tried to pull back from Sango but at the sound of Kagome's voice his strength buckled and he collapsed down onto Sango's chest, his head buried between her breasts.

Sango felt such relief at the look on Kagome's face, _she's back_ she thought. Sudden she felt Miroku's weight shift and then the air was driven from her lungs as she bore the weight of him across her chest.

´What the hell" she gasped "Miroku are you alright?" she asked as she felt him stiffen, her good hand instinctively reaching for the back of his head, a gentle gesture out of concern. Then she felt him tremble and realized that his head was buried between her breasts "Miroku" she began to say, her voice hardened.

Miroku struggled as best he could to remove himself quickly from the position he was in, cursing himself in his mind_. Shit, you're gonna get it now!_ _But it felt so good to lie there; it'll be worth whatever she does to me._ He scrambled back onto his knees beside her, taking a few steady breathes before he looked at her. "Sango, I'm sorry"

The two of them stared at each other. Each coming to terms with the situation. One trying to figure what he could do to put himself back in that position without being killed, the other figuring out if she should kill him or not while trying to stamp out the feelings of pleasure that had been caused by his touch.

Kagome watched her two friends with amusement; they loved each but wouldn't admit it. She turned her face back to InuYasha, who had not taken his eyes from her; she reached a hand up to touch his cheek.

"InuYasha" she whispered "Saiai"

InuYasha wrapped his arms tighter around her. Lowering his head he captured her mouth in his. His relief flooded through him into her, she broke the kiss to stare into his eyes.

"It's alright InuYasha, I'm alright" she said, scratching one of his ears. He turned his head into her hand; her touch causing him to growl low in his chest.

"Saiai" he whispered. "Don't do that again"

"I'll try not to" she smiled. _**'We are here, we will not remain silent' **_came the voice from deep inside her mind.

InuYasha nuzzled her cheek and heard her whisper softly "we will not remain silent"

"What Kagome?" he said as she was pulling herself from his arms.

As Kagome heard the voice inside her head she remembered everything. She rose to her feet and walked towards the door. InuYasha stood and asked her again "What is it?"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo turned to watch her. Slowly Kagome pivoted back towards them.

"We will no longer remain silent"

"What do you mean Kagome, what isn't going to be silent" Miroku asked.

InuYasha stared at his Saiai, he didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit. His heart hammered in his chest as the confusion and concern he felt for Kagome raged within.

"Kagome" InuYasha tentatively asked

"We are here" she said, looking up InuYasha, her voice not quite her own; somehow how there was more to it.

"Here, whose here?" he asked "What is here Kagome"

"We are you, we are him, you are us, we are us"

Everyone was getting really confused and a little frightened by Kagome's words. It was like she wasn't talking to them, more like she was talking to herself; trying to remember words that were told to her. InuYasha turned to Miroku.

"Do you sense anything Monk?"

"No, nothing evil anyway, but something is definitely different about Kagome" he answered rising to his feet.

"It is as it should be" Kagome offered looking up at InuYasha and yet looking into him at the same time.

InuYasha growled "What the fuck is going on?"

"We are here" This time Kagome was speaking directly to him.

InuYasha leapt forward and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, dragging her to his chest.

"Kagome what is going on?"

"InuYasha" she looked up at him "I know where Naraku is"

"What?" he was stunned, how could she possible know where Naraku was, no-one seemed to know where it was. They hadn't come across any leads as to it whereabouts and neither could they sense it's location as it was hidden by a barrier.

"I know the location of the castle" she felt his confusion and tried to calm him "It's alright InuYasha, I'm still me, kinda"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest, the sound of his heart beat was soothing. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then back at Kagome, Shippo scratched his head.

"Kagome, who is 'we'?" InuYasha asked.

"We are we" she looked up at him

"That doesn't make any sense"

"Tell me about it" she giggled "I explain everything or at least what I know but first I'm really hungry"

InuYasha laughed, _now she sounds like me_, "Typical, thinking about food at a time like this" His laughter was infectious. "I'll get you something"

Kagome walked over to Sango and sat down beside her. "You're bleeding" she gasped as she saw the pool of blood on her shoulder.

"What" cried Sango

"It's not hers" Miroku said as he clutched his arm trying to stop the bleeding from his reopened wound.

"I'll fetch Lady Kaede" cried Shippo as he hurried out the door.

"Let me look at that" Kagome said as she rose and walked around to him "It not too bad" She surveyed the others to ascertain their injuries "I'm sorry, it, they, we, whatever weren't quick enough"

"I think you better explain what the hell is going on Kagome" InuYasha stated as he sat near the fire "Come here"

After rewrapping Miroku's arm she went to InuYasha in sit beside him but instead found herself being dragged into his lap. _I feel so safe here _she thought _this is going to be hard to explain. __**We are here**__. I know you are but they don't know that, they probably gonna think I've lost my mind._

Taking a deep breath, Kagome began to explain all that had happened to her, the voice, the changes she felt, how she knew where Naraku's castle was, everything. The words rushed out of her like water down a waterfall. Lady Kaede had returned with Shippo and listened as she re-stitched Miroku's arm.

Throughout the whole time Kagome explaining everything, InuYasha had protectively held her in his arms, a low growl rumbling through his chest. The sensation gave her strength. As he listened to her words he also listened to the link between them, feeling all that she felt. When she finished talking everyone was quiet, lost in their own thoughts as they tried to comprehend it all.

"So, let me get this straight. You're gonna turn into a demon and a human at the same time" asked Shippo, scratching his head "This is all too much for me"

"But I'll still be me, just different I guess"

"Well at least this explains a couple of things, like the tetsusaiga for one" added Miroku.

"And the awesome strength" chipped in Sango "Did they say how long before the 'merge' thing"

"No, just that the vessel had to strengthen for that to happen I need control and balance"

"Child, do ye not fear it" asked Lady Kaede

Kagome thought for a second before answering "No" _It will come to pass_ she thought.

They talked about it until the sky darkened; InuYasha had yet to say a word. Kagome felt the mark on neck pulse and flare with all his conflicting emotions. He lifted her from his lap and placed her on the floor beside him, he didn't look at her as he rose to his feet. But before she could say a word he fled the room in a red blur.

"What's up with InuYasha" asked Shippo

"I don't know, but I'd say he needs some time alone to think this all through" answered Sango.

Kagome sat there staring at the door. _Oh InuYasha, I'm sorry._ She thought _please be ok with this, I can't stop it._

InuYasha ran through the grass as fast as he could, his mind jumbled with conflicting thoughts and his heart with raging emotions. He soon found himself at the tree; he leapt up into its high comforting branches. In this place he felt safe, it was his sanctuary, he liked to sit here for hours and just be. He had spent many an hour in these branches thinking of Kagome just as he was about to do.

He settled himself with his back against the large trunk and stared off into the distance. He sighed and Kagome's image filled his thoughts. _What have I done?_ He thought _she's changing because of me, of what I did. She's all I truly ever wanted and now my selfishness to have her with me is putting her at risk. How can I fix this? Kagome I'm sorry I did this to you._

He stayed there for hours thinking and cursing himself, he was so wrapped up in his mind that he didn't sense her approach.

_He looks so sad _Kagome thought as she approached the tree of ages, "InuYasha" she called up to him.

He snapped out of his trance and glanced down at her, swinging his leg over the branch he leapt down to stand in front of her, his eyes cast to the ground.

"InuYasha, it will be alright, I can feel it" she whispered as she reached up to stroke his cheek, _how can I make him see that_ she thought

"I'm sorry Kagome" he said, still staring at the ground "I...I didn't mean for this to happen, please forgive me"

"Oh..InuYasha" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears welling in her eyes "There's nothing to forgive, I love you"

He stumbled back slightly as Kagome embraced him, he quickly gathered her into his arms. "But this is all my fault"

"There's no fault Saiai, we are together and that's all I care about, no matter what happens"

"But…"

"No buts. I just hope that you can still love me after it"

He nestled his head in her hair, breathing in her glorious scent, "I love you Kagome, and nothing can or will ever change that"

"I know. And it will be alright, I promise"

He kissed her cheek and her nose and starred into her eyes, he whispered "Are you sure"

"I'm not saying that I'm not scared but I think this was how it was supposed to be"

Kagome smiled sweetly before reaching up to kiss him, he surrendered to the pleasure that the kiss evoked in him. He believed her when she said she was scared but he was having trouble with the thought that everything would be ok.


	18. Chapter 18  The Changes Begin

**Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha nor have I ever claimed too.**

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, it's been a hectic couple of days. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.

**Saiai means beloved (in case anyone has forgotten)**

Don't forget to let me know what you think.

KittyKaiya

**Chapter 18 – The Changes Begin**

The next few days passed in a blur as they recuperated. They were all a little on edge waiting for Kagome's changes and Naruku to attack again but the days were quiet and peaceful. A little too peaceful for InuYasha's liking. He sat perched high in a tree as he watched Kagome, Shippo and Kirara run around chasing each other, laughing and screaming with delight. He pictured her doing the same thing with their pups one day and it caused him to smile.

"Sango, you should still be resting" Miroku's voice interrupting his daydreams. He turned towards the sound of his friend's voice to see the monk trying to stop the injured slayer from leaving the hut.

"Miroku, get out of the way." She told him, trying to shove him with her good arm.

Kagome looked up at them as Shippo and Kirara ran over to Sango.

"How do you feel today Sango?" Shippo asked skidding to halt just in front of her. He absently rubbed his shoulder from where Miroku had whacked him a few nights ago when he had leapt up to cuddle Sango, accidentally hurting her. He wouldn't make that mistake again in a hurry.

"I'm fine Shippo" she answered leaning down to rub the top of his head "And you?"

"Fine but I've missed you and so has Kirara", who at the sound of her name, rubbed her mistress's leg and meowed.

"Please Sango, its time you went back to bed" urged Miroku, although his mind pictured something other than sleeping.

"I need a bath and I'm going to have one whether you like it or not" she huffed.

Kagome smiled at the two of them, they were acting like an old married couple.

"I'll take you down to the hot springs Sango" she said, offering her hand to help her walk.

"Thank you Kagome" Sango answered taking Kagome's out stretched hand.

Kagome looked over at InuYasha and smiled as he leapt from the tree, she wasn't asking for his permission but he nodded his head that it was okay anyway. Her heart warmed at the sight of him. He wasn't completely over worrying about her but he trusted her when she promised it would be ok.

InuYasha watched as Kagome helped Sango walk down towards the hot springs, he huffed as Miroku came to stand beside him. Shippo and Kirara resumed their game.

"Their out of sight now Miroku, you can stop staring" he said, watching the monk.

"I'm just worried about her" Miroku answered "She's not healing as fast as I would like"

"She is healing though. Why do you miss being hit?"

Miroku gave InuYasha one of his innocent monk looks "Now why would Sango hit me"

"Humph. With all the hovering you're been doing I'm surprised she asked one of us to thump you and don't think I haven't noticed where you eyes and mind have gone to"

"InuYasha you wound me" he playfully clutched at his chest "I would never"

"Of course you would and don't think she" InuYasha gestured with his head in the direction the girls had taken "doesn't know either"

Miroku blushed and started to laugh "Well can you blame"

InuYasha thoughts turned to Kagome, if Miroku felt for Sango the same way he felt for Kagome than he couldn't blame him at all.

"Are you okay Sango" Kagome asked as she settled herself in the water. She had helped Sango into the hot springs first and made sure she was in a comfortable position before climbing in herself.

"Mmm…yeah. This is nice" she sighed, feeling the tenseness in her muscles relax "And it's even better to have a few minutes peace from Miroku"

Kagome looked over at Sango, who was leaning back against the smooth rocks with her eyes closed.

"He has become quite the mother hen where you're concerned"

"I know, it's not that I don't appreciate it, I do, it's just…just" she sat forward opening her eyes, she was lost for words.

"Just what?"

Sighing, Sango place her good hand against her forehead "I don't know"

"He cares deeply for you, the way he fusses over you and watches while you sleep"

"And has dirty thoughts the whole time he's doing it" Sango added, a smile crossing her lips.

"I thought you hadn't noticed that" Kagome said smiling.

"Oh, I've noticed alright. I'm just glad his managed to control the cursed 'I have to touch your ass' hand" With the tone of her voice and the facial expression Sango used, both girls were suddenly in the grips of hysterical laughter.

As their laughter died down, Kagome titled her head back as she leaned against the smooth rocks. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax. Both girls were silent and enjoying the calming effect that the hot springs was having on them.

"Are you feeling better Sango?" Kagome asked without opening her eyes.

"Yeah, my side hurts a little" she answered turning to look at Kagome "Your scar is healing well, you almost can't see it"

Kagome touched the side of her face "I'm glad, I'm still nervous on how to explain this to my mother."

"I wouldn't be surprise if you don't have to tell her at all, what with it healing so fast"

Kagome slipped down further into the water thinking about what she was going to say to her mum if she had to explain the scar. There was no way she was not going to be worried, what mother wouldn't be and Kagome knew she was going to get a lecture on the dangers of the feudal era and her choice to stay with InuYasha.

Kagome sighed, "Sango your arm's bleeding"

"What? Damn" replied the slayer as she turned her face away from Kagome to look at her left arm. She stopped the movement "How did you…" her voice died away as she turned back to the right to look at Kagome, who still had her head tilted towards the sky with her eyes closed.

Kagome could feel Sango's close scrutiny; she sat forward and opened her eyes to look at Sango's stunned face. Sango continued to stare at Kagome.

"What? What is it?" She asked the slayer, the look on her friend's face concerned her deeply. As she reached a hand out to Sango and opened her mouth to ask her again what was wrong, she felt a tingling sensation in her face.

The tingling increased, causing Kagome to rise to her feet. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought. She turned and tried to get out of the water but a sharp pain exploded in her jaw. She screamed and staggered backwards. Sango leapt to her feet as fast as she could and tried to reach out to Kagome as she fell backwards into the water.

"INUYASHA" Sango screamed.

InuYasha sat crossed legged on the ground with Miroku by his side as they watched Shippo and Kirara running around. He felt at ease, the mark on his neck was tingling with a soft warmth that he knew meant Kagome was happy. He was laughing because Kirara had just leapt onto Shippo's head causing the little kitsune to tumble to the ground when he felt the warmth in his neck change. He leapt to his feet and as he turned in the direction of the springs Sango's scream rang out the forest.

"INUYASHA"

He raced off towards the springs before Miroku had even had a chance to ask him why he got up but as he heard Sango's desperate cry he too charged after InuYasha. Shippo and Kirara hot on his heels.

InuYasha broke through the brushes to find Sango struggling with his mate who was visibly distressed.

They were both standing facing each other but Kagome had her head down and held her face tightly with both hands; shaking her head violently and trying desperately to remove Sango's tight grasp on her shoulder. Sango was wincing in pain each time Kagome tried to pull away but she was determined to hold on to her.

"Show me, please Kagome, it's alright Kagome"

Kagome moaned "No, don't Sango, please"

"Kagome I'm begging you, just show me"

"No, no, no"

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked coming to stand beside Sango in the water.

Sango yelped at the sudden appearance of him and she let go of Kagome's shoulder "I don't know, she seemed to smell my blood and then she just collapsed. Now she won't show me her face"

InuYasha reached for Kagome "Show me" he said

"No! Just go away, all of you just go away!" she screamed turning from them.

InuYasha grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back against his chest "No Kagome, I'm not going anywhere and you will show me, now" he growled the last word so she would know he wasn't playing with her.

"Don't make me, not with everyone watching" she cried into her hands, trying to take another step away from him.

InuYasha's growl deepened and carried a distinct warning "Leave"

"But InuYasha" Sango started to say

"Miroku take Shippo and leave now" he growled even louder. Although he knew that Miroku was no threat to Kagome's physical safety he still felt a rage build inside of him at the thought of another male around his mate, he would allow no other man, friend or foe to see his woman in this upset condition especially since she was naked.

"Mir..or…ku" Sango stuttered slowly turning around, her heart leaping into her throat as her eyes meet Miroku's. She felt her face burn with embarrassment.

Sango was paralyzed by the look on Miroku's face; his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were skimming over her naked body. Her breath caught as he smiled and her heart rate quicken. _Don't just stand here move!_ She told herself as she quickly regained her senses and covering herself screamed "Miroku you pervert, what in the hell are you doing?"

Before Miroku could answer InuYasha growled savagely "Get the hell out of here, now, all of you" He protectively stood in front of Kagome blocking her from everyone's view.

Miroku hated the thought of taking his eyes from the perfect vision that stood before him but the fear that suddenly ran threw his body when InuYasha yelled forced him to move away. He scooped the awe struck Shippo up into his arms and made a hasty retreat back towards the village. He did however chance one final glance over his shoulder at Sango; he knew what image would be filling his dreams tonight; that is if she didn't kill before then.

As soon as she was certain that Miroku had left, Sango made her way out of the water and struggled to put on her clothes on while she was dripping wet. All she could hear was the steady growl coming from InuYasha and Kagome quiet sobs. She wanted to stay and help her friend but as she starred at InuYasha's back she knew that this was something that he should handle and besides there was a certain monk that needed to be punished severely.

InuYasha waited until he heard Sango leave before turning his full attention back to Kagome. She was standing a few paces away with her back to him, her head hanging down with her hands still clutched to her face and worst of all she was crying. The sound of her gently sobbing and the scent of her tears tore at his heart. He slowly walked towards her and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"Kagome, I want you to look at me" he asked

"No InuYasha I can't" she tried to twist away from him but he held her firm.

"You will look at me" he said a little more forcefully, when she didn't respond he growled low in his throat "Now"

Slowly Kagome turned towards him but she still covered her face, he could feel her apprehension and fear. He reached for her hands and gently removed them from her face but she kept her eyes shut tight. InuYasha's eyes roamed all over her face taking in every detail.

"Open your eyes at look at me" he growled, and taking a deep breath she complied with his request.

As her eyes meet his she turned away sharply saying "Don't look at me"

"Why not, you're beautiful" he stated, speaking the truth from his heart.

"Do they look funny?" she asked, her voice waving slightly.

"Nope. They look kinda cute" he smiled at her "When did you feel them?"

"When I smelt Sango's arm bleeding, I felt a sharp pain in my jaw and then…" her words failed her.

"And then…let me guess you screamed and bit your own lip" he tried hard not to laugh.

"No" she glared at him, _how dare you laugh at me_ she thought "I bite my tongue" she tried hard not to smile herself.

InuYasha starred at her and he suddenly became aware that she was standing in front of him completely naked and dripping wet, his body visibly reacted. Kagome blushed as felt her neck begin to throb as his eyes roamed over her body; she felt the warmth of his desire flood through her and her heart jumped as she fought to control her own desires.

With a cheeky grin he asked "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

_That doesn't sound like a bad idea _she thought to herself, but before she could answer him, he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her, crushing his lips to hers. She sagged against his chest and surrendered to his will. He heard Kagome moan as he ran his tongue across her teeth or rather across her new fangs.


	19. Chapter 19  Face 2 Face with Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer - I do not nor have I ever claimed to own InuYasha.**

**First off, I want to say a really big, huge, massive thanks to everyone who has sent me a review. I can't believe that I have received over 100, so once again THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Second thing was that in the last chapter I left it open a bit for Sango to punish Miroku (for being his normal self) but all the ideas I had didn't work well with her only having partial use of her arm, so I kinda skipped over it. Maybe later if I can find something that I like and works well I'll add it.**

**Anyway, I'll let you get on with story, please don't forget to let me know what you think. (You can even drop me line if you have an idea on Miroku's punishment)**

**KittyKaiya.**

**Chapter 19 – Face to Face with Sesshomaru**

A lone figure stood on the edge of a cliff, the only movements were that of the wind catching and playing with edges of its clothing and hair, it starred at the village below, its eyes focused, hiding the savage anger within.

"My Lord" came a small voice from behind "May I ask, what we are doing here?"

The figure did not answer it, after all it was beneath him; _no-one questions_ _this Sesshomaru, _he thought Instead he just watched the village. His unnaturally beautiful face void of any and all emotion but his normally quiet and ordered thoughts were all jumbled and his was so angry it nearly took his breath away. _That fool has really done it now _he seethed in his mind _I am going to kill him for it._

In one fluid graceful motion Sesshomaru leapt from the edge of the cliff.

"My Lord don't leave me!" the small little voice cried out, running towards the place where his master was last standing "Why does he always leave me behind?"

"Master Jaken, where is Lord Sesshomaru going?" a women's voice called.

"That's none of your concern Rin" snapped the little green demon as he starred longingly over the cliff at his disappearing Lord.

"But Master Jaken?" the young woman began only to be silenced with a stare from Jaken.

_Why must Lord Sesshomaru always leave me with this girl_ he inwardly cried _it's not fair._

Sesshomaru walked with speed and elegance but as always he seemed to be unhurried. His thoughts were of his half brother InuYasha. _When I get my hands on you little brother you had better be prepared for death, I'm going to kill you if it's true, can you really be that stupid._

He stopped at the edge of the forest and watched the scene unfold before him. The miko that his brother traveled with was sitting alone in the middle of a field with what looked to be a ribbon of some sort tied around her eyes. _What is she doing? _He thought, his eyes suddenly drawn to movement on the other side of the field. InuYasha was moving so slowly and without noise, if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's heighten demon senses he would never have noticed him. _What's he doing?_ He thought as Kagome, who had her back towards InuYasha, spun around and raised her arm pointed directly at InuYasha.

"There" her voice rang out.

"Good" called InuYasha in return as he leapt to her side, dragging her up from the ground into his arms.

Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha kissed the girl and removed the blind fold. "So it is true, damn that idiot" he seethed

Kagome giggled as InuYasha kissed her, she liked these tests. If Kagome could find InuYasha by only using her new heighten senses of smell and hearing she got a kiss, _not a bad trade _she thought. As she starred into his eyes she felt distracted by something else, a new scent reached her.

"InuYasha" she whispered "Someone is close"

"I know" he growled, without taking his eyes from hers he said "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"To see if it was true" Sesshomaru stated as he walked onto the field.

Kagome watched him, taking in and trying to remember his scent. _He is altogether too beautiful_ she thought. She studied him, he was indeed handsome, even by human standards and yet there was something cold and deadly to his beauty. She could sense no vanity in him in regards to his appearance but she knew that he was certainly vain about his blood and strength.

"Ouch" she yelped as she felt InuYasha pinch her side "What was that for?"

"Don't think I don't know where your thoughts were going" InuYasha growled low raising an eyebrow.

Kagome's face flushed pink at being caught out in her silent appraisal of Sesshomaru, _you're just jealous_ she thought, not that she was thinking of InuYasha's brother in that way.

Sesshomaru watched the pair with close scrutiny, he knew there was something different about the woman now but he couldn't quite figure it out. As Kagome turned her face towards InuYasha, he noticed the mark on her neck.

"So there is truth to what I heard" he said drawing their attention back to him "You really are pathetic, taking human for a mate. Have you no pride in your demon blood?"

InuYasha growled and felt his whole body tense with anger.

"You are weak InuYasha, and this choice of yours proves it even more" Sesshomaru continued, he could feel the anger that was building in InuYasha "You are nothing but a worthless half breed. I'm ashamed that my father's pure blood runs through your veins" he was goading InuYasha into a fight.

Kagome could feel InuYasha's anger rising, she placed her hand on his arm trying to calm him, his muscles tensed even more at her touch. "InuYasha, please" she whispered, concern etched in her voice, _this is not good_ she thought.

"What is your problem Sesshomaru?" InuYasha growled.

"You little brother" he spat "And your bitch" pointing a finger at Kagome.

"Leave Kagome out of this" InuYasha yelled

"She is unworthy of my father's name and my blood line"

"You know nothing Sesshomaru" InuYasha growled as he removed the tetsusaiga from his side.

Sesshomaru made no move to withdraw his own sword; he just stood there starring at InuYasha.

"You are a disgrace InuYasha, you are weak and your very existence tarnishes my father's legacy. You hide behind these pathetic humans instead of slaughtering them. I am disgusted that you share my blood line and I will not allow you do so any longer"

InuYasha pushed Kagome to the side as Sesshomaru leapt forward to strike at them with his claws. Kagome landed hard on her side as she heard InuYasha yell "Get the hell out of here Kagome". Rising to her feet she watched in horror as the two brothers engaged in a deadly battle. Sesshomaru finally drawing his sword he slashed at InuYasha.

She watched them twist and turn, striking at each other with their weapons and hurling vicious taunts. They charged and blocked each other, almost as if they were dancing. Kagome began to feel nauseous as her fear grew stronger, her breathing and heart beat began to slow. _Not again_ she cried in her mind, she collapsed forward onto her knees and fought to control the barrage of emotions inside her, _please not again._

The air around Kagome began to swirl but the two brothers were concentrating so hard on each other that they failed to notice what was happening. Kagome's hands dug deep into the ground as they clenched into fists; sharpening into claws, she felt her fangs elongate, her back arched and she let forth a savage growl and looked up at the two of them, her eyes blood red.

At the sound of her growl both InuYasha and Sesshomaru froze, locked in a deadly pose; ready to strike at each other. Kagome launched from the ground and tore Sesshomaru away from InuYasha, sending him hurtling to the ground. He starred up at the woman, as she stood in front of his brother, her face slightly turned towards the ground but he could still see her eyes. _She's not human _he thought _those eyes, her eyes aren't human._

"You will not take what is ours" she snarled at him, her breathing was shallow and heavy; like she was struggling within herself for control. _But control of what_ he thought. The sound of InuYasha's voice broke his thoughts.

"Kagome, you need to calm down." His arms encircled her waist "Please Kagome, don't give into it"

Sesshomaru dragged himself to his feet as he watched the woman frown, shaking her head and trying to pull herself from his brother's grasp.

"Inu..InuYasha" she whispered in a voice that was not her own "He won't hurt you any more" She finally tore from his grip and leapt at Sesshomaru, screaming "WE WON"T ALLOW IT"

Sesshomaru felt her jagged claws drag across his chest followed sharply by pain; he leaped quickly out of her path "What the hell is going on InuYasha?" he yelled as he clutched his hand to his chest, feeling the blood flow from the wound.

InuYasha tackled Kagome to the ground, straddling her waist and pinning her wrists above her head, trying to restrain her. He completely ignored his brother's question and starred down at her. "You will control this Kagome, he is of no threat to you or me" he struggled to say as she violently squirmed against his hold. "Please, be silent, she's not strong enough yet" he begged.

"No, we will not be silent" she spat

"Control your mate InuYasha" Sesshomaru demanded, still confused about what was happening. He couldn't believe that this human woman had managed to wound him, but then he realized she wasn't acting or even smelling like a human. "What has she become?" he asked.

InuYasha glared up at him "That's none of your concern" He returned his attention to Kagome who seemed to be struggling less, "Open your eyes Kagome; show me"

Kagome slowed her breathing and looked up at InuYasha, her eyes no longer red. He felt that the danger had passed but he sensed that she hadn't completely gained full control.

"We are calm" she said, her voice still carried the echo of the others "I'm alright"

InuYasha relaxed his grip on her wrists and sat back but he stayed straddling her waist "Arr…do you think you could get off me, you're kinda heavy" she asked.

"I kinda like it here" he answered with cheeky grin, he laughed as she struck him in the shoulder.

"Get off InuYasha" she yelled, buckling her hips to unsettle him.

Sesshomaru just stood there watching these two, his normally cold expression cracking as he growled at them "What the hell is going on?"

Kagome stood up and after brushing herself off, she slowly approached Sesshomaru. He stood ridge, it was not in his nature to back away from any woman let alone a human one. She came to a stop just in front of him and reached out to lay a hand upon his chest where she had clawed him, he involuntarily flinched from her contact.

"For this Sesshomaru, we are truly sorry" she looked up at his face "We only sort to protect what is ours"

His eyes widen, he couldn't believe the way she was acting; there was no fear in her eyes or in her voice. He briefly wondered why it sounded like there was more than one. He gasped as her other hand came up to rest on his cheek. He was physically unable to tear his eyes from hers.

InuYasha watched as Kagome had approached Sesshomaru, jealousy rising in him as she touched his brother. His rose to his feet, fists clenched at his sides and a low growl coming from his chest. Something flickered across Sesshomaru's face as InuYasha starred at him. Time seemed to stand still as he saw Sesshomaru's icy demeanor soften a little from Kagome's touch.

Sesshomaru felt like he was drowning in Kagome's eyes, her soul seemed to be reaching out to him; everything around them faded away. All at once he could sense everything about her, her courage, her love for InuYasha, her strength, her will, the sorrow she felt for him but most of all the power she now possessed. He was in awe. Trapped in this moment he heard his father's voice, a memory long since forgotten. _'Don't hate forever Sesshomaru, hate can blind you' _

Without any thought or intent to do so, Sesshomaru raise his hand and stoked the back of it down her cheek, he growled low in his throat.

Kagome moved her hand that was on his chest to cover his heart "It still beats Sesshomaru, even though you suppress it, it still feels"

He starred down at her, held captive by the look in her eyes and the warmth of her touch.

"Don't hate forever Sesshomaru" she said in the strange and haunting blend of voices.

"But it's all I have now" he answered without meaning too.

"No, you have more than you realize, just open your eyes" she smiled and then released him.

"Hush InuYasha" Kagome said as she returned to his side, in order to stop his warning growl.

It took Sesshomaru a few moments to regain control of his emotions and thoughts, the silence stretched between and he was not sure what to do. He looked up at InuYasha standing there and he heard his warning growl. The emotionless and cold look returned to his face and he returned the growl.

There was something in Sesshomaru's eyes that InuYasha couldn't read, his face looked the same and so was his growl but something in his eyes had changed. He glanced to his side at Kagome's face, _what did you do _he wondered. Sesshomaru suddenly turned and walked back towards to the forest.

"This isn't finished InuYasha" Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha heard his brother's words but he realized that there was something different about the usually threat, something was lacking in it; something in Sesshomaru's voice had changed just like his eyes.

InuYasha waited until he saw Sesshomaru disappear into the forest before turning his full attention to Kagome.

"That was just weird" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"He's hurting InuYasha, that's all" InuYasha noticed that her voice still hadn't returned to her own, the overlapping wasn't as distinct as before but it still had a haunting echo to it.

"You sound funny"

Kagome pinched his arm "I do not" she cried.

"Oi….what was that for?" he yelped but he wasn't in pain and gently pinched her back.

"Ouch, InuYasha that wasn't nice" she said rubbing her arm but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "You're not nice" and she pinched him again.

"Cut it out wench"

"Make me" Kagome said as she pinched him again, sticking out her tongue she took off across the field.

"Hey! Get back here wench" InuYasha yelled running after her "You're gonna get it when I get hold of you"

Their laughter filled the air.

Sesshomaru stood hidden under the coverage of the forest and watched his half brother chase Kagome across the field. Lifting his hand in front of his face he studied the back of it, before placing it on the already healing wound on his chest. Every part of him that had come into contact with Kagome's skin still tingled with her presence and warmth.

Taking one last look at InuYasha as he disappeared into the forest on the other side of the field Sesshomaru did something that no one had ever seen he do before.

He smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author note - Just a heads up that the next chapter will contain some rude and/or suggestive language/ideas, I believe the correct term is a lemon. I'm not sure what rules there are governing this type of chapter so if you know of any no-no's that I shouldn't do, please send me an email.

KittyKaiya


	20. Chapter 20  The Ceremony

**Disclaimer - I have not, will not and do not claim to own InuYasha**

**Hi, I'm sorry its taken me a bit longer than I said to update. I wanted to put this in before the lemon chapter but I couldn't get it the way I wanted it. So that's way the delay, I've been reworking it. I'm still not 100 happy with it though.**

**It was brought to my attention by a reviewer that I may have been using the words 'Beloved' and/or 'Saiai' too much, I'll try to rein that in. The other thing they mentioned was spelling and grammar - although I love to read and write things these two subjects were never my strong point. When I've run spell checks on the computer I've normally followed its lead on the placement of commas and the like. As for the spelling sometimes the computer even has hard time trying to figure out what I want to use but bare in mind that in Australia we tend to spell some words different, like colour - we for some reason have to stick a 'u' in there. (For the remainder of the story I'll try to use spelling that is more common)**

**Anyway that's for reading and please keep sending me reviews, the one I mentioned above was helpful.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 20 – Ceremony**

The next few weeks passed peaceful without any further incidents, no more visits from Kagura or Naraku's demons or Kikyo, they hadn't even seen Sesshomaru. InuYasha was unease with the peace and quiet, he sure something was going on, he just couldn't figure out what and that he didn't like at all.

Everyday Kagome was changing more and more, at first it was subtle things like her fangs or that her sense of smell increased but then came some big stuff like her voice and physical strength. Ever since the day Sesshomaru showed up Kagome's voice was different. It had a slight echo to it but most people had to concentrate to hear it, the pitch of it changed as well, it became softer and with a smoky feel to it. When Kagome spoke the sound could only be described as haunting. One thing she did that took some getting used was that every now and then she'd refer to herself as us, or we. This sometimes confused people and she was mostly unaware she did it.

InuYasha paced back and forth in front of Lady Kaede's hut, kicking stones and dirt and grumbling to himself about what could possibly be taking her so long. Finally he stopped and looked up at the door and yelled.

"Kagome are you ready yet, we have to go your mother will kill me if we're late"

Kagome was extremely nervous, she had been stumbling around in a daze all morning, _I'm getting married today_ she thought for 50th time. It wasn't that she didn't already feel married to InuYasha but this was her actual wedding day, the one she had dreamed about when she was a little girl. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was getting impatient.

"Coming" she called out as she slung her back pack over her shoulder.

After exchanging hugs and well wishes from everyone they headed off towards the bone eaters well. When they reached the side of the well Kagome turned to InuYasha and wondered if he was a nervous as she was or if in fact he wanted to do this. She caught the edge of her lip in fangs.

InuYasha noticed the action and titling his head to the side he asked "What's wrong

"Are you sure you want to go through with all this?" she whispered closing her eyes.

InuYasha gently brushed the back of his fingers down her cheek before resting his palm against her neck "This is all I need Kagome, but to give you what you need, I'll do anything you ask"

His softly moved his thumb backwards and forwards across the pulse in her neck, the movement caused flutters of desire to flood through her. She opened her eyes and sagged against his chest, breathing in his scent. Kagome sighed as wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ready" he whispered into her ear.

"Yep, let's do this"

Swinging her up in his arms InuYasha leapt into the well and as the reached the bottom he captured her mouth in his.

When they arrived on the other of the well it was pandemonium, there were people running all over the court yard. InuYasha and Kagome watched the flurry of activity from the safety of the well house. Both coming to the realization that there would no way to get InuYasha into the house without anyone seeing him.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered

"I don't know" she answered, suddenly an idea came to mind "Wait here, we'll be right back"

InuYasha shock his head as she calmly walked out of the shine into the courtyard, _here we go again with the 'we' stuff_ he thought as he watched her approached the nearest workman.

"Excuse me" she said trying her best to sound confident and in charge.

"Huh" the man answered turning to face her.

"I don't think I like the positioning of those lanterns" Kagome said pointing to hanging lanterns across the courtyard.

"And just who might you be missy?" he asked a little annoyed

"Why I am the bride" Kagome pulled her best 'wholly than thou' face

The man began to stuttered and stammer his apologies, he started waving his arms around and calling all the other people to him. Kagome's mother came out to see what the fuss was about.

"Kagome you're finally here" she cried embracing her daughter, seeing the look of disappointment on her daughter's face broke her heart "Don't you like what I've done?" tears welling up in her eyes.

Kagome returned the hug and buried her face against her mother's neck.

"InuYasha's in the well house, we need to distract everyone so he can get inside" she whispered.

"Ohh right" the older woman whispered in return, relieved that her daughter wasn't upset with the choices she'd made. She pulled back and waved her hand towards the lanterns in questioned "Yes I agree daughter, the positioning of those lanterns is unacceptable they will have to be moved" she said a little louder than necessary and she began leading the work people away from the well house. With everyone's back turned Kagome signaled InuYasha that the coast was clear and in a couple of quick leaps he made it around the side of house and up into Kagome's bedroom window unseen.

Kagome and InuYasha had been separated since they had arrived by her mother. Sota had dragged a very confused hanyou to his room to fill him in on what he had to do and what he had to wear. Whatever Sato had shown InuYasha warranted a very loud and startled "YOU WANT ME TO WEAR THAT" The whole house shook from the volume, it even caused all the birds in the area to take off in fright.

Kagome was now nervously fidgeting in her room; she was still in shock at all her mum had managed to do for her in a month. She smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed; she had even rearranged her room so that it could accommodate a small but altogether comfortable looking double bed. Kagome's eyes were drawn to the dress that hung on the door of her wardrobe. It wasn't fancy or flashy looking; it was just a simple creamy colored dress, with long lace sleeves and a high collar of lace, the skirt was not full or tight; it just seemed to flow gracefully to the ground. It was beautiful.

Towards the end of the afternoon all the lanterns were lit as the guests started to arrive. Kagome rose and leaned out her bedroom window at the gathering of people. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" she knew who it was even before she turned "Are you ok Saiai?" she asked turning away from the window to face him.

"Yeah" InuYasha answered as he entered the room and made his way over to her.

"And you, are you ok" he asked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest.

"Mmmm, I'm fine" she murmured against him "But…"

"But what?" he asked as he brushed his lips against her forehead.

"I feel like I've forgotten something, something important" her body began to tingle, his touch sending waves of warmth through her.

"Like what?" he smiled as he looked at the window behind her.

"I don't know, but it's important" she sighed again.

"Could it be something like….." his voice trailed off as he felt her tense in his arms; _don't be mad_ he whispered in his mind.

Kagome clutched the front of InuYasha's shirt as her body began to shuddered, her breath caught in her throat. She felt a strange sensation build in her body, she tried to raise her head to look at his face but suddenly a huge wave of pain rocketed through her; she screamed. InuYasha tightened his embrace to support her weight and he allowed them both to slip gently to the floor, Kagome cradled in his lap. He heard heavy footsteps on the stairs; _explain this one_ he thought as he heard Kagome's mother and brother crash through the bedroom door.

"What is going on in here" her mother cried.

Kagome lifted her head slowly and starred at InuYasha and smiled.

"At least it didn't seem as bad as last time" she whispered to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sota screamed grabbing InuYasha by the shoulder "Get your hands off my sister"

"Sota, wait, calm down" Kagome said, reaching for her brother "It's InuYasha"

"WHAT" Sota and her mother yelled at the same time.

InuYasha released his hold on Kagome and stood, turning to face them, a cheeky lopsided grin on his face "Yeah, sorry, it is me, really" he brushed his hand through his now black hair, trying so hard not to laugh at the shock and confusion written all over their faces.

He turned back to Kagome and placed his forehead against hers "This is my gift to you Saiai"

"Oh, InuYasha" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Could somebody please tell me what is going on?" Her mother cried out, throwing her arms in the air as she watched her daughter embrace this human man that she had never laid eyes on.

Kagome and InuYasha burst into fits of laughter. Struggling to control himself InuYasha explained that this is why he wanted the ceremony at night and more specifically this night because on nights of the new moon he loses his demonic senses and becomes human.

Behind Kagome's mother her grandpa stood shaking his head "Well there goes my toxic waste accident excuse" he said causing them all to laugh even harder.

Once all that was sorted Kagome's mother pushed InuYasha out of the room so she could help her get dressed. The bedroom door had only been closed for a matter of minutes when it busted open again to reveal her 3 best friends from school.

"Oh Kagome, it's so romantic" cried Yuka

"I couldn't believe it when your mum called us" added Ayumi

"So he finally changed his two timing ways after all these years" threw in Eri

"Your dress is beautiful" Ayumi sighed

"Hojo is so upset, he really thought you'd come around" Yuka said

Kagome just stood there in shock as her friends fussed over her and fired question after question. She hugged them all and started crying with joy that they were here. The three girls helped do her hair and get dressed, Kagome had never felt so batted and bruised in all her life, _this getting married stuff is exhausting and I haven't even got to the 'I do' part_ she thought. But secretly she was enjoying herself.

A short time later she found herself downstairs beside her grandpa waiting anxiously for the moment when she would walk outside and become InuYasha wife, again or was that still.

"Are you ready for this Kagome" her grandpa asked. His love and admiration for her evident in his voice.

"Yes, more than you know" she smiled. They began heading to the door but a voice came from behind them.

"Kagome, can I speak to you for a moment"

Kagome turned to face her old friend from school, Hojo. He looked at her, his eyes begging her to say yes. She squeezed her grandpa's hand and said "Sure Hojo, what's up"

Hojo rocked back and forth on his heels, nervously fidgeting "It's just, well I wanted to wish you all the best"

"Thank you Hojo" she approached him quietly "It means a lot to me to hear you say that, you are a great friend"

He looked into her eyes,_ A friend, yes that's all I've ever been _he thought_ so long as she's happy, that's enough._ "Here" he said handing her a beautiful cream silk ribbon "it's just a small gift" he tied the ribbon around the flowers she was holding.

"Oh Hojo, it's lovely, I'll treasure it always" she said, leaning over to kiss his check.

Kagome felt her grandpa touch her elbow, "We have to go child otherwise that demon of yours will start yelling or something"

Hojo's eyes widen when the old man called Kagome's fiancé a demon. Kagome smiled at Hojo once more before reaching for her grandpa's arm and letting him walk her out the door.

_Demon huh, that's an odd thing to call the man about to become your grandson _he thought to himself.

Kagome felt the cool night air brush against her skin, she shivered a little. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked around the courtyard, "it's so beautiful" she whispered more to herself than to anyone.

"Just like you child" her grandpa said patting her hand.

The ground was covered in a blanket of petals, hundreds of them, so many different colors and types. The blend of their perfumes filled the air. Over head the lanterns cast just enough light to see but not enough to blind you. Ribbons of cream and red hung from just about everything, lightly caught in the wind they seemed to dance.

Everyone turned to look at Kagome, except InuYasha, he could feel her happiness. He closed his eyes and waited until she was almost directly behind him before he turned to look at her. The moment he did his breath caught in his throat. _She's magnificent_ he thought. His eyes roamed her body, she blushed under his glaze. He marveled at how she could look so heavenly in the simply yet elegant dress.

Kagome starred at him, _he looks so handsome_ she thought, he was wearing a black pair of pants and the shirt was an almost identical color red as his fire rat haori. His black hair was pulled back and held in a loose pony tail with a cream and red ribbon. She glanced down at his feet to see that he was even wearing a pair of shoes although he didn't look too comfortable in those. She smiled and winked at him, leaning on her grandpa's arm; she lifted the hem of her dress slightly and kicked off her shoes so that she was standing in her bare feet. InuYasha smiled at her action and quickly discarded his shoes as well. "Thank you" he whispered. Kagome's mother just shook her head at them, trying to control a giggle.

InuYasha held out his hand and Kagome took it. The ceremony began. Throughout the whole thing InuYasha and Kagome only starred at each, silently sending each other messages of love. Everything was progressing smoothly and beautiful until it happened.

Right as the guest were asked if anyone objects, Hojo leapt from his seat screaming "NO, stop it"

InuYasha swung towards the human boy who was waving his hands around, he growled so low and deep that everyone who starring at Hojo suddenly became fearful for the young man's life. Racing towards the young man InuYasha grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"What's your problem? Are you trying to get your throat ripped out?" he yelled at Hojo

"I…no…you…sorry…I didn't…it wasn't" Hojo stammered as he starred at the enrage InuYasha, sweat running down his face, he was trying to point at Eri.

"I won't give her up to anyone, not to that mangy wolf and certainly not to you" InuYasha threw him to the ground, "Are you still in love with my mate?" he growled at him

"You see, well I, that is" Hojo continued to stutter, his fear evident in his voice.

The guests began to murmur amongst themselves "Did the groom just threaten to kill that boy" "How exciting I've never been at wedding where someone objects" "What wolf is he talking about" "Is he growling for real"

Kagome reached out her hand to help Hojo off the ground, InuYasha growled again.

"It's alright InuYasha" she said before turning back to Hojo "What happened?"

"I was just sitting there and well she, she poked me" he answered pointing at Eri, who was standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" she said, looking all innocent "There was a bug" She hadn't meant to hit Hojo but the look on his face and everyone else's, especially InuYasha's was priceless and she promptly burst out laughing.

"WHAT?" yelled InuYasha "It's because of a damn bug, humph bloody humans" he spat as he turned his head, crossing his arms in his 'I'm so shitty and you're pissing me off' way.

Kagome burst into laughter herself and she wrapped her arms around InuYasha "its ok, lets just finish this"

InuYasha calmed down slightly and nodded his head; Kagome started to walk back to the minister but stopped when InuYasha didn't follow.

"What are you doing InuYasha?" she asked as she watched InuYasha grab Hojo by the collar and drag him to the front.

"I'm putting him where I can keep an eye on him" he turned and shot a look at Eri "Somewhere where there are no bugs"

Eri shrugged her shoulders and smiled sweetly before taking her seat beside Yuka and Ayumi.

For the remainder of the ceremony and much to the embarrassment of Hojo, he was forced by InuYasha to lie on the ground at the front with InuYasha's foot planted squarely in the middle of his back.


	21. Chapter 21  Finally

**Disclaimer - I have never or will I ever claim to own InuYasha**

**Well, here it is! The promised lemon. I hope that its not too over the top or porn-ish sounding. Let me know if it is and I'll remove it and tone it down.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 21 – Finally**

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that they were finally alone; everyone had left including her mother, Sota and Grandpa, as their gift to Kagome they had arranged to spend the night with friends.

Kagome stood near her open bedroom window, the only light was from the moon shining down. She heard InuYasha open the door and cross to stand in the middle of floor.

"Are you happy saiai?" he whispered.

"More than you know" she turned to face her mate and husband. He was just standing there watching her. She quickly closed the gap between them "Are you?"

"Do you really have to ask?" he raised an eyebrow and grinned at her.

"No" she smiled back, suddenly nervous.

InuYasha folded his arms around Kagome and she placed her head against his chest "All I know is that I want to be with you forever"

"And I you"

"InuYasha, I want to be with you…..tonight" she whispered huskily against his chest.

He felt his heart skip a beat, he closed his eyes and whispered into her hair "Are you sure?" his breath caught in his throat with fear that she would say no.

Kagome pulled slightly back from InuYasha to look at him, he caught a strand of her hair in his fingers. The strength of the desire that she saw reflected in his eyes shook and excited her.

"Yes saiai, I am sure" she answered with confidence.

InuYasha lowered his head to tenderly brush his lips against the side of her neck, just above the collar of the dress; she sighed as she felt his hands tighten across her back. InuYasha inhaled her scent and he felt intoxicated by it. As he gently nipped at the flesh just below her ear he though y_ou taste as sweet as you smell my Kagome_.

His body reacted strongly to the desire he felt coming from the mark in his neck but he promised himself that he wouldn't rush anything, not for Kagome's sake and not for his own. He wanted to savor every moment, draining all possible pleasure out of it. Although he knew he would have been able to drown in the senses more as a hanyou than a human, but he had made an oath to himself that Kagome's first time would not be with a demon of any shape or form.

"I don't know what to do InuYasha" she whispered.

"That's ok, we'll just do what we feel is right" he murmured against her skin. He pulled his head back to look into her eyes, he saw her nervousness but also certainty.

Kagome moved her hands across his chest and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, growing more confident with each one. His eyes never left hers as she slid the shirt from his shoulders and ran her fingers lightly across his skin. Her touch seemed to sear his skin and he felt his blood heat from her touch.

InuYasha captured her mouth with his; he hungrily devoured the sweet taste of her mouth. He ran his tongue across her fangs asking for entrance, without hesitation she opened her mouth and her eager tongue met his. The flames of desire they both felt licked higher and deeper within their souls.

Kagome moaned into the kiss causing InuYasha to deeper it even further. The kiss was filled with an urgency and a strength the likes of which neither of them had felt before. Kagome moved her hands to his back and pressed herself further into his chest. She kneaded the hard muscles of his back and shoulders; he felt his skin burn under her touch.

InuYasha slid his hands up her back to the fastener on the dress, slowly he undid it. Releasing his hold on her mouth he pulled back so his eyes could drink in the sight of her as he loosed the dress from her shoulders, he dipped his head so he could trail soft kisses along the contours of her collar bone, his warm breath heating her skin. Kagome titled her head back to allow his mouth to graze across the front of her throat to her other shoulder.

Raising his head so could look at her once again, he sighed at the sight before him as the gown pooled at her feet. Kagome's heart raced in her chest and she blushed under his steady gaze. He starred at her, almost like he was trying to memorize every little detail of her.

"You are perfect Kagome" he sighed capturing her mouth once again. He brushed his lips over her closed eyes, across her checks and down the sweet curve of her throat, he felt the soft touch of her hair against his face. He returned his mouth to hers and held her hard against his chest.

Kagome wanted more than to be just held by him, she wanted, needed him to fill her, claiming her once and for all as his. InuYasha growled into her mouth as he felt her claws applying pressure to his back. It was then that he realized that unlike him she would not lose any of her new changes on the nights of the new moon or any other night.

He laced one hand through her hair and gently applied pressure to pull her head back so he move his mouth down the slender column of her throat, his other hand came up to cup her breast. With sharp intake of breath she leaned into his hand which produced another seductive growl from him. His fingers circled and teased her flesh, she growled his name, now driven solely by pleasure and desire that was beyond her control, her body stiffened and she pressed her hips hard against his.

Fire shot through InuYasha's body and he prayed that he had the strength to take it slow. As he pulled back once again to look at her, her eyes half closed from desire, feeling the warmth from her short ragged breaths, to the softness and heat of her skin pressed against his, he knew that he would have no peace until he was buried deep within her.

He shifted his stance and the placement of his hands to lift her up against his body and he walked the short distance to her bed. Kissing her neck and throat he placed his knee on the edge and lowered her down onto it. He trailed delicate kisses down the valley between her breasts and across her taunt stomach before he stepped back to shed his restrictive pants. Kagome raised herself up onto her elbows to watch him; she had to see for herself if the size and hardness of him that she had felt pressed against her was real. She blushed a deep crimson color as her eyes saw that he was in fact larger than she first anticipated.

She wondered briefly how he could make her tremble so with just one glance or touch of his hands, she felt the fire within her begin to strengthen and it frighten her a little. A part of her wanted the feelings to go away but most of her wanted the sweet torment to go on forever. InuYasha returned to the bed and pulled her back into his embrace, retaking her mouth with his. Kagome surrendered to his mouth and wrapped her legs around his hips.

InuYasha was suspended in a bitter place, somewhere between heaven and hell; he had seen the fear in her eyes as well as the desire. As his hands explored her silken flesh he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop if she told him too, he might have been able to earlier but not now, not when he had her naked and purring beneath him. He understood why she would be fearful, she would be tight and he cursed himself for the pain he would shortly bring to her despite the passion she felt. His desire for her was growing wilder and more uncontrollable with every passing moment. When she slid her arms around his neck, tighten her legs around his waist and touched her tongue to his lips; his restraint vanished.

Kagome's body trembled and shuddered under the sudden change in his kiss, it became more powerful and even though he tried to hold his full weight from her body she felt crushed under him.

Her breath caught in her chest as he moved one hand down between her thighs and touched her….there. Hs fingers teasing and stoking, his touch fanned the fire that was burning there. He smiled as he felt her opening up to him just as the petals of flower open to the sun. He looked at her and saw tears brimming in her eyes.

"Am I hurting you" he frowned, ceasing all movement of his hand.

"Don't stop" she gasped as she pressed her hips towards his hand.

"Saiai" he moaned capturing her in a savage soul searing kiss.

The way she had moved against his hand allowed his fingers to slid easily into her, the way he began to tease and explore her caused her body to stiffen and she bore down onto his hand in an attempt to trap his fingers inside her. She felt him remove his hand and was about to protest strongly when she felt the head of his manhood pressing against her.

"I'll be gentle" he murmured into her ear but all she could was nod.

Using his knees, he parted her legs even further and braced himself as he knelt between them. He prayed that he would be able to hold to that promise and he growled at himself with impatience as he saw how moist and inviting she was, how ready she was for him to claim her. It was agony to merely touch her there; he wanted so desperately to thrust into her again and again until the violence of the fiery passion he felt was extinguished. _You are so beautiful saiai_ he thought to himself as he tried to steady his desire and he told himself for 50th time that this was her first and he didn't want to hurt her.

Kagome looked up at him, seeing and feeling his hesitation "I want you, InuYasha" she reached for his neck "I'm not afraid" She slowly pulled his head down to hers "I need you"

She moved her hand down between them and tried to guide his swollen shaft towards the part of her that burned the most for him. His breath caught in his throat as her fingers wrapped around him, it almost drove him over the edge, the delicate grip he had on his control threatened to break.

As he touched her sensitive core she felt the flames of her desire flare hungrily, the heat from that fire was everywhere. "Oh..InuYasha" she moaned.

InuYasha was beyond words, his heart was racing, his hunger for her pulsating and the power of her desire flooding through his mark was causing the fragile grip he had on his control to slip even further. He eased his body down onto hers, slowly and gently he slipped into her. He starred into her eyes that were smoky and dark with passion; he knew that they would soon register the pain he was about to cause.

Carefully he moved deeper into her, seeking out the protective wall of her maidenhood, he held his breath as he made contact with it. He felt her shudder and hold her breath, he watched her bite her lip. He held himself ridged, in fear that she would try to stop him. Kagome tighten her legs around his waist.

"Don't stop" she purred softly.

"Never saiai" he growled in response.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck and instinctively lifted her hips to arch against him, his control broke and he drove deeply into her and ripped the thin fragile veil. He heard her gasp as she buried her head into the crock of his neck trying to smother her startled cry, he felt the wetness of her tears on his skin.

He held himself still for a few agonizing moments as he allowed her to forget the pain and to adjust to his throbbing presence within her.

Kagome soon forgot the sharp pain she had felt as InuYasha began to move inside of her, slowly at first but then more powerful and steady. Wave after wave of burning flames flooded through her, exploding and consuming every inch of her body. His teeth grazed across the mark on her neck.

InuYasha felt Kagome move with him, matching his every thrust, his own body burned with the same flames of desire she felt. He was in ecstasy, he knew even his very soul was on fire. He captured her mouth in his as he felt her shudder beneath him and knew that her passion would soon peak.

She felt her body explode again and again, her vision blurred as she felt her body release in one final burst of fire that seemed to shatter her soul into a million pieces, she screamed his name. InuYasha's body reacted strongly to the raw passion in her voice and the overwhelming emotions that raged through the mark on his neck. He gave in to his own body's demands for satisfaction. He buried his head in her neck and growled, his body shuddering as he filled her.

The lay breathless in each others arms; bathing in the warm after glow of sensations, each trying to gain control of their still racing hearts.

Kagome ran her hand through InuYasha's hair, stoking his head as he breathed against her neck. She could feel him smile against her skin and then an all too familiar tingling sensation began to build within her, he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

She felt the warmth of the first tentative rays of morning's light against her skin.

"InuYasha" she began but her words died as she felt and watched him transform into her beloved hanyou once more. She felt his body regain its strength and power whilst he was still inside her. She arched against him in a mix of pain from the transformation and excitement because he was still inside her. He swallowed the scream she about to release with a kiss.

He pulled back to look at her and whispered "This is the way you'll have to get used to me loving you" he said as his desire was once again in full force.

"Show me" she smiled.

And he did.


	22. Chapter 22 Forgiveness of Sorts

**Disclaimer -** **I do not nor have ever claimed to own InuYasha**.

**To everyone who has been reading my story**

**I am so very sorry for the delay in updating, I beg for your forgiveness. The last couple of weeks have seen a steady rise in the number of hours I work during the day and by the time I get home I'm either to tired to think straight or in too much pain to function. I will try very very hard to update again before Christmas but at the rate I'm going in will more than likely not be until the first weekend in January.**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think - I hope it was worth the wait.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 22 – Forgiveness of Sorts **

InuYasha and Kagome stood once again on the side of the well in the feudal era, their backpacks at their feet. Kagome was slumped against InuYasha's chest, her face buried into his haori sobbing quietly. It had been a heart breaking and emotionally draining farewell with her family. They had spent the morning explaining in as much detail as they could what had happened to Kagome and all the changes she had gone through since her last visit home. The hardest part was explaining that until everything was settled they didn't know when or if they would be able to return.

"Shh saiai" InuYasha murmured against her hair "You'll see them again" He prayed desperately in his mind that was true.

"I know" she sobbed, her hand clutched tightly around some photos of the ceremony that her mother had rushed to get developed before they left. The one that tore at her heart the most was the photo of the four of them, her new family. She was frightened that they would never be together like that again.

It had only been a few minutes but she missed them terribly. InuYasha stroked her hair gently and even though he hated to see her cry, he silently allowed her to do so.

"InuYasha! Kagome! Your back" an excited voice screamed in the distance piecing the air.

They both turned to see Shippo and Kirara running towards them, before they had a chance to steady or brace themselves, Shippo launched at them knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm so happy your back" he cried "I missed you so much" wrapping his arms around Kagome's neck and accidentally smacking InuYasha in the face with his tail.

"Oi…runt" InuYasha yelled trying to free himself from the kitsune "You wanna watch what you're doing with that thing"

"I missed you too Shippo and you too Kirara" Kagome said a slight hint of laughter in her voice.

Kirara meowed her pleasure at seeing them.

"How are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked getting off the ground with InuYasha's help.

Shippo grinned and draped one arm over his head, looking terribly cute and cheeky. "Well Sango's feeling much better, although I don't think Miroku is feeling too good right now, he kinda got knocked out last night" he squealed, the memory obviously a delight to recall.

"Why? What'd he do now?" asked InuYasha as he lifted one of their backpacks to his shoulder "Something dirty no doubt"

"He was just talking"

"About what?" asked Kagome, slightly confused _Sango normally only hits him that hard when his hands are involved _she thought.

Shippo scratched his head "Let me think…oh yeah…he was talking about what sort of stuff you two would be doing"

Kagome felt her face heat up and knew that she had turned bright red while InuYasha fumed, and began yelling "That dirty low down filthy minded baka" he was seething, clenching a fist "Wait till I get my hands on him"

Kagome forgot her own embarrassment for a second and giggled at the sight of the enraged hanyou, instantly she pitied poor Miroku.

InuYasha fumed the whole way back to Lady Kaede's hut, every now and than he spat out words like mongrel, leach, pervert, rude pig and lots of 'how dare he' and 'when I get my hands on him' Kagome prayed that in the interest of Miroku's safety and everyone else's that he wasn't there when they arrived.

When they entered the hut they found Miroku bound and gagged in the corner with a very pleased demon slayer grinning at them in a 'cat that got the canary kind of way'. InuYasha lost all his anger at the sight of the monk and burst out laughing.

"He wouldn't shut up, so I shut him up" grinned Sango, shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal, she cradled her broken arm in her lap.

"How long has he been this way" Kagome asked, setting her backpack on the floor.

"Oh not too long" Sango pulled a face as she judged the length of time "I'd say it's only been about 6 or 7…..hours"

"Serves him right" InuYasha struggled to say as he continued to laugh.

Sango laughed a little as well but when she saw the concerned look on Kagome's face she stood up and moved over to Miroku, who flinched as she leant down to untie him. As soon as the gag was removed he bowed down low on the floor and confessed his deepest apologies and promised not to do it again. This just caused InuYasha to laugh even more.

Kagome spent the rest of the afternoon showing them the photos and describing everything about the ceremony in great detail to Sango. Miroku kept rubbing his head and stretching his back but to his credit he wisely kept his mouth shut. He was more than a little frighten of saying the wrong thing and end up bound and gagged again.

Shippo and Kirara fell asleep shortly after the evening meal. Miroku finally decided it was safe for him to start talking again so he and InuYasha discussed Naraku while Sango rested. Kagome needing some fresh air left them to their discussion and wandered outside. She smiled as she heard their banter inside the hut but no sooner had the smile graced her lips then it was gone.

Something moved across the night sky, capturing her attention. She turned her head, focusing her sight on the object. A single silvery soul collector circled above her head, it seemed to call to her, beckoning her to follow. Without a second thought she glanced back at the hut before heading into the forest to follow it.

A few minutes passed before she came to the tree of ages and there waiting for her was Kikyo.

"I see you got my message" Kikyo said coldly.

"What do you want Kikyo? Is this another one of Naraku's schemes?"

Kikyo stood starring at her reincarnation, the bane of her existence. No, this wasn't part of Naraku's plot, she had promised only to find out if Kagome had a weakness he could exploit. And that was exactly what she had done, but as she had feared it would be of no use to Naraku and that pissed her off.

Several minutes of silence stretched awkwardly before them. Kagome tried to keep her emotions in check so that the link she shared with InuYasha wouldn't betray where she was, who she was with and what was happening.

"Kikyo, I'll ask you again, why are you here?" Kagome's voice broke the eerie silence that had settled around them.

"Why to take what's rightfully mine of course" Kikyo replied, her cold eyes bore into Kagome, her voice seemly devoid of emotion.

Something stirred within Kagome, "We can not and will not allow you to hurt InuYasha" Kagome growled.

As Kikyo hitched an arrow in her bow and aimed it at Kagome, she briefly wondered why Kagome's voice had deepened and why it unnerved her. "And just how do you plan on stopping me?"

Kagome flexed the muscles in her legs as she widen her stance and clenched her hands into fists "Anyway way we can"

Kikyo released the arrow. And as you would expect from miko with her level of spiritual powers, the arrow flew straight and true, glowing with spiritual energy. With the grace of a leaf caught in the breeze, Kagome seemed to effortless dance around the arrow.

"You don't want to do this Kikyo" she growled dodging another arrow.

"Don't I? Don't claim to know what I want" Kikyo retorted "This is all your fault"

"No Kikyo, it's not. The blame for what happened in the past lies in the past and with Naraku. And your actions now….." Kagome evaded another arrow "Are of your own choice. We have done nothing"

Shaking her head in frustration Kikyo screamed "You took my soul and InuYasha's love from me, how can you say you've done nothing"

Kagome had managed to avoid all of Kikyo's arrows, all the while gaining ground until she was close enough to strike the bow from her hands, snapping the weapon in half. Kikyo jumped back, she had been so blinded by her rage that she had failed to notice Kagome moving closer to her.

"We **will not** allow you to keep blaming us" Kagome yelled.

The sound of thunder in Kagome's voice shocked Kikyo to her core; she starred at the miko taking in her appearance. Her long hair seemed to be dancing in a wind that didn't exist, her eyes had changed to the color of blood and the shadow in her voice seemed to echo more strongly. _She's becoming a demon_ she thought.

"We will not suffer your wraith any longer" Kagome growled "If you truly wish to fight, we will oblige"

Kagome launched at Kikyo, striking her face and sending her crashing to the forest floor, the impacted caused the ground to shake and the birds to take flight in a panic. Kikyo dragged herself to her feet, knowing full well that the clay of her skin was cracked slightly.

"You bitch" she screamed charging at Kagome, her normally calm exterior suddenly gone.

The two mikos came together in a mighty crash of bodies and spiritual energy, sparks of which filled the night sky as they exchanged deadly blows and cutting insults. Kagome lost her control on the link.

The peacefulness inside Lady Kaede's hut was shattered the instance Kagome's hold on the link was broken. InuYasha's neck exploded with such force that he let loose the most primeval roar anyone had ever heard. He had one word on his lips and in his mind; KAGOME. He collapsed forward under the power of emotions that raged through his body, sapping his strength and stealing his breath.

Regaining his breath he tore from the hut with such urgency he didn't register that he'd left the tetsusaiga, which had been leaning against the wall beside him. Miroku snatched the sword and took off after him.

His mind was racing almost as fast as he was. Ahead in the darkness he could see flashes of light, brightening the sky like daylight, they were coming from the tree of ages. How had he not sensed her fear or apprehension? What was happening to her? Who was attacking her? Was she alright? He prayed that nothing happened to her and he swore to destroy whoever was hurting his saiai.

He came to an abrupt halt as he reached the area near the tree. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kikyo and Kagome were locked in a deadly hand to hand battle. Kagome leaped backwards and forwards around Kikyo's attacks, spinning and twisting just out of her reach. She was dancing in the flashes of spiritual energy that were produced when and if the attacks made contact. _She looks so beautiful_ he thought.

As the gravity of what he was witnessing took hold he began to feel his demon self starting to rise, the transformation was almost complete when Miroku charged up behind him with the tetsusaiga. But before InuYasha could lunge forward to protect his mate; her voice entered his mind.

_Calm yourself saiai_

"Kagome" he mouthed but no sound accompanied the action.

_Yes, we are here. _

Warmth seemed to flood through his body. _I'm going to kill her, _he answered in his thoughts

_No, this what she wants and it is as it should be_

_Saiai, but…._his thoughts were cut off as he felt a barrier of energy engulf him and Miroku, stopping him moving forward and halting his demonic change.

InuYasha and Miroku were left with no choice other than to watch the women fight.

Kagome seemed to only allow the last few seconds of Kikyo's attacks to touch her, and because the physical power behind these attacks had already been expended, Kikyo was doing no damage at all.

What InuYasha couldn't understand was Kagome's actions, she was doing more blocking than attacking and the hits she did land seemed to be restrained. _She's holding back_ he thought. He could feel the immense raw energy coming from Kagome in waves; she had more than enough strength to end the fight. She was powerful enough to destroy Kikyo were she stood but for some reason she didn't.

"Kikyo you must realize that you can not win" Kagome yelled dodging another punch.

"Shut up demon" Kikyo spat, she was losing strength but she was not about to give up. Her hatred for this woman was all consuming. Summoning what spiritual power she had left, she changed tactics. Kikyo turned with the intent to send the purifying energy towards InuYasha and Miroku.

Kagome realized the dead priestess plan and leapt in front of her.

"We will not allow you to hurt InuYasha" she cried, "This ends **NOW**" she screamed as she slammed her fist into Kikyo's face.

Kikyo flew backwards until her back slammed into the tree of ages; she slumped forward onto the ground. Her soul collectors tried to go to their mistress's aid but Kagome waved her arm and sent an arc of energy towards them; they scattered in fear. Kagome approached the fallen woman and crouched at her feet.

Kikyo hung her head, her shoulders slumped with exhaustion, she sighed "Do it, do it now"

"Kikyo" Kagome whispered; the harshness in her voice gone.

"Just hurry up and kill me demon. You've already taken everything else from me so why don't you just kill me"

"Oh, Kikyo, we never tried to take anything from you but you can not go on like this. What's left of your soul has become tainted, you can not allow Naraku to control and corrupt you with this hatred and bitterness. You don't deserve that"

InuYasha and Miroku watched in stunned silence, both wondering what was happening. Kikyo herself was unsure what was going on, she could feel so much energy and power coming from Kagome. It washed over her but she could sense no hatred, no malice in it.

"We cry for what you have endured but we can not and will not let you destroy yourself or us because of it" Kagome reached out and helped Kikyo to stand, she didn't resist.

They stood face to face, the dead priestess and her reincarnation. Kikyo hung her head, her hair hiding her face and her arms hanging limply by her sides. Kagome looked at her with tears in her eyes and reached out to clutch her right shoulder.

In barely a whisper Kikyo asked "What place is left for me in this world Kagome"

Kagome clutched her right hand to her chest above her own heart before answering "A place that is held here, in our hearts and in our soul"

The dead miko looked up at her and saw truth in her eyes, "What?"

Kagome released her hold on Kikyo's shoulder and walked away "We want you to find peace but Kikyo…" Kagome stopped and looked back over her shoulder "We will not tolerate another attack"

Kikyo starred at her back and watched as she released the barrier that held InuYasha and Miroku. InuYasha looked as if he was either about to say or do something but one touch from Kagome and he stilled whatever he had been thinking. She watched the three of them walk away.

Kikyo's thoughts were jumbled with questions and she could still feel the warmth from Kagome's touch. _She could of killed me but didn't, why? She wants me to find peace, why? She cries for me, why? She doesn't want me to destroy myself, why? I don't understand, what has she, what have I become?_

Kikyo stayed at the base of the tree for quite a while reflecting on what had happened and all that Kagome had said. She hated to admit that Kagome was right; she had allowed Naraku to twist her anger and jealousy. But even as she realized she had allowed herself to become a pawn in one of his cruel games she could not let go of her hatred for Kagome and her anger at InuYasha's betrayal.

_This isn't over Kagome; I will take back what's mine no matter what the cost. _She allowed her soul collectors to embrace her. _I will take InuYasha to hell but first Naraku will pay for using me._


	23. Chapter 23 Creation of Hybrids

**Disclaimer - I do not nor have I ever claimed to own InuYasha**

**Hi all**

**Here is the next chapter, I'm not sure if I'm total happy with how it turned out but if I spend any more time stressing about it I'll go mad. I hope everyone enjoys reading it and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**KittyKiaya**

**Chapter 23 – Creation of Hybrids**

Kagura anxiously paced the darken corridors of Naraku's castle, caught up in her thoughts she tired desperately to block out the unnatural screams that echoed through the air. As a demon herself she had always derived a certain amount of pleasure from playing with people's lives, hurting them and making them scream but even she couldn't take the sound of those tortured screams…..these sorts of screams disturbed even her.

_Damn that Naraku_ she thought as she involuntary shuddered, the screams seemed to reach deep inside her.

Somewhere deep in the dark twisted bowels of the castle, Naraku laughed, a sick and repulsive type of laugh, the type of laugh that turn blood to ice. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. The louder and more hideous the screams that echoed through the air continued to grow the more his eyes danced with pleasure, the pain and suffering of others was like music to his ears. And what he heard now was the sweetest melody. Naraku's transformed tentacles swayed gently almost rocking the human he held firmly in his grasp.

The human that was clutched in his grasp did not struggle and even though his eyes were wide with fear he did not cry out; after all it was his choice to be here. Even as the man had watched the others and heard their screams; even as his blood ran cold from the sight of what they had endured, he had calmly walked over to the demon before him and allowed himself to be lifted up. He accepted that he too would suffer and……he couldn't wait.

Naraku smiled at the human, _pitiful creature_ he thought, _but not for much longer, I will make you so much more than you could imagined, more than your worthless life deserves._

The human was held by the waist and the back of the neck by tentacles, two more hovered above its throat and heart; the man began to sweat in anticipation. Naraku starred at him, _this one's lust for power is astounding _he thought. And even though Naraku could smell his delicious fear the man didn't cower, in fact he seemed to be growing impatient. _This one was will make an excellent hybrid solider_ he thought and raised another tentacle to rest above the man's forehead.

As Naraku began to whisper an incantation in an ancient language that the human did not understand; a thick mist began to fill the air, a blanket of dirty white covered everything, wrapping them all in its embrace. Naraku's heavy murmuring seemed to have a soothing effect and the screams of the others died down.

The human in Naraku's grasp watched the demon before him in hungry anticipation. Some had told him that it was madness to accept any type of offer from a demon and that it was complete lunacy to accept anything from this particular demon especially this kind of offer. But he knew that the only way for him to become all powerful was to agree to Naraku's plan and to the conditions that came with it. What did he care that he would lose his soul as far as he was concerned he had buried his soul long ago and if it gave him more strength and more power than so be it, the demon was welcome to it.

Another one of Naraku's tentacles slowly maneuvered itself over the human; a glowing orb of some kind clutched tightly, an evil black energy radiated from it. As the chanting continued, Naraku's tentacles moved closer and closer to the human's sweating skin. The time between each beat of the man's heart seemed to length.

The man felt the foreign objects press against his flesh, at first touch the pain was intense; it was like nothing he had ever endured before. But he clenched his jaw and stared at Naraku, _I will not scream, I will NOT scream_ he repeated over and over in his mind.

But in the end as the sacred jewels fragments were inserted into his brain, throat and heart, he broke down and began to scream uncontrollably. His screams instantly changed pitch and volume; they became more feral and tortured as the orb of evil entered the left side of his chest. It felt like his soul was being eaten alive but he knew the worst was yet to come. His body began to convulse so violently he thought his bones would splint and break any moment, his skin felt like it was being torn away. His internal organs were invaded by the evilness radiating from the orb. Every fiber of his being, every nerve, every muscle screamed out in unison from the massive pressure.

The transfer or blending of a demon soul into a human form was tricky at best but when you added in the use of sacred jewel shards it was damn near impossible to predict what would happen. And you couldn't just pick a human at random. You needed someone who was cruel and nasty at their very core, someone lacking compassion or empathy; they had to have a lust for power and destruction so great that they would willingly sacrifice their souls to attain more

These types of people had no conscience, no remorse for their actions, they were not guided by morals or ethics and they felt no sympathy for humanity. These types of people were hard to come by and when you couldn't guarantee their survival, it was damn near impossible to secure their consent to be altered; because above all else they must come by their own free will. Naraku had managed to find eight men that fit the criteria and when he had gone to them with his offer they had required little convincing. Because of the amount of his own energy he needed to use to change them he had only transformed four. He was still seething with anger when he thought of how that bitch Kagome had managed to easily destroy them, and now he was left with no choice other than to alter the remaining four.

But then he had received a gift, a fifth man, one who only a few days prior had sort Naraku out, this one's sickening hatred for his own kind was unmatched. This man was different from any other that Naraku had met.

Naraku's sick and twisted laughter filled the air as he laid the human on the floor with the others, grinning with sick pleasure as they writhed on the ground in agony and their tormented screams pierced the night.

"Soon my pets, soon you will taste the blood of my enemies" he murmured. In a swirl of white fur Naraku left the room and the screaming men. _Soon I will have everything I desire, the jewel, Kikyo and the death of InuYasha_ he thought, his steps faulted slightly as Kagome's face entered his mind. _But what do with that bitch Kagome? She has become more than I could of predicted, she has even surpassed Kikyo in terms of power._

He continued down the corridor and entered a room still thinking of Kagome. _Would she make a lovely addition to my collection? Kagome and Kikyo, one that has become two, one cold and dead, the other warm and alive. It would be interesting to control them both, if in fact I could control her._

Stopping in the middle of the room Naraku began to laugh softly as he raised his hand to cover his face, he shock his head. _No! She would not submit_ _to me, her love for that half breed is too strong._ He removed his hand and starred straight ahead, his eyes flashed with revulsion at the thought of the love those two shared. _No, I won't be able to manipulate her like I did Kikyo, but it will be fun watching her die. The only question remaining is which one should die first, Kagome or InuYasha. Which one will give me the most pleasure when I destroy their mate?_

The enjoyment Naraku felt was evident on his face as he played scenario after scenario in his mind, alternating which one he killed or rather slaughtered first. Naraku's hideously evil laugh filled the air and resounded throughout the castle.

Kagura halted her endless pacing frozen by Naraku's sickening laughter that reached her ears; she wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered uncontrollably.

_I must find a way to rid myself of him _she thought _before he kills me_. She moved out into the courtyard and looked up at the black sky, "Sesshomaru, you maybe my only hope" she whispered into the night air.


	24. Chapter 24 Sesshomaru and Kagura

**Disclaimer - I do not own nor have I ever claimed to own InuYasha**

**Sorry to all those that may have recieved an alert that chapter 23 and 24 had been posted only to find that hadn't, I completely forgot to put in the disclaimer so in my state of sleepiness, but not to worry all fixed now - I hope.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone.**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 24 – Sesshomaru and Kagura**

The young maiden Rin stood knee deep in the river humming softly as she patiently waited for the fish to swim within her reach. As she caught one she giggled with delight and threw it onto the bank or more precisely at Master Jaken.

"Stop that Rin, you impudent child" he yelled jumping to his feet as the fish landed in his lap, flopping all around and covering Jaken with water.

Rin laughed whole heartedly at the sight of the demon flaying around almost as much as the dying fish. Jaken was unimpressed with having a fish land in his lap to say the least but at the sound of her laughter he struggled to stop the smile that was tugging at his lips.

Sesshomaru stood on an outcrop of rocks with his back to his companions, his stance rigid and unyielding. Glancing over his shoulder at them; he huffed once before returning his gaze to the setting sun in the distance. He had a million thoughts running through his mind as he replayed the meeting with InuYasha and his mate. So many questions were unanswered. Where did the power she possessed come from? How did she know his father's words? Was it possible that his mighty father somehow sleep within the girl? How could she have felt both human and demon but not be a hanyou?

And even though it had been many days since that fateful meeting, he was still no closer to any answers. Despite his outward appearance of unemotional iciness his emotions were raging all over the place. He dreaded the thought that if he couldn't find the answers himself he would have to go back and question InuYasha further. _Damn that idiot _he thought._ What hell is happening?_

Without intent his hand reached for his chest to the wound that had long since healed; the wound that Kagome had managed to inflict. _Why and how can I still feel the warmth of her touch?_ He thought.

His heightened demon senses altered him to the fact that they were no longer alone.

"Jaken take Rin and go" he demanded swinging around to them and although his face didn't betray the urgency he felt, his tone was one to be obeyed.

Rin halted the moment she heard Lord Sesshomaru's voice, her hands still deep in the water just about to grab another fish. She blinked twice and then rushed from the water and quickly gathered their belongings, she didn't question his demand but instead moved on auto pilot, his tone was one that she knew must be obeyed without fault, Jaken on the other hand was the complete opposite.

"What?...Why?...My lord is something wrong?" stuttered Jaken in his usual obstinate manner.

Sesshomaru leapt from the rocks in stand in front of him.

"You dare to question me" he commanded "Do as I say and do it NOW" and he gave him a sharp kick to silence any further comments.

By the time Jaken picked himself up off the ground Rin had already run into the forest to hide. Sesshomaru growled with impatience as Jaken bowed several times and begged for forgiveness and his life. Sesshomaru turned his back on his whimpering companion.

No sooner had Jaken disappeared into the forest then Kagura leapt from her feather to stand on the outcrop of rocks in front of Sesshomaru. The two of them stood starring at each other not saying a word, matching icy expression for icy expression. Without any cause or reason Kagura smiled and laughed a little. Sesshomaru's hand hovered above the hilt of his sword.

"Calm yourself Sesshomaru, you've nothing to fear from me" she said closing her fan and tucking into the sash around her waist.

"This Sesshomaru has no fear" he answered moving his hand away from his sword. It was true to certain extent, Sesshomaru didn't fear anything or anyone but that didn't mean he had never felt afraid.

"It matters little if you have fear or not Sesshomaru, I only came to give you something" Kagura starred at the demon lord before her, his expression cold and hard.

"What could you have that I would want?" he questioned.

"Knowledge" she answered bluntly.

"You know nothing that would interest me" Sesshomaru turned his beautifully cold profile to Kagura

"Are you sure?" Kagura stepped down from the rocks and moved towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not respond to her.

"Do you know what has transpired with InuYasha and his mate?" she asked coming to stop a few feet in front of him.

Sesshomaru merely huffed his answer.

"I'll take that as a yes which means you know of the power that she now possesses" her eyes widen slightly as she noticed his hand reach for his chest. "You may have even felt it first hand as I have"

Sesshomaru turned to face the wind goddess, she felt his eyes burn into hers.

"I believe that Naraku plans to take control of Kagome and absorb those powers" she continued.

"InuYasha will not let that happen" Sesshomaru said plainly "He will protect his mate at all costs"

"He plans to kill InuYasha"

"That will not happen either"

"Is that a hint of admiration I hear in your voice?"

"It is merely the truth"

"Against Naraku's new toys it's more likely than you think"

Sesshomaru hardened his gaze at the woman before him; there was something different about her. He turned his head away from her and sniffed the air; fear; he could smell fear. In all their battles with each other he had never smelt true fear coming her, not like this; she at times had been afraid for her life but she had never smelt like this before.

"What is your true reason for coming to me Kagura?" he asked.

"To ask if you would help me kill Naraku" she answered truthfully

Sesshomaru took a step towards her and starred intently into her eyes.

"I have told you before that if you want him dead that you should do it yourself"

Kagura felt like she was drowning in Sesshomaru's eyes, she couldn't move or tear her eyes away from him.

"I remember but had thought with the developments of late that you may have changed your mind"

"No, my answer is still the same"

Kagura stepped back cautiously "But now that InuYasha has taken a mate isn't it your duty to protect the bearer of your royal line"

"Yes, as the sons of the mighty dog demon our honor dictates that we protect the lives of the women who will bare our heirs so I will protect Kagome and even though InuYasha is only a half breed he would be honored bound to do the same for my mate"

"And yet you won't help to defeat Naraku now that you know he is going to go after Kagome"

Sesshomaru growled.

"I will protect InuYasha's mate but I will not go out in search of her enemies, I am not a servant"

"But if Naraku sent his new soldiers to attack Kagome you would be around to defend her"

"Yes"

"And if Naraku was there in person you would….." her question cut off as Sesshomaru answered.

"I would kill him"

They starred at each for several minutes without saying a word, the breeze gently moving the edges of their clothes.

"I guess that's the best I can hope for" Kagura finally said "You might want to tell InuYasha that Naraku will be coming soon and he will have more of his hybrid soldiers with him and these ones are worse than the others he faced. Four of them have jewel shards in their throats and hearts, a fifth man has an extra shard placed in his brain. This allows Naraku to open more of a channel between himself and the hybrid, giving it more access to Naraku's power. The men may look human but they surrendered their own souls and allowed demons to take their place" she sighed before continuing "They are deranged puppets nothing more. Naraku has given them orders to kill anything and anyone that gets in the way, this includes you Sesshomaru and them" she pointed into the forest in the direction that Rin and Jaken had disappeared into.

Kagura turned and began to walk away from Sesshomaru.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Kagura stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru.

"I really don't know, I thought that maybe if you and InuYasha worked together to destroy Naraku then maybe I could be free" her voice held the slightest hint of hope and desperation.

Sesshomaru watched the woman in front of him; the same demon that had on many occasions fought with and taunted him but who always seemed to be never far from his thoughts.

"One other thing Sesshomaru you won't be able to avoid this fight, Naraku will stop at nothing to destroy you as well"

"What part will you play in this battle?" he asked not completely sure if he wanted to know her answer.

"I must as I am commanded" her voice wavered slightly.

Kagura turned completely around to look at Sesshomaru, the softly breeze around them strengthen. Before she could change her mind she raced to stand directly in front of him and without warning she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

The breezed intensified and began swirling around them with force. Sesshomaru stood rigid and did not respond to her kiss but as he felt her begin to move back he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Kagura's eyes widen as she felt Sesshomaru return the kiss. The strength of his lips caused her breath to catch in her throat and she felt her body tremble.

Reluctantly she broke the kiss and stepped back, she could see desire and uncertainly reflected in his eyes.

"Had I possession of my heart I would surely give it to you Sesshomaru, my Lord" she whispered before leaping to her feather.

Sesshomaru watched her depart on the wind, her words repeating over and over in his mind. He starred into the distance and whispered to himself "And I would give you mine Kagura, my goddess"

------------------------------------------

**This chapter ended in a different place then I had intended but I kinda like it. Please review and tell me what you think. As this is the last chapter that I pre-written it may take a few weeks before I flush out the chapter ideas I have for the rest of the story, although I will try hard to update as soon as I can.**

**I hope at this time of year everyone stays safe and happy - Merry Christmas.**

**KittyKaiya**


	25. Chapter 25 A Little Fun & A Visit

**Disclaimer - I do not now nor have I ever owned InuYasha, nor do I claim too.**

**Hi all**

**I'm sorry for the delay in posting - it's been hectic. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm about 1/2 through writing the next one and I should have it ready to post by next weekend (if all goes well)**

**I've used another couple of Japanese words, I believe I've used the right ones (let me know if I've got them wrong)**

**Otousan - Father Oboocchan - Son Saiai - Beloved**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 25 – A Little Fun & A Visit.**

InuYasha sat relaxing in the shade at the base of the sacred tree watching Kagome. His eyes followed her every movement, his neck gently pulsed with warmth.He still felt a little guilty that she was changing and wondered every now and then that if he had not taken her that night in the cave, would things be different. If he had asked her would she have chosen him if she knew what would happen. Would she have willing accepted these changes?

_My god, she is so beautiful. Even with the changes she is still my Kagome_ he thought as he continued to study her. It was true, she had undergone some physical changes over the last few weeks but none of that made her seem altered, it actually seemed more like she just matured into what she was meant to be.

Her thick black hair that hung to her waist now had the addition of a silver streak that ran from her forehead above her right eye; the funny thing was that during the night it was the only thing that changed, the streak became black while the rest of her hair turned silver. Her facial features had become more refined but she still had that beautiful innocent look that had first attracted him. She had learnt to be careful of her fangs and no longer bite her lip or tongue. He smiled as he remembered the early days when she did that quite often.

The scar she had received had not completely gone; the faint hint of a line which was barely noticeable, still creased the left side of her face. Her eyes still shone but now had a tinge of red to the iris. Her body had changed a little too; it had become leaner and her muscles stronger but she possessed such grace and agility that astounded him. After the last new moon they realized that her claws didn't retract all the way, they now where somewhere in between the nails of a human and the claws of a demon.

Her speed and reflexes matched his own almost as much as her temper and language did. He laughed at this thought, the others thought it was funny to see her flare up the way he did, the red in her eyes flashing brightly when she was angry.

The only other major change was that of her voice which could still only be described as haunting, it seemed to soothe and excite him whenever she spoke. He growled softly as he thought about how other people reacted to her voice, especially men; demon and human a like.

Kagome heard and felt InuYasha growl softly and she looked over at him and saw him frowning. _What are you thinking about? _She thought.

"Saiai are you alright" she called to him

"Keh….yeah it's nothing" he answered, her voice snapping him out of his thoughts

"It didn't sound like nothing" she said as she made her way over to him.

InuYasha rose from the ground and waited for her to reach him. As she came to stand in front of him he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his hard body, crushing his lips to hers.

Kagome's heart beat increased as their lips met. She sighed into his mouth as he ran his tongue across her fangs. The mark on her neck flared with heat from his desire. She sensed his need to confirm his possession of her; she felt jealousy in his mark on her neck. Concerned and unsure why he would be feeling jealousy she reached into his mind.

_What were you thinking about?_

_Nothing _he responded

_Nothing my arse, this doesn't feel like nothing_

_Stop talking will ya_

InuYasha raised one hand to the back of her head and buried his hand in her hair, tilting her head back while the other hand pressed more firmly into the small of her back. Kagome's hands encircled his waist and gripped the back of his haori. InuYasha titled Kagome's head back even further and trailed soft kisses across her cheek, his fangs grazed lightly across her cheek and jaw. Kagome moaned softly, she forgot all about finding out what he had original been thinking, this line of thought was more interesting and enjoyable.

InuYasha gently lowered himself and Kagome onto the ground. He nuzzled her neck and as he gently nipped at her neck, he slid his hand under her shirt to cup her right breast. Kagome arched her back to press her body into his hand.

"Yuk…..is that all you can do now is kiss" a voice called out from the bushes followed by high pitch squealing laughter that could only belong to one person.

"SHIPPO" InuYasha roared as he leapt up to his feet "You little bastard get out here"

Kagome giggled slightly as she tried to fix her shirt, _typical _she thought _every time we get a few moments to ourselves someone always comes along. _She smiled up at InuYasha and if the look on his face was anything to go by, Shippo was dead meat.

"Oi runt, don't think I don't know where you are" InuYasha growled. He looked down at Kagome and saw that even though she was smiling she had the same look of disappointment on her face that he felt.

"You don't scare me…it's not like I just got here or anything" More laughter came from the bushes which aggravated InuYasha further.

"Why you little shit" Kagome said "Were you spying?" her voice carried the hint of the shock and embarrassment she felt.

"Arr..no….it's just Miroku was looking for you…..and I came…and then you looked busy….so I was just….waiting…" Shippo stuttered from the bushes.

"You **were** spying" Kagome winked at InuYasha "Get em InuYasha"

"Hear that you little shit, you better run" InuYasha yelled before tearing off in Shippo's direction.

Shippo squealed in fear and took off as fast as his legs could carry him with InuYasha hot on his tail.

"Boys" she sighed as she stood up "When is that boy gonna learn to stop irritating his father?" _Wait, did I just call InuYasha his father? _She thought _well I guess between the four of us we're the only parents he truly knows. Ha I wonder what InuYasha would think about that. _She giggled slightly at the imagined picture that came to mind.

Kagome turned to head towards Lady Kaede's house listening to the squeals of Shippo and InuYasha disappear in that direction. She felt the wind around her change and she sensed that she wasn't alone anymore. Expanding her senses she felt out who was around and if they posed a threat. Strangely she could sense no other beings, human or demon around. But still she knew she wasn't alone.

_**We are here**_ a voice echoed in her mind

_What? _

A strange feeling began to rise within Kagome, she felt warmth build within her chest. It was the same feeling she had the night Naraku's soldiers attacked and she began to change. She looked down at her hands and saw that a brilliant white light seemed be emanating from her body.

_What's happening?_

_**We are here.**_

_I thought you had left_

_**We are here, always. **_

_Where?_

_**Deep inside, waiting.**_

_Waiting? For what?_

_**For you to strengthen**_

Kagome's mind remembered the last conversation she had with the voice and recalled that it had told her she needed to strength her flesh and her soul for a merge of some sort.

_Aren't I strong enough now?_

_**We will come to be**_

_When?_

_**We know not of time**_

_Great! So this could take minutes or years._

_**We will come to be**_

_Don't start that shit again it was annoying the first time around. _

Kagome looked at her hands again and turning them over and over, she studied her 'almost claws' as liked to call them.

_Have I stopped changing or is there more to come?_

_**Unknown. The vessel will become stronger still**_

_What will I become?_

_**What you were meant to be**_

_But still me, right_

_**We are you, you are us**_

_That doesn't really answer the question now does it._

Miroku and Sango laughed at the sight before them, InuYasha and Shippo were rolling around on the ground wrestling and shrieking with laughter like a couple of pups. The sight was one that they had seen several times since InuYasha and Kagome became mates but InuYasha being this playful and at ease still took some getting used too. He still wore his usual frown and stubborn expression but it had softened some what.

Shippo squealed as InuYasha nipped at his heel and tried to leap out of his grasp.

"Quit it will ya Otousan, that tickles" Shippo said and as the words registered to both him and InuYasha they froze.

Stuttering and nervously shaking Shippo tried to apologize "I…I'm sorry InuYasha…I didn't…" he dropped his head. He had thought of InuYasha as his father for the longest time but had convinced himself that if voiced those thoughts InuYasha and the others would laugh at him or be angry. He was too frightened to look at InuYasha and clenching his hands into fists he tried desperately to control his nervous shaking.

InuYasha starred opened mouthed at the kitsune before him. He smelt Shippo's fear and could see him trembling.

"Shippo.." he started to speak but Shippo cut him off.

Taking a deep breath Shippo blurted out "Before you yell at me or hit me, I'm not really sorry, I meant too…I mean I wanted to ask…" he finally looked up at InuYasha "Please InuYasha…I want to call you Otousan." Tears welled in his eyes as he stared up at the man he had long thought of as his father.

Miroku and Sango starred at the two of them and wondered what InuYasha would say or do, they both silently prayed that he would finally acknowledged what they all knew he felt. Sango reached for Miroku's hand and grasped it tightly causing Miroku to stop breathing.

InuYasha reached a hand forward and laid it on top of Shippo's head. The kitsune flinched slightly. InuYasha stared at him; he saw the tears that were threatening to spill from Shippo's eyes. _Doesn't he know? _He thought briefly _how could he; I've never said anything, but what do I say now? _He wondered. He took a deep breath and let it exhale slowly.

"It's about time…obocchan" InuYasha smiled before pulling Shippo into a hug driving the air out of his lungs.

Shippo was stunned to say the least and it took him a few seconds to return the embrace, several tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Otousan" he whispered into InuYasha's haori.

The sound of a body slamming into the ground and Sango screaming Miroku's name caused the newly acknowledged father and son to break apart.

Miroku lay face down in the dirt with Sango crouched down beside him; shaking his shoulders roughly.

"MIROKU, MIROKU" she screamed as InuYasha and Shippo rushed to her side.

"What happened" InuYasha asked, grabbing Miroku and turning him over.

"What'd you do Sango" the kitsune asked in an almost accusing manner "Or rather what'd he do"

"Nothing, he didn't do anything and I swear…I swear I didn't hit him" the words rushing from her mouth, her hands clasped together and held tightly to her chest.

Miroku's face was a lovely shade of red while his lips had a slight blue tinge to them and he was whispering the same sentence over and over.

"She held my hand, she held my hand"

InuYasha burst out laughing followed closely by Shippo, Sango just keeping looking between the three of them.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Sango snapped at them.

"I'd say he was holding his breath while you were holding his hand" InuYasha managed to say whilst laughing.

Sango stood up and as she turned she spat out "Idiot" before walking off with her face flushed bright red.

InuYasha stopped laughing suddenly and looked in the direction of the sacred tree, something tugged in the back of his mind and his heart. Something wasn't quite right.

"Kagome" he whispered before launching off towards the tree.

InuYasha burst through the trees and came to a halt several paces from where Kagome still stood near the sacred tree, it didn't seem like she had moved at all. It was almost as if the time around Kagome had ceased to move forward. Something pulled in his subconscious again and he knew somewhere deep inside him that she was hearing that voice again.

"Kagome" he whispered. InuYasha took a couple of steps towards her; she didn't seem to register his presence. Raising a hand to his neck he felt the subtle warmth in the mark on his neck, it pulsed slightly under his touch.

He closed the distance between them until he stood directly in front of her and yet her eyes didn't flicker as he crossed into her line of vision. His neck pulsed again, stronger this time. The air around her felt thicker and heavier, almost like a barrier of some sort and yet there was no resistance as he reached out to embrace her. As he gathered her in his arms and placed his forehead against hers, the pulse in his neck exploded causing his body to buckle but instead of falling to the ground Kagome's arms circled his waist and kept him upright.

"Kagome" he struggled to say through clenched teeth.

"We are here" she answered

InuYasha's mind filled with another presence.

_**As are we**_

The voice that spoke in his mind was much like the one Kagome now spoke with the exception that the over lapping of voices was easier to determine and it was stronger.

"What is…" InuYasha started to speak

_**We are here **_the voice spoke again.

InuYasha and Kagome stood there underneath the sacred tree, their arms around each other, and their foreheads resting against one another starring straight into the other's eyes but not really seeing. And yet somehow in their minds they saw each other clearly. A brilliant white light surrounded their physical bodies, warmth flooded through them.

"_I can hear them, what is going on Kagome_" InuYasha asked in his mind

"_I don't really know"_ she answered

_**We are here**_

Kagome frowned and InuYasha felt it.

"_Great, here we go again" _she said

InuYasha could sense and feel Kagome's irritation.

"_Huh"_ InuYasha was slightly confused.

"_That's their answer for everything. That and 'we will come to be'"_

_**We are here**_

"_See, told ya" _

InuYasha thought back to the day after the attack when Kagome had told them all about the voice and the things it had said. All the things about Kagome changing, the merge that would happen, the need for her flesh and soul to become stronger and most of all; it told her and showed her where Naraku was.

"_What do they want?" _he asked _"Is this to do with the merge or Naraku?"_

"_They haven't said yet"_

_**We are you, we are him, you are us, we are us**_

"_Shit! That doesn't make any sense" InuYasha spat_

"_That's what I said" _

_**We are the demon in him, the priestess in you, we are the light in love, the strength in courage, we are the wisdom of mind and the faith of heart, we are us**_

"_Keh"_

"_They said that too"_

_**It will soon come to pass**_

"_What are they talking about now?" he asked_

"_Don't know that either"_

_**The vessel must become stronger**_

"_How do I do that?""_

_**Fight **_

"_What? Fight who"_

_**The one that is vital**_

"_WHAT" _Kagome screamed

"_Who are they talking about Kagome?"_

"_You can't be serious, I can't do that, I won't do that" _she yelled

InuYasha could feel Kagome's rage, it flooded through him.

"_Who the hell are they talking about" _he demanded, his own rage building.

_**The one that is vital will strengthen the vessel**_

"_NO, there has to be another way" _she cried out

"_KAGOME" _InuYasha growled_ "Tell who the hell their talking about and tell me NOW"_

Kagome's thoughts were going a hundred miles an hour. She could feel InuYasha's rage and she knew that she should answer her mate but she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"_That can't be right, you can't possibly be serious" _

_**It is as it should be**_

"_KAGOME" _InuYasha growled even more loudly causing Kagome to flinch and to pull back.

The air around them cracked and the energy surrounding them broke. Kagome sunk to the ground while InuYasha remained on his feet starring down at her. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to control his anger. They were both breathing heavy and their necks pulsed with the other's emotions.

"Kagome…" InuYasha growled lower this time "I will ask you once more and as my mate you had better answer, who were they…it…talking about? Who is vital?"

Kagome looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Inu…InuYasha" she stammered, as she watched him close his eyes tightly and clutch his fists even tighter causing his claws to pierce his palms.

"Kagome" he growled.

She flinched again as she saw blood begin to drip from his fists.

"The one….the one that is vital…is.." she took a deep breath "….the one they want me to fight is…." her voice dropping to a whisper as she hung her head.

InuYasha's mouth twitched and his eyes flew open, wide.

"WHAT" he roared

"….you…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26 Fighting the one you love

**Disclaimer - I do not nor have I ever claimed to own InuYasha**

**Hi all**

**juusan'ya was kind enough to let me know that I'd use the wrong word for son in the last chapter (it should of been musuko) - I wish to let everyone know that I'm sorry, as soon as I can I will change it. Thanks juusan'ya I appreicate the heads up.**

**WARNING - I use a few swear words of the strong nature in this chapter so consider yourself warned.**

**I'm not 100 happy with this chapter, I just can't seem to get it to play out right but hopefully it doesn't suck too badly and I will keep working on it till I get it perfect, but because of where the last chapter and this one have gone I'm struggling a bit with the next chapter. So it might take me a bit longer to update. _SORRY - I'll try real hard not to make you wait too long._**

**Anyway thanks in advance for reading and please don't forget to tell me what you think**

**KittyKaiya**

**Chapter 26 – Fighting the one you love**.

The serene peaceful air was shattered as InuYasha's rage exploded in a burst a pure utter rage. The savage anger in his voice was heard for miles around. Back at the village inside Lady Kaede's hut their friends exchanged nervous glances before grabbing their respective weapons and taking off towards the sacred tree.

"WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THAT!"

"InuYasha please" Kagome tried to calm him to no avail.

"LIKE FUCK ARE WE FIGHTING"

InuYasha was fuming and trying desperately to come to terms with the fact that these powers, whatever they were, wanted him to fight Kagome. Wanted and required him to do so. What could they be thinking? What purpose would it serve? There was no way he would do it, no way he would willing hurt her.

"They didn't say it had to be a fight to the death" she offered but that only seemed to piss him off further.

He spun around sharply and punched a tree, splinting its trunk and sending it crashing into the forest floor. Kagome jumped in surprise, clutching her hand to her chest. In all the battles she had witnessed she had never seen him filled with this sort of rage before and it was a little frightening to say the least.

Kagome's neck burned with the conflicting and savage emotions InuYasha was feeling, it was beginning to make her light headed. She resisted the urge to 'sit' him, knowing full well that would serve to anger him further. She struggled to think of a way to make him calm down enough to listen.

InuYasha was swearing black and blue and taking his anger out on the trees of the forest when Miroku and the others finally reached them. Shaken and visibly distressed by InuYasha's behaviour Miroku dared not approach him or Kagome. Instead he nudged Sango gently towards the miko. Sango nodded her understanding of his actions; in the rage InuYasha was; he would likely attack Miroku or any other male for that matter who dared to approach his mate. Without intent, InuYasha would have acted on instinct.

Sango carefully made her way over to Kagome, keeping her eyes on the enraged hanyou at all times. She noticed that even though he had not acknowledged their presence, he did have one ear twitching in Miroku's direction.

"Kagome" Sango whispered.

Under the weight of InuYasha's raging emotions, Kagome had sunk onto her knees; she looked briefly up at Sango.

"What is going on Kagome?" she asked cautiously, her eyes flicking quickly over to InuYasha "What happened here?"

"They want us…they said we have to.." she began but was cut off as InuYasha let out another growl.

"They who?" Sango asked

"The presence within me" Kagome flinched as InuYasha tore down another tree.

Sango knelt beside Kagome.

"What did they say Kagome?"

Kagome looked over to InuYasha before answering, "They said we have to fight"

"LIKE HELL IS THAT HAPPENING" InuYasha roared as he turned back to face Kagome

Sango and Miroku both gasped at Kagome's answer and InuYasha's outburst. _That can't be right _thought Sango as she tried to processes what possible reason there could be for the two of them to fight.

InuYasha stood there starring at Kagome, he could barely contain the strength of the violent rage he was feeling. His body trembled from clenching his muscles so tightly and for the first time he felt his demon side rise even with the tetsusaiga by his side.

The voice rose in Kagome's mind as she returned InuYasha's stare.

_**This must be**_

_But why_

_**The vessel needs to learn**_

_Learn what?_

_**Control in battle**_

_But why do I have to fight InuYasha_

_**For him to learn**_

_But he already knows how to fight what could he possibly need to learn_

_**Our strength**_

_He won't fight me_

_**Make him**_

_How? _

_**Turn him**_

_Turn him? I don't understand_

_**You will**_

Kagome dragged her eyes from InuYasha and looked at Sango, then to Miroku. Her neck flared slightly as her eyes made contact with Miroku's. _He's jealous_ she thought briefly _maybe I can use that._ A plan began to formulate in her mind.

_**That will work**_

The voice responded as she rose to her feet.

_It had better_

Kagome took a deep breathe to bolster her courage. Suddenly she embraced Sango, catching the demon slayer off guard.

"No matter what happens Sango, do not interfere" she whispered

"What? What do you mean? Kagome what's going on?" Sango didn't understand any of what was happening.

"Promise Sango, you won't interfere and keep Miroku out of it as well" Kagome begged her friend

"Kagome…I…I don't understand" Sango stuttered

"Please Sango, you have to promise" Kagome insisted, the urgency in her voice evident in every word.

Still unsure what had happened or what Kagome planned to do that required her to promise to stay out of it, Sango was reluctant to agree to anything. She felt Kagome squeeze her tighter and there was something in the embrace that seemed to be trying to settle her nerves.

"OK, Kagome, I promise"

"Thank you Sango"

Kagome squeezed Sango again for a brief second before releasing her. Sango watched her take a deep breath and heard her whisper "I hope this works".

Kagome glanced over at InuYasha, who at the present moment was punching other tree and growling. She then turned her focus on Miroku, straightening her shoulders she walked over to the monk. Miroku had been so focused on InuYasha that he was unaware of the fate that was about to befall him.

Kagome came to stand in front of Miroku breaking his line of sight on InuYasha. He blinked several times and then gave her his normal lop sided grin. He was about to say something when Kagome launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

Before he could return the unexpected kiss Kagome pulled away.

"Forgive me Miroku" she whispered.

Even in his current state, InuYasha had sensed Kagome leave Sango's side and he turned to watch her walk towards Miroku. The anger he felt over the idea that he was supposed to fight Kagome fell away as his jealousy rose at the sight of his mate going to another male. The emotion spiked as he watched her wrap her arms around Miroku's neck and when she kissed him, it exploded.

Miroku's eyes widen in shock, then pleasure as he realized that Kagome just kissed him but as his ears registered the threatening growl of InuYasha, he was filled with absolute terror.

"Ohh shit" he said plainly. He dared not look over Kagome's shoulder for fear he would be looking at the instrument of his death.

"You son of a bitch" InuYasha roared "Get your filthy dirty hands of my bitch" Clenching his fists InuYasha charged towards them.

Then things seemed to go in slow motion to everyone watching as the enraged hanyou approached his mate. In a move that seemed to defy belief Kagome turned around and using one hand she gripped InuYasha's waist and spun them both around, away from Miroku. With the other hand she grabbed the hilt of the tetsusaiga and removed both the sword and its sheath from his side. InuYasha was unaware that he had been disarmed. Kagome tossed the weapon at Miroku's feet.

As they completed the spin Kagome pressed both hands to his chest and using her strength she shoved InuYasha away. InuYasha staggered back and dropped to one knee. InuYasha stayed that way for a few moments, head down and his glorious silver hair covering his face. His breathing heavy and short as he tried to figure out what just happened.

"Ka..go..me" he said through clenched teeth "What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh…you dare to question us" she said, her voice uncharacteristically harsh.

"WHAT?" he growled

"What makes you think you can question us?"

InuYasha's growling increased "As my mate I'll ask you anything I damn want"

Kagome intentionally hardening her voice and her gaze before answering.

"That fact can be easily changed"

InuYasha's head snapped up, his eyes full of rage "**WHAT**"

His mind was swimming in confused thoughts and emotions. And the emotions he was feeling from Kagome weren't helping. Did his mate just challenge him? He wasn't sure but as he starred at her he felt the fragile grip he had on his control slipping. He tried to reach into her mind but found she had closed herself off to him, _little bitch_ he thought.

Kagome watch the range of emotions play out on InuYasha's face and she could see that he was valiantly trying to control them. His breathing and slight trembling betrayed his inner battle. _All he needs is a little push_ she thought. Straightening her shoulders, she returned his glare.

"Pathetic…you think you are demon enough to call us **mate**" she spat.

InuYasha's eyes blazed red at her words, his control snapped and he lunged at her. The change into his demon side complete as he reached her.

"You bitch" he snarled as his hand wrapped around her throat.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sango saw Miroku bend down to pick up the tetsusaiga. She would have yelled at him to put it down but she didn't want InuYasha's attention diverted to her. Although she couldn't believe that this is what Kagome truly wanted she had given her word not to interfere, so against her better judgment she would keep out of it.

Cautiously she made her way over to Miroku. Thankfully he had the presence of mind to not cry out to InuYasha as she thought he would; nor did he move from where he stood. Miiroku noticed Sango moving towards him, as she reached his side he instinctively wrapped arm around her waist so he could whisper in her ear.

"What is going on?"

"I'm not sure but it's what Kagome wants" she answered "We have to stay out of it" Sango lowered her head slightly as she felt her cheeks heat up from Miroku's warm breath.

Miroku merely nodded before his attention was once again consumed by the sight of InuYasha and Kagome. Without realizing it he left his arm protectively circling Sango waist.

Kagome clutched one hand around InuYasha wrist while the other pushed against his chest. InuYasha squeezed a little tighter around her neck and raised her up until the tips of her toes rested on the ground. His growled at her, she growled back. Curling her hand that was against his chest into a fist she slammed it into his stomach, causing him to double over but not enough to release her throat.

InuYasha stumbled forward as the air was driven out of his lungs. Kagome took a gulp of air as her feet touched the ground. InuYasha snarled at her. His mind was all over the place, all he knew in his current condition was that this female; his mate had challenged his dominance of her. He shook her roughly before slapping her with his free hand.

"Bitch will obey" he snarled

He threw Kagome to the ground. He stood over her flexing his claws waiting for her to make a move. And move she did. Leaping up and out of his reach Kagome bared her own fangs and claws.

"We will not obey" she snarled back at him.

The air around them had grown still and cold, nothing moved or made a sound. An eerie silence stretched between the two lovers as they glared at one another. Sango and Miroku watched with baited breath waiting for one of them to strike, fearful of what would happen when they did.

Suddenly InuYasha and Kagome charged at each, fangs bared and claws drawn. They came together in a heated clash. Striking each other with claws and fists, neither one was holding back. The ground shook as InuYasha drove Kagome's back into a tree before she savagely threw him to the side.

InuYasha drove his own claws into his chest to draw blood and roared "blades of blood" as he struck out at her. Kagome leapt to the side but not before her thigh received a nasty gash. She in turn summoned a blast of white energy and hurtled it at him, grazing his shoulder and drawing blood.

The fight dragged on and on, both giving as good as they were receiving. The ground around them steadily was becoming scarred by their deadly battle.

Somewhere on the other side of the forest, Sesshomaru stood up starring in the direction of the sacred tree. Something is his blood pulled at him. He fought the urge to give in to it but as his instincts grew stronger and stronger he could no longer fight it. He growled low and hard before taking off in a blur of white fur, leaving a stunned Rin and an opened mouth Jaken behind.

Sesshomaru could feel his blood pulsating through his body, urging him on, driving him faster and faster towards the sacred tree that had held InuYasha for so many years. The air brought not only the screams of battle but the stench of blood. He was easily able to determine the blood of his half brother, the other he believed to be Kagome and as the scent grew stronger his bodily reaction to it confirmed that it was her.

_Damn, what the hell is going on?_ He thought. He knew that his honor would demand he protect Kagome as she would one day bare the heirs to the royal blood line but he had no idea that the urge to do so would be this strong. He was unable to fight it. His growl intensified the closer he got to Kagome, he would kill whoever was attacking her and he smiled wickedly as he realized he would enjoy it too.

Kagome struggled to stand but stand she did, breathing heavily and hard as she faced InuYasha. He too was having trouble remaining on his feet but even in his transformed state his instincts told him she was his mate and he could not nor would he bow down to her.

The trees and ground around them bore the evidence of their lengthy and savage battle. Trees were torn down and those that weren't were split, the ground scorched from Kagome's energy blasts and stain with both their blood.

InuYasha lunged at Kagome and struck her with his claws drawing even more blood. Kagome screamed as she hit back at him also drawing blood. InuYasha once again grabbed Kagome around the throat. It was at this moment that Sesshomaru burst through the trees. Without seeing who held Kagome off the ground, Sesshomaru crashed into InuYasha sending both him and Kagome sprawling onto the ground.

Sesshomaru stood over InuYasha, his cold eyes darting between his half brother and Kagome. He couldn't figure out what the hell was going, he had sensed Kagome in danger but he never expected to find this. He growled at InuYasha to an attempt to gain his attention and an answer. He was stunned to find him in his transformed state. His confusion at why InuYasha was attacking his mate and why he didn't have the tetsusaiga flashed in his usually expressionless eyes.

InuYasha returned Sesshomaru's growl. In his enraged condition he had failed to sense Sesshomaru's approach and that pissed him off further. He lunged at Sesshomaru.

Kagome dragged herself off the ground, her body screaming it's reluctance to do so. Everything ached. Her vision was slightly blurred with blood from the wound on her forehead but she could still make out that Sesshomaru and InuYasha were now fighting. InuYasha seemed to be fighting with a new sense of urgency and aggression. Both his and Sesshomaru's attacks were more lethal than normal.

_Where did he come from? _She asked herself. _What the hell is he doing here?_

_**Protecting the future**_

_What future?_

_**The future of their blood line**_

_Keh…_

_**We must stop them**_

_No kidding, Sesshomaru will kill InuYasha_

_**We will not allow it**_

Kagome felt a familiar warmth build within her core, growing stronger with every beat of her heart. Her tired and worn out muscles flexed with a new found strength, her blood surged through her with a force unlike anything she had felt before. Her breathing slowed in contradiction to her exhausted state. The air around her began to swirl and crack with an unseen charge. Her vision cleared even as her eyes blazed with the colour of blood.

The power emanating from Kagome's body pulsed with every beat of her heart and it lashed out like whips cracking, striking the ground around her with white flashes. As the power inside her increased so did the intensity of the flashes. The wind around her gathered strength ruffling her clothes and throwing her hair about her face in wild abandon.

Suddenly she threw her head back and screamed.

"**ENOUGH"**

The energy inside Kagome exploded in a massive burst that sent shock waves of blinding white light through the air, engulfing everyone and everything. The blast waves knocked those that were standing to the ground.

"What the…?" InuYasha grumbled as he dragged his head up to stare at Sesshomaru.

InuYasha struggled to remember what had happened. His mind was a little fuzzy on the details but he clearly remembered that the voices inside Kagome wanted him to fight her but he refused. Then the remembered Sango and Miroku showing up but he had no idea when or why Sesshomaru was here. He turned his head and saw Miroku rising from the ground clutching the tetsusaiga. _What's he doing with tetsusaiga _he thought briefly, then the memory of Kagome kissing Miroku came to him and he growled.

Miroku heard InuYasha growl and could feel his eyes on him. He made eye contact and wished for a second he hadn't. He mouthed the word 'sorry'. InuYasha vaguely remembered wanting to rip out the human's throat. He closed his eyes as he fought to remember what had happened next. Kagome, something to do with Kagome, the memory was right there; teasing him. InuYasha snorted before returning his gaze to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was not looking at him but at someone else. From InuYasha's position on the ground he couldn't see what held his brother's attention. With great effort he maneuvered himself up onto his knees and as he raised his head he saw what held Sesshomaru's interest.

Kagome.

InuYasha breath caught in his throat. The woman he loved was standing several feet away from him, surrounded in a brilliant glowing light, the air around her swirling. Her body pulsating with energy and her eyes the colour of blood. _She's magnificent_ he thought.

He then noticed that her clothes were torn and bloody. The scent of her blood was all around and it began to overpower him. His stomach twisted as he realized that the scent was strongest on him, on his clothes, his hands, his claws and in his mouth.

His mind became a tangle mess as he tried to comprehend how and why he was covered in her blood. His head throbbed and his chest tightened; he felt physically sick as the memory final hit him.

"I…I changed….I transformed" he stuttered, his voice low and barely a whisper. He brought his hands to face, shaking he starred at her blood. "Why? Why Kagome?"

"It was the only way" Kagome's voice echoed lightly through the air "We had no choice, we had to learn"

InuYasha looked up at Kagome, tears welling in his eyes. The shame he felt at attacking her evident on his face. She met his gaze without anger or pain.

"We needed to learn and so did you. The vessel will strengthen" Kagome slowly began to walk towards InuYasha. The energy flares coming from Kagome's body continued to strike the ground but now with less uncontrollable abandon.

As she knelt down in front of him she raised her hand and caressed his cheek. Warmth flooded from Kagome and surrounded him, embracing and comforting him. InuYasha leaned his face into her palm. He felt himself giving into the weariness that filled his entire body.

"Forgive me" his whispered in a gentle growl.

"Shhh….saiai, there is nothing to forgive it is as it should be" she murmured watching him fight against the tears he so desperately wanted to shed.

"How can you call me that now?"

"How can we not? You are the one that is vital to our survival"

InuYasha tried to respond but Kagome silenced him with a gentle kiss and whispered against his lips "Rest now, the final battle is fast approaching"

InuYasha struggled against the black escape offered by the sleep that entered his mind but his strength betrayed him. He collapsed forward into Kagome's arms; the last thing he felt was Kagome wrapping her arms around him.

"Sleep Saiai, greater challenges are still to be faced" Kagome whispered against his forehead.


	27. Chapter 27 Answers, Sort Of

**DISCLAIMER - I do not nor have I ever claimed to own InuYasha**

**Hi everyone**

**First of all I humbly beg for forgiveness. I'm so sorry that this update is late. Thanks for the people who sent me messages basically telling me to pull my finger out. I wont bore you with excuses but I will say that I will try ever so hard not to let it happen again.**

**This chapter kinda jumps around a little bit and may seem a little strange but I sorta like it. I'll most likely do some more work on it to flesh it out but not right now as I want to concenrate on writing the new chapters first. I've pretty much written the next chapter and just have to edit it so it should be up by Friday night. (a hint or warning is that it contains some lemony goodness)**

**Anyway enough from me, please don't forget to send me a review (you can even yell at me for taking so long if you like)**

**Kai**

**Chapter 27 – Answers, sort of.**

It was sometime in the early hours of the next morning that Kagome awoke, her body protesting strongly to her attempts to rise. Even though she had begun to heal; the last remnants of the injuries she sustained in the battle with InuYasha lingered. She glanced down at the still sleeping hanyou beside her and brushing his silver bangs from his forehead she sighed "I still have to explain everything to you"

She brought her knees up to her chest, folding her arms around her legs and laid her head on her knees so she could still look at InuYasha's face. Watching him sleep somehow calmed her and yet knowing that he would wake soon and she would have some serious explaining to do; had her on edge.

"I'm sorry InuYasha" she whispered "But they others couldn't wait for you so I had to tell them what they wanted to know. They're a bit confused right now but I think that's mainly due to the fact that Sesshomaru is still hanging around" she giggled softly "I don't know who's more on edge them or Sesshomaru himself"

Kagome's mind drifted back to the conversation she'd had with Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru.

_**Flash back / memory**_

_Miroku had carried the unconscious InuYasha back to Lady Kaede's hut, with Sango assisting Kagome. Sesshomaru grudgingly followed behind them. After they had addressed the issues of both InuYasha's and Kagome's wounds and settled InuYasha on a futon Sango began to ask questions. Rather rapidly too._

"_Kagome what was all that about? Why did you have to fight InuYasha? What the hell is going on? Why did you show up Lord Sesshomaru? What was the light? And why in the hell did you kiss Miroku?" Sango flushed with a bright crimson colour as she asked the last question and had only stopped speaking because she had run out of breath._

"_Slow down Sango, I'm sure Kagome will explain everything, there is no need to rush" offered Miroku._

_Sesshomaru stood ridged with his back against the wall in his usual arrogant way with an unreadable expression on his face starring straight at Kagome. He was focused on reading the subtle changes in her as she prepared herself to speak._

"_Miroku is right Sango, I will answer your questions as best I can" Kagome said trying hard to ignore Sesshomaru's piercing glare. "Do you remember that after Kagura attacked us with those hybrid men that we…I mean" Kagome shook her head, she knew that it unnerved them when she used we and us when she referred to herself and right now she needed them calm "I told you all about the voice I heard and how it said that the vessel needed to strengthen" _

_Miroku nodded "It had something to do with some sort of merge…right"_

"_They told me that in order to strengthen the vessel….me, I had to fight the one that is vital" Kagome looked over towards InuYasha "But InuYasha didn't want to do it, so I had to make him." She turned back towards them "And the only way I could think of was to get him to transform and that's why I kissed Miroku and taunted him"_

"_Ohh…I see now, you needed him to be distracted so you could get the tetsusaiga away from him" murmured Sango "You used his jealousy against him"_

"_I'm glad my lips were of service to you, Kagome" Miroku said "Feel free to borrow them at anytime" Even though the memory of Kagome kissing him was burned into his memory for all eternity so too was the look in InuYasha's eyes. He shivered._

"_Baka!" Sango said as she smacked him on the back of the head, causing him to yelp._

_Kagome couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped from her lips but stopped as she heard Sesshomaru's soft growl of annoyance. For the first time she looked over at him to find his eyes were now glaring at Miroku. Needing to distract him she continued._

"_Sesshomaru showed up because I was in danger, isn't that right" _

"_Yes" Sesshomaru stated plainly._

"_How?" asked Miroku_

"_If I remember correctly it's because Kagome is InuYasha's mate, because one day she may carry the future of their blood line" Sango explained "InuYasha would be driven to do the same thing for Sesshomaru's mate"_

"_But they hate each other" Miroku said seeming a little confused_

"_It's got nothing to do with their personal feelings, it's their blood that drives them to do it; it's an honor thing"_

_Sesshomaru was becoming rather annoyed at where this conversation was going, he wanted answers not an explanation regarding his behaviour._

"_This is irrelevant" Sesshomaru snapped, the irritation he felt was evident in his voice as he growled.._

"_Sesshomaru is right we are getting off track" said Sango "So the explosion of light we saw that was the merge?"_

_Kagome looked down at her hands as she pondered Sango's question, she took a deep breath before looking back up at them._

"_Yes Sango that was the merge, everything is now as it should be" Kagome rose to her feet and walked over to her sleeping mate "As soon as InuYasha is healed we will go after Naraku and end all of this"_

_Sesshomaru straighten himself and moved towards the door, hesitating briefly. Kagome noticed this and knew what was bothering him._

"_Sango could you do me a rather large favour?"_

"_Of course, you know you can ask me anything" she answered rising to her feet._

"_Well with InuYasha in this condition Sesshomaru is bound to stay here so I hoping you would go and fetch his companions Rin and Jaken."_

_Sango studied Kagome's face before turning to Sesshomaru, who had kept his back to the woman. Sango didn't like him in the least and the thought of doing anything to ease his conscience grated on her but Kagome was her friend and she would anything for her._

"_I think it would be for the best if Rin stayed here with Shippo" Kagome offered seeing her friend's slight reluctance to help Sesshomaru._

_Sango sighed "Of course Kagome, I'll go and fetch them now." She walked towards the door stopping next to Sesshomaru "If you'll just point me in the right direction I'll find them"_

"_They are waiting near the stream on the other side of the forest" Sesshomaru answered without even looking at Sango. He then walked gracefully and silently out the door without even thanking her._

_Sango turned back to Kagome and Miroku "I suppose you'll want to come with me?" she asked the monk. Who looked forlorn at the thought of having to stay anywhere near Sesshomaru._

_He smiled his usual indecent yet innocent smile "Of course" was all he said as he rose to his feet and after one final glance towards Kagome and InuYasha they both left._

_Kagome knelt down beside InuYasha and stroked his forehead; instinctively he turned towards her and continued sleeping._

_**End flash back/memory**_

InuYasha felt his body floating in a black sea of warmth. Strangely he felt at peace and although he knew he was injured, he felt no pain. Somehow the dark blanket that surrounded him took the pain away. He wondered briefly where he was and how he came to be in this protective place but that wonder soon faded as the memory of his battle with Kagome gradually returned to him. Shame and regret at attacking the woman he loved tore his soul.

He watched like a helpless bystander as saw the battle replayed in front of him. He desperately cried out a warning to himself that Kagome was going to take the tetsusaiga as he watched his other self charged at Miroku. He knew it wouldn't change the outcome but still a small part of him thought there was a chance.

Desperately he tried to close his eyes, shut everything out and return to the blissfulness of the dark but something inside him demanded he watch. He cringed as he saw himself transform and slash at Kagome, drawing her blood. His heart lurched in his chest each time he struck her.

Compelled to watch the battle unfold he forced the shame and guilt he was feeling to the side and began to concentrate on Kagome. Completely trying to block out what his other self was doing. His heighten demon senses allowed him to focus on everything about her from the way her muscles tensed and flexed under her skin; to the sound of her heart beat. Its rhythm was strong and steady; perfectly timed with her short yet deep breaths. Each time his other self struck her he tried to block out the sound of her tearing beneath his claws and her cries of pain.

As the battle progressed he marveled at the speed and agility Kagome now possessed, he realized that she was learning from her mistakes and was now not just blindly jumping around but reading him and predicting his movements. She knew when to dodge and when to strike, her attacks were well planned to maximize her strength and power.

He was shocked and amazed by her level of strength as she delivered her own attacks against him. He found himself cheering for her when she landed a well place punch or strike; he smiled to himself as it dawned on him that it was himself on the receiving end of those attacks. He found himself admiring her courage and unwillingness to surrender even though she was injured and exhausted. She was indeed a worthy opponent.

His smile quickly turned into an angry snarl as the vision showed him the moment that Sesshomaru arrived. Even though he knew why his half brother had shown up he still resented the implication that he needed Sesshomaru's help in anyway. He couldn't hold back the desire to laugh at the sight of his half brother landing on his arse with that usually cold expression of his replaced with one of complete shock and utter confusion.

He was in awe as he watched the power explode from Kagome; he forgot for second that this was a vision and could not hurt him in anyway but still he raised his arm to shield his eyes from the intensity of burning white light. As he watched Kagome approach his other self he remember what he felt when she had embraced him. The powerful light that was radiating from her was not the purifying energy she possessed as a priestess but something else. It was the same power he felt when Naraku's hybrids attacked at Lady Kaede's when he thought he had lost her. He knew with such certainly now, it was Kagome's soul.

He was filled with a deep sense of satisfaction and honor that she was his mate.

And yet as the vision faded back into the black blanket of darkness; he knew with every fiber of his being that Kagome no longer needed him to protect her anymore. She was powerful and strong enough to defend herself and the others. But wasn't it a mate's responsibility to fight for his mate. After spending years protecting her and looking after her safety he suddenly felt useless.

He felt his heart sink as he thought _what if she doesn't want or need me anymore?_

Kagome felt InuYasha stir slightly and she cast her eyes down to his face. His eyes were still closed but his expression was one of sadness or great loss. She gently grazed her fingers across his cheek; instinctively he turned his face into her hand and the expression he wore softened. As he began to softly purr from her touch, she smiled.

"There is no need to sneak around we know you're there" she said to the person who silently entered the room "Is there something you want?"

"Answers"

"There is nothing else we can tell you, Sesshomaru" Kagome turned her head slightly offering Sesshomaru her profile.

"I believe there is more….more that you are keeping even from him" Sesshomaru nodded towards the sleeping hanyou "More than you're telling these pathetic humans"

"Careful Sesshomaru, you are speaking to one of those humans"

"Am I? I think not. Tell me Kagome why did you lie to them?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Although in truth she knew exactly what he meant.

"Humph"

"Sometimes Sesshomaru it is necessary to withhold some information for the safety of others. I know that in the battle to come we will all need to focus solely on our opponents and not on each other….otherwise someone is surely going to die"

"There can be no distractions on the battle field" Sesshomaru said more to himself than to Kagome

"Precisely, now that Sango and Miroku believe that the merge has taken place they will be able to focus more clearly on the fight. And Naraku's new hybrids are far worse then ones they faced before"

"How do you know that?"

"We can sense there existence" Kagome turned her head to make eye contact with Sesshomaru.

"What?"

"We can sense almost all living things now…..within a certain range of course" she offered him a crooked smile "And most things that are no longer living too, it's a bit creepy to tell you the truth"

Sesshomaru starred at Kagome as she returned her face to that of the sleeping InuYasha, he was astounded by what she had just said. Could it be true? Was she that powerful? As much as he detested the thought of appearing weak he just had to ask her.

"Are you…are you that…." He couldn't complete the sentence. As much as his desire to know was strong, his ego would not allow him to finish.

Kagome sensed what Sesshomaru was thinking, "Yes….Sesshomaru we are, even without merging we are as powerful as you think. And when the merge is complete we will be unrivaled" she sighed "But it will be short lived I'm afraid"

"What are you talking about?"

"The merge will most likely…"

"What? What will it do?" his voice cracked uncharacteristically with emotion. There was something about her tone of voice more than her words that sent a sharp icy chill through his body.

"Kill us" she stated plainly and without any emotion.

With graceful speed Sesshomaru moved around Kagome to stand in front of her, staring down at her. His cold eyes alight with anger and confusion. His clenched his fist, his arm trembling a little from the pressure.

"Kill you! Are you serious? Are you….are you even going to tell them…tell him?" he gestured towards InuYasha, trying to contain the rage he felt at her lack of emotion. He knew that the emotions he was displaying were a contradiction to how he normally would behave. He always believed that emotions like this were of no use and only made you weak in your enemy's eyes.

"What purpose would that serve?" she asked him.

"Its purpose doesn't matter; it's his right…..as your mate it's his right to know"

"That's funny Sesshomaru, you're concerned with InuYasha's rights and feelings. If you keep this up people might start think you're actually a nice guy"

"Bitch" he spat "I care nothing for him save for the fact that I'll let no one else kill him but me"

"That's still caring…sort of" she shrugged her shoulders "As for the rights of a mate couldn't the same be said for us, don't we have the right to protect our mate from harm and this, as you would agree would harm him greatly"

Sesshomaru merely huffed at her. What could he say? He always believed that a females place was second to that of a man no matter how powerful she was. Obviously InuYasha had been very lax in making Kagome submit to his will. _Typically _he thought. He resigned himself to the fact that he would never understand this woman before him nor his half brother that she loved.

Kagome shifted her gaze from InuYasha back to Sesshomaru the echo in her voice deepen and cracked in the air "InuYasha is vital to our survival and we will not allow any harm to come to him"

Sesshomaru was taken aback by the vibration of power that resonated through her voice, it was thick and heavy and it reached into his very core.

"As we are still unsure what the merge will do to us will we not tell InuYasha that there is even the slightest possibility of our death and we trust that you will not tell him either" Kagome said starring deep into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Unaware of the action Sesshomaru flinched ever so slightly as he saw a flash of red flicker in Kagome's eyes. The pressure he felt within him intensified, _the little bitch is not even giving me a choice._ He thought. _This woman annoys me almost as much as he does; I don't know who is worse that damn half breed or her._

"Fine" he spat.

Kagome tilted her head slightly and smiled at Sesshomaru "Thank you" she said before returning her attention to InuYasha.

Sesshomaru's icy demeanor returned as he felt the pressure ease. The cold look once again settled in his eyes and it betrayed none of the emotions or the thoughts raging through him. For the first time in his entire life he cursed his blood and the pull of the honor bound within it. He had spent years hating and despising his half brother because of his belief that his demon blood line should remain pure and now he was forced to stand by and protect a woman that could very well taint the royal line further if….that is if she survived. Not to mention that she didn't require his protection, hell she didn't require anyone's protection. _Damn it all to hell_ he thought as his anger grew.

Even though InuYasha had yet to awaken he sensed Sesshomaru's presence and the possible threat he posed and instinctively he growled. Kagome smiled while Sesshomaru continued to stare down at her.

Miroku and Sango entered the hut cautiously to find Sesshomaru glaring at Kagome, Kagome smiling at InuYasha and InuYasha growling in his sleep.

"Arrr…Kagome…is everything alright?" asked Sango tentatively, breaking the tension in the room.

"Yes, everything is fine" Kagome answered "How are Rin and Jaken doing?"

"Rin is fine, she's curled up asleep with Shippo and Kirara" answered Sango

"And Jaken?"

"Well that the little green freak on the other hand just wouldn't stop squawking so Sango helped him go to sleep too" Miroku explained

"I can imagine" giggled Kagome

Sesshomaru turned his glare to the two humans.

"He's ok though…I swear" Miroku hurriedly said.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Kagome as if to say something but changed his mind. He huffed softly before striding across the room and out the door. The demon slayer and monk quickly moved out of his way.

Miroku watched Sesshomaru leave while Sango watched Kagome lay down beside InuYasha. Then in perfect timed movements Sango turned to look out the door Sesshomaru had walked through while Miroku's gaze found Kagome as she pressed her head across InuYasha's chest. They then turned to look at each and shrugged. _What the hell happened while we were gone_ they both thought.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to send me a review, they really make my day.


	28. Chapter 28 Reassurance

**Disclaimer - I do not now nor have I ever claimed ownership of InuYasha**

* * *

**Hi Everyone**

**I know I'm a few days late with this chapter but while I was editing it I decided to add a few things which somehow lead to rewriting it 4 times. I still think it needs work but if I keep stressing it will never be ready.**

**The next chapter is still in the thought stage so it may take a while - add into that I have to go back and see my surgeon for a check up on the new hardware in my spine (I hope he has an answer for all the pain I'm still in) but you don't really want to hear about that.**

**Don't forget to review as I'm always keen to hear what you all think.**

**Kai**

**PS WARNING - this chapter contains some lemony type goodness so be warned ok**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Reassurance**

The only way to describe what InuYasha felt was unrivaled fury; he was beyond mad and well passed livid. All he wanted to do was destroy something….anything…..everything that crossed his path. His claws twitched restlessly. He'd stormed out of the hut some time ago and headed deep into the forest where his mood had only worsened. Kagome had tried to explain all that had happened since their fight. She had told him everything that she had told the others or had she, doubt lingered in his mind. Something wasn't right and he was sure it had something to do with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru" he seethed through clenched teeth. He wasn't happy to say the least that he was still hanging around. Even though part of him understood why his half brother was still here it drove him to distraction. _Why does everything have to be so complicated?_ He wondered.

InuYasha was sure that something had happened between Sesshomaru and Kagome while he slept, he could sense a difference in the tension between those two. It was like they now shared a secret or something and they sure as hell weren't willing to share it with the rest of them. Every time he had caught the flicker of a glance between those two it caused the hairs on his neck to bristle and his lips to curl exposing the sharp edge of his fangs. The basis for what he felt was pure jealousy. He despised the thought that his mate could look at another the way Kagome had been looking at Sesshomaru. He was positive that they were hiding something but he didn't know what it could be and that irritated him immensely. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kagome to remain faithful but they had obliviously shared something of great importance. Something that was so great she felt it necessary to keep it from him for whatever reason.

Kagome had tried to convince him that the long awaited merge had taken place and even though he had nodded his head in acceptance; it didn't ring true to him. He had seen Sesshomaru's expression and the way in which his brother had watched Kagome while she talked and it chilled him to the bone with concern. Although he had to admit Kagome now seemed stronger and there was something else changed deep within her but he was damn sure it wasn't the merge or at least it wasn't all of it. _But why would she lie?_ His thoughts demanded.

"But why won't she tell me" he growled to himself, slamming his fist into the sacred tree. He sighed, running his other hand through his silver mane of hair. "What's going on? I just don't understand why she's keeping stuff from me….unless…" his voice faded away as he vaguely remembered the last thought that had crossed his mind when he had dreamed of their battle.

_What if she doesn't want or….. _"need me" he finished the thought in a voice as low as a whisper.

He growled again in frustration "Damn this….damn this all to hell" he muttered, thumping the tree in frustration again.

* * *

Kagome had decided that InuYasha had been gone long enough. She knew something was bothering him greatly but he had taken off before she could get handle on it. What was clear though was that it had something to do with her. Even if she didn't have her new found ability to sense him, she knew exactly where he'd be. It was the one place that he always went when he needed to think.

Kagome found InuYasha standing at the base of the sacred tree, his back to her with one hand pressed firmly against its massive trunk, his head hanging down. His stance was ridged and tight but still he looked beaten. Her breath caught in her throat as his unrestrained emotions washed over her. Her marked neck throbbed painfully.

"I can sense you're there Kagome" he sighed not raising his head.

"I know, I wasn't trying to hide my presence from you" she answered

"Humph…I guess not, I reckon the only time I know things is when you want me too" his voice was flat and emotionless

_He's so angry at me, but why?_ she thought. "What's wrong?" she asked as she walked softly towards him. He didn't even turn to look at her as stopped behind him.

"Nothing……everything" he whispered

"I don't understand" Kagome was beginning to feel nauseous by his conflicting emotions as they washed through her. "Tell me what's wrong?" she almost demanded. Her heart began to pound, something wasn't right but she couldn't make sense of it though the confusing tangle of emotions he was giving off.

The silence stretched between them like a giant canyon.

"With all you're become…..you don't…..how could you….." he stuttered because he couldn't bring himself to say it in case she confirmed that it was true. Although he was desperate to know what her answer would be is was also terrified at the same time.

"I don't what…" she cut in "I don't what, InuYasha"

"You don't need……me" he said in the faintest whisper

Kagome's eyes widen in pure shock. She felt her heart stop and her stomach felt like she'd just been run through with the tetsusaiga. She clasped his shoulder and spun him forcibly to face her. When he finally raised his eyes to hers she was forced to take an involuntary step back at the sight of utter sadness in his eyes.

"You can't….you seriously can't……believe that"

He starred at her "Why not? You're so powerful now Kagome. You don't need me to keep you safe or protect you. You can sense things even before I can and you know things that no one could possibly know. You're as fast and strong as a youkai now. What possible use am I to you now" His voice was rushed and full of anger. The betrayal and hurt he felt washed through her in a massive tidal wave robbing her of not only the ability to speak but to breathe.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, was it possible? It wasn't possible that he truly believed what he was saying; was it? But as she starred into his golden eyes and felt his emotions she sadly knew deep down in her heart he did, he truly believed each and every word.

Regaining her voice she screamed "You stubborn son of a bitch" clenching her hands into fists "Of course I damn well still need you, I've always needed you, how could you think that I don't? I can't….NO….I refuse to go on if you're not by my side… Naraku and the jewel be damned. You made a promise InuYasha; a promise to stay with me forever" she clasped his hand and clutched it to her neck covering his mark on her as she raised her other hand to cover the mark on him "Doesn't this mean anything to you…of course I want you, why can't you feel that?"

She closed her eyes and focused on sending him everything she felt, she'd ram her desire for him down his throat if she had too. InuYasha felt crushed under the weight of her emotions as they surged through him. He felt like he was drowning in them as they consumed and overpowered him. Kagome fought desperately to hold back the tears that had begun to fill her eyes. She was not going to let him think that she didn't need him. He staggered under the barrage but she refused to let up.

"Can you understand now InuYasha" she asked, her breath coming in short ragged gasps "How can you really believe that I don't need you when I feel like this?"

InuYasha starred down at her as she lost the battle to hold back the tears. He watched them slip silently down her face.

"Kagome…I…" he started to speak but was silenced as he felt Kagome reach into his mind; he winced at the force of the invasion.

_Please, I'm begging you, please understand that without you there is nothing, you aren't just a part of my life you are my life._

As InuYasha gradually began to untangle all the emotions she was forcing into him, he finally came to realize how Kagome truly saw him. It was astounding. To her he was more than the air she breathed, more than the strength she relied on, more than the hope she felt in her heart. With all that she had become and all that she was destined to be, he….InuYasha was simply…….

**……...more.**

The darkness that had earlier begun to settle within his heart was forced to recede as he slowly understood. Never had he thought that it was possible for one person to mean so much to another, let alone for him to be valued by her in such a way. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against his chest.

"InuYasha…please…please believe me" she sobbed into his chest, turning her face up to his, her eyes begging him to say he did "Say you believe me" she pleaded.

InuYasha starred down into her tear streaked face but he just couldn't find his voice to answer her.

"Inu…" Kagome's words were lost in her throat as InuYasha crushed her lips in a bruising kiss.

Kagome surrendered to the urgency and power in his kiss, suddenly aware that this was the only way he could express everything he felt at that moment. She could sense the anger he felt towards himself for allowing doubt to enter his heart and mind but she could also sense that he did finally believe her. InuYasha held her tightly by the back of the neck, his clawed hand tangled in her hair. The other was pressed firmly into the small of her back.

InuYasha's fangs nipped at her lips, forcing her to comply with his demand to open her mouth. The pressure of his lips on hers increased as his tongue swept into her mouth, giving in to the sensual exploration of taste and texture. Without releasing her lips he used his claws to shred the back of her shirt, stripping her of not only the shirt but also her bra. She sighed into his mouth as the cool air caressed her exposed back.

Hearing her sigh and feeling her body surrender to his, he drove her backwards into the trunk of the sacred tree. She felt the bark bite into her flesh but the sting was quickly forgotten as InuYasha lavished demanding attention on her lips. Kagome gasped for air as the fire that InuYasha's lips had ignited traveled across her jaw to the thin column of her throat. InuYasha grounded his pelvis into hers as his fangs found the scarring of the mark on her neck; he smiled as he felt it pulse under the attention of his mouth.

His hurriedly removed his haori and only ceased the nuzzling of her neck to discard his shirt. Kagome arched her back as InuYasha's mouth traveled down her neck to seize her breast. She felt a slight sting as his fangs caught her flesh but the pain was quickly overridden as pleasure surged through her. Reluctantly InuYasha freed her breast and returned his mouth to hers, stealing her breath. She moaned into the kiss as he dragged the claws of one hand down her side to her hip.

InuYasha pressed harder into her body, driving her back against the tree once more. Her slight cry was lost as he groaned into her mouth. Kagome pressed her claws hard into the taunt flesh of his back. As if acting as one they both began to pull impatiently at the waist of the other's pants, desperate with desire to free of all clothing.

InuYasha could almost taste Kagome's desire for him and it was driving him to the edge of insanity, but a familiar and much hated scent reached his nose and paralyzed him. He despised that scent with a vengeance; it was the one and only scent that could instill terror into his heart.

The scent of Kagome's blood.

Kagome was stunned; she didn't understand why he froze nor what had caused his arousal to drop slightly. She opened her eyes and blinked hesitantly at the fear she saw reflected back at her.

"I'm sorry Kagome" he whispered as he pulled her away from the tree and spun her sharply away from him.

Kagome was confused to say the least by his actions "What?..…" it was then that the scent of her own blood reached her.

The force with which he had driven her back against the tree had caused the bark to tear her soft flesh. Guilt washed over him as he inspected the damage that his impatience had caused.

"It's alright" she whispered as he released her, she turned back to face him "It doesn't hurt"

"But I…" he was at a loss for words.

Kagome moved forward quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and driving him backwards onto the ground. They landed with a soft thud.

"Just shut up InuYasha" she growled as she kissed him.

InuYasha returned Kagome's embraced and matched the strength of her kiss. Using his claws he tore the waist of her pants and pushed his hand between their bodies. He smelt her desire spike as his clawed fingers came to rest between her legs. He moaned into the kiss as his fingers felt the warmth of the fire that burned there. Kagome instinctively pressed her hips down against his hand.

He grabbed her waist with his other hand and rolled them over to trap Kagome beneath him. Releasing her lips he smiled at her in a way that caused her heart and stomach to flutter with wanton need, she silently prayed for no interruptions this time. InuYasha alternatively began to place soft kisses and gently nips against her flesh as he made his way to breasts. The abrasive feel of his tongue traveled across the sensitive flesh of her nipple causing her breath to catch and her back to arch. After he had lavished both breasts with exquisite care he moved down across the trembling muscles of her flat stomach.

Kagome let out a soft startled cry as she felt and heard InuYasha shred the material of her pants to leave her completely naked beneath him. She drove her head back into the ground and arched her back once more, moaning as he pressed a clawed finger into her core. InuYasha was desperate to take his time as it felt like forever since she was last in his arms like this. He bit at the bone of her hip in an attempt to still her movements as her body bore down onto his hand.

Kagome screamed his name as he grazed his tongue across her womanly entrance. InuYasha tasted the increase in her pleasure as she writhed under the onslaught of his mouth. She had never felt so on fire, his touch left her skin searing with heat. Kagome's vision faulted and blurred as she felt an explosion of intense pleasure surge throughout her body. Every muscle contracted as if her body was desperately trying to hold onto this moment of intense pleasure. InuYasha's movements lessen in intensity and his touch softened as her body trembled in the aftermath of its release. His cool breath against her burning skin felt like soft feathery whispers.

It was only as Kagome's breathing started to return to a somewhat normal pace that InuYasha raised his head to look at her. She had thrown one arm across her face and it partially covered her closed eyes. Her lips were slightly parted and her checks were flushed. He watched as her chest rose and fell as she attempted to steady herself with deep breaths. The sight of her like this made him smile. His ears filled with slowly deceasing beat of her heart as it settled back into its normal rhythm. She looked so radiant and beautiful like this and it heated his blood with pride and arrogance to know that he was cause.

Kagome could sense InuYasha's eyes on her and she smiled a coy little grin but didn't open her eyes. He grinned to himself as he heard her heart rate steadily start to rise again. _That's right, I'm not done with you yet_ he thought lustfully. The sight of her beautiful and inviting naked body before him increased his impatience and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself deep within her.

InuYasha rose up and discarded his pants with such speed and efficiency that barely a heart beat passed. It was only as he laid his now equally as naked body across hers did she open her eyes to stare up at him with a lustful look in her eyes as she reached up with her arms to embrace and pull him down to her. InuYasha buried his face in the crook of her neck as she wound her legs tightly around his hips. Despite the urgency of his desire he entered her with in an agonizingly slow movement causing Kagome to arch her hips up to meet him.

He raised his head to stare into her eyes as he slid one arm under her neck and placed his other on the ground by her side, holding the full weight of his body off her. Although he was hungry for her he felt an overriding need to take his time; to savour every moment. With painstakingly slow movements he began to move within her. Kagome tightened the grip of legs around him trying to pull him deeper into her; her claws pressing sharply into the flesh of his back; leaving thin lines of blood in their wake. As they held each other's gaze their soft moans echoed lightly through the air.

The sound and feel of their individual low growls that were rumbling through each other's bodies was like fuel to fire, it intoxicated them. InuYasha felt the fire that had once more begun to build within Kagome seep into his flesh and each time he thrust into her the flames of that fire spread deeper into his body.

The air around the two lovers began to change. Leaves that had been steadily falling from the trees around them became caught in the unseen barrier that had formed around Kagome and InuYasha. It trapped the leaves and left them suspended in a non existent breeze. It was as if time had ceased to be, locking them in place in this one perfect moment. A single moment in time that managed to extinguished all the fears and uncertainties that had plagued the both of them. It set to rest all their worries and doubts. This solitary moment reaffirmed their belief in each other and reassured them of their place in each other hearts. InuYasha vaguely wondered what was happening as he saw a familiar energy begin to emanate from Kagome. It slowly began to surround them, wrapping them in a blanket of pure light.

As Kagome was driven over the edge; the flames that had been building within her erupted in a massive explosion that sent thunderous waves of fire throughout her entire body. It was only then as the flames licked at his soul did InuYasha allowed his body to give in to its own demands for release.

It was at that precise moment that the light that had surrounded them both detonated in a powerful blast that sent shock waves hurtling through the forest causing the once frozen leaves to rupture into thousand of falling burning pieces.

InuYasha collapsed beside Kagome, their breathing ragged and hard. He protectively placed one hand over her heart as if stop it leaping from her chest. Kagome turned her head to the side to look at him and brushing a sweat soaked lock of his fringe from his eyes; she smiled.

* * *

On the other side of the forest at Lady Kaede's hut Miroku was sitting with his back against the wall watching Shippo and Rin chase Kirara around in a carefree game. While Lord Sesshomaru stood several feet away with his usual icy scowl listening to Jaken ramble on about something. Sango had just walked out of the front door when they all heard a might explosion rip through the forest. They all looked in the direction of the sacred tree and witnessed a brilliant white light reaching skyward.

The young ones looked at each other and then at the adults asking "What was that?" in almost perfect union.

Sesshomaru merely huffed while Jaken was finally struck silent.

Miroku on the other hand just let his head drop and sighed in a disappointed voice "It's just not fair"

As the meaning of his words registered in the demon slayer's mind she quickly and painfully delivered a nasty thump to the monk's head. She shook her head in disgust as she stormed back inside the hut yelling "PERVERT"

Miroku held his aching head in his hands and asked "What'd I say?"

* * *

Well what did you all think? I really enjoy reading all your thoughts so don't hold back. I know there are still some spelling and grammar type errors running around in there but I hope not too many. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer - I never have or will I ever claim to own InuYasha**

**Hi all**

**As a token of my appriecation I would like to dedicate this chapter to an amazingly talented writer Alice001. Although I knew I wanted to continue my story, I had allowed outside influences to over shadow my desire to write. But thanks to the faith Alice001 had in my ability and her kind words my spirit is now refreshed and she has given me the strength to drag myself out of the ever increasing rut I had become trapped in. **

**Alice001 your heart felt words of encouragement meant the world to me, thanks to you I have been able to refocus and continue on. **

**I am eternally grateful.**

**Kai**

**PS I couldn't come up with a title for this chapter so if anyone has any good ideas let me know**

* * *

Chapter 29 – 

The sun had already begun its slow journey into the darken sky, steadily chasing away the moon and its protective blanket of night, the sky filled with a glorious mixture of bright and muted colours as night became day. The accompanying sounds of the night were gradually replaced by the noises of the day. At this hour when day and night, light and dark seemed to become entangled in a single moment it was as if anything and everything was possible; that there weren't any obstacles that couldn't be overcome. It was a glorious moment but as with all battles there can be only one winner and this time it was the suns turn for supremacy in the sky.

Sesshomaru had placed himself just inside the border of forest, hidden from sight. He refused to be seen when he was like this. Last time he had commanded Rin to sleep inside the hut with the rest of his brother's pack and ordered Jaken to stand guard outside the door. Although Rin had protested strongly about leaving her Lord's side he had silenced her with a growl and a whispered promised that he wouldn't be far away. Jaken on other hand was rather happy that he wasn't made to sleep inside and had rattled on and on for what seemed like hours with his thanks. It had taken a rather heavy and hard thump to the back of demon's head to shut him up. Sesshomaru's rather annoying little servant was now fast asleep against the door. "Some guard!" Sesshomaru grunted to himself.

The new dawn's light found Lord Sesshomaru pacing in an uneasy yet graceful manner, true it was an unnatural slight to behold but something he himself was accustomed to doing, all be it when no one was around to witness it. His current frame of mind was caused by the impatience he felt waiting for InuYasha's return and the need to discuss the battle with Naraku, not to mention the irritation that came with being around humans for this long.

His normally calm and clear thoughts were a complete mess and it didn't help that his emotions were all over the place. He halted his restless pacing and with a raged sigh he dragged his claws through his mane of silver locks, he closed his eyes and tried valiantly to straighten the tangle mess in his mind. _Damn this, damn this weakness_ he scolded himself in his thoughts. Yes weak, he viewed this confusion and unclarity of thought as a trait of weakness and he the mighty Lord Sesshomaru refused to be seen as weak.

Sesshomaru had spent the night trying to focus on the battle to come and how Rin would take being left behind but most of all his thoughts were filled with the woman he had come to love. Would she have to fight and the fact that no matter whether Naraku won or lost, would she ultimately die? He shock his head sending his silver tresses swirling around his face as he tried to rid himself of that thought. He glanced towards the hut and that of the sleeping Jaken, _well at least he's still quiet_ he thought but he knew that this peacefulness would be shattered the moment he told him to stay here and protect Rin. His ears twitched in anticipation of the pain that the screaming he would be subjected to shortly would cause, he wasn't sure who would yell the loudest, Rin or Jaken.

Sesshomaru's thoughts returned to Rin, the young girl who had slowly buried herself deep within his heart. He no longer thought of her as a pathetic human stray that he somehow managed to pick up but one of his pack; his family. He wasn't sure when his feelings towards her had changed or even how they had come to change, all he knew for sure was that she belonged by his side. It was thanks to her that he opened his eyes and finally admitted the truth regarding the nature of his feelings towards the wind goddess Kagura. His mind drifted to the memory of the day.

_**---Flash back / Memory---**_

_It was an ordinary day much like any other where nothing special happened but somehow they had managed to cross paths with Kagura and the young man Kohaku. Some meaningless words were exchanged and a small scuffle ensued but no injuries were sustained on either side and it ended almost as quickly as it had started._

_While Jaken and Rin readied a fire and set about fixing up camp, Sesshomaru found himself watching the retreating feather as it disappeared far into distance, his mind was so focused that he failed to hear Rin approach him._

"_My Lord" Rin spoke softly as was her nature as she came to stand beside him. When he didn't respond she spoke a little louder "My Lord Sesshomaru is there something troubling you?"_

_Sesshomaru's stance was as cold and unyielding as always and yet he titled his head and glanced down with emotionless eyes to the young woman beside him. He still did not answer her._

"_Is something on your mind my Lord?" she ignored his lack of response and turned her gaze towards to the sky to see what had held his attention so completely. _

_Sesshomaru just looked at Rin as she continued speaking. "You seem to have a far away look in your eyes"_

_Sesshomaru turned his body slightly to angle more towards Rin whose eyes were still focused ahead. He wondered what she was talking about. Lord Sesshomaru could feel his ears twitch slightly. _

"_It's hardly noticeable but whenever she…" Rin nodded her head towards the sky "is around you're different somehow."_

_The mighty demon Lord felt his blood begin to heat as an unknown sensation built within the depths of his stomach. _

"_Your fights with her are different now too, almost like…like…" her soft voice trailed off._

_Sesshomaru finally found his voice "Like what?" he growled_

_Rin looked up at him, behind her eyes he could see her trying to work out the best way to phase whatever it was that she was thinking. "Like you don't want to kill her anymore" _

_Even though her words were plain they pierced through him as sharp as any sword. He didn't want to continue this conversation; he hated to think where it would lead too. Sesshomaru merely huffed at her hoping this response would stop her talking but to no avail._

"_It's almost like you want to protect her, like your feelings have changed, feelings that are now much stronger than the hatred you used to carry" she continued._

_Sesshomaru was normally able to hide any outward signs that could betray his emotions or thoughts to his enemies. But right now he desperately fought a battle on the inside to contain the explosive thoughts that were running through him. He clenched his fist so tightly that the muscle strain caused his arm to tremble slightly, his top lip curled to expose his fangs, his breath hitched in his throat and a growl rumbled through his chest. Rin simply looked at him, either not noticing or choosing not to acknowledge the seething demon beside her._

_Rin shrugged her shoulders before looking up into the clear sky once more. Sesshomaru continued to stare at her profile while his thoughts screamed HOW DOES SHE KNOW? How on earth could she have seen, when he himself had only recently become aware of the changes within himself, was it that damn obvious? How could she be aware that whenever Kagura was around his blood heated in such a violent way that it overrode his desire to kill, that his inner dog growled fiercely with demands to take the woman and possess her in everyway possible? Was it possible that Rin knew his mind filled with images of removing that woman's clothing to see if she was a goddess in every sense of word. How could she know that he no longer what to kill Kagura but instead he desired nothing more then to hold her and bury himself deep within her. How? How could she or anyone know these things?_

"_I don't think she wants to kill you either besides if you ask me I think she feels the same too" Rin offered softly._

_Sesshomaru blinked rapidly and wasn't quite sure even with his heighten sense of hearing that he had heard Rin correctly_

"_The same what?" he asked, his voice calm and clear, a complete contradiction to how he felt._

"_As you" Rin turned around to face the camp fire and Jaken busily preparing food. She smiled shyly and clasping her hands behind her back she rocked playful on her heels "And I think it's high time you at least admitted it to yourself"_

"_Humph… what are you rambling about?"_

"_You should just admit that you have finally found your….."._

"_My what?" he growled, impatient to hear her answer but also concerned what it could be._

"_Your one" and with those two simply words Rin skipped back towards Jaken, leaving a very shocked demon behind._

_Why that little……Sesshomaru's eyes followed her for a few seconds before his gaze was pulled back towards the sky. But could what Rin just said be true? Had he found his one….is that what he felt towards the wind goddess? And had Kagura changed as well and if so had she changed in the same way he had? His inner dog howled with the hope that it was possible. But how had Rin, a mere human known? He shook his head and huffed as he turned to watch Rin laugh and playfully tease Jaken. He realized for the first time that this young woman was not the same little girl he had brought back to life all those years ago, somehow when he wasn't looking she turned into a wise and insightful woman, he would have to keep a closer eye on her from now on. But for the moment he would have to think up a punishment for the little imp just for being too perceptive where his emotions were concerned._

_**---End Flash Back / Memory---**_

Sesshomaru smiled from the memory and he realized that he never did get around to punishing her, which caused him to huff a soft laugh. But the girl had been right, he loved Kagura and although he could admit that to himself he had never told the wind goddess, not even after she had confessed to him. Her voice ran through his mind _"Had I possession of my heart I would surely give it to you Sesshomaru, my Lord" _He growled at himself, angry that he had not taken that opportunity to lay claim to her and now he may never have the chance.

He restarted his pacing. His mind continued to swirl with thoughts of Kagura, Rin and the battle to come. This uneasiness he felt was starting to irritate him more and he could feel his inner dog demanding its release. He was mid stride and mid thought when he a sudden calming presence flowed through his body, easing his confused thoughts and soothing his inner dog. He could almost hear a serene voice in the peaceful essence that seemed to resonate all around him. _"Calm yourself Sesshomaru"_ it seemed to say.

His sensitive ears twitched towards the direction of the sacred tree, a few seconds crept by before he realized the cause of the peacefulness that had settled within him. Kagome stepped into view.

"Waiting for us?" she asked.

"Keh…of course not" he barked.

"Damn, you sounded just like InuYasha then" Kagome teased as she walked passed him "And with that expression you look like him too"

Her sweet laughter rang out through the trees as she left the two brothers facing each other, each wearing the exact same look of shock and confusion.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Sango and Kagome had managed to excuse themselves from the others and were now settled in the relaxing warm water of hot springs. Normally the soothing water would erase any troubles or concerns they had but today it didn't seem to be having the desired effect. Regardless they both seemed perfectly content to just sit together in silence. 

After a few moments Kagome spoke up, her voice echoing in the still air "Sango…we need to talk"

"We…as in you and I or just….you" Sango answered although she refused to open her eyes.

A little stunned by her response Kagome arched an eyebrow and frowned. Finally Sango opened one eye and looked at her dearest friend.

"Sorry" she burst out laughing "You should see your face….I just couldn't help it, I've wanted to say that for so long"

Kagome splashed Sango in mock irritation before starting to laugh herself, their voices mingling together to echo all around. The sound was light hearted and refreshing, this simple act managed to accomplish what the water hadn't and it lifted the darkness that had been looming. Wanting to hold onto this moment of carefree fun for as long as they could, the girls, without the use of words began splashing each other. A battle of water had begun. Sango lunged at Kagome and pushed her down under the water.

Kagome surged to the surface flustered and spluttering she yelled "Hey no fair"

"Fair…there's no such thing as being fair when engaged in a war of water" laughed Sango as she raised her arms above her head and flexed her muscles "I shall be named queen of the hot springs" she crackled.

"Ok then, if that's how you want to play it" Kagome smiled with a wicked grin as she flexed her hands "then that's how we'll play"

Sango screamed in surprise as the water all around her erupted skyward in a might blast. She spluttered and coughed as it poured down on her knocking her under the surface.

"Kagome!!! That's cheating" Sango screamed grabbing Kagome before she could use her powers again.

"You're the one who said there was no such thing as fairness" Kagome laughed.

Both girls collapsed back into the water laughing until they cried, wrestling each in their playful war to be named Queen of the hot springs.

* * *

The sound of an explosion and Sango's scream had everyone looking towards the hot springs in bewilderment. Miroku jumped to his feet but before he could move his attention was diverted back to InuYasha as the hanyou growled. 

"They're ok" InuYasha growled softly

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked, not entirely convinced.

"Keh….of course I'm sure and besides you're not getting out of this for anything"

Miroku looked back towards the hot springs once more before settling himself back on the ground beside InuYasha and Shippo. Part of him desperately wanted a reason to leave and he was looking for any excuse that would allow him to do so. He didn't want to be here at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to leave InuYasha to deal with Shippo by himself.

* * *

After the laughter died down the two friends sagged against the weather worn rocks totally exhausted. Their sides ached and their lungs burned, their breathing was heavy and their muscles were cramped from wrestling and laughing so hard. They both looked happy and relaxed. 

"It seems like such a long time" gasped a breathless Sango

"Hmmm….long time since what?" asked Kagome, her breathing just as unsteady.

"Since we've actually had this much fun"

"Yeah, we know what you mean"

A few more moments slipped by and the only sounds to be heard were that of the gently flowing water and the girls trying to steady their heavy breathing.

"You wanted to talk to me" Sango asked

Kagome rose up onto her knees to look at Sango "Yeah….we want you to do something for us"

Sango starred at Kagome, not quite sure of the look in her blood tinged eyes. She became slightly nervous and fear spiked in the pit of her stomach. "I won't stay behind if that's what you want?"

Kagome shock her head "No, we would never ask that, this is as much your fight as it is ours and besides there's still Kohaku to think about"

"Then what is you want me to do" Sango said feeling a little more at ease then before.

"We want you to…." Kagome starred into Sango's eyes and took a deep breath before continuing "Do something about your feelings for Miroku before it's too late"

Sango gasped and blushed a bright crimson colour "Wh…what…what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"Come on Sango, you're not that naïve, you know exactly what we're talking about"

Kagome grabbed the demon slayer by the shoulders and pressed their foreheads together, Sango could feel a strange warmth radiate from Kagome into her, it was calming and comforting "Please Sango you've at least admitted it to yourself that you love him…right…so why can't you admit it to him?"

Sango trembled in Kagome's grasp, a grasp that was neither restraining or restrictive, a hold that she could easily have broken free of but for some reason she found she couldn't move.

"I'm afraid" she whispered as the tears she had fought to hold onto slipped silently from her tightly clenched eyes.

"We know but you need to tell him now because if you wait, you may find you've waited too long. And which feeling would you rather live with fear or regret?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around the crying woman in a tender embrace as Sango buried her face into the curve of Kagome's neck, crying silent tears against InuYasha's mark. Kagome whispered softly to her. "It's ok to be afraid but trust us when we say that if you continue to allow this fear to guide you you'll miss out on something wonderful"

"I know" Sango sobbed "But it's just too hard, what if he doesn't feel the same way"

"Would you believe us if we said he does and you'll never know if you don't say anything" Kagome offered.

Kagome held Sango for a few more minutes before she gently eased the woman back so their foreheads rested against one another again. The two women starred into each others eyes.

"Please trust us when we say your love is returned, besides how much love do you love him?"

Sango thought for a few moments before smiling softly and answering "I guess enough for the both of us"

Kagome was a little surprised by Sango's choice of words or more precisely by the memory they evoked, the memory of the night when she herself had said the same thing. She only prayed that Sango would have the same type of happy outcome that she had been blessed with.

Kagome placed a soft kiss on Sango's forehead and whispered "I know exactly what you mean" It was the first time in such a long time that Kagome had referred to herself as a single being and Sango was touched beyond words.

"Kagome…is there something I should know about" growled a slightly irritated hanyou, who stood with his arms folded tightly across his chest and a frown stamped across his forehead.

Sango screamed and ducked behind Kagome "InuYasha you pervert" she squealed.

Kagome returned InuYasha's growl with one of her own "InuYasha….just what the hell are you doing here?"

"What do mean what am I doing…what the hell are you doing?" he challenged her. He was shocked to say the least when he came across Sango in Kagome's arms, not that he hadn't seen them hold each this close in comfort before but never like that, never naked. And when he had heard Sango's words he had been stung by the memory of the night he had come across Kagome uttering the same phrase and of course he had over reacted. "Bloodly hell woman I got concerned when your emotions flared all over the place and when I get here you two are like that…..talking about Sango having enough love…"

Sango cut him off "I was talking about Miroku you baka!"

InuYasha's mouth dropped open in complete surprise "The pervert?"

"Who's a pervert? It's a bit rich to be calling other people names when you're the one standing there" Sango yelled, still hiding behind Kagome's back.

"Keh?...Oh shit" InuYasha finally released the predicament he was in. He starred at his growling mate. "Kagome…I..I'm…" but before he could say anything else Kagome's voice rang out.

"InuYasha….SIT BOY!!"

InuYasha plummeted face first into the dirt. Kagome walked out of the water and lifting up the edge of his haori threw it over his head "You better stay like that until we tell you it's safe to move" she planted her foot in the middle of his back just to make sure he didn't move "Ok Sango you can come out now"

With lightening quick movements Sango exited the water and without drying she quickly dressed her wet body.

"Sango, you will talk to him wont you?" Kagome asked when Sango had finished dressing.

"I…I…" Sango stuttered but as she looked into Kagome's eyes she found her voice and her courage "Yes Kagome, I will" she turned and ran down the path.

Kagome yelled at her retreating form "Do it soon……OK"

Sango stopped and turned back to Kagome, she couldn't help but smile at the sight "Trust me" was all she could manage to say before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Kagome starred at her friend as Sango tried valiantly to run in a straight line whilst laughing "We wonder what that was about?" she mused.

"Maybe it has something to do with how you look" uttered InuYasha.

Kagome looked down at him and noticed that he had pulled his haori away from his head and was looking up at her.

"What?" she asked, her brow knitted in confusion.

InuYasha growled low as he quickly rolled to the side knocking Kagome off her feet onto the ground and with amazing speed he trapped her underneath his body.

"Now this is….much better" he declared as he nipped at her neck, instinctively trying to cover the scent of Sango's tears on his mark with his own scent. He smelt Kagome's arousal spike as his fangs made contact with her flesh.

"InuYasha this is not the time" she growled weakly trying to sound irritated as she fought to stamp out the feelings that had begun to build within her "Did you talk to Shippo?"

"Damn it wench I've got other things on my mind right now and none of them involve our son" he growled but regardless he rolled off her and helped her to stand.

"We know but still we need to sort this stuff out first, now did you talk to him or not?"

Kagome moved back into the water to wash off the dirt that was covering her back, she could feel the heat of desire radiating from InuYasha. When she moved out of the water for the second time InuYasha handed her a towel.

"Well did you talk to Shippo?" she asked as she began to dry herself.

"Yeah Miroku and I spoke to him"

"How'd he take it?" she asked as she dressed herself under the watchful eye of her mate.

"Strange"

"Strange? How do you mean strange?" Kagome wrapped her arm around his waist as they started back down the path to Lady Kaede's hut.

"He's wasn't upset, if anything he was calm, almost like he was expecting it"

"He didn't get upset at all?"

"Nope…neither did Rin when Sesshomaru told her, the only one who cried and made a fuss was Jaken" InuYasha let out a laugh "Man you should of seen Sesshomaru's face, that little green bugger can sure throw a temper tantrum" he rubbed his ear.

"Wait…let us see if we understand this correctly, Rin and Shippo are not upset at all with being left behind"

"Yep, I didn't even have to bribe him or anything, I didn't even get to use the line about needing him to protect Rin or being the last line of defence for the village should we fail. You can even ask Miroku if you want"

"InuYasha! You weren't going to say those things were you?" Kagome playful hit InuYasha's shoulder.

"Oi wench" he growled as he grabbed Kagome and crushed her to him "I would have said anything if it kept him here"

Kagome could see as well as feel the worry InuYasha had for the safety of their adopted son, she felt the same way. She pressed her face into his chest inhaling his scent. InuYasha kissed the top of Kagome's head before moving away, he pulled her hand to force her to continue walking.

"No matter what…..we have to protect our pack and if he comes it'll only put him danger but we were sure he would resist being left behind" she said as she placed her arm around his waist again.

They stopped as they reached the front of Lady Kaede's hut. Rin and Shippo were sitting in the field, their heads together deep in whispered conversation. InuYasha barked softly to bring Kagome's attention back to him.

"See, he doesn't even look upset" InuYasha said.

"Something doesn't feel right" Kagome whispered but her attention was suddenly caught by Sango and Miroku walking towards the well. Silently she wished her friend well.

Kagome called out to her son and as the young man looked up towards her she saw something flash in his eyes. _They're up to something_ she thought, but she couldn't be sure what it was.

"She took the news too well for my liking" Sesshomaru said as he came to stand behind InuYasha and Kagome.

"Shippo too" replied InuYasha without turning, although Kagome noticed his free hand stray to the hilt of the tetsusaiga.

"Will you enforce a barrier to keep them here" Sesshomaru asked

"No" Kagome answered turning to look at him "It would divide my attention and besides those two are resourceful enough on their own imagine what they will accomplish together." Kagome turned back towards Shippo and Rin, who were slowly making their way towards them "I'm sure they would find a way to get past a barrier"

Shippo and Rin came to stand in front of the adults but before anyone could say anything the peaceful air was shattered by Miroku's loud voice excitedly chanting **YES YES **over and over. All heads turned towards the well. Kagome sensed that his voice could be heard for miles.

"What the hell was that?" Shippo asked

"Let's go check it out" cried Rin as both her and Shippo made as if to run in that direction.

"Oi runt don't worry about it, it's nothing of concern to you" spat InuYasha. When the two did not stop InuYasha chased after them yelling "Get back here"

It somehow turned into a small game between the three of them. The tenseness that had surrounded them all was suddenly forgotten for a few moments at least. Kagome laughed as she watched them. Rin and Shippo both squealed with delight as InuYasha tackled them to the ground.

Sesshomaru growled quietly beside her "Have you told him yet?"

"About?" Kagome said playing dumb

"You know what, does he know the merge has yet to take place?"

"No and we warned you Sesshomaru, we will allow no harm to come him"

Sesshomaru remembered quite clearly the intense pressure he had felt when he and Kagome last talked about the merge. He starred down at the woman before stalking away without saying anything further. Kagome could tell he was unhappy but for now she really didn't care. She returned her attention to InuYasha and the two children. _They look so happy_ she thought _soon that will change, by this time tomorrow it will have begun!_

Kagome knew there was one more thing she had to do tonight and it was probably going to be the hardest. She reached into InuYasha's mind.

_Saiai_

InuYasha instantly froze and looked up to make eye contact with his mate.

_Kagome._

_We need to do something_

_You're going to your time aren't you?_

_Yeah, we need to make peace there_

_Do you want me to come?_

_No, stay here, we won't be long_

Kagome sent a wash of emotions through InuYasha that let him know she was nervous about seeing her family and was relying on him to lend her his strength. InuYasha merely smiled at his beloved mate. Kagome returned his smile before taking off towards the well. Kagome used her senses to feel out Sango and Miroku's location as she didn't want to interrupt them. She knew they were close so she altered her route to avoid them. She wanted to allow her friend these few simply moments of peace with the one she loved.

Kagome waited until night fall to enter her room silently but once these she found she could go no further. Instead she gathered what she needed and exited just as quietly. She now found herself crouched in the shadows of the well house watching her family home. Her heart clenched in her chest as she watched her mother busily moving around in the kitchen. She could hear her grandfather in the loungeroom yelling at the tv and she sensed Sota was asleep in his room.

"Forgive me mother" she whispered, her voice torn and full of emotion. Kagome took one last look around as if trying to etch every detail into her mind before disappearing back inside the well.

Kagome's mother suddenly froze as she felt a strange sensation wash over her. "Kagome" she whispered her words barely leaving her before she turned and rushed towards the front door. As she threw open the door the dark courtyard was suddenly illuminated from the light inside, her shadow stretching across the steps.

Her attention was immediately caught by an envelope on the front step, the corner pinned down by one Kagome's arrows, arrows that she knew were kept in her daughter's room. Her heart began to beat rapidly and painfully in her chest as she reached down for the letter. With shaking hands she tore the envelope open and let the pieces fall to the ground.

Burning tears welled in her eyes as she read the words that were written on the paper, she couldn't nor did she even try to stop them falling down her face. She vaguely heard the old man behind her demanding to know what the hell was going on but she was unable or unwilling to answer him. Her daughter's hand writing held her attention with such force it drove the air from her lungs.

As her crying intensified so did the old man's demands, he was now yelling so loud that he had woken Sota. The young man came hurtling down the stairs barely dressed with his baseball bat in hand still groggy from sleep.

Kagome's mother pressed a hand to her chest as she felt the vice that had gripped her heart grow stronger, she no longer had even the strength needed to stand and slid silently to her knees.

"My baby…my baby" she murmured over and over.

"Mum…..what's going on?" Sota screamed, he was overcome with a sense of pure dread at seeing his mother in this state.

Kagome's grandfather reached forward and took the letter from the trembling woman's hands. With a shaky voice he read the letter out loud.

Dearest Mother

I beg you to please forgive the nature of this letter and the cowardice of your daughter in not having the strength to face you. I fear I would not have been to take the look on your face with what I need to say nor would have been able to handle your attempts to restrain me and so I have instead taken the selfish option.

I vow that I have only written the truth here as I feel that you deserve that much at least.

By the time you read this what must be done will be long since over and only time will tell what the outcome was. I only pray that it was in our favour.

The time has finally come for us to face our greatest and most deadly challenge – Naraku. I know in my heart that this will not end without blood shed. The likely hood of us all returning uninjured or even alive is unlikely. I can only sense a great deal of heartache and death ahead but I know not whose.

You have to believe that I have never regretted my decision to return to this time to face this battle or to be by InuYasha's side, even knowing what I do now I would do it all again in a heartbeat. I love InuYasha with everything that I am and feel that this is where I truly belong.

I thank you for the way in which you raised and loved me, know that should the worst befall me I will always remain close to you and that you will forever be in my heart.

Please tell Grandfather that he is a wonderful man with great wisdom and faith. And tell Sota that he is a strong courageous man with an amazing future waiting for him.

I am truly blessed to be your daughter and honored to call you mother. It maybe hard right now but I want you all to be happy and pray that you are able to smile again soon.

Your loving daughter, Kagome

As the old man's voice died off, the only sound to be heard was that of the crying woman. The old man dropped to his knees behind her placing one hand on her shoulder trying his best to give her some measure of comfort. Sota stood frozen to the spot, silent tears sliding down his face.

"When will we know?" he asked, his voice shaking with shock at what he just heard.

"Know what?" the old man replied

"If….if Kagome di….if they succeeded" he couldn't bring himself to ask what he truly wanted to know.

"I don't know son…I honestly don't know" was all he could say.

Kagome's mother starred towards the well house unable to stop the flood of tears that streamed from her eyes.

"My baby was saying goodbye" she whispered before collapsing forward onto hands "Why Kagome? Why couldn't you let me see you, why didn't you let me stop you? Why Kagome? Why?" she sobbed.

An unusually soft warm breeze seemed to come directly from the well house, it swirled in the courtyard, kicking up the leaves in a dazzling display of aerobatics. The dancing leaves caught their attention and they watched the leaves swirling, dipping and diving in a dance just for them. They felt the warm breeze embrace them, it was almost as if the air was trying to comfort and console them. The wind seemed to call to them, begging their forgiveness and then amazingly they all heard Kagome's voice carried to them from the well….

……_.I love you..….please forgive me……_

**

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed that, let me know your thoughts and don't forget if you have a good name for the chapter please let me know. Sorry for the formatting and spacing I just can't seem to get it to look like my copy, I do the double line spacing (in the document I upload and once it's on here) but it always seems to bunch it back up again, so if anyone knows any tricks can they let me know.**

**I have already begun the next chapter, the battle is almost upon us. I promise to not take too long to get the next chapter to you. I've worked out a schedule and if all goes to plan the next chapter should be up around the 23rd of March - if the chapter isn't complete by then I'll break the battle into two chapters and post what is ready. **

**Once again I want to send out a big thank you to Alice001 - I am forever in your debt.**

**Kai**


	30. Chapter 30 Prelude to the beginning

**Disclaimer - I do not now nor have I ever owned InuYasha**

**Hi all**

**SURPRISE!!! I know it's not the 23rd yet but this also isn't the chapter I planned on writing. When I started to write what I thought would be the battle chapter, this came out. And after I started editing this I realised that it would have been just a little weird to jump straight into the killing, blood and guts type thing. So I did some thinking and have now decided to change the ideas I had on how to write the battle chapter. So now instead of it being only 1 or 2 chapters long it'll probably be about 4. Then there will be an aftermath chapter followed by an epilogue and then 'Beloved' will be finished. I've already written down my ideas and thoughts regarding my next story but I won't even attempt to start writing it until this baby is put to bed.**

**A big huge THANKS to everyone who sent me their ideas for the title of chapter 29 - now I just have to pick one - do you think it's ok to have several names for 1 chapter?**

**Don't forget to tell me what you all think of this chapter.**

**Kai**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30 – Prelude to the beginning.**

Kagura created a vision of unapproachable beauty as she paced endless around the courtyard of Naraku's castle, her light graceful steps were a mixture of the nervousness and anxiety she felt. With each step she slapped her fan against her thigh, unsettling the dust at her feet and causing small little wind funnels to appear in the debris. Each time she neared any of the demon soldiers they scattered, no one was game to face her wrath if they got in her way.

Naraku watched her behaviour with keen interest, she was not acting like herself today and it intrigued him. _What do we have here?_ He wondered as the young man Kohaku walked up to Kagura, instantly halting the wind goddess. She was neither distressed nor angry that the boy had disturbed her. Even though they exchanged a few hushed words, Naraku heard everything quite clearly. Their meeting appeared harmless, just one subordinate reporting to another. And yet something was clearly not right, he studied them closely but he could find nothing in their behaviour that explained this feeling coursing through him. Nothing they did lately betrayed the treachery that he knew they were capable of. _Have you both learnt your lesson or are you just being more careful now?_ He mussed to himself as he continued to study them.

Kagura had her back to Naraku and he was therefore unable to see the slight smile that graced her lips, she knew he was watching. Kohaku creased his brow slightly indicating that he knew as well, the young man continued to deliver his report as normal. What Naraku was unable to see or even understand were the slight hand gestures that they both shared whilst speaking. It was a secret code that they had both designed years ago. They had perfected it to such an extent that they could easily carry on two completely separate and different conversations, no matter how acute a person senses where no one had ever noticed what they were doing. Kohaku and Kagura loved that they had this one freedom in which they could say whatever they wanted to each other and there wasn't a person alive or dead that would be able to understand it or punish them for it.

So in the end all that Naraku was able to hear was what Kohaku wanted him too and that was that InuYasha and his group were indeed heading this way and from what he was able to ascertain was that Kagome had reached the limit of her strength.

Alternatively what Kagura heard was the true message and what Kohaku told her caused her smile to widen. She now knew that Lord Sesshomaru was definitely traveling with InuYasha and that Kagome was far from her limit.

Naraku returned to the main reception room of his castle and with arrogant confidence he reclined on the plush cushions, a smile twisting his handsome features. He was not going to go out and confront InuYasha, no; he would make his enemies come to him, after all this was his territory and there was no way he could be beaten here. His sick laughter filled the air.

* * *

"We're almost there" Kagome said as they paused by a stream of dirty rancid water. 

The offending stream was thick and stagnant carrying numerous and unrecognizable carcasses to an unknown destination. It was clear from the look not to mention the smell why there were no fish swimming or animals drinking from the water.

"Everything is poisoned" Sango added, trying not to breathe through her nose, she felt her stomach turn as what looked to be the remains of a man floated by.

Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru had slightly pained expressions on their faces, neither willing to admit that the vile stench in the air hurt their highly sensitive noses. Kirara was less stubborn and she willing let everyone know she was affected. The smell was so overpowering she was no longer able to hold her transformed state and now was being carried in Sango's arms, her nose buried in the fabric of Sango's sleeve in an admit to block out the offending stench.

Kagome knew that this rancid air was only going to get worse the closer they got to Naraku, she had to do something. She reached for the distressed twin tailed demon and took her reluctantly from Sango's grasp and handed her to InuYasha. Kirara quickly hid herself deep within the folds of his haori. Sango and InuYasha looked at Kagome with questioning eyes. Sesshomaru huffed his annoyance as Kagome then proceed to nudge him closer to his brother.

"You three need to be a lot closer or this will put too much of a drain on me" she said as she erected a small barrier around them "Is that better?"

"Keh….thanks" InuYasha said a little shocked at finally being able to take a decent breath. The barrier not only managed to block out the putrid air but it produced just enough purifying energy to clean the air inside without purifying them.

Sesshomaru merely nodded his appreciation while Kirara happily meowed her thanks.

The only sound they made as they continued on was the gentle rattling of Miroku's staff, its erratic yet soothing music filled the air. Kagome and Sango walked behind the men as they navigated their way through the dying forest.

"It's affecting you too isn't it Kagome?" Sango asked softly when a small amount of distance had opened up between them and the others.

"A little but its ok" Kagome tried to smile as she answered, but it was more than a little truth be told her head ache while her nose and throat burnt from poisonous air. It was taking quite a toll on her strength to hide her distress from InuYasha.

"What are we going to do once we get to the castle? Naraku's poison will be flooded throughout that place." She asked stepping over a fallen log.

"Don't worry I have that covered" Kagome said as she stopped to remove an arrow from her quiver.

Kagome clutched it tightly in one hand, Sango watched in awe as the arrow's shaft began to emit a soft glow as it was charged with spiritual energy. Sango looked up at Kagome and the two smile at each other.

"Oi wench! Stop dawdling" InuYasha called out, his voice was neither harsh nor mocking but instead it carried a playfulness to it.

"Keep ya pants on dog boy" retorted Sango.

The girls looked at each other before breaking into a run, as the sped past them Sango called out "Now whose dawdling?"

The group's playful laughter quickly broke the tension that had been building between them and filled the surrounding area. Lord Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Effortlessly Kikyo walked with soundless steps as she seemed to glide through the corridors of Naraku's castle. The miko almost couldn't believe she had come here again let alone that she had answered Naraku's summons immediately but her reasons for doing so were not out of loyalty to the deal they made, it because it fit into her plans. It would be easier to accomplish her greatest desire if all the players were in one place. First there was the great pleasure she anticipated in killing that bitch Kagome; the one who had taken everything from her. Then Naraku, who had set her on this path to ruin, would be next. She had no doubts what so ever in her ability to carry out these deeds, after all she was the true guardian of the shikon jewel. With those two dead she would finally be at peace and therefore able to take InuYasha to hell and keep him by her side for all eternity. 

She smiled a sick and twisted a smile. _Yes, that was how things were supposed to go_ she thought.

"I wonder what sort of truly wicked thoughts could cause such a beautifully radiant smile, they must be indeed very pleasing to you" Naraku commented as Kikyo entered the main reception room.

"Just picturing someone's death" she answered, the smile never leaving her face.

"My my my, such a terribly wicked thought for a priestess but then again…….you can't really call yourself a priestess any more now can you?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"It's true that my actions of late are hardly that of a miko but at heart and in my soul I'm still a priestess" she retorted, the smile wavering just a little.

"But that soul doesn't belong to you anymore" he spat

Kikyo's eyes widen before narrowing with anger. "It is **my** soul" the smile now gone from her lips.

"…Really…" he emphasized the word "That soul hasn't belonged to you for more than 500 years" Naraku reveled in the fact that he had managed to get under skin and wipe that smile from her porcelain face.

"And whose fault is that?" Kikyo's voice dripped with venom, she was unable or unwilling to hide her obvious distaste for him.

"True, I guess I should admit to partial blame" he laughed, his voice taunting her.

"Partial….ha….it was you who killed me in the 1st place, there is no partial; this is entirely your fault" Kikyo could feel the fragile grip on her anger slipping.

Naraku's laughter soften but the cruelty in his voice did not "Now now Kikyo, it's not nice to say such things when you're a guest in someone else's home, if you keep that attitude you may never be invited back" his flashed with menace.

The implied threat was clear; if she kept this up he would kill her once and for all and that did not sit with her. Kikyo clenched her fists tightly by her sides, the action hidden in the folds of her clothes. She would be damned if he'd get the better of her.

Naraku was actually enjoying himself; he loved this feeling of power and control he got from taunting the women around him. He was still amazed that if you applied the right amount of pressure you could get a woman, hell you get anyone do just about anything you wanted, the trick was to know what type of pressure to use. With Kikyo it was easy just about anything to do with her soul or Kagome would set her off, he wondered how far he could push her before she snapped. _This might be a fun little game while we wait for the others to arrive,_ he thought.

Before the conversation or rather the entertainment could go any further one of Naraku's henchmen came bursting into the room.

"My lord, I have news" the demon soldier said dropping to one knee, his head bowed in respect or was it fear of his master.

"What is it?" Naraku snapped, his cold eyes never leaving Kikyo's face. He watched the icy mask he had managed to dislodge earlier resettle on her face.

"They've arrived at the barrier"

"Well done, now this should be rather entertaining don't you agree Kikyo" he said as he walked towards her "Come my priestess let us move to a more advantageous spot and await their arrival"

Kikyo shivered slightly at the endearment he used. Inwardly she cringed as Naraku came to stand beside her. He looked down at her waiting for her to say something; she found she was not quite in control of the anger that had spiked from their earlier conversation, so instead she merely nodded her answer. They exited the room side by side.

* * *

"Now what?" Miroku asked as they neared Naraku's barrier. 

Although the barrier itself could not be seen the nearer they got to it the more they felt its presence. It made the air around it heavy and stale. They watched it ripple as the wind carelessly tossed leaves against it, the effect much the same as throwing stones into a lake. Nothing seemed to be able to penetrate it.

"Kagome lower this barrier and I'll use the tetsusaiga to break it down" InuYasha said handing Kirara to Sesshomaru and unsheathing his sword. Sesshomaru and Kirara starred at each other both slightly uncomfortable with this new arrangement.

"Just hold up there, I can do this" Kagome said as she moved forward. As she came to stand beside Miroku she handed the arrow she had been holding to him "Make sure that doesn't come into contact with InuYasha or the others"

As Miroku's hand encircled the arrow's shaft he felt it vibrate within his grasp, the sensation stung a little but was not exactly painful. He starred down at it and was sure he heard it humming.

"You've been purifying this?" he stated as he felt the energy within the arrow begin to creep up his arm.

"Sort of…" she answered with a crooked smile "Put it this way it's gonna be a surprise for Naraku"

The others watched as Kagome approached the barrier, the air around her began to shift, it grew colder and heavier. They could feel the ground beneath their feet began to tremble almost as if it was nervous with anticipation for what was to come. The debris scattered on the forest floor under Kagome's feet was picked up and it started to swirl, dancing around her. The wind that only seemed to surround Kagome intensified and it threw her hair about in wild abandon. Her body was encircled by a shimmering white glow encircled as flashes of energy began to strike the ground around her like lightening.

Kagome raised her right arm up and as she placed her palm against the barrier it sparked at her contact. Kagome's claws which were now longer and sharper seemed to almost piece the invisible wall as she flexed her hand. She closed her eyes as she began to focus only on the barrier, deep within herself she sensed what she needed to break the barrier and she called upon that power. Her eyes snapped open as the energy building within suddenly flared with an intense surge. The barrier quickly dissipated under the barrage of Kagome's power.

Kagome's head sagged forward as she rested her hands upon her knees, breathing hard from the exertion. Her chest burnt slightly as she gasped greedily for air. Kagome could feel the purifying energy still radiating from her body and as InuYasha moved to come towards her; she gestured with one hand that she needed him to stay back. She felt like her face was burning and raising one hand she gently traced the faint remains of the scar that ran down her check.

The seconds crept slowly by as they waited for the glow that surrounded Kagome to ease. Sango came to stand beside her and as she laid a hand upon her shoulder Kagome twisted her face to look up. Kagome saw Sango's eyes widen and she wondered what it was about her appearance that suddenly made the demon slayer gasp and clutch a hand to her mouth.

"Ohh….Kagome…" she sighed

InuYasha concerned by Sango's reaction disregarded Kagome's earlier wishes that he stay back and he leapt forward. InuYasha grabbed his mate by the shoulders and forcibly spun her around to face him. His eyes widen in surprise as he took in her altered appearance. Seeing the concern in her blood red eyes he smiled gently.

"They kinda suit you" he whispered as lent down to rest his forehead against hers.

"You think?" she asked

"Keh…of course" he said as he placed kisses on the new additions to Kagome's skin.

As InuYasha moved his face away, Sesshomaru was able to see the two thin purple lines that ran down the left side of her face, one completely covering the scar that was once there, the other running perfectly along her cheek bone. It was when their eyes meet he noticed that she also bore a purple crescent moon on her forehead identical to his. This mark was the mark of his demon blood line. He tore his gaze away from hers as pride began to well up in his chest.

"You know…..you look a bit like the both of them" Miroku said as he gestured towards the demon brothers. His comment earned him a glare from both InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said as Miroku approached and handed the arrow back.

"Lets go" Sesshomaru barked before the conversation could go any further.

As the others started walking again Kagome glanced briefly over her shoulder and smiled.

* * *

"Whoa! Did you see that?" exclaimed Shippo in an excited whisper 

"Yeah, she's amazing" answered Rin, her voice just as low as Shippo's had been.

"Well what'd ya expect, she's my mother after all" the young fox demon fluffed out his chest with pride.

"Do you think they know we're following yet?" she asked

"No, but I don't understand why not, InuYasha's sense of smell is intense, he should have noticed us by now"

When they had first set off this morning he had praised their good luck that they were traveling against the wind but for the last couple of hours it should have been carrying their scent directly to them. And yet no one seemed to be aware of their presence.

"My Lord's too. Do you think that barrier around them is somehow blocking our scent from reaching them?" Rin said as she turned to look at him.

"Possibly but that doesn't explain why Kagome hasn't noticed"

"Anyway we better catch up before we lose them"

The two quietly slipped from their hiding place and quickly moved ahead. _Maybe she does know_ Shippo thought to himself, b_ut why hasn't she said anything? _He quickly returned his attention to keeping up with Rin.

* * *

Naraku seethed as he felt an immense power destroy his barrier. With the protective wall now gone he easily sensed Sesshomaru. He glared menacingly at Kohaku. 

"It seems Lord Sesshomaru is with them, I would hate to think you lied to me boy" he spat as he flexed his hands into fists.

"No master, I swear he wasn't with them when I scouted. I'm positive that Lord Sesshomaru was not with InuYasha's group" Kohaku bowed low to Naraku so that he couldn't see the smile that graced his lips.

It was the truth or at least it was the partial truth. When Kohaku had scouted earlier that day he had circled in from behind the group and that was when he had seen Sesshomaru. The demon lord had left the group when he had discovered his servant Jaken following them. Kohaku had thought it was funny at the time watching the little green demon being chastised like a little child.

"I'm positive lord Naraku, Sesshomaru was not with them when I saw them"

Naraku glared down at the boy bowing before him, a part of him believing the honest tone in his voice while another part cried out that it was somehow a lie. He recalled seeing Kohaku reporting the same knowledge to Kagura earlier and the boy hadn't mentioned Sesshomaru then either. He glanced at the wind goddess, _she doesn't look surprised by the knowledge that he's coming though;_ he thought_ these two are up to something but what?_ The longer he studied Kagura the more he realized something was off; the emotionless façade she wore seemed to have slipped slightly.

Kikyo wondered why Naraku was so concerned that Lord Sesshomaru was coming, couldn't he sense the immeasurable power coming from Kagome. Even though they were still some distance away Kikyo could feel her reincarnation's power pushing against her like a heavy unseen wind. She glanced towards Kagura and noticed the woman frowning, _she feels it_ Kikyo thought _so why can't he? Unless….Kagome is somehow able to purposely keep the strength of her power from reaching him, but how? _

* * *

The heroes crested a small hill that overlooked the deadly castle. From here they were able to see Naraku's lethal poison roll slowly through the grounds like a thick fog, blanketing everything and everyone in dirty grey layer of armour. The structures and walls were rotten with decay, collapsing in parts from prolonged exposure to the noxious compound. It was a wonder that anything survived in that environment. 

"Now what?" asked Sango

"Now we send Naraku his surprise" Kagome said as she walked forward and readied the purified arrow in her bow.

Her stance was that of a master archer, impressive, strong and yet somehow delicate. Sweat began to bead on her brow as she pulled the bow taunt; with barely an audible twang she released the arrow. It sailed straight and true, whistling as it slid gracefully through the air towards its destination. The arrow pierced cleanly through the chest of one of Naraku's underling henchmen before it embedded itself deep into the earth.

As the weapon made contact with the poisoned earth and exploded in a blast of purifying energy, so too did the demon it had struck. Within seconds the blast wave of energy flooded through the castle, decontaminating the air and purifying any demons it touched. The air became thick with their dying screams and pleas for mercy.

Naraku barely had enough time to erect a small barrier to protect both himself and his precious hybrid soldiers. He groaned in pain as the surge of power washed over the shield. Kagura grabbed Kohaku roughly and throwing him upon her feather carried them just beyond the reach of the blast. Kikyo was not so lucky and she was knocked unceremoniously to the ground, the energy burning her clay skin slightly but otherwise she remained unhurt.

The rest of Naraku's demon army was not so fortunate. No matter where they hid or how fast they ran they were unable to find sanctuary and were easily destroyed.

InuYasha and the others watched in awe as the energy showed no signs of stopping. It breached the collapsing walls of the castle and headed straight towards them. The wave of energy raced forward, almost as if it was seeking to return to its master.

"Ahhh…Kagome, that's…. that's heading straight for us" InuYasha stammered, growing just a little concerned.

"Don't worry saiai, it can't break the barrier around yo.…." Kagome's voice trailed off as a horrifying fear gripped her, her face paled as she screamed "SHIPPO"

Even as her words registered to everyone around her, they watched Kagome raise her arm as she spun around to face the direction that they had come from. She barely managed to raise a protective barrier around the hidden Shippo as the surge of purifying energy surpassed her and surged into the forest behind them.

"What the hell…." InuYasha cried out as the wave of energy washed over the barrier surrounding him, instinctively both he and Sesshomaru cringed.

Everyone turned in the direction Kagome was facing as a startled cry from Rin and a grunt from Shippo came from behind the bushes.

"OUT NOW RUNT" a very angry InuYasha growled.

Shippo and Rin reluctantly exited from their hiding place, the fear at being caught out and nearly purified evident on their faces. Kagome sighed from relief that they were safe. The two would be spies looked up at their respective guardians before turning to glance at each other. Their expressions almost seem to say 'maybe this wasn't such a good idea'.

"RIN" seethed Sesshomaru. He was completely surprised that she had followed but more so by the fact that he hadn't noticed. He looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye briefly wondering if she had something to do with the fact that both he and InuYasha were unaware that these two were shadowing them.

"I'm sorry my lord but we couldn't stay behind and just wait, we both want to help" Rin cried out as she ran to stand before him. Her eyes begging him to understand that she meant no disrespect.

The mighty dog demon starred down at the young woman who held an old sword that was too big for her by her side. He saw the depths of her courage and her desire to help reflected in those all too expressive eyes. He could almost hear his inner dog growl _'well you did say she belonged at our side'_

"Where did you get that from?" He asked, pointing a claw at the sword

"I borrowed it from a man in the village" she answered

"And what do you think you're going to do with it?"

"I….I just….I just…I don't know I just wanted to help" Rin cried out as tears welled up in her eyes.

InuYasha barked at Shippo "Just what the hell were you thinking? I told you to stay with Kaede, do you have idea how dangerous this is? You could have been purified just then, were you even thinking at all? This isn't a game."

"I'm not a child anymore, I can't stand by and lose another set of parents besides you actually told me to protect Rin and that's what I've been doing" Shippo yelled back, his shoulders square and his stance rigid. He had never spoken to InuYasha like this before and if the truth was known he was a little bit frighten.

Kagome smiled at the sight of InuYasha and Shippo, both starring at the other growling, neither one ready to back down.

"You know he gets this stubbornness from you" she laughed earning herself a glare from both the men in her life.

"Humph…..you knew they were following us didn't you?" InuYasha growled, Sesshomaru looked up waiting for her answer as well.

"Me…how could I…I've had my hands full you know…..what with keeping that barrier around you and charging that arrow" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and with a toss of her hair she turned away from them both. "Gee…I'm doing all this work and this is the thanks I get" she said trying to keep the laughter from her.

"Oi wench, don't take that tone with me" InuYasha retorted.

Sango fought the urge to smile from the look on Kagome's face. She watched InuYasha fold his arms over his chest much the same as Kagome had, realizing now by the playful glint in his eyes that he knew Kagome had been teasing. Sango glanced over at Miroku and thought _damn I wish we could have one of those links it'd sure be nice to know what you're thinking_, but as Miroku turned to her with one eyebrow raise and sly smile on his lips she rolled her eyes, _maybe not!!_

Sango turned her attention back to the issues at hand and asked "What are we going to do with them now?"

"Well since they're here...oh I know" Kagome exclaimed.

Kagome pulled Shippo and Rin away from the still fuming dog demons and in a hushed whisper she told them of her plan. The others watched as confusion followed by excitement played out on their faces as Kagome talked.

"Got it?" she asked them as she stood up

"Yep, leave it to us" Shippo said before he and Rin both disappeared back into the forest.

"What did you ask them to do?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome walked back to them.

"I sent them on an important mission that only they can accomplish. Don't worry they'll both be safe" Kagome turned towards Naraku's castle "Come on lets get this done, I wanna go home"

Everyone nodded their agreement and they all set off towards Naraku's castle and the long awaited final battle.

* * *

As the last of Kagome's purifying energy dissipated Naraku let forth a guttural howl; he was consumed beyond all reason with rage. He felt the white hot emotion sting his eyes and blur his vision; he began to shake with fury, the need to kill was so bad his mouth watered. 

"Fuck that bitch to hell" he hissed through clenched teeth "Kagura get your arse back down here" he yelled to the wind goddess still hovering high in the air.

Kagura hesitated but she felt Kohaku give her a supportive squeeze, it was the strength she need to lower the feather. Unseen to those below Kagura tapped a coded message on the back of his hand. He tried not to smile as she thanked him. With great reluctance she guided the feather to rest lightly in air just above the ground. Neither Kohaku nor Kagura jumped to the ground.

"Kohaku circle in from behind them and you…" Naraku pointed at Kagura "Go with my pets and meet them head on" he turned to face Kikyo as she picked herself up off the ground "And you….."

"Will do as I please" the dead miko finished for him. Without waiting to see if this was acceptable to him she turned and left. She could feel his hateful eyes follow her every move.

"Impudent woman, you had better be of some use" he spat glaring after her.

Deep inside, Naraku was desperately trying to figure out how and where things had started to go wrong. His army of demons had been destroyed in one single strike from that bitch Kagome. He had once entertained the idea of absorbing her into himself; thereby gaining her immense powers but now; now he wasn't sure if that would even be possible. But wasn't he the great and powerful Naraku, didn't all other demons fear him?

_Damn that bitch_ his mind screamed, he would make her pay dearly for the damage she had caused not to mention the self doubt she had made him feel. With a sharp twist of rustling material he turned and disappeared back inside the castle.

"DAMN THAT BITCH ALL TO HELL" he yelled.

Kagura and Kohaku exchanged a glance and a coded signal before they too left with their assigned tasks neither sure if they would live through the day. No matter what today's outcome they had both decided that by the end of the battle they would be free, no matter what.

Today was going to be a long day and bloody day.

* * *

Well, what did everyone think? I hope there weren't too many mistakes in this, I now realise it's not good to edit when your in a _**'sleepy-too stressed from work-can't see straight and I feel sick'**_ frame of mind. 

Don't forget to send me your thoughts - I love to hear what people think of my writing.

Kai


	31. Chapter 31 It Begins

**Disclaimer - Must to our unhappiness we do not now nor have we ever owned InuYasha.**

**Hi all **

**Please don't kill me, I know I've cut it close with the time frame I set (in my part of the world its 11:19pm)  I've had an absolute bitch of a couple days.  Last night I had the worse few hours of life.  After installing an extra drive in my computer on Friday the system decided to have some sort of melt down - deleting my master copy of Beloved.**

**Normally I work off a laptop and use a USB key; which when I'm ready to do a final edit I transfer the chapter onto my main computer.  And that's when the shit hit the fan - while transferring a chapter over my main computer decided in its infinite wisdom to somehow delete Beloved off the USB.  Well...as you can imagine I spent the next few hours alternating between** **screaming abuse, crying and threatening the computer with bodily harm.  But thankfully I, by sheer luck, managed to find a temporary file which rescued my sanity and the computers life.**

**As a result I'm not trusting my computer until it gets looked at, so I had to drive 45 minutes out to my parents place to steal the use of my dad's computer and Internet.  You'll be pleased though that before my computer decided it hated my existence I had managed to write about 3 more chapters.  I'll try to edit them in the next few days.**

**Anyway enough rambling from me - here is the next chapter.  It's pretty long at just over 8,000 words so I hope you enjoy.  As also let me know what you think (please ignore any spelling or word missing errors - with my state of mind I'm not 100 sure I fixed them all)**

**Kai**

* * *

**Chapter 31 – It Begins**

The castle held an ominous eerie feeling, a distinct sense of foreboding, like it was trying to warn them of the heartache and blood shed that awaited them should they choose to enter. Despite this they continued on.

InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku formed a front line of sorts as they entered the castle grounds, unfaltering in their mission to take on Naraku. The large imposing front gates were twisted and gnarled from exposure to the poisonous mist; such a waste of what once would have been viewed as intricate works of craftsmanship. Sango and Kagome entered a few paces behind the men, their weapons of choice draw and ready. No words were spoken as they passed through the entryway, almost as if they were paying a silent tribute to the devastation the gates and castle had endued.

The ground within the courtyard was still crackling from the arrow's energy blast. The air; that only a few moments ago had reeked of vile decay now carried a hint of wild flower and vanilla. _It smells like Kagome_InuYasha thought briefly as the sweet scent invaded his nostrils.

The impact site around the arrow was charred and torn, the only evidence that something truly devastating had happened here. There were no charred remains or even ashes of the demon army that had once swarmed here. There was a harsh quietness to the castle.

"Where the hell is everyone, don't tell me that blast wiped them all out?" InuYasha said as he scanned the area looking for any signs of life or death.

"No….Naraku still lives" Miroku answered holding his cursed covered hand up to his face "I can still feel the wind tunnel" his voice low and thick with emotion.

Sango's breath caught painfully in her chest as she witnessed the look of sheer disappointment on Miroku's face. But she had known in her heart that it wasn't going to be that easy to be of Naraku's evil presence.

"9 survivors in total" Kagome said softly, her eyes flashing as she spoke. Looking directly at Sango she continued "Someone's trying to come at us from behind"

Sango nodded that she understood Kagome had meant Kohaku. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"There are 5 more of those hybrids with Kagura out in front" she continued "Naraku's still inside and…and…"

"And what?" demanded in a low growl Sesshomaru.

"One is trying to hide themselves from us" Kagome answered as she closed her eyes; searching with her mind for the remaining enemy. They all felt Kagome's spiritual energy expand, pushing gently against them "There…." She said as she pointed off to her right towards a nearby roof top.

Before anyone could turn to look in that direction Kagome's voice filled the air as she screamed out a warning growl to her mate "MOVE INUYASHA"

InuYasha instinctively reacted to the commanding tone in Kagome's voice and he leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding the arrow that shot towards him. It embedded deep into the ground where he had just been standing. He whipped his head around to glare up at the archer poised on the roof top.

Kikyo hesitated for a fraction of second, she was a little shocked at the pure hatred that had flashed in InuYasha's eyes. Hardening her stance she fired several more arrows at him, causing him to leap away to avoid being hit and thereby separating himself even further from the others.

Kagome realized quickly that Kikyo was not trying to hit him directly; in fact all her shots were aimed at the ground just to the side of his legs. It was possible for an archer to miss a target every once and awhile but to miss this many; in a row; it was inconceivable for a master archer like Kikyo. _What are you up too?_Kagome thought as she studied the woman on the roof.

A bitter wind swept through the grounds, kicking up dust and debris as Kagura's laughter rang out. The disturbance instantly halting Kikyo's attack, the priestess glared in the demon woman's direction.

"You weren't trying to keep InuYasha all to yourself….were you Kikyo?" The wind goddess called out as she leapt down from her feather to stand in front of Naraku's new hybrids. To those that were listening Kagura's voice dripped with sarcasm but Kagome heard something else; there was a warning hint to her tone. Kagome smiled a half smile as looked from Kagura to Sesshomaru.

"That's none of your concern" the dead priestess stated calmly. Inwardly she cursed Kagura and her timing.

InuYasha cocked his head to the side; slightly confused by her meaning. He looked from Kagura to Kikyo and then back towards the others. Kagome couldn't help but widen her smile at look on his face as he slowly realized what Kikyo had been doing. Growling at himself in irritation he leapt back to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"Baka" whispered Sesshomaru

"Shut up dog breath" spat InuYasha, under his breath.

Kagura glanced towards Sesshomaru and in the space of what she believed to be a heartbeat she hardened the wall to her emotions. Naraku could be watching and if he so much as thought she was holding back….she shivered knowing that the punishment would be harsh. She opened her demonic fan with a snap of her wrist.

"Well now…I think we should let the fun begin….don't you" she laughed as she twisted her wrist to the right sending a burning wave of wind towards them.

Kikyo watched silently seething from the roof top. _Damn you Kagura_her thoughts screamed. She had almost driven InuYasha far enough away from Kagome; she wanted him at a distance from which he wouldn't be able to interfere. Her plan was to then send a purified arrow straight into the woman's heart but then Kagura had come and spoiled it all by alerting him. She starred down at the group as Kagura's wind knocked them to the ground. Maybe there was a chance here after all. She notched an arrow in her bow and trained the weapon on Kagome.

Kikyo patiently bided her time waiting for the prefect opportunity to arise. It finally came when Kagome was busy assisting Sango to stand, a twisted smile spread across Kikyo's lips as she released the arrow. It raced through the air towards its intended victim. However just before it could piece through Kagome's flesh it exploded in a blaze of light. The smile vanished from her lips as she hissed the word "Bitch"

InuYasha had barely completed spinning towards the building Kikyo was standing on when he released the backlash wave. The structure erupted and as it collapsed around her; Kikyo's screams filled the air. InuYasha felt a slight sting of regret in his heart at the sound of her cries but the feeling quickly evaporated as if it had never been.

Kagura stepped back to avoid the falling debris. _Well she did deserve that_she thought. She looked towards Kagome and the demon slayer woman and wondered briefly what they were whispering about. She was about to step forward and issue an order of attack when her skin began to crawl. It felt like a thousand bugs were scurrying beneath her flesh; the sensation sickened her to the pit of her stomach. _Naraku_ she thought, his name sticking in her mind and the sickening feeling increased.

"What are you lot waiting for….attack" she barked at the hybrids. She watched as the four lesser hybrid soldiers raced past her and charged towards their targets.

Her eyes met those of the lead hybrid, the one Naraku had deemed special. The cold unreadable blankness of his gaze unnerved her. He stood relaxed and unthreatening with his arms folded casually across his chest as he starred at her. The blackness of his eyes didn't even seem to register the flickering sunlight or any of the movements ahead. If it wasn't for the warped curling of his lips into a smile that bared his fangs when she frowned at him she would have sworn he was blind.

"Aren't you…." She started to say

"It's not time" his voice rasped out in a distorted growl.

Kagura began to feel nauseous under his steady gaze and it took all her will power to drag her eyes from his and focus on what was happening ahead. She could still feel the repulsive heat of his eyes on her back.

* * *

Kikyo dragged her body from the wreckage of the building, her right arm and hip were torn and they ooze with a substance that could be considered blood. Her hand was clenched around her now shattered bow; she tossed the useless weapon to the ground. She was still having a hard time believing that InuYasha had turned the tetsusiaga against her. _It's all her fault _she seethed as she watched InuYasha and the others began to do battle with Naraku's pets.

She noticed that Kagome was still standing off to the side with Sango and as the demon cat transformed indicating that the demon slayer would soon leave Kagome's side Kikyo thought _'now's my chance' _

And she quickly stepped out of the rumble and began to approach Kagome from behind.

xxxx

Sango embraced Kagome and whispered in her ear "Don't worry…leave it to me"

"Thank you Sango, make it look good" Kagome whispered back.

The two friends separated and with one final nod, Sango leapt onto the back of Kirara and they bounded towards Kagura.

"Sneakiness does not become you Kikyo but then again with what you've become….. we've come to expect nothing less" Kagome said as she turned to face the dead priestess.

"You will pay for everything you've taken from me" Kikyo spat; her voice dripped with venom. Seemingly unfazed that Kagome had sensed her presence.

"We've had enough of this bullshit, we're tried to forgive your behaviour and grant you peace but if you're too stupid or too self centered to accept it then so be it, but we will not tolerate your accusations any longer" Kagome said as she raised her energy level. Her eyes blazed with the colour of blood and the marks of the dog demon heritage flared brighter on her face.

"You forgive me…ha…you are nothing but a foolish child" Kikyo yelled as she charged towards Kagome.

The two priestesses came together in a mighty clash of spiritual energy that sparked and lashed at the ground around them. Kagome realized the danger this posed to the others and she quickly erected a barrier around Kikyo and herself.

Kagome was distracted for a second as InuYasha reached into her mind.

_Are you alright_ he asked

_Yeah, don't worry about us we can handle her _Kagome answered him, _beside it looks like you've got your hands full yourself_

_Keh…I'm just playing with this guy_, InuYasha's voice laughed in her head, _make ya a bet, first one to knock out their opponent gets a kiss_

_You're on_Kagome said

They both smiled as they silently agreed to the playful bet.

Being that Kagome was distracted momentarily Kikyo took that opportunity to slam her fist into her mouth; sending Kagome staggering back.

Kagome shock her head raising her hand to her jaw "You bitch" she snarled before she spat blood onto the ground from the tear in her lip.

"You're one to talk" Kikyo charged again, but this time Kagome was ready and blocked the intended blow before delivering one of own.

These two women; whose striking resemblance to each other stopped at their physical appearance began to fight in earnest. They exchanged punch after punch, each attack seemly more deadly than the last. The impact of each strike caused their spiritual energy to spike and blaze through the air. Kagome said a silent prayer that they were safely contained behind the barrier.

Kikyo threw herself at Kagome, wrapping one hand around her throat while the other clutched the flesh of her right breast. Kagome felt searing heat flow through Kikyo's left hand into her flesh.

"Stupid bitch….are you….trying to purify….us" she grasped. Kagome flattened her hands against Kikyo's chest trying to push the woman off her.

"All demons need to be purged from the earth" Kikyo spat, her voice thick with hatred.

"WE…ARE…NOT…A…DEMON" Kagome yelled as she sent a massive surge of power through her hands throwing Kikyo several feet away.

The dead priestess impacted the ground with enough force that it would have broken the spine of a person who was made of flesh and blood. Kikyo clutched her chest in pain as the searing heat from Kagome's energy blast flood her body. Unsteadily she managed to drag herself to her feet. Kikyo glared with intense fiery hatred at the woman before her.

* * *

Sango and Kirara flew away from Kagome towards the wind goddess Kagura, when they had closed the distance to only a few feet Sango leapt from Kirara's back to land just in front of Kagura.

Kagura starred at Sango, "So it's you who thinks they can beat me?" she said, her voice carried a slight hint of mocking towards the demon slayer.

Sango simply answered by releasing the hiraikotsu; the mighty weapon barely missed Kagura as it circled around and returned to Sango's grip.

Kagura stood her ground unafraid as the huge weapon narrowly missed her body; what had shaken her to her very core were the hand gestures Sango did after she released the weapon. It took a few seconds for the wind goddess to realize that Sango was also using her voice to talk to her.

"What...What did you just say?" she stuttered

"I said, **that**was a message from Kagome" Sango repeated

"But how…." Kagura's voice trailed off, she knew if she said anymore it would give away that Sango was not talking about the near miss with the weapon.

Kagura starred passed Sango towards the battling Kagome, she watched as the powerful woman punched Kikyo before turning to meet her gaze for a spilt second. In that moment time seemed to freeze as she heard Kagome's voice loud and true within her mind.

_Make it look good Kagura or Naraku will know_. _We have seen inside Sesshomaru's soul and know that you reside there._

Kagura felt like her head was about to explode from the intense pressure as Kagome's presence invaded every fibre of her being.

_Tell us now if you don't wish to be with him_

Kagura answered a resounding **YES** in her thoughts.

_We promise by the end of this, you will be free_

Kagura smiled as she felt Kagome's essence leave her. She turned towards the demon slayer and with slightest of nods she charged at the woman.

Although this was a battle just for show; both women threw themselves whole heartedly into it. They needed to give a believable performance for the sick and twisted bastard they knew was watching.

Once InuYasha assured himself that Kagome was alright behind the barrier she had erected he returned his attention to the hybrid he was facing. The ugly looking man had charged at him with sword drawn. The metallic clash of their weapons rang out across the battle field. Baring their fangs as they snarled viciously at each other.

As InuYasha drove the demon back a few paces he spared a glance towards Miroku. He smiled as he knew his friend could hold his own against his combatant. Just as he was refocusing his attention on his challenger he was struck by the power emanating from Sesshomaru. _That bastard's using the tokijin_ he thought. But before he could give it anymore thought he felt the bite of a sword in the flesh of his arm and the sting of claws across his face.

He leapt back to assess the damage. Glancing down at his arm he could see that it wasn't too serious. The skin was torn in a jagged a line from just below his shoulder to his elbow, the ripped fabric edges of his haori looked worse than his flesh.

"Bastard" he spat at the demon "You're gonna pay for that" he yelled as he unleashed the wind scar attack.

The demon hybrid was thrown to the ground howling in pain as the wind scar ripped its sword arm to pieces. The demon began to hiss and snarl, salvia dripping as it frothed at the mouth. It dragged itself back to its feet, the oozing bloody stump of its arm hanging limply to the side. Because the arm had been completely incinerated by the wind scar this demon was unable to heal the wound unlike the one that scarred Kagome's face.

The hybrid flexed the razor sharp claws of its remaining hand and charged towards InuYasha again.

Sesshomaru had to stifle the laugh that bubbled in his chest when out of the corner of his eye he witnessed InuYasha being cut but he was quickly brought back to his own battle as the hybrid he was facing slashed its weapon at him. He barely had time to leap out of the reach of the sword. He cursed at himself for allowing distractions to enter his mind. He felt the toujikin pulse with its desire to shed blood. In a lesser demon's hand this sword would consume and devour but in his; the mighty Lord Sesshomaru the sword was tamed. It would only taste blood by Sesshomaru's will.

The dog demon had been watching the head hybrid and one other standing off to the side, he knew straight away what they were doing. They were watching and assessing the fighting skills and strength of each of them before attacking, where they would pick off the weaker ones first. It was an old tactic but one Sesshomaru had used himself in the past.

The demon he was facing was growing rash and reckless with its attacks and as it blindy rushed in with its sword drawn to far to the side, Sesshomaru lunged forward slicing the toujikin downwards threw the air. As Sesshomaru's momentum carried him passed the demon, which had yet to even raise its weapon, he felt the toujikin pulse; its thirst for blood quenched, at least for the moment.

Sesshomaru turned back towards the demon as its body began to gradually split apart. Blood spewed forth from the toujikin's strike, the demon's cries garbled in its throat. Sesshomaru flicked his sword to remove the demon's blood as the hybrid's torn body slid to the ground in two bloody sections.

He tried not to look toward Kagura but he found his gaze pulled in her direction. He secretly marveled at the strength and agility that she and the human woman fought with, both were powerful women.

Sesshomaru's cold eyes turned to that of the watching hybrids, he held their gaze waiting for them to join the fight. The head hybrid matched Sesshomaru's but the other tore off; its first victim chosen.

Miroku's staff jingled almost happily as it collided with the sword of a hybrid, the sweet music a bitter contrasted the battle noises. The demon had attacked him quickly from the side effectively stopping him from unleashing the wind tunnel. And now due to the attacks it was using to stay in close to Miroku's body, he was unable to force it back far or long enough to unbind his wrist and releasing the cursed weapon.

He swung his staff towards the demon's head and felt it rip through the skin on its face. The sickening squelching sound seemed to vibrate through the staff and into Miroku's hand, causing him to grimace from the sensation. The demon howled in pain and stumbled back, spraying blood as it thrashed its head around. Miroku thought this was his chance but as he released the staff and grabbed the beads with his now free hand he realized his mistake.

The demon had purposely allowed itself to be hit; drawing him in and he had fallen for it. Miroku felt the cold hard steel of its sword pierce his side as its stinking breath whispered in his ear. "Now….we'll do the same to your bitch"

Miroku's eyes widen in fear and repulsion as he pictured this demon hurting Sango and as the many horrid thoughts that came with the images filled his mind he felt a strange crushing sensation within his chest.

"NO" Miroku screamed as he twisted away from the demon effectively ripping the sword from its grasp.

The demon watched with a stunned slightly amused expression as Miroku stumbled backwards. He starred as the monk gripped the blade of sword that was still protruding from his side and wrenched it free from his flesh. The demon was still starring at the wounded man and failing to comprehend what was about to happen as Miroku spun back towards him.

Miroku starred straight into the demon's eyes as he rammed the sword into its throat. Its cold eyes barely registering the attack. It slumped to its knees as its damaged throat made wet gurgling noises. Miroku's eyes were unnatural cold and hard as he watched the demon dying before him.

"Don't ever threaten my Sango" Miroku stated as the demon breathed its last breath.

Before Miroku even had a chance to enjoy his small victory he felt a stinging burning sensation across his brow. His brow creased as he raised a hand to press it against the pain in his forehead. His stomach twisting into knots as he realized what had just happened. He turned towards Sango and as his hand dropped away from his head, his vision of her blurred as blood poured from the ugly gash above his eyes.

While Miroku was distracted by the dying demon the fourth hybrid had taken the opportunity to lunge forward and slice his sword across Miroku's head. The action was quick but the damage deep.

Miroku slumped to his knees as the demon casually walked around to block his vision of Sango. The demon's sick and cruel laugh filled the air as it raised its sword to finish him off.

_I'm sorry Sango_ Miroku's thoughts whispered as he watched the sword slice down towards him. He closed his eyes and filled his mind with wonderful thoughts of the woman he loved as he waited for the final blow.

After a few tense seconds he opened his eyes to see Sesshomaru standing above the now dead demon that lay at his side. Miroku found himself gazing up at Sesshomaru in a haze of blood and briefly wondered why the dog demon lord seemed to have an angelic haze around him.

"Humph" Sesshomaru muttered as he leapt away.

"Well…I sure didn't see that coming" Miroku said softly as he fell back into the dirt unconscious.

Naraku grew tired of watching the battle unfold. He seethed angrily that things weren't progressing as he thought they should have. His demonic urges began to rage through him as he watched Sesshomaru dispatch another one of his precious hybrid soldiers.

He glanced down at Kagura who seemed to fighting with all her strength against the demon slayer but the more he studied her movements the more the feeling that something was wrong grew.

His eyes were then drawn to InuYasha and although the mutt was still alive, he seemed to be having a hard time defeating the demon he was fighting; this caused Naraku to feel amused. He then found himself starring at Kagome and Kikyo. Even though they were both behind a barrier he could still feel the enormous power of their attacks. He couldn't control the fluttering of his stomach in nervous anticipation at what it would be like to have that level of power.

Naraku didn't feel the least bit of satisfaction that the monk was currently laying unconscious on the ground.

Kikyo dragged her battle weary body once more from the ground; she was filled with so much hatred for Kagome that she was starting to make mistakes. She knew her clay shell of a body wouldn't stand up to this for much longer; she had to end it soon.

Both women had managed to land brutal blows on the other; both were bleeding from a result of their many injuries. Kagome smiled as she sensed a change come over Kikyo. The dead priestess looked up at Kagome with tear filled eyes as she slumped back down to her knees. Kagome unable to make out the words she was whispering moved in a little closer to her.

"I'm sorry" she seemed to repeat over and over again. A feeling of remorse rolled over Kagome.

Closing the distance between them Kagome placed her hand on Kikyo's shoulder and assisted the woman to stand. They stood looking into each others eyes.

"Kikyo…." Kagome began to say but stopped as she suddenly sensed something was wrong; terribly wrong.

Kikyo's mouth twisted into a hideous smile "I take back what's mine" she screamed as she rammed a purified arrow into Kagome's chest.

Kagome staggered back, looking down at the arrow protruding from her chest. As she watched her blood begin to flow steadily from the wound; pain etched its way through her body. She turned her gaze back towards Kikyo as the priestess began to chant. Kagome felt her body pulse in response to her voice._ The stupid bitch is trying to take my soul_ she realized.

Rage built deep within Kagome driving her mind to tap into the power still lying dormant within her soul. A burning bright light began to swirl all around Kagome; it flashed and throbbed with every beat of her heart. The air shifted within the barrier as Kagome's power began to consume and fill the space.

Kikyo halted her chanting and looked at Kagome, whose blood red eyes chilled Kikyo to the bone. She began to feel suffocated as the power coming from Kagome began to press against her. Kikyo wildly clutched at her throat.

"**We** forgave you….**We** tried to grant you peace….And this….**this is how you repay us**" Kagome's voice rang through the air, the harsh tone of the vibrating echo in her voice increased.

Kikyo's body began to feel heavy as she struggled to move, true fear raced throughout her.

"This is not how it's supposed to be" she gasped as Kagome stalked towards her "It's not meant to be this way"

Kagome was now directly in front of Kikyo "Yes Kikyo, this is exactly how it's supposed to be" she said as she raised her hand to rest above Kikyo heart "Your suffering ends now"

Heat flooded from Kagome's hand into Kikyo's chest. And with each beat of her heart the energy gained strength as it invaded every inch of Kikyo's body. The priestess knew in that moment she had lost. And yet somehow she didn't feel cheated or sadden by that fact. She gazed up at Kagome's blood red eyes and felt a peace flow from her.

"Thank you" Kikyo whispered as the energy in Kagome's hand exploded in a brilliant flash. The power of the explosion ripped apart the woman's chest and threw her across the ground.

Silently tears slipped from Kagome's eyes as she watched all of the stolen souls that had kept Kikyo alive streak skyward. And with the priestess's last breath the remaining piece of Kagome's soul returned to its rightful place.

Everyone turned at the sound of the explosion and they watched in awe as the light show of souls raced beautiful across the sky.

InuYasha whispered a silent goodbye to Kikyo before focusing on the back of his mate. He noticed her shoulders were slumped forward and as she lowered the barrier separating them the smell of her blood invaded his senses.

Kagome turned to face InuYasha as she dropped to her knees, the arrow still protruding from its resting place within her chest. She could feel the wood splinters of the shaft bite into her flesh each time she took a breath, the pain coursed through her like an old friend.

InuYasha wanted desperately to go to her but his opponent kept charging at him forcing his attention back to their fight. His neck flared with Kagome's warmth as she sent him the message that she was hurt but otherwise ok. He sent her what strength he could spare and as she thanked him; his concentration returned to the fight at hand.

Sango turned to Kagura and with a quick nod from the wind goddess Sango left their fight and raced to Kagome's side. Kagura braced herself for the retribution this action would cause. She didn't have to wait too long.

_That bitch_seethed Naraku _she was only pretending to fight the human._ He effortlessly pushed his hand threw the flesh of his abdomen and removed a mass of beating gore; Kagura's heart. He squeezed it roughly in his clenched hand and smiled as the wind goddess's scream tore threw the air.

Unconsciously Sesshomaru spun in the direction of the scream thereby leaving himself open to an attack from the head hybrid. The cold hearted man plunged his sword into the back of the mighty dog demon. He then leapt away before Sesshomaru's poisonous claws could strike him in retaliation.

All eyes turned to Kagura as she continued to scream, the blood curdling noise even causing a smile to cross the head hybrid's lips. Naraku's laughter filled the air and seemed to mingle with the painful cries of the wind goddess in a duet of sickening music.

Kagome clutched at Sango as Kagura's screams echoed around her. Reaching out her hand that dripped with blood she tried desperately to erect a barrier around the wind goddess but failed. The blood loss and pain for the arrow buried in her chest had weakened her.

Kagome turned her eyes to Sango pleading with her to do something, anything. Sango rose to her feet and stepped a few paces away from Kagome. She bent down and picked up the hiraikoku from where she had dropped it when she had skidded to her knees beside the fallen Kagome.

She held the weapon out to Kagome who grazed the edge with her hand and pushed what purifying energy she could into it. Sango felt it begin to vibrate in her hand. Kagome collapsed under the strain of exerting the energy and prayed that it had been enough.

With the wind goddess's screams becoming louder and more pain ridden Sango stretched her arm back; tensing the muscles until they burnt with pressure. Taking a deep breath she released the weapon towards Naraku. She yelped in pain and clutched her shoulder as it exploded in pain.

Naraku was too preoccupied with the vision of Kagura on her knees, her hands clenched in the dirt to notice the rapidly approaching weapon. He raised his hand towards to the sky and opened his mouth no doubt to make a snide remark when Sango's hiraikoku whipped through the air, severing his hand from his arm.

He growled a scream of shock and surprise as the hand that had been holding Kagura's heart flew backwards into the room. His hate filled eyes turned towards Kagome and Sango, his desire to make Kagura pay forgotten in an instance. He gripped the railing before him with his remaining hand and swung his body over it.

The hybrid InuYasha was facing was distracted by the appearance of Naraku on the battlefield; with his concentration now broken InuYasha used this to his advantage and released the backlash wave. The hybrid didn't even have a chance to redirect his eyes as the devastating wave of destruction envelope him. InuYasha turned towards Sesshomaru who was focused on the approaching Naraku.

Naraku laughed as he approached Sango and Kagome "You little bitch, you'll pay for that' he spat as he held his arm out his side, giving them a clear view as the stump bubbled and oozed. Within a few moments another hand had taken the place of the severed one. "It'll take more than that to destroy me"

Sango hurried to crouch in front of the severely injured Kagome, almost as if she intended to use her body as a shield against Naraku. She was so focused on the approaching demon she failed to hear Kagome's voice.

InuYasha realized quickly that Naraku was heading straight for his wounded mate and he raced to stand in between them. He barely glanced over his shoulder at Kagome and Sango.

"You won't touch her" he yelled at Naraku "You'll have to go through me first"

"And I" Sesshomaru added as he came to stand shoulder to shoulder with his brother.

"Don't forget me" Sango yelled from behind them

"PITIFUL" Naraku yelled "You're all worthless pitiful creatures"

Sango felt Kagome grasp her shoulder. She turned to face her and was taken aback by the paleness of her face. The purple marking on her skin, the blood red of her eyes; the blackness of hair, it all seemed to stand out that much more against the now shallow colouring of her face.

Kagome's lips moved but Sango could not hear the words; she lowered her head closer to Kagome.

"Pull….it…out" she whispered again, her voice broken with pain.

"Kagome, that'll do more damage" she hurriedly said

"It's….drain…ing….us"

"But it's right above your heart; if I just pull it out you'll die"

"We…will….not" Kagome struggled to say as tried to raise her own hand to the shaft "Please….Sango" her eyes begging her to do as she asked.

Sango turned back towards InuYasha but he was exchanging vicious taunts with Naraku.

"Please" Kagome whispered once more

Sango steeled her resolve; she faith in Kagome and if she said she wouldn't die then she would believe her. She clasped Kagome's left shoulder and as their eyes met she ripped the arrow cleanly from her chest.

Kagome's scream thundered through the air. Sango unintentional leaned back as Kagome's blood splattered across her face, the sticky hot feel of the blood startling her.

InuYasha dropped to his knees as his neck exploded in pain. He screamed Kagome's name.

Naraku struck out with hand and as it neared InuYasha it transformed into a hideous tentacle. He sliced InuYasha across the face and sent the hanyou sprawling across the dirt. Sesshomaru swung out with the toujikin to slice the tentacle. Naraku pulled back the remaining part of his arm, laughing at the fallen hanyou.

Kagura had managed to rise to her feet and stagger several paces towards Naraku. Raising her fan with what little strength she had left; she sliced the fan through the air, screaming "Blades of blood"

Naraku howled in pain as the burning red arcs of energy sliced into his back, he spun to face the traitor.

"No matter what, **I…will…be…free**" she yelled to him as she released a second wave of razor sharp arcs.

Naraku fully aware now of the woman's intent quickly erected a barrier that propelled the attack. Before Kagura could launch another attack he sent a squirming mass of tentacles after her. She was unable to avoid being swept up in them; they wrapped tightly around her, crushing her body.

Sesshomaru began to slice and hack at the offending tentacles, trying desperately to free the woman. It was at this moment that the head hybrid stepped in and attacked Sesshomaru, opening up the back of the mighty dog demon in a single slash.

Sesshomaru howled in pain as he turned his attention to the demon man. The toujikin pulsed and he was only to happy to allow it free rain. He lunged at the man and the sounds of the sword clashes echoed along with Kagura's screams.

Naraku raised Kagura off the ground and began to shake her vigorously. Forcefully he begun to slam her body into the ground repeatedly.

"I…can't keep…him out any….longer" Kagome gasped in ragged breaths.

"Who?" Sango asked as she tore her eyes away from Kagura's battered form

"Kohaku"

"You've been…"

"To stop him….entering the battle….I….erected a barrier…but I….can't hold it or….the one around Shippo….and….Rin"

"Ohhh..Kagome" Sango sighed as she saw the stain on her friends face "Let them go"

"I'm sorry" Kagome whispered as she collapsed forward onto the ground.

There was a sudden shift in the air around the castle as the barrier Kagome had erected to protect Kohaku disintegrated. Within a few heart beats Sango saw her long lost brother charge threw the gates. _He's grown_ she thought as starred at him.

He skidded to halt at the sight of Naraku torturing Kagura. Sango's breath caught in her chest at the look of sadness and horror on his face, _he cares for her_ she thought.

Kohaku felt his chest tighten and his mind became blank. All he could see and hear was Kagura, the woman he had befriend all those years ago; the woman who had protected and cared for him; the woman he had come to love as a sister being brutalized by that monster.

He screamed Kagura's name as he charged at Naraku. He released his weapon, the deadly chained sickle and drove it straight into Naraku's back. The demon loosened his grip on Kagura as he felt Kohaku pulled the chain.

InuYasha took Naraku's moment of distraction by the appearance of Kohaku to leap forward and using the tetsusaiga he severed the tentacles holding Kagura. The woman slid to the ground unconscious.

Sango watched in horror as Naraku turned on Kohaku and drove a tentacle towards his head. Before she could even utter a scream; Kirara charged at Kohaku, knocking him sideways as the offending tentacle reached them. It sliced through the air between them, cutting both Kohaku's head and Kirara's nose. Kirara crashed to the ground beside a now unconscious Kohaku.

Kagome twisted her head to the side to stare at the boy. She heard Sango gasp as the woman rose to her feet. She thought that Sango intended to go to her injured brother but she was wrong, instead Sango charged at Naraku. As Kagome turned her eyes towards Sango she witnessed Naraku lash out with a newly formed tentacle.

The demon slayer's agility and quick thinking were the only things that saved her from being cut in half. As she leapt into the air and twisted her body, Naraku's tentacle was only able to slash the skin of her hip. Sango landed hesitantly on her feet but continued to charge towards him.

InuYasha charged at Naraku from the other side, hoping that with Naraku's attention focused on Sango he would have a chance at wounding him more seriously. He was wrong. At almost precisely the same moment Naraku released two tentacles. The one aimed at Sango knocking her to the ground away from Kagome, the other catching InuYasha in the leg; dropping him instantly to his knees.

Miroku vaguely heard noises that sound like a battle and wondered what was going on, he had been having the loveliest dream involving Sango and the hot springs. He tired to sit up but his body felt heavy, he heard Sango cry out in pain and that spurred his body into action. He leapt to his feet but in doing so it caused his head to explode in pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. He dropped to knees once more and was unable to stop his stomach empting it's self. As he starred at the dirt in front of him he wondered why he could see blood slowly dripping onto the ground. He cautiously raised his fingers to touch his forehead, the moment they made contact with the sticky mass of his flesh his stomach upended onto the ground once more.

"Reminded me not to do that again" he whispered to himself.

He glanced up and what he saw made him want to empty his stomach once again. Kagura lay twisted on the ground unconscious not 20 feet from where he was, Sesshomaru was bleeding quite badly as he fought with a hybrid whose powerful energy made Miroku's chest hurt, Kirara was protectively standing over an unconscious and bleeding Kohaku, Kagome was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, while InuYasha was on his knees pinned by one of Naraku's tentacles. Miroku wondered where Sango was. As Naraku moved menacingly towards InuYasha, Miroku could now see the injured Sango.

His heart lurched as he took in her battle worn appearance, her face covered with sweat and dirt, her body bleeding from various cuts but what shocked him the most was the look of pure hatred and determination on her face. He had never seen her look more deadly or more beautiful.

He watched her pick up one of the hybrid's swords that lay disguarded on the ground and as she leapt towards Naraku time stopped for him. In what seemed to be an eternity he watched as Naraku spun towards Sango and shot forth a tentacle. Miroku unwillingly closed his eyes as the mass neared the woman he loved.

Sango's scream echoed threw the air and it took a moment for Miroku to realize that she screamed Kagome's name. Miroku's eyes flew open, he saw that Kagome now stood in front of Sango; the tentacle piercing straight through her shoulder.

"**BASTARD"**InuYasha screamed **"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER"**

InuYasha used what strength he had to pull out the tentacle that held him to the ground. He charged at Naraku as the demon carelessly tossed Kagome away.

Miroku heard Shippo's hoarse cry and he turned to see the kitsune exit the main house of the castle with Rin following closely behind him. She protectively clutched a wrapped object in her arms. Miroku watched as Shippo raced to the side his adoptive mother.

Shippo carefully cradled Kagome's head in his lap, his tears splashing down on her face as he brushed a hand through her hand.

"Mother" he cried "Please…you can't leave me"

"We won't" she replied, her voice barely a whisper "Can you help us?" she asked trying to sit up.

"Yes….anything, but you're bleeding so much"

"We will be fine" she said as her hand cupped the side of his face "Help us get to Kagura"

Shippo merely nodded and he assisted Kagome to stand. Rin made as if to run to help but Kagome gestured with hand to stop and go to Kagura instead. The young girl quickly complied.

Naraku was unaware of what was happening as his attention was firmly centered on InuYasha and Sango.

Shippo gently eased Kagome to the ground beside Kagura. Kagome looked up at her son and saw the overwhelming fear and concern for her written all over his face. She tried to reassure him with a smile.

"Go to Kirara and have her bring Kohaku here" she asked him.

"I won't leave you" he said shaking his head

"It'll be alright, we need you all in one place" Shippo continued to shake his head "We only have enough strength to erect one barrier. Shippo please you must do as we say"

The gently firmness in her voice stopped his denial of her request, he starred into her eyes as she added "I love you too much son to let anything happen to you, I will protect you with my dying breath"

Tears welled in Shippo's eyes as his mother confessed her love for him; her voice sounding like the old Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I love you too" he whispered and before he lost the courage to do so he released her and raced towards Kirara.

Kagome turned towards Rin. "You know what we have to do" her voice having now returned to the strange haunting echo.

Rin nodded.

Kagome looked down at Kagura's unconscious face and brushed a lock of her hair from her closed eyes.

"We pray we are not too late"

Kagome pulled the material away that covered Kagura to expose the woman's chest. She then placed a razor sharp claw against the skin and applying just enough pressure she pierced the flesh. Blood bubbled to the surface. Kagura groaned and shifted in an attempt to escape this new pain.

"Hold her down" Kagome ordered Rin.

Rin placed the bundle of cloth she held to her chest on Kagura's stomach and moved across the woman's body. She placed her hands on both her shoulders and leant down with all her weight.

"We are sorry Kagura but this will hurt" Kagome whispered as she sliced the skin covering the woman's left breast.

Even though Kagura remained in an unconscious state she screamed as the pain flooded her body. Her eyes flickered open for a moment and before they closed her gaze meet briefly with Kagome's.

Kagome quickly reached for the covered bundle and unwrapped it. Rin watched in repulsed fascination as Kagome cradled the cold gory flesh in her hands. Her eyes widen even further as the mass begin to beat, slowly at first but growing more steady with each passing second.

Rin looked up at Kagome; blinking several times before she realized that Kagome was glowing. As Kagome's eyes opened, Rin saw a flash of bright silver light streak across the blood red colour.

Kagome quickly inserted the mass that was Kagura's heart into the gapping wound in the woman's chest. She pressed her hands over the incision and channeled even more of her energy into closing it. When she was satisfied that it was sealed she sat back and hanging her head she tried to steady her breathing. Rin removed her hands from Kagura's shoulders and smiled as the colouring began to return to Kagura's face.

Kagome barely registered that Shippo and Kirara had returned to her side but as Shippo's arms encircled her neck she leaned into his embrace. Kagome allowed herself a few moments to enjoy the warmth of her son before shifting out of his arms to check over Kohaku.

Satisfied that he would be alright she turned back to Rin and Shippo. She gathered them both into her arms and squeezed them tightly against her body.

"No matter what happens stay together and don't push against the barrier" she said firmly as she released them.

Both Shippo and Rin nodded their compliance.

Kagome placed a soft kiss against each of their foreheads before rising to her feet. Kirara meowed and rubbed her head against Kagome's leg.

"You too ok" Kagome said as she scratched the demon cat behind the ear "Protect them"

Kirara let forth a mighty growl as Kagome stepped away from them.

As she turned back to face Naraku and the others she erected a small barrier around the huddled group.

Naraku's senses spiked as he felt the barrier go up, he spun in Kagome's direction and was visibly shocked to see Kohaku and Kagura hidden behind the barrier.

"Traitors" he spat as he moved forward but he stopped as he felt a strange sensation growing within him. He turned his face towards the castle and then back to Kagura "Her heart" he whispered to himself.

"Yes Naraku, **her**heart" Kagome assured him "It's back where it belongs"

"BITCH" he cried as he lunged towards her.

Kagome leapt out of the way of his charging body and she collided with Sango. The women crashed to the ground; both groaning in pain. Naraku turned towards the women and lashed out at them with his tentacles.

Miroku jumped in front of the girls and was thrown violently to ground, the wound in his head opening further. Sango screamed at him before racing to his fallen body. She lifted his head to place it in her lap before she pressed her hands against wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry my love" he hoarsely chocked out

"Baka, what where you thinking?" she scolded him, tears streaming down her face

"Not much I guess" Miroku coughed and blood spewed from his mouth and splattered the front of his clothes.

"Mir..oku" Sango cried **"Don't you dare leave me"** she screamed at him

"Never…there's still too many things I want to do" he tried to smile

"Pervert" she tried to laugh at him but the feeling was forced

"With you…always" he said as his eyes closed. She gasped as she felt the tension leave his body.

"**MIROKU"** she screamed

Kagome's heart broke as she heard Sango's scream but before she could sense if Miroku was alive or dead Naraku smashed Kagome to the ground. Her body rolled several feet before stopping in a cloud of dust.

InuYasha felt enraged with anger and hatred for the demon that had made sport out ruining their lives and he was filled with revulsion and disgust that this creature had dared to lay its hands on his mate. As InuYasha and his inner dog snarled with ferocious savagery, he charged blindly at Naraku.

**Ok, so what did you all think? Be nice!!**

**And as I said earlier I'll have the next couple of chapters ready to go in the next few days.**

**Kai**


	32. Chapter 32 It Ends

**Disclaimer - Well, it's like I've said before I don't now nor have I ever owned InuYasha**

**Hey there it's me again**

**Even though my main computer is still trying to make a career out of ruining my life I managed to get the Internet set up on the laptop - yay to me.**

**As promised I managed to get another chapter edited and here it is - I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**Kai**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – It ends**

Kagome dragged her weary injury ridden body off the ground. Each movement she made and every breath she took caused considerable pain. Her legs trembled as they tried to support her weight. She stood hunched over with her hands resting on her knees surveying the battle ground. She was greatly saddened that the earth all around this once magnificent courtyard was scarred with gouges and debris. Bodies lay scattered across the ground and the blood stains were too numerous to count. The air was thick with dust and filled with the screams of the wounded and the dying.

Her eyes found Miroku cradled in Sango's arms, his torn bloody body held tightly in her strong grasp. Kagome could see the shallow rapid breaths he fought to take and her heart broke at the sight of the mighty demon slayer's face. It was etched with anguish and fear of her possible impending loss. The woman's hoarse sobbing voice echoed through the air and could be heard clearly over the sound of clashing swords. Sango's voice was thick with emotion and her face stained with bloody tears as she desperately begged, no, demanded that he hang on and stay with her.

Kagome didn't need to look for Shippo and Rin because she could sense they were still safely hidden behind the barrier; along with an unconscious Kohaku and a fatally wounded Kagura. Kagome prayed that the small amount of energy she had released into Kagura was enough to keep her heart beating until her own instincts took over but she wasn't sure how much longer the woman could hold out.

Kikyo's dead body rested not 10 feet from where Kagome currently stood and as her eyes settled on the clay shell that once held her predecessor, she cringed. The memory of taking her life filled Kagome's mind. _Why did it have to be that way?_ she thought even though she knew that it had been the only way.

Kagome staggered forward causing immense pain from her injuries to surge throughout her body. The pain so sharp it felt as if she would pass out from its burning heat. She glanced at her right arm that hung almost useless at her side and watched the blood flow freely onto the dusty ground. The desire to close her eyes and slip into the darkeness threatening to fill mind was tempting. _I must go on_ she thought _I won't give up now._

Her eyes were drawn by the sounds of metal striking metal and to the remaining soldiers, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku and his pet. Her eyes resting on Naraku's evil form cause a deep growl of hatred to rumble in her chest.

Both her beloved and Sesshomaru had sustained numerous slashes to their flesh and she watched; feeling her heart break as their blood flowed like sweat from these wounds. In horror she watched as Sesshomaru was thrown savagely to the ground by Naraku's creation. And yet she was filled with admiration as InuYasha protectively leapt in front of his brother to protect him.

The pride she felt for her mate swelled in her chest and somehow it rejuvenated her and her strength to stand that little bit straighter. His strength and determination to not give up fueled her desire to see this battle through, no matter what the cost or the outcome.

InuYasha's chest rose and fell heavily with exhaustion as he released the backlash wave in an attempt to drive them back; it worked to some degree. Naraku, only having himself and one other to protect was able to easily erect a small barrier that blocked most of the destructive attack. His sick evil laugh filled the air.

Kagome let forth a bone chilling scream as one of Naraku's tentacles shoot forward through the barrier and pierce InuYasha's left shoulder. The impact forced him backwards and as the tentacle ruptured through his back it drove him to the ground; pinning him there.

Her eyes blurred with tears and she almost missed seeing Sesshomaru striking out with the toujikin to sever the tentacle. He embedded his sword into the ground before gripping InuYasha's hand and pulling him free. As InuYasha leaned against Sesshomaru's shoulder; his eyes bore into Naraku's. InuYasha barely flinched as Sesshomaru ripped the remaining section of wriggling gore from his back.

Kagome felt an icy shift in the air as a familiar sensation built deep within her. She liken it to the first rays of a new dawn spreading across the sky; unrestricted in its desire to expand. She welcomed this new source of energy with open arms. In anticipation of what was to come her mind screamed.

_You're here_

_**As it should be **_the voice answered her

_Is it time?_ She asked, silently praying it was so.

_**Yes**_

At that simple answer Kagome felt the sharp sting of new tears fill her eyes, she was relieved and fearful at the same time. The air around her began to bend and fold; whipping and spiking from the massive pressure now building within her body.

Naraku had began to charge at InuYasha and Sesshomaru but was instantly halted as Kagome's voice rang out, echoing loudly throughout the battle field.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE WHAT IS OURS" she growled in a new voice, unlike anything she had ever used before. The haunted overlapping echo that they all had become accustomed to was gone. Now replacing it was a thicker, deeper and more commanding voice. The power this new voice held was enough to stop them all in tracks.

All eyes friend and foe turned to her, some in shock others in fears.

**"THIS ENDS NOW"** she growled, her voice louder and more deadly. Her eyes blazed more fiercely than ever before; the blood red now shown with glowing streaks of silver.

Kagome's gaze soften as her eyes turned to her mate and she whispered gently to him "We are sorry saiai"

"Kagome…." InuYasha choked out as he started to more towards her.

"Don't…..brother" Sesshomaru whispered, grabbing his shoulder and gently pulling him back.

InuYasha had barely registered that Sesshomaru had called him brother but Kagome had heard it clearly and she smile because the tone he used was neither one of disgust or hatred nor was it filled with shame.

"Let me go" InuYasha demanded, pulling against the restraint of Sesshomaru's grasp.

Sesshomaru made eye contact with Kagome and as she smiled at him he nodded that he understood. He pulled harder on InuYasha's shoulder forcing him to look at him "It's time, there's nothing more we can do" he stated as InuYasha's eyes grew wide.

The realization of what was about to happen hit InuYasha hard. S_he lied _his mind screamed, _but why?_ He starred at Sesshomaru wanting desperately to yell _**'all this time…you knew'**_but he when he opened his mouth; he found he couldn't even speak. Sesshomaru could feel InuYasha tremble under his grasp.

InuYasha tore his gaze from Sesshomaru to look at Kagome but before he could attempt to free himself from Sesshomaru he felt the warmth of her embrace surround him. It drained him of his remaining strength and he slid quietly to his knees.

"What are you doing?" he whispered softly to her, his eyes begging her for answers.

Naraku was unable to take his cold demonic eyes from Kagome. His stomach twisted as fear spread through his body and he knew with complete certainty something was terribly wrong. It felt like he was being suffocated, even through his barrier, by the immense power radiating from the woman.

_Will this hurt?_ Kagome's mind asked as she held InuYasha's gaze.

_**Unknown**_

_Will I die?_

_**Unknown**_

_Will InuYasha or the others die?_

_**We will not allow it**_

_Will Naraku die?_ She asked as her glaring eyes caught Naraku's.

_**Yes**_

Kagome paused for a moment as she took one last look at InuYasha, as if she was trying to burn the image of his face into her memory. She almost laughed as she realized this was unnecessary, she could never forget anything about the man she loved more than her own life.

_Then let's do this, _her mind said with conviction.

_**As it should be**_

She returned her attention to Naraku and hardening her gaze she curled a lip to expose her fangs as she snarled a warning to him. 'You will not live to see the sunset' was the message it seemed to convey.

The already turbulent air around Kagome exploded as every muscle in her body contracted, the pressure forced her head backwards and she released a powerful ferocious scream. Every nerve in her body fired instantly with an unseen charge and her heart began to race at an unnatural speed. A vast tidal wave of power followed closely by intense pain surged through her body. She was driven forward onto her hands and knees as energy whips began to erupt from her body and strike the ground.

The strength of the energy whips caused the material of her clothes to rip and tear; the fabric was torn away in thousands of pieces. The swirling wind grabbed onto these tiny fragments before they could settle on the ground. The material began to dance in the ever changing currents surrounding Kagome causing it to look like she was in the middle of a fabric snow storm.

To all those witnessing this display of power it seemed as if Kagome's naked body was beginning to blur and waver; as if she was shifting within time itself. All throughout the ordeal Kagome continued to scream; the pain she was suffering was portrayed through her cries to everyone.

InuYasha's neck throbbed with intense pain but deep in his heart he knew she was containing most of it from flowing over to him. Even in this condition she was thinking only of him. InuYasha struggled against Sesshomaru's grasp as his inner dog howled with its desire to go to his mate. He was unsure how much longer he could go on hearing her scream like that.

Kagome looked up; her eyes desperately searching for his and as they finally made contact he valiantly tried to send her what remained of his strength. She smiled briefly at the gesture before another surge of intense painful energy rocketed through her.

Kagome's lungs burned with every breath she took. To her it felt like a fire was raging out of control deep within her soul.

_**You must endure**_ the voice called out to her

She was no longer able to think straight nor could her eyes focus on anything around her. She felt her claws extend deeper into the ground tearing the skin of her fingers, her fangs lengthen and even though her mouth was opened in a scream, one fang still managed to tear through her lip causing blood to gush from her mouth.

They watched transfixed as Kagome continued to faze in and out of sight, each time she became clear a small portion of her body seemed distorted and strange. A distance memory pinched at the corner of Sesshomaru's mind.

Kagome felt her face and skull begin to shift and pull, her spine arched and the bones cracked under the pressure of the surging energy within her body. She could swear she felt her skin ripping and tearing much like her clothes had done. A sticky substance flowed across her flesh as the familiar copper smell and taste of her blood flooded her senses.

Naraku realized his time was limited and if he didn't strike now he may not get another chance. He summoned his strength and charged forward, his hybrid creation launching towards Kagome at the same time. Neither InuYasha nor Sesshomaru had a chance to bark any sort of warning to Kagome.

The hybrid had somehow managed to reach Kagome first and as it swung its blood stained sword down towards her head everything exploded.

Kagome, Naraku and the hybrid were engulfed in brilliant fireball of light. When the dust settled and the light began to fade the first thing anybody could see was Naraku as he staggered back. True and utter terror etched in his face.

The object that had caused his fear stood before him, Kagome in her fully merged form towering over him. Sesshomaru and InuYasha were both at a complete loss of words. No-one had dared dream or even imagine that this was possible. Suddenly Sesshomaru realized why it had all seemed so familiar; he'd seen this happen before….hell he'd been through it. He howled softly his understanding that the first time always hurt the most.

Kagome had become a true dog demon in every sense of the word.

She stood proudly on four paws standing over 50 feet tall covered in a long thick glistening white and silver coat that seemed to hum with purifying energy. The demon linage marks glowing brightly on her transformed face. And there trapped between her powerful jaws was the screaming hybrid. Begging for mercy and for his life but when no one rose up to help him, he cursed his creation and Naraku.

In a single snap of her mighty fangs Kagome bit the man in half; silencing his pathetic screams. Blood spewed from her mouth as her head shock from side to side, tossing his severed carcass to the ground.

She lowered her head as she stalked towards Naraku, her paws softly shaking the ground with each powerful stride. Blood dripped from her fangs as she growled and snarled at her intended victim. Naraku began to lash out at her with his gross tentacles desperately attempting to drive her away. Almost playful Kagome leapt out of their reach.

Naraku realized quickly that he no longer had a chance against her in this new form so in attempt to regain control he changed tactics and redirected his attack towards InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

Kagome anticipated his movement and she leapt to protectively stand between them. One of the many tentacles shooting towards them managed to pierce her chest and she staggered, her front legs collapsing from the impact.

"KAGOME" InuYasha cried out as he watched her stumble onto the ground.

"We are alright" she answered; her voice not seeming to come directly from her but instead resonating in the air all around them.

She turned her head to face him; InuYasha could see himself reflected in the pools of her glowing red and silver eyes. He watched as she rose back onto her paws. Her fangs snapped at the offending tentacle as Naraku withdrew it from her flesh. Blood oozed freely from the gaping wound.

Her tail gently encircled both InuYasha and Sesshomaru in a comforting embrace as her voice whispered "Take care of him…..Sesshomaru"

Even though her coat was emanating purifying energy neither brother was purified or burnt from the gentle caress of her tail. In fact it seemed to soothe and strengthen them both. InuYasha felt himself leaning into the soft fur surrounding him, the smell of wild flowers and vanilla seeping into his skin. But all too soon it was gone.

InuYasha screamed out Kagome's name as she charged towards Naraku. He felt Sesshomaru's claws bite into the flesh of his shoulder as Kagome scooped the demon up in her jaws. They both watched in horror as Naraku in one final attempt to be free begun to pierce through Kagome's face and mouth with his tentacles.

Kagome spun around until she was face to face with InuYasha. The sharpness and speed in which she turned caused her blood to spray in wide arc. She whispered softly as her voice and presence wrapped around him like a blanket of pure warmth.

"I love you saiai" her essence whispered against his flesh "I will always be with you"

InuYasha's heart lurched painfully in his chest as he realized she was saying goodbye. He leapt to his feet and pulled against Sesshomaru's restraining grasp.

"Don't Inu" Sesshomaru said in a low non threatening growl.

"Please…she can't…I won't let her leave me" InuYasha choked out in a breathless grasp, his eyes pleading with Sesshomaru to let him go to her.

Sesshomaru looked over InuYasha's shoulder to stare at Kagome, he watched as Naraku continued to push more tentacles threw her flesh causing rivers of blood to flow from her mouth to pool beneath her. His eyes met hers for a moment and knew what to say to his distraught brother.

Sesshomaru starred into InuYasha's tear filled eyes and whispered "It's as it should be"

InuYasha gasped at Sesshomaru's choice of words and knew Kagome had warned Sesshomaru that this might happen. He slowly turned to face Kagome. He watched as the purifying glow around her body began to strengthen, his eyes trailed across her beautiful coat now stained with her own blood.

"I love you saiai" he whispered to her as their eyes met.

Kagome erected one last barrier around herself and Naraku as her voice echoed throughout the battle field.

"I'll always be with you"

Naraku's screams were silenced instantly the moment the light from Kagome's body exploded in a final massive blast that shock the ground with a thunderous force. The blast wave erupted, scattering thousands of silver streaks of light to fill the sky. It was a sight that reminded InuYasha of the Sikon jewel fragments.

It took several minutes for the light to dissipate, leaving only a scarred earth behind.

InuYasha broke free from Sesshomaru and raced to the spot where his beloved mate last stood. The ground still hummed with her purifying energy. He welcome the sensation as he felt it sting and burn the soles of his feet. Reluctantly he moved away and found himself once again standing beside Sesshomaru.

Without words they walked over to where Sango held the still unconscious Miroku, her body draped protectively over him.

"Is it over?" Sango whispered as they approached.

"I believe so" answered Sesshomaru

Sango trembled as she reached for Miroku's cursed hand and taking a steadying breath she removed the protective beads from his wrist. She felt her heart slam forcefully in her chest at that sight in front of her.

Silent tears fell from her eyes "It is" she said unable to tear her eyes from the unmarred flesh of his palm.

"My Lord" Rin cried out. Her voice filled with the relief she felt that he was alive. She walked slowly towards them assisting a severely wounded Kagura.

Sesshomaru leapt to their side and swept Kagura up to cradle her in his arm. He held her tightly against his chest starring at her bruised and battered face. Rin moved away to help Shippo lead the extremely exhausted and injured Kohaku to his sister's side.

At first the two demon slayers starred at each other, both afraid that if they said anything it would prove that this was merely a dream. Suddenly Kohaku collapsed into his sister's arms and they embraced. Tears of joy streamed down Sango's face at finally having Kohaku with her. Kirara meowed and purred with joy at the sight.

Shippo smiled at the heart warming reunion but as he caught the look of sorrow on InuYasha's face he felt a sickening feeling overcome him. He glanced around the small gathering before turning back to InuYasha.

"InuYasha…where's….Kagome?" he tentatively asked, his voice cracking with fear at what answer awaited his question.

InuYasha looked at Shippo but found as he opened his mouth he could not answer the boy. All he could do was weakly shake his head. Shippo began to tremble.

"No..no…it's not…" his voice trailed off as Rin wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. He shock as tears began to fall from his tightly clenched eyes.

"InuYasha…what happened?" Sango asked her eyes searching the area for any sign of her friend. She remembered seeing Kagome's amazing transformation and her attack on Naraku but everything after that was a blur. Weaken from blood loss and exhaustion she had slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness.

"She saved us" Kagura said; her voice low and racked with pain. Sesshomaru had lowered himself to the ground and now looked at the woman cradled in his lap.

"I heard her call out to me in the dark" Kohaku whispered "She told me that even though I had already died it wasn't my time" he looked up at InuYasha before continuing "I felt her arms around me and she said that she would give back what Naraku had taken" his eyes turned to Sango. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as he spoke.

Kagura clutched a hand to her chest and felt the still unfamiliar feeling of her heart beating steadily beneath the surface "She gave me my heart" her other hand reaching up to cup Sesshomaru's cheek "And my freedom"

InuYasha turned his back on everyone. He was ashamed of the anger rising within him at their words. He honestly didn't give a damn that they had their lives or their freedom not when he had lost his. His beautiful, pure hearted mate had sacrificed herself for them. His inner dog mournfully howled at the loss of Kagome, it demanded retribution for the emptiness that had begun to settle within his heart.

He released his grip on the tetsusaiga and allowed it to slip from his fingers to fall at his feet. Sesshomaru glanced at the fallen sword and he understood some of the pain InuYasha was feeling. He woofed low and softly as InuYasha took a few steps away from them.

Inside InuYasha felt his heart close off to everything around him and he welcome the ignorant bliss that giving into the darkness in his soul would provide. He told himself that without Kagome there was nothing. InuYasha readied himself to run; he would run as fast and for as long as he could before his demon side took over.

Sesshomaru urgently barked louder as he saw the muscles in InuYasha's body tighten. _He's going to run_ he thought and he barked again at the stubborn hanyou. InuYasha returned Sesshomaru's bark with a growl of defiance. Sesshomaru eased Kagura from his lap. He walked slowly over to stand beside InuYasha.

The two dog demons stood side by side, a feat that only a matter of weeks ago would have been unimaginable but now thanks to a woman from a time that had yet to be; things were different. They had all been changed by the woman of immeasurable worth.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru softly growled at each other. One trying to offer the unfamiliar emotion of compassion, the other expressing the all consuming grief he felt.

It was at that moment a soft gentle cleansing breeze flowed across the remains of the castle grounds. It enveloped them all in its sweet refreshing embrace, it smelled vaguely of wild flowers and vanilla. InuYasha felt all the anger and resentment that had been building within him fade away, leaving him fighting the peacefulness that settled in its place.

Kagome's soft voice resonated all around them.

To all but one it said –

"I'll always be with you"

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please don't hate me for the ending, it just turned out this way. I've said before that this story seems to have a mind of it's own.**

**With Kagome's transformation, I'm not sure exactly how tall 50 feet would be but it sounded pretty big. I wanted her size to be impressive but not as huge as Sesshomaru or his father. I think some of the descriptions could do with a little more work as I don't think the gory blood letting scenes had enough punch to them but its hard to write about that sort of thing. I can picture the action well enough in my head but I just can't seem to get it to come out in words.**

**Anyway...send me a review or a message with your thoughts.**

**Kai**


	33. Chapter 33 Another Day Without

**DISCLAIMER - I have never nor is it ever likely that I will own InuYasha**

**Hi there**

**I hope everyone isn't too mad at me for the last chapter, I'm sorry if I gave the impression that it was finished. Nothing is ever over until its over and then there is always the chance for a do over (if that makes sense) - besides I haven't even used the words 'THE END' yet.**

**A big big huge big thank you to everyone who has sent me a review and tag my story as a favorite - I'm really grateful for everyone's support.**

**Ok now I better stop wasting your time and let you get on with reading.**

**Kai.**

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Another Day Without.**

Something pinched at the dark corners of Sesshomaru's sleeping mind, it twisted and folded awaking his conscious mind instantly. Without warning he suddenly found himself starring at the ceiling his eyes wide and focused yet unseeing; his heart wildly thumping against his chest and the tightness of his lungs making it difficult to breathe. He struggled to regain control of his raging senses.

"What in the hell" he growled. A faint memory teasing at the edge of a realm his now conscious mind couldn't reach.

He sat up raking a hand across his head to sweep back the mass of silver tresses that fell haphazardly around his face; the blanket covering him fell to his waist, baring the hard chiseled muscles of his broad chest. A thin film of sweat covered the taunt flesh of his body. The nagging sensation of forgetting something of extreme importance twisting in his mind and he fought to remember what it was.

He heard a soft murmur and the shifting of weight on the bed beside him as Kagura snuggled deeper under the blankets in an attempt to recapture the warmth that had disappeared from her side. Sesshomaru starred down at her sleeping face and noticed she was frowning. As he ran a claw delicately across the ridges in her brow with a feather like caress, the creases melted away as she relaxed from his touch. Her lips parted in a soft seductive sigh. This alluring action caused a sly smile to form on his lips.

Even though she slept beside him in his bed; he had yet to take her as his mate. He wasn't that he didn't want too; it was because he wanted to wait until she was fully healed from her injuries and had adjusted to her new found freedom before he asked her to stay. Not to mention putting her through the branding ceremony. And so in moments like this he was relieved that she couldn't sense where his thoughts led him although he anticipated what it would be like when she could. He also wanted to wait for a time that wasn't so heavily weighed down with grief.

Rising from the bed he padded quietly to the large open window that over looked his mother's courtyard. The field below had been her pride and joy but as Sesshomaru starred at the lone figure sitting in the middle of the lush grass his mind was not filled with memories of her. He felt a soft rumbling in his chest as he watched the figure; his inner dog whimpering its desire to end the suffering of the figure.

The first rays of the new dawn began to stretch across the horizon to the east of the castle. They brighten everything they touched; bathing the world in the promise of a new day. That is all except for the lone figure in the field. Nothing was able brighten or could lift the deep sadness that consumed this person.

Sesshomaru felt the warmth of the sun's kiss through the window and as a gentle breeze caressed his face he was filled with a deep sense of regret at not being able to remember what had been haunting him only moments ago. He wondered briefly if he would ever remember but as he did, something deep within assured him that when the time was right he would. He heard his inner dog howl soulfully and for a reason unclear to him; he prayed that when that time came it wasn't too late.

A loud crash followed by a scream thundered through the corridors of his castle, it felt as if it the very foundations the castle was built on were shaken by the volume of the racket. Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly as he growled low clenching his jaw, _**what now?**_ he thought as he listened to the screaming voices and loud crashes that echoed throughout the stone walls.

_**x - x - x - x**_

"Damn it….hold still" Sango yelled angrily in frustration.

"OUCH….watch it" yelped Miroku in pain

"Well if you held still it wouldn't hurt so much now would it?"

"Yeah right" he spat sarcastically "OUCH….Sango…SHIT…..**OUCH"**

"Damn it Miroku….hold the fuck still"

"Like hell"

**_x - x - x - x_**

This argument was the same one they had every morning when Sango tried to change Miroku's bandages and it was one that Sesshomaru was growing very tired of hearing. He didn't understand why they were fighting it wasn't like they'd let anyone else attend to the monk injuries.

"Why is it so loud?" Kagura asked sleepily as she sat up in bed.

"Humph….humans" Sesshomaru answered as if that one word covered everything "I should never of…" he started but Kagura's soft laugh cut him off.

"I wasn't talking about them" she said sliding out of bed and moving towards him "Well….not entirely" she wrapped one a slender arm around his naked waist.

Sesshomaru ran his long sharp claws through her silky black hair "What then?" he asked, enjoying the feeling of having her close.

"Here" she answered as she pressed her other hand tightly to her chest "It's so damn loud I can hear it even when I'm asleep"

He chuckled softly, the warm deep sound filling the air "You get used to it" he said as he pulled her to his chest. _I hope_ he added in his thoughts as he lightly added a kiss to the top of her head.

He remembered the day in that field when Kagome had placed her hand over his heart and said _**"It still beats Sesshomaru, even though you suppress it, it still feels".**_ He remnants of warmth from her touch still lingered and he truly believed on that day she had removed the heavy massive chains that bound him and opened the door to his heart. And ever since that moment he had felt his heart beating steadily in his chest, the feeling still slightly unnerving and unfamiliar.

More crashes and screams of abuse came from the other end of the castle. Sango screamed words of such vulgarity that a faint pink tinge crossed Sesshomaru's nose. He wondered where on earth she could have learnt such language. His eyes flickered to InuYasha in the field and he smiled slyly, knowing full well who she had learnt it from.

The continuous ranting was infuriating Sesshomaru further and he growled more fiercely "I'm going to kill them. Why in hell did I bring them here?" he asked not anticipating an answer.

"For him" Kagura said as she looked out the window to the figure sitting alone in the field of wild flowers.

"Hmmm….." Sesshomaru mused as he watched his half brother "It's been 8 days and he still won't talk"

"Nor sleep….I've heard him pacing the corridors" Kagura turned her head towards Sesshomaru "I think maybe his dreams are as bad as yours"

"Mine?" he frowned not understanding what she talking about.

"Yes, every night in the few hours before dawn you toss and turn; murmuring things"

Sesshomaru starred at her "I do not" he stated, an uncomfortable sensation growing in the pit of his stomach.

"You do so; it's like your talking to someone"

"Keh..." his frown increased "Talking?"

"Something about a promise that you'll keep and something to do with the length of time or not taking to long" Kagura sighed as tried to pull her thoughts together "Ohh…I don't know but whatever it is it seems to effect you deeply. Don't you remember at all when you wake up?"

_Remember?_ He thought. The feeling of having forgotten something of great importance returned to nag at his mind. _What is this?_ _Why do I have this feeling like? What could I be dreaming about? Why is it I can't remember? _He wondered.

"Well?" Kagura asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"No…no I don't remember anything…" his words were cut off by a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass followed by a high pitched feminine scream that could only have come from Miroku .

**_x - x - x - x_**

"BAKA"

"SANGO PUT THAT DOWN" Miroku's voice screamed out.

**_x - x - x - x_**

Sesshomaru roared "THAT'S IT, I'M KILLING THEM ALL….**NOW**" as he stormed towards the door. Pausing only long enough to grab his long fur lined white coat which he threw around his shoulders as he exited the room.

Kagura turned to gaze out the window once more. She starred at InuYasha wondering what it was he thought about all day alone in that field. As she heard the splintering of wood from a slamming door and Miroku's shouts for mercy she sighed thinking _how odd, another day of going to save those I once wanted to kill._

With one last look at InuYasha she walked from the room in search of the disturbance and with the hope she would arrive in time to stop the blood shed.

_**x - x - x - x**_

Shippo, Rin and Kohaku had escaped the castle before the battle between Miroku and Sango had begun. It had become their custom to avoid being around when Sango went to change Miroku's bandages. In the first few days they had tried to keep the peace between their respective families but had learnt quickly that it was much safer to be far away. Jaken on the other hand seemed to be the only person in the entire castle who hadn't learnt that yet but the young adults were confident he could fend for himself, after all he had spent the last few years in the service of Lord Sesshomaru hadn't he?.

They carefully avoided the field of wild flowers knowing that InuYasha would be there. Not because they didn't want to see him but because they knew he didn't want to see them or anyone for that matter. Since the battle at Naraku's castle he only wanted to be by himself; alone with his thoughts in either his room or that field. And really who could blame him.

Each of them, in their own way were slowly coming to terms with her loss and were able to help each other deal with it. But InuYasha had just shut down and closed himself off from them and the world around him; a world that no longer held his Kagome.

"Has he spoken to you yet?" asked Kohaku breaking the silence between them.

"No" answered Shippo. It pained him deeply that the man he looked to as his father wasn't able to come to him.

"Lord InuYasha is suffering deeply right now" Rin added "He'll talk when he's ready"

"I just wish….." Shippo started to say

"Wish what? What would you have him do?" Rin asked coming to stop "His heart is broken…..possible beyond all repair and his soul is grieving the tremendous loss of Lady Kagome. There's not much he can do right now except what he is doing. We can't force him to talk or to do anything else beside I think he'll come to you when he's ready" Rin's voiced cracked with emotion.

Kohaku placed his hand on the shoulder of the young woman to try and calm her. "We know that and it's not like Shippo didn't love her too, she was his mother after all"

"Is" Shippo stated "Kagome **is** my mother" Both Rin and Kohaku looked at Shippo, his face cast down to the ground "She will always be my mother"

Before they could continue their conversation they heard another crash from the castle. Turning in that direction they saw Kirara racing across the field as if she was escaping from a frightening enemy. The demon cat had obviously had enough and was making a break for safer quieter ground.

_**x - x - x - x**_

InuYasha's ears twitched towards the castle and out of the corner of his eye he caught the flash of Kirara's fur as she streaked across the edge of the field. Normally this would have spiked his curiosity and he would have rushed off to investigate but not any more. Closing his eyes and laying his ears flat against his head he let the sound and the sight fade away.

His fingers splayed in the dirt beside him as he inhaled deeply, allowing himself to fall back onto the soft dirt. The scent of wild flowers was overpowering. It almost smelled like Kagome…..almost. His mind began to fill with memories of the woman he loved.

Her laugh; her smile; the touch of her skin against his; the soft purring noises she made in her sleep; the way her brow knitted when she excited or concentrating hard; the pleasure she got from watching Shippo grow up; the delight that shone from her when she was doing the simplest things but most of all the way she loved him. All of it was so fresh in his mind that it caused him considerable pain when he thought of how he would never experience any of it again.

No longer having the energy, the ability or even the strength to cry anymore he just lay there trembling as the sadness washed over him anew. _How much longer?_ He wondered _how much longer do I have to wait before I can join you?_ His mind asked.

InuYasha no longer had any definition of time. To him it felt like only a moment ago he held Kagome in his arms and yet an eternity had passed since she died. He shuddered at the thought of that one word. Died; it was such a small word that held such finality.

His hand strayed to her mating mark on his neck and gently, at first, he ran a claw over the scar in his flesh. The sensation was odd so he increased the pressure until it stung. Even pain no longer felt right. As he moved his hand away his claws caught on the subjugation beads resting against his chest.

Lady Kaede had told him that with Kagome's passing the beads were now useless and he could remove them if he wished. He didn't. For some reason he didn't even want to attempt it. It didn't seem right to do so. To him it felt like if he dared remove them it would be accepting her death and he wasn't ready to do that. He honestly wasn't sure if he could ever accept that.

His body protested strongly as he dragged himself up off the ground to sit up once more. He ignored its complaints at moving. His tired eyes watched as the field of wild flowers danced gently in the caress of the breeze.

InuYasha thought back to the night Sesshomaru had found him at the sacred tree. The mighty tree had called to him, almost as if it needed his presence to confirm the loss of Kagome. When he arrived at its base he felt as if it was crying for her.

He relived his first meeting with Kagome, a day so long ago it seemed to belong to another lifetime. His thoughts laughed sarcastically _it was another life time._

On that day when he had woken from his eternal slumber he thought it was Kikyo standing there before him and that her miko powers had released him. He learned quickly that wasn't the case. This girl was no priestess; she was a fiery spitball of attitude who wore strange clothes.

The image of her eyes as they starred into his that day still burned fresh in his mind. It was first time anyone had ever looked at him so. There was no anger or fear; no hatred or despisal of what he was; no regret or pity; there was only acceptance and wonder.

Even as he'd tried to strike her, _hell_ his thoughts grunted _we tried to kill her_; that look in her eyes didn't change. Of course she had been afraid but her eyes didn't reflect true fear. It took him a long time to accept that she never truly feared him….ever.

In his heart he knew at that moment he had finally found an alley, a friend he would die to protect.

It was only later that he realized that it was Kagome's essence that had reached out into the dark place he was trapped in and called to his inner dog. He now knew it was in that moment; the moment his dog answered her call that it had fallen in love with her.

And it was in that single moment that his inner dog, his heart and his soul had chosen; they had decided as one that she would be his future mate. But being the stubborn hanyou that he was it was not till years later that he allowed himself to admit the strength of his love for her and years later still and under the effect of a poisonous haze that he acted upon his desire to claim her.

But time was harsh and it seemed like time was against them. He had wasted so much of it, if he'd only told her sooner, but he had been a coward and now he only had the memories of their short time together as mates to haunted his thoughts and dreams. And yet it was time that had bended back on itself to bring her to him. _Why is time so cruel?_ He wondered.

His eyes glanced up towards the castle and he wondered again why Sesshomaru had referred to this place as his home. He had no home, no safe place to return too – not with Kagome gone. Wherever she had been he had felt at home and at peace. Now there was no where to go and no where he wanted to go; except to wherever she was. On that day; in the desolate castle grounds he had wanted to run. Run….until he found a way to join her but Sesshomaru had stopped him, Seshomaru and Kagome's essence in the breeze.

But after they had arrived here he had discovered this field and the wild flowers in full bloom. Now as a result of the intoxicating smell that reminded him of Kagome, he was unable to leave. He wanted to stay here until time turned on him once more.

He rested his head in his hands as the scent of the flowers washed over him and he wished that time would rush towards his death so he could be with her once again. He wanted so desperately to be with Kagome that he had lost the will to live. His sleep was haunted by dreams of her so real that it scarred him when he awoke to find her gone. He was no longer able to tolerate being around the other members of his pack as he felt crushed by the weight of failing to protect her and so he retreated into himself. He no longer had the desire or the energy to eat. It knew it should pain him to know the others were worried but in this condition he found he didn't even have the strength to care.

He sighed as he fell back once more onto the soft ground. Starring up at the wide and unattainable sky, he reached out a hand towards it and thought _how long until I'm with you saiai?_

_**x - x - x - x**_

Sesshomaru stormed down the corridor towards the room where the fight between Sango and Miroku still raged. His anger coursing through his veins, he cursed himself for the millionth time for ever bringing them here. He had thought about it long and hard and even though deep down he knew the answer he still wasn't sure he understood why he'd done it.

_**- FLASHBACK -**_

Naraku's castle had been closer to them than any one could have possibly imagined but this amazement was given little to no thought as they made their slow journey back to Lady Kaede's village. The trip had taken so long because of the injured. Kohaku had remembered there was an old cart at the back of the castle and they had loaded it with blankets from the main house.

Kirara had willingly placed herself in the position to pull the cart and after loading Kagura and Miroku into it they began the long arduous trip. Rin and Shippo had run on ahead to alert Kaede that they coming.

Sesshomaru walked with unfaulting steps beside the cart, keeping a watchful eye over the sleeping Kagura. His ears would occasional flick back to assure himself that InuYasha was still following. Although he stumbled often and kept his head down he quietly followed his pack.

They arrived back a little after sunset to find the village ablaze with torches and the villagers all waiting. A mighty cheer had erupted the moment they came into view. Sesshomaru found himself growing at the welcome, being around humans was still too new to him and this many humans was pushing his already frayed nerves. InuYasha showed no reaction what so ever to the excitement ahead.

Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed to let the woman, Kaede, look over Kagura's injuries before he let her touch him. Other than Rin, Kagome had been the only human he had allowed to do so and it caused a twinge of betrayal to spread through his body.

During the night he had grown restless and after assuring himself that Kagura rested peacefully; he ventured outside. He felt himself pulled towards the sacred tree where he found InuYasha. Sesshomaru approached him softly and was overcome by the sadness that washed over everything. InuYasha didn't speak or even flinched as he neared him.

Before he could stop himself or even realize what he was doing; Sesshomaru heard his voice echo through the air.

"Come….home" was all he said. InuYasha gradually registered that Sesshomaru had spoken and turned slowly to look at him.

What Sesshomaru saw sucked all the air from his lungs. There was nothing reflected in InuYasha's eyes, no light, no hatred, no fear, no……there was just…..nothing.

"If you must….bring them…..all" Sesshomaru said. His brain screaming _'What the hell are you doing? InuYasha __and__ the humans!! You haven't been home yourself in a long time and now you want to take them with you. Have you lost your mind?'_

He pushed these thoughts away as he starred at InuYasha, even without his heighten demon senses it was easy to tell that he didn't know what to make of this sudden and surprising offer. He watched InuYasha's hand reach for the tree and as it came to rest on its coarse bark; Sesshomaru swore he could hear Kagome's voice echo on the wind.

_As it should be_

InuYasha's shoulders slumped and he merely nodded his consent to go with him. The two dog demons slowly made their way back to the hut where Sesshomaru informed those awake that they would be leaving in the morning.

Rin and Jaken were the only ones that showed the smallest bit of excitement at the news that they would be returning to the great castle in the northern lands. Sango looked at InuYasha and then at Miroku's sleeping face before she too agreed to the trip.

Sesshomaru sent Jaken outside to summon A-Un and while they waited for the demon to arrive Lady Kaede readied the necessary medical supplies they would need to continue their treatments. The old woman voiced her concerns at them leaving so suddenly but she didn't try to stop them. Throughout all of it InuYasha just sat hunched over against the back wall, lost in his self constructed prison of silence.

A-Un arrived in the dark hours of the morning, much to the dismay of the villagers. Even as they loaded Miroku on to the back of the large two headed demon, Sesshomaru questioned what he was doing and why he felt it necessary to take them all to his castle but the urge to return home was too overwhelming to ignore.

Kagura felt strong enough to carry Kohaku and herself on her feather while Sango, Rin and Shippo rode on the back of Kirara, leaving the others for A-Un to carry. The journey to the north took the whole day and most of the night. InuYasha didn't utter a single word or make a sound on the long trip.

_Why am I doing this_ Sesshomaru asked himself again as he settled Kagura in his chamber. The trip had exhausted the last of her strength and she was asleep before her head hit the bed. As he swept a strand of hair away from her forehead he thought_ you….and maybe InuYasha I can understand but….__**all **__of them, I just don't get what I'm doing._

He left her quietly sleeping and strode effortlessly from the room running straight into Sango. An awkward tense moment followed as the two starred at each other.

"Ummm…thank….you" Sango said breaking the silence, her voice so low that if it wasn't for his demon hearing he would not have heard her.

Sesshomaru didn't know what he was supposed to say or even how he should act so instead he relied on what he knew best and just stood there in his usual aloof and superior way. When the woman didn't say anything else he brushed pasted her to continue down the corridor.

"Why?" she asked the sound of her voice stopping him in his tracks. Neither one of them turning to look back at the other.

Sesshomaru stood frozen in place, his eyes fixed on a point at the end of the corridor. He'd asked himself that question nearly every moment since he'd asked InuYasha to come home, even though this had never been InuYasha's home. Sesshomaru wondered why then he'd referred to it as such.

The moments dragged on as they each waited for the other to either speak or leave. Then from somewhere deep inside him, Lord Sesshomaru heard his inner dog faintly howling a name…

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said quietly before he quickly walked away.

"Kagome" whispered Sango, her voice echoing his.

_**- END FLASH BACK -**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Humph….was she really the reason I did this?_ He asked himself as he neared the room with where the fight still continued. Sesshomaru kicked the door to Miroku's room open; slamming it against the wall with so much force it almost ripped from its hinges. His eyes swept across the destruction of the room before coming to rest on the bed. He glared at Sango and Miroku as they in turn starred at him.

The two of them lay tangled in a most compromising looking position and if it wasn't for the raging anger he felt he just might have laughed. Sango held Miroku trapped between her knees in a head lock while she twisted his one free hand up behind his head. The pain this position caused was evident on his face and in his heavy breathing. Both their faces were flushed with exertion from their fight and they eyes wide in shock at Sesshomaru's sudden appearance.

Sesshomaru felt his ears begin to twitch and he creased his brow in irritation.

"Damn humans" he spat before he turned and left the completely trashed room not even bothering to close the door.

Sango starred after him; her mouth opened and her eyes focused on his back.

"What was all that about?" Miroku gasped.

"Beats me" said Sango still starring out the door at Sesshomaru's receding form.

Miroku began to squirm, hoping she would stay distracted by Sesshomaru long enough for him to escape.

"Damn Miroku….I said hold still" she squealed as she tighten the grip of her legs.

"If I'd….known this….was all I had…..to do to get….between….."

"PERVERT BAKA" Sango yelled tightening her legs even further "Don't you dare finish that thought"

"Too….late" he choked out; a truly perverted smile on his lips and dirty glint in his eyes.

_**x - x - x - x**_

Sesshomaru could sense Kagura's approach but he needed to escape; so he exited the castle and tore off across the ground at a remarkable pace. As he neared the front gates he felt a sudden urge come over him; he changed his direction and headed out into the forest. He felt an unknown force driving him towards the hidden springs. It felt like an eternity since he'd been out this way and he was surprised he still knew how to get there. He held no special feelings or memories for the spring but none the less he obeyed whatever it was that drove him towards it.

As the wind rushed past his ears he was sure he could hear someone calling him but the harder he tried to concentrate the softer the voice seemed. So caught up in listening he almost forgot to stop as he reached the edge of the still clear water.

The spring or rather the small lake was just as he remembered although now due to lack of care it was so over grown with plants that its name held even more meaning. Sesshomaru stood breathless beside the cool water wondering why he had been filled with such a great urgency to come here. His eyes widen as he starred transfixed by the sight of a mist creeping across the waters calm surface.

The mist on the water grew steadily closer and the nearer it got the denser it became; causing the thick wall of fog to blur everything under its hazy blanket of white. And even though a breeze blew from behind; Sesshomaru could see that the mist remained untouched by it and steadfast in its approach.

Something in the mist called out to Sesshomaru without the use of words. Unable or incapable of stopping himself; he nodded and willingly answered its call.

The only thing he noticed was that the water seemed unnaturally warm as he stepped into the lake; he slowly waded out until he was standing knee deep in it. His white fur robe that hung open rested effortlessly on the water's surface; like a billowing cloud hanging in the sky. The thick mist enveloped and embraced him; it too felt warm against his skin.

He felt the gentle caress of the water against his legs as if something was moving towards him, unseen in the mist.

Suddenly the dream he had been plagued with every night since they returned to the castle came to him. His normally expressionless face changed as his mind re-ran the dream.

A single word formed on his lips……….

"How?"

* * *

Ok...so there's chapter 33...what do you think? I'm in the middle of editing chapter 34 while starting the draft of chapter 35 (see there's still a few more to go) - so I should if all goes to plan have ch 34 up by Saturday night.

I was wondering what people thought of the chapter titles I use - are they a good descriptive ones or are they just completely out there? I know my spelling and grammar is a bit of an issue but does it make the chapters/story hard to read.

And I've just learnt what OOC means and I'll agree with everyone that my charactors are utterly OOC but hey...it just my take on what I'd like to see. Talk to you all soon (well at least those who send me reviews)

Kai


	34. Chapter 34 Dreaming or Not

**Disclaimer - I still don't own InuYasha and it's not likely that I ever will.**

**Hi **

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing reviews I've been recieving, they have truly brighten my day and helped keep the fire to continue writing burning.**

**I'll warn everyone in advance that this chapter maybe a little confusing - I was in one of those moods when I was writing. If you have any questions or just want to know what the hell its all about just send me a message and I'll try to clear things up.**

**Anyway thats enough from me - on with the story...**

**Kai**

**PS I've used some more strong language in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Dreaming or Not **

Sesshomaru remained frozen as he starred into the heavy mist, his body trembling at the vision of his dream being replayed in his mind. _How is this possible?_ His thoughts screamed, _how could I have forgotten?_ The memory of the dream consumed his mind; blocking out everything else around him. He realized that it wasn't several dreams he'd been having but the same exact dream repeating itself over and over again.

"It…..can't be" he stuttered softly not even aware that he had spoken.

**- **_**DREAM -**_

Sesshomaru found himself lost in a thick darkness that was so deep its size was incomprehensible and the blackness that filled it so devoid of colour he was unable to determine if his eyes were open or closed. He felt something stroke his skin in a light reassuring and soothing manner. He unwillingly or unknowingly relaxed under its unseen touch.

_**It is you….the one we have chosen. **_A voice called out to him in the dark, it echoed though the stillness.

_Chosen….For what? _Sesshomaru tried to turn towards the voice but found he was unable to move; or at least it didn't feel like he could move.

_**To up hold the promise**_ the voice resonated all around, not seeming to come from direction or another.

_What promise?_

_**The one that was made**_

_What the hell?_ His confusion echoing loudly in his voice

_**You must keep the promise**_

_What promise?_ Sesshomaru repeated.

_**The promise to her**_

_Promise to her, who and what the fuck are you talking about?_ The echo of his sudden bark snapped in the blackness like thunder across the sky.

_**You must keep the promise**_

Sesshomaru could feel his anger growing but beneath it was an overwhelming desire to keep the promise the voice talked about. Even though he had no idea what the promise could possibly be he felt the instinct to fulfill it pulse; surging past his anger in its demands that he accomplish whatever it was. He growled loudly at the two conflicting emotions.

_**Will you keep the promise?**_

_Yes….I'll keep the damn promise_

_**As it should be**_

Sesshomaru's mind instantly froze at those words. His anger and annoyance simply vanished as if they had never existed; his heart tripled in speed and he felt the air in his lungs fade away. The familiarity of those words echoed within his soul causing his inner dog to begin barking and growling in an excited frenzy.

_Wait, what did you just say?_

_**Say?**_

_Yes damn it, what did you say just now_

He heard the voice laugh sweetly from somewhere hidden in the void. The soothing melody caused warmth to spread through the darkness, wrapping him in a tender blanket of light.

_**As it should be**_ it repeated

_Kagome?_

_**She is here**_

_Here…where?_ He felt a surge of hope within his soul and had to push down the excited and rather loud howling of his dog.

_**Here**_

_FUCK….make some damn sense will you, _his irritation quickly rising to the surface once more.

As the volume and sheer power of the laughter grew in intensity so too did the blanket of warmth. Not only did he feel it wrapped around him; he could sense it seep into his body, flowing though him as if to become one with him.

_**She is here with us….part of us**_

_Can I….can I see her_ he couldn't hide the hope that had swelled within him nor did he even try.

_**Soon**_

_What does that mean?_

_**You'll learn**_

_Damn you really are annoying _

_**She feels the same**_

For the first since he awoke in this strange dream; Sesshomaru laughed.

_**Soon all that is….will come to be**_

_What?_

_**When time is ready, you must hold true to the promise made**_

_Why me?_

_**You are vital**_

_Vital….To who?_

_**To that which rests with us and that which rests with you**_

_WHAT?_

_**You must keep that which rests with you safe, you must protect**_

_Keep what safe?_

_**The one that is vital**_

Sesshomaru knew he was not going to get a clearer answer than that from the voice so he tried a different approach.

_When will time be ready?_

_**Time?**_

_How long do I have to wait?_

_**We know not time**_

_FUCK!!_

_**But you will know**_

_Will I?_

_**Yes, but the longer time waits the greater the risk**_

_Risk? To who?_

As the voice spoke Sesshomaru anticipated its answer and he was already growling loudly in frustration by the time its soft echoing voice pieced through the dark. He wasn't quite sure but he thought he heard the hint of teasing in it.

_**The one that is vital**_

Sesshomaru saw a glimmering light in the distance and his inner dog instinctively growled in recognition. His heart began to race at the vision. The clearer it appear the stronger he growled. The thick darkness around him began to vibrate from the intensity of his growl, sending shock waves stretching out through the blackness.

_KAGOME_ his mind screamed as the darkness faded from him and he realized that he was now awake and starring at the ceiling of his room.

"What in the hell?" he growled.

_**- END DREAM -**_

* * *

She awoke to find herself floating or was it that she only dreamed it, submerged in a deep ocean of thick black darkness. She felt she was neither here nor there and yet it felt strangely like she was everywhere; like she was part of the massive expanse. It was a contradiction; everything felt or seen; everything heard or tasted; this whole existence was an unexplainable contradiction.

In the cold warmth of a blackness so bright she floated or was that rested, she was unsure. With eyes closed or open all she saw was the same thing….nothing. An empty dense vast expanse of nothingness. She wasn't able to tell if her eyes were open or closed; she wasn't even sure if it would any sort of difference, she was sure she would see the same thing…..nothing.

_Where am I? _She thought

_**Here **_a voice echoed in the darkness, it was so close and yet sounded so far away

_Where is here?_

_**Here **_

She searched her feelings to find she felt nothing. It wasn't like she had forgotten what type of feeling she was having; it was as if she never knew what it was to feel.

_Am I really here? _She asked in her thoughts

_**Unknown **_the strange serene voice answered.

_Unknown?_ She repeated its answer.

_**Unknown **_

_But….I am here_

_**Yes**_

_Ohhh….._

Quietly she drifted unmoving. She moved or at least she thought she move her unseen hands out to the side. She felt nothing and yet she felt everything. Time didn't even seem to move forward here.

_How is this possible_? She asked in her mind

_**Unknown **_

Even in the darkness that so black it enveloped everything she shone like the light of a distant lone star and yet she could not see it.

_Is this death? _The words formed in her mind before she realized.

_**Unknown**_

_Am I dead?_

_**No **_

_Ohhhh….._

She wondered why she wasn't alarmed or frighten by the voice or its useless yet informative answers. Was it because she had no recollection or even knowledge of what those feelings were or even what it meant to feel?

_Are you me?_

_**No**_

_How long have I been here?_

_**How long?**_

_Yes_

_**Unknown**_

Her body shifted like she was caught in the waves of a great ocean and yet she did not feel herself move.

_Will I stay here?_

_**Unknown**_

_Am I meant to stay?_

_**No **_

The silky rough feel of the dark caressed her unseen flesh like breeze caressing the untouchable sky. Something ached behind her eyes, was that a memory or a dream or both she puzzled. She heard a distance rumble and sensed whatever it was; was close.

_Is that you?_

_**No **_

_Who is it?_

_**Another **_

_mmmm….._

As the vibrations grew she realized her eyes were indeed open as they caught a faint glimmering light far off in the distance.

_What other?_

_**Unknown**_

A heavy sensation settled in and around her, it wasn't uncomfortable or painfully and she found herself wanting to hold onto the familiar presence. An eternity passed in the seconds before she spoke or was that thought?

_Are you still there?_

_**Yes**_

_Why?_

_**We are waiting**_

_Waiting?_

_**Yes**_

_For what?_

_**You**_

_Me?_

_**Yes **_

Other than the distance rumbling no other sounds echoed in the dark, no feelings either; there was just simply nothing. The void of darkness seemed so empty and yet so full, that she thought it could burst at any moment. She wondered if she was really floating or if she was just suspended in the darkness, hung like a star in a clear moonless might. She opened her eyes or was it that she closed them; she was no longer able to tell the difference again.

_Are you still waiting?_

_**Yes**_

_Am I waiting?_

_**Yes**_

_For what?_

_**A promise**_

_What promise?_

_**The one that was made**_

_How long will I wait?_

_**Unknown**_

She found herself wondering what the promise could be and why she didn't remember it. The heaviness around her grew stronger as did the distant rumbling. Even though she couldn't see what was waiting out there in the depths of this blackness; she was afraid….what is fear? She wondered.

As she listened to the soothing rumbling she began to feel the tingling of her flesh, for the first time since she woke or was that slept; she actually felt the first hints at what it meant to feel. A flickering shadow streaked across the darkness towards the distant rumbling, rippling and folding the blackness in its wake.

_Who are you?_

_**Guardians**_

_Of what?_

_**The special ones**_

_Where are they?_

_**Here**_

She imagined or was it felt the soft caress of warmth that teased and tickled across her flesh. Her fingers splayed out against the darkness, testing the familiar yet unknown entity around her.

_Why am I here?_

_**Chosen**_

_Chosen, by who?_

_**The others**_

_As what?_

_**The vessel**_

Vague memories began to piece through the thick heavy veil that covered her mind. She reached back into her thoughts and fought to drag them to a clearer part of her mind.

_**The vessel we have chosen needs to strength**_

_**The vessel will become stronger**_

_**The vessel must become stronger**_

_**The vessel needs to learn**_

These words repeated in an endless continuous loop causing pressure to fill her mind; she felt it seep through her skin and crush her under its heavy weight. She didn't understand why she could remember these words and nothing else.

_Chosen for what?_

_**To end what had started**_

_Did it end?_

_**Yes**_

_What happened?_

_**Great sacrifice **_

_Whose?_

_**Yours **_

_Mine?_

_**Yes**_

_Ohhh….._

She began to feel the odd sensation of her chest rising and falling as her heart began to beat painfully against her ribs. She wondered if it had only just started in that one instant or whether it had been beating all along. It didn't even cross her mind that she understood the feeling of pain.

_What is this?_

_**Life**_

_But it hurts_

_**Yes**_

The distant rumbling grew closer still; the sound calling out to her, she felt something deep within her try to answer its call. She wondered if she was moving closer towards it or if it was coming to her. As she adjusted to the strange sensation of her heart beating she began to become aware of other things.

_What is that?_

_**The promise**_

_The one I'm waiting for?_

_**Yes**_

_What will happen when it arrives?_

_**Unknown**_

Having gained or regained the knowledge of what it was to feel she welcomed the shift in the current around her. The newly found sense of awareness in her flesh accepted the movement against her; hungry for the gentle caress it offered.

_What is that?_

_**The others**_

She sensed or rather felt the sudden withdrawal of the voice and found herself wondering if it had actually been there at all.

A radiant glow surrounded her body filling her with warmth. The darkness wavered as the flickering shadow streaked towards her. She sensed a new presence hidden in the dark.

_**We thank you,**_ a new hauntingly familiar voice whispered from the sea of black.

_For what?_

_**For ending that which disturbed the balance**_

_I did that….How?_

_**You granted us access, we lent you…us**_

_Who are you?_

_**We are the essence of all**_

_Of all?_

_**Yes, we are the beginning**_

From somewhere deep inside the core of her being she found words that were not her own. She spun these words around in her mind.

_We are the demon in him, the priestess in you, we are the light in love, the strength in courage, we are the wisdom of mind and the faith of heart, we are us_

_**Yes…. we are us**_

At that precise moment everything that she had ever done, seen, tasted, heard, felt and experienced was suddenly released. It wasn't like they returned to her gradually or in a great tidal wave or flood; they were just simply there. Unlocked….As the veil within her mind slipped silently away; as if it had never been there at all.

The sensation was neither painful nor pleasurable it just purely and simply was. She could feel herself frown as she adjusted to the thousands of thoughts and memories in her mind and then they all faded away until one single thought stood out.

_I'm….Kagome_

_**Yes**_

_So I died?_

_**No, we would not allow it**_

_But where am I?_

_**You are here, with us**_

With the ability to understand what her emotions were returned; she knew that what she felt now was irritation.

_These nonsensical answers really piss me off_

_**We know**_

_Then make some sense damn it!! _

Even in her thoughts she sounded angry, she swore she could hear a faint laugh in the darkness.

_The other person, guardian thing, whatever mentioned something about a promise_

_**Yes**_

_Who made it?_

_**The one who is part of your destiny**_

_My destiny?_ She questioned, she had thought that if she was here that it meant she had fulfilled her destiny.

_Haven't I done that yet? Fulfilled my destiny I mean_

_**Only in part**_

_In part, what does that mean?_

As she felt the slight ripple in the darkness she cringed as she knew exactly what it was about to say.

_If you say 'unknown' I'll scream_

The presence concealed within the blackness laughed; the sound flowed through the void sending waves of vibrations through the ocean of nothingness. She tired hard to judge the location of the voice but as it was resonating through the air; it sounded as if it came from everywhere at once and yet didn't seem to come from anywhere. Kagome felt the waves of laughter wash over her; removing and cleansing her of any ill will or irritation she may have felt at that moment, she couldn't help but smile at the simple pleasure filling her body.

_And just who is this destiny person?_

_**One who is vital**_

Before Kagome had a chance to respond to the voice, she felt the blackness around her shift. She felt the entity hidden in the dark press against her in an all consuming embrace; warmth flooded through her and she felt truly at peace. The urge to curve into the embrace was too strong to be ignored so she didn't even try. As the weighted sensation of sleep filled her mind and she suddenly became aware that she was tired beyond belief.

_What will this vital one do?_

_**Lead you**_

_To where?_

_**Towards your destiny**_

She felt the feather soft touch of a kiss graze her check and she instinctively titled her face into it; it was reassuring and she felt comforted by the simple innocent gesture. It was like a long forgotten memory brought back to life by a warm summer's breeze.

_**Sleep now**_

_Why?_

_**It is almost time.**_

_For what?_

_**For the promise to be fulfilled**_

The sensitive flesh of her right ear tingled as an unseen breath caressed it and for the first time Kagome heard the voice take form in a single entity as it whispered into her ear. Closing her eyes as sleep overtook her mind she faintly hear herself say -

"As it should be"

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x**

Still standing knee deep in the water, Sesshomaru continued to stare into the mist that hovered just above the water's surface. His ears twitched as the last remants of the dream filtered through his mind. He sensed rather than saw the mist crept steadily closer until it surrounded him. It closed off his vision of the outside world.

As the haze directly in front of him lifted slightly he whispered "How is this possible?"

The familiar haunting voice from his dream rose up from deep within the mist.

_**All things are possible…..to us**_, it stated. There was no mocking or vanity in its words.

"But this….this is too….un…." he stammered, his eyes focused intensely on the mist ahead. A small section of it seemed to be twisting and folding in on itself.

_**This too is possible**_ it assured him.

The shifting of the mist directly in front of him intensified; as a radiant light began to glow within its core. As the vivid shimmering light grew brighter and clearer everything else surrounding it began to darken. Sesshomaru briefly wondered if it felt jealous of this new pure light.

"But how?" Sesshomaru asked, not quite sure if he was referring to the power that the voice seemed to hold or the thought he just had regarding the jealousy of the mist.

_**We are the beginning, the source, the essence…..we are us**_

Sesshomaru's thoughts were suddenly halted as the vision within the burning light cleared. His heart slammed against the wall of his chest as his breath caught in his throat; his eyes widen in shocked disbelief and he heard himself growl softly.

**x – x – x – x - x - x- x - x- x**

Kagome starred at the familiar man in front of her; the overwhelming strength she sensed from him stole her breath. Momentarily blinded as the light surrounded her pulsed, she weakly raised a hand to her eyes; covering them. _Was he real?_ She asked in her thoughts. Her strength evaporated and as the sharpness of the light dulled; her arm slipped from her eyes. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted; she smile softly as she could now see quite clearly that he was indeed real.

Her ears filled with the sound of birds calling and the trees rustling in the breeze; her nose filled with the scent of flowers in bloom as her skin tingled from the soft kiss of that breeze and the water caressing her legs. _Is this real?_ She wondered again as she fought to comprehend the awakening of her senses.

She gazed into his wide expressive eyes and heard him growl a startled welcome to her. As the heavy sensation of gravity pressed against her; she sighed; _yes, this is real._ She was only able to utter one word before the pressure within and against her body caused her muscles to cramp and her knees to buckle.

"Sesshomaru"

The sound of her voice was so delicate and fragile; it rang softly in his ears. Still trapped in a state of wonder and shock; he watched as slid gracefully into the waters depths.

Sesshomaru's inner dog barked loudly, dragging him away from the thousands of questions that had begun to run through his mind. Realizing what had happened he leapt forward grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulled her out of the water; clutching her tightly against his chest. He turned and splashed noisily towards the bank and once there hauled himself and the woman pressed against him out of the water.

Standing just a short distance from the still mist covered water he now found himself starring down at the woman he held protectively to his body, mesmerized by her presence. He watched as her eyes fluttered open for a few seconds and he felt time stand still as she smiled up at him. He returned the smile willingly as he remembered in that one moment why he had felt so compelled to bring InuYasha here.

_**- Flash back / Remembrance (chapter 32-It Ends) - **_

_It was at that moment a soft gentle cleansing breeze flowed across the remains of the castle grounds. It enveloped them all in its sweet refreshing embrace, it smelled vaguely of wild flowers and vanilla. InuYasha felt all the anger and resentment that had been building within him fade away, leaving him fighting the peacefulness that settled in its place._

_Kagome's soft voice resonated all around them. _

_To all but one it said –_

"_I'll always be with you"_

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's presence wrap around him and her voice rang in his ears -

"_Promise me you'll protect InuYasha while he waits for my return"_

_Sesshomaru nodded his head as he heard his inner dog call out; giving his word that he would uphold the promise._

_**- End Flash back / Remembrance - **_

Sesshomaru watched her eyes drift closed once more; the gentle smile never leaving her lips. Still not quite believing this was actually happening, he leaned her back slightly to stare at her sleeping face. He lowered his head down to press his face into her hair.

He inhaled deeply and as the sweet scent filled his nose his clawed hand tighten around her back; crushing her harder against his chest. The scent of wild flowers and vanilla surged through his body and his inner dog growled contently; it was the last thing he heard as he lost consciousness. As the mist covering the lake dissipated; they both fell softly to the ground.

**x - x - x - x - x - x -x - x - x **

Sesshomaru awoke slightly to the strange warm sensation of a naked woman's flesh beneath him. Still groggy with sleep he nuzzled against the silkyness of her hair until his face was buried against the curve of her neck.

"Ummm….Sesshomaru" he heard the woman's soft voice whisper

"Mmmm" he faintly growled, his hand sliding down her waist to rest on the curve of her hip, where his claws grazed delicately across her flesh. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his partially asleep mind he sensed something was not quite right.

"You might not want to move that hand any lower" she said

"Why?" he asked in a sleepy haphazard way as his fangs nipped her ear lightly.

He felt her tilt her head until he could feel the warmth of her breath against his ear. It twitched slightly as he heard and felt the vibrations of her low growl against his chest, _something's defiantly wrong_ his thoughts screamed.

"Because I'll rip it off" she snarled. He yelped as her fangs caught the tip of his highly sensitive ear.

Sesshomaru; now fully awake snapped his head up to come face to face with her; the eyes of the naked woman flashed under his steady gaze. She bared her fangs at him with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Hello" she said as his eyes widen even further with shock.

"Kagome?" he seemed to question what he was seeing "...SHIT…." he swore loudly as he leapt to his feet. He starred down at her as she raised herself up onto her elbows.

"Turning would be good" she instructed, laughing lightly as he tilted his head; a confused look returning to his eyes.

She watched as his eyes left hers to travel down her body. Her laughter erupted as his eyes reached her naked breasts. His dark eyes widen even further and as he spun sharply she caught the blush that had started to stain his cheeks.

Sesshomaru was kicking himself, _FUCK that wasn't good_ he thought; _stupid stupid baka, want the fuck were you thinking? That's right you weren't. SHIT!!. _He dropped his head; whether it was out of shame or embarrassment he didn't know; he didn't even want to know.

Feeling the sharp sting of the wind he wondered if she was cold. _Of course she is you stupid baka..she's naked_, he exhaled loudly as he slapped his hand to his face _Stop, don't think about her naked._ He growled low and deep as his thoughts then screamed _TOO BLOODY LATE. _He quickly struggled out of his fur lined coat and without turning he threw it to her.

"Here" he growled

Because he hadn't looked he couldn't judge how far to throw the coat and it slammed into her face. Its sudden appearance caught her off guard and she fell back onto ground with a lump and a loud groan. Dragging the coat from her face she laughed again; her voice playful and light. As the delightful sound echoed through the air Sesshomaru found himself unable to stop the smile that spread across his lips.

"Is it really you?" he asked as he heard her rise to her feet

"Yep…it's me" she answered, the playfulness of her laugh still echoing in her words.

"But…you died" he stated

"Nope, well at least they told me I hadn't…more like…." She tilted her head to the side as she slid her arms into the coat "Resting….in a place you couldn't see"

Sesshomaru felt Kagome place her hand in the small of his now naked back, he flinched slightly at the unexpected contact.

"See….it's still me" she said as her familiar warmth spread through his body.

"You sound different though" he said turning to face her. It was true, the haunting overlapping echo was gone but the smokey seductive sound remained but she sounded like the old Kagome.

She laughed softly "Yeah…I guess compared to before I do but it's me...just me...I swear"

Sesshomaru reached out a claw to flick the collar of the fur coat around her neck, his hand stopped as he noticed InuYasha's mark on her neck.

"Is he alright?" she asked when Sesshomaru finally adjusted the collar and removed his hand.

"No" he growled as he starred into her eyes "Your death destroyed him can't you feel that?"

"Not right now" she answered "I don't know if it's because of where I was, all I know is that right now the link is somehow closed"

Sesshomaru saw the sadness in her eyes and wondered if he should tell her that it was possibly because InuYasha had shut himself off to the world. But he knew that it would cause her tremendous pain if she knew that her mate had given up his will to live. So caught up in his thoughts of InuYasha he failed to hear her speaking and it wasn't until she laid her hand upon his arm; breaking his train of thought that he realized.

"What?" he asked

"And the others?" Kagome repeated a little louder this time.

"Alive…for the moment" he growled again; this time it contained more of an edge to it.

Kagome's eyes widen "Their injuries were that bad?"

"Yes and no…they'll survive the wounds inflected in battle but if those two don't stop fighting every god damn morning I'm going to kill them"

Kagome knew he meant Sango and Miroku; she smiled at the angry look in his eyes.

"And Kagura?"

"She's…she's fine also" he blushed slightly.

Kagome turned towards the water; an understanding smile gracing her lips. Sesshomaru watched the play of emotions on her face as she took in her surroundings. It was while he was watching her he realized that it was no longer morning. Glancing up at the sky he saw that the sun had already began it's descent into the west.

"Sesshomaru…..: she turned to face him "Where are we?"

He dragged his eyes from the sky and as his eyes met her questioning ones he burst into laughter; the deep rumble echoed through the air. He walked over to her and bent his head down until his face was a mere breath away. She didn't flinch as his forehead rested against hers.

"Home" he whispered. He smiled a beautiful enticing smile.

"Home" her voice echoed his.

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x**

InuYasha felt something stir deep within him but he pushed it away; not wanting to be reminded that he could still feel. He heard his inner dog growl and as he concentrated on the noise he wondered why it sounded like that of jealous warning.

InuYasha huffed and pushed the useless emotion away.

**x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x**

"It's time to go back" Kagome whispered, still standing beside the calm water with her forehead resting against Sesshomaru's.

At her words he jerked his head back; his eyes wide in unexpected fear "Back?" he couldn't control the questioning fear in his voice.

His brow creased in a deep frown, he shock his head as she began to walk away from him. _NO _his mind screamed, _you only just returned you can't leave now….not without seeing him._

He couldn't bring himself to turn towards her and he was unable to voice the fear that began to strengthen within him at the thought that she was leaving.

Kagome stopped and turned back to Sesshomaru "Coming?" she asked.

His head snapped towards her. "I don't want to stand out here all night Sesshomaru, I'm cold and really hungry" she continued, absently rubbing her belly in attempt to highlight her words.

"What?" he growled a little louder than necessary.

Kagome starred at him, "Home" she gestured towards the forest "It's this way…right?"

"Home" he echoed

"Yea..what'd ya think I meant?" she said titling her head innocently to the side grinning at him.

He stalked towards her, growling lightly. "Little bitch" he whispered as he reached her side.

Kagome's joyful laughter rang out through the trees.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it too confusing? I hope not. Let me know what you honestly thought.**

**I've got to go and have another MRI on my spine in a couple of days and I'm a little nervous about it as they have already postponed it twice due to a tattoo I got in January so chapter 35 won't be ready to be posted until at least the 13th of April. If I manage to get control of my nerves and focus on writing it'll be up sooner.**

**Again I want to say a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I'm sorry it has sometimes taken me several days to reply.**

**Kai**


	35. Chapter 35 Reunion

**DISCLAIMER I do not now nor have I ever claimed ownership rights to InuYasha**

* * *

**Hi All**

**Please insert/imagine x1 full page of "I'm Sorry" and x1 full page of me begging for your forgiveness.**

**I didn't intend to take this long with chapter 35 but with my back and the stubborn nature of this chapter it was a battle I almost didn't win. About half way through writing this chapter it decided (on its own I'm sure) to go off into la-la land and to not make any sense at all. I've spent the last week or so trying to pull it back from the edge of 'what the hell' but I'm still not 100 convinced I succeeded.**

**I've been thinking that there may only be another 2 chapters left in 'Beloved' - which means I'll finally be able to start on the new idea. That said I'm not entirely sure when chapter 36 will be up as I haven't even started work on it.**

**Anyway enough with the chit chat on with the pain in the rear long awaited chapter 35.**

**Kai**

* * *

Chapter 35 – Reunion

InuYasha's shoulders tensed as he looked up into the darkening sky. _'Another day almost gone'_he thought. He watched as the disappearing sun cast brilliant red, orange, pink, purple and yellow streaks across the horizon; as if in a last ditch attempt it was trying to hang onto it's dominance of the sky. The colours blurred together and darken in an amazing display of beauty that was lost on the hanyou. '_Kagome loved to watch the sunsets'_ he thought and with a growl he dragged his eyes from the sky and turned them towards the castle.

It was a massive elegant structure, foreboding and yet with smooth lines it was elegant and beautifully refined. The hard stone walls and battle armaments gave the castle an unapproachable icy feel but once inside those same walls made you feel welcomed, comforted and protected. This castle was exactly like Lord Sesshomaru, it suited him perfectly. InuYasha noticed that someone had already begun the time consuming task of lighting the torches within the walls and the immediate grounds.

As the wind shifted its direction to come from behind him he heard the faint howling of his inner dog; something was coming and for an unknown reason his dog was pleased about it. He angrily pushed the feeling of elation away; he didn't want to feel anything and he certainly didn't want to see anyone. InuYasha clenched his fists tightly by his sides in angry irritation that his inner dog could still feel happy about something. His claws piercing the flesh of his palms went unnoticed; his dulled expressionless eyes starred down at the wild flowers as they began to dance in the shifting breeze. In a small way even they seemed to be happy.

The flowers aroma slightly calmed his nerves as he pictured what it would be like to see Kagome standing in this field before him. He imagined her thick black hair being tossed around her beautiful face as it too danced in the breeze. Of late whenever he thought of her he would picture her as she was before all the changes; before he took her as his mate. But this time he saw her as she was before the battle with Naraku. He clearly saw the silver streak that had seemed to fit perfectly within the rich blackness of her hair; he watched as she dragged her claws through the wild mess trying and failing to keep it from her red tinged eyes. He saw the dog demon lineage marks burn brightly on her face as she smiled at him; her beautiful eyes reflecting her love for him and her pride in what she had become. He imagined her voice calling to him in that smoky haunting echo.

Feeling his heart begin to break all over again he closed his eyes tightly and growled at the image. This vision, unlike the others had heated his blood in such a way that he found himself growling a contented purr.

He sensed the person approaching grow nearer and when he turned to look over his shoulder he saw Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the field; the disappearing sun casting shadows all around him. InuYasha rose slowly to his feet and found himself wondering what the demon lord could possibly be doing here and why he was half naked. He had been confident that Sesshomaru had somehow understood his feelings by the fact that his half brother had not approached him since they had arrived here at the castle but his presence now made InuYasha nervously wonder what was going on. He was about to bark at Sesshomaru to go away but the sound died in his throat as he was startled into silence by the look in his eyes.

InuYasha saw confusion and sympathy; regret and apathy; sorrow and grief; there was even a trace of respect and understanding but behind all that and shining brightly was elation and pure joy. _What do you have to be joyful about?_InuYasha angrily wondered as he growled with jealousy. His eyes flicked towards the castle, _Ohhh…that's right, you still have your mate_ his thoughts added sarcastically as his eyes returned to those of his brother.

Even though InuYasha caught a hesitant movement come from behind Sesshomaru he never broke eye contact with Sesshomaru. He was becoming steadily angrier that his solace had disturbed.

Sesshomaru heard InuYasha's growl and he returned it as he protectively wrapped his arm around the person who now stood at his side.

"Don't…." Sesshomaru barked.

InuYasha wasn't sure if Sesshomaru's warning growl was directed at him or to the person hidden by shadows at Sesshomaru's side but honestly he really didn't care. His anger was growing stronger, clouding his mind so that he still refused to even cast a sideways glance at the stranger.

The wind swirled around the field, filling the air with an even stronger scent of wild flowers. Instinctively InuYasha closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His nose twitched in recognition; there was something else in the breeze; something very familiar. InuYasha's eyes snapped opened as his inner dog barked his mate's name. The vanilla tinge to the air became over powering.

_What? It can't be!! _He yelled in his mind, _please don't do this Sesshomaru; please don't make me remember anymore._ He pushed down the increasing velocity of his inner dog's barks.

Sesshomaru watched InuYasha carefully, his arm still draped over Kagome's shoulders. Deep inside himself he heard his own inner dog whimpering with sympathy at his brother's obvious suffering.

"Let me go" Kagome whispered from his side. It was neither a command or a demand; more like a stated request.

"But….he…" Sesshomaru started to say.

"…needs me…"

Sesshomaru turned his eyes down to hers "Yes" he stated simply as he released his protective hold on her. He knew that her instincts as InuYasha's mate overrode his blood honor to protect her.

Kagome walked slowly and with such grace that it amazed even Sesshomaru. He watched in wonder at how his long fur coat seemed to float effortless over the ground behind her.

InuYasha shock his head as he tried to remove Kagome's familiar scent from his nose but it held fast and he could feel it seeping deep into his blood. Even though he stared at the ground he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He raised his head to stare at the figure approaching him but the sun had just reached a point in its descent that it surrounded the person in a brilliant light and he was unable to see their face.

"InuYasha"

He heard an all too familiar soft voice call to him, he flatten his ears against his head. His eyes still starred at the approaching figure. The sun finally gave up it mission to control the sky and slipped just beyond the horizon. InuYasha began to tremble as his vision cleared.

"NO" he growled in denial as he clasped his hands over his face "Stop haunting me…I don't want this…not if I can't be with you" he cried out, his voice echoing the torture his soul felt.

Kagome faulted in her approach, her heart torn by the anguish and pain in his voice. She tried to reach him through the bond they shared but found the massive wall he had surrounded his heart with was still intact. Her presence had not been enough to break through.

"Stop tormenting me….please" he cried as he slipped down to his knees "Please….I beg you…" his voice muffled as he buried his covered face into his thighs "…Please…".

"InuYasha" she barked again, more forcefully this time in an attempt to gain his attention. She took a few more steps towards him but was halted again by the pain and sadness that radiated from him. Kagome struggled to control the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

InuYasha could hear and feel his inner dog barking and growling; desperately trying to get him to look at the person in front of him. The trembling of his body increased under the strain of trying to suppress his dog. _Why? Why is this happening?_ He cried out in his thoughts. His heart was racing at a tremendous rate and he struggled to breath. All he wanted was to be left alone with his grief; left alone in this field with his sorrow. He didn't want to be with anyone or do anything that could remind him that his beloved mate was no longer by his side. And now….now someone who had no right was forcing him to face this fact. At his core he hated this person, no matter who they were…..he hated them with every fibre of his being.

Unable to take the feelings that were raging through him any longer; InuYasha raised his head and glared angrily at the vision who was causing this torture.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you tormenting me?" he growled savagely "What right do you have to do this?"

"Inu…." She softly called to him.

InuYasha felt his heart stop as he heard Kagome's voice on the breeze._ NO_ his mind cried out in fear and anger, _it's a lie!!_. He was angry that this could be some sort of sick and twisted trick and yet so full of fear that it could be real and that she had come only to say her final goodbyes. He dragged himself to his feet once more and faced her; his pain and confusion burning brightly in his otherwise dulled eyes.

"Why did…why did you leave me?...You promised to stay…..forever" InuYasha found himself asking, his voice shaky and broken. He starred at the all too real vision in front of him. He had dreamed of her like this; he had wished with all his might for this but now as he stood face to face with her he found that it was more than his damaged soul could handle.

"Inu….please" she whispered as she started to walk towards him again. She could plainly see that he was trembling. She tried to use her voice to soothe him.

The closer she got the stronger her scent became and InuYasha felt as if he was being smothered by it. _**NO!**_ his thoughts cried out.

"I can't do this" he growled more to himself as he spun away from the approaching vision he yelled "**YOUR NOT REAL**"

"InuYasha" Kagome growled once more; desperate for him to acknowledge her. She heard Sesshomaru growl a warning but was unsure if it was to her or to InuYasha.

_This is not going well _Kagome thought as she hardened her resolve; she would make him acknowledge her even if she had to use force. She watched the trembling of his body increase and she knew he was fighting a battle within himself. Kagome tried once more to open the link but found that the dense wall had only cracked a little and yet through this tiny opening she could feel the overwhelming power of pain and anguish he was drowning in. She whimpered softly to him; trying to offer him some sort of comfort.

"I'm sorry InuYasha" she said softly, her voice carrying a hint of regret "But I honestly think this maybe the only way"

InuYasha didn't hear her words; he had retreated inside his mind in an effort to block out what was happening. It was just too much. He had spent every moment of the last 8 days burying his emotions and closing himself off to the world; he had allowed his grief to consume his soul and with it his will to live. His body; mind and spirit had reached their limits and even in this state he understood that he was rapidly losing control and yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself and to reassure herself again that what she was about to do was the only thing she could do. She slowly released the breath and looked at his trembling back.

"InuYasha…" her voice calm and level; a complete contradiction to the turmoil she felt.

InuYasha instantly stopped trembling; something about that tone had reached him and managed to trigger a faint memory that he couldn't quite grasp. He turned slowly to face her; there was a flash of regret in her eyes that caused him to clench his fists; his claws digging sharply into the palms of his hands again. As he starred at her and as he watched her lips move he felt his stomach twist in recognition. The cool evening breeze flowed over him; the scent of wild flowers and vanilla filling his nose as his ears rang with her words…..

"….SIT BOY…."

To InuYasha, time slowed. His glanced down at the subjugation beads, his eyes widening in surprise as they glowed in reaction to the spell and he couldn't help but begin to smile as he felt their heavy powerful pull. In that faction of second before he impacted with the ground, he returned his eyes to hers and with a shocked growl he called out her name.

"….Kagome?..."

The tears that she had been fighting to contain broke through her control and flowed freely down her face as she ran towards him. She dropped to her knees beside him and reached out her hand. With a touch as delicate as that of a feather she placed it on the back of his head, she felt him flinch slightly from the contact.

InuYasha was stunned by the pain that rocked through his body as he hit the ground; not just physical pain but the emotional; he was overwhelmed by it. With two words she had broken his resolve to keep his emotions and feelings locked away. InuYasha's heart ached with each beat. The salty smell of her tears stung his sensitive nose and he growled at himself in anger for being the one to make her cry. All the pain and sorrow that he had allowed to grow and fester within his soul was slowly erased with every caress of her hand through his hair.

Even though the spell that held him firmly planted face down in the field had released, he found he couldn't turn to look at her. He was afraid that if he did this would turn out to be nothing more than a dream. Instead he lifted his eyes to find Sesshomaru still standing several feet away. The mighty dog demon watched with an expression that unnerved InuYasha slightly. It was one of relief and understanding; of tenderness and hope; the look soften his cold eyes. Maybe it was because he'd never seen or even thought it was possible for Sesshomaru to possess such a look but whatever it was InuYasha had never seen Sesshomaru look more deadly.

InuYasha heard a faint growl from his mate and he barked softly in response to her. He closed his eyes as he pushed off the ground until he sat with his legs crossed in front of him. Kagome watched his every move closely and when he was settled she moved around in front of him to rest on her knees. She studied his face carefully. It was easy to tell that he hadn't eaten in some time and that the colour of his skin and hollowness under his eyes were evidence that he hadn't been sleeping properly either. Kagome slowly raised a hand to cup his cheek and at the tender caress InuYasha's eyes flew open.

"Kagome?" his low hushed voice asked, although he could smell her and feel her; he desperately needed to hear her confirmation.

"Yes saiai….it's me" she answered.

InuYasha's breath hitched in his throat; he growled low as he titled his head into her hand. He reached out to her; his fingers shaking as he brushed the back of his knuckles across the line of her jaw. His touch was tentative against the silkiness of her skin; Kagome could sense that he was still unsure if she was real or not. InuYasha cupped her cheek and gently ran his thumb across her lips as he starred into her tear filled eyes.

Each and every tear that fell from her beautiful eyes tore through his heart like pieces of shattered glass. InuYasha felt himself drowning in her gaze. He raised his other hand and mindful of his sharp claws he began to brush the never ending stream of tears from her face.

"Don't cry" he whispered, his voice catching in his throat as he realized that he too was crying.

"InuYasha" she sighed; mimicking his actions; she cupped his face in both her hands and wiped his tears away.

InuYasha heard his inner dog barking and growling; its words echoing through his soul. _MATE is here_ it cried out over and over again.

"Mate" InuYasha whispered as he leant forward to press his forehead against hers.

"Mate" Kagome answered, her voice equally as soft.

With painstakingly slow movements InuYasha tilted his head and pressed his lips against hers in a delicate tentative kiss. Kagome felt his lips trembling against hers as she returned the gentle touch. InuYasha wrapped his strong arms around her and crushed her against his chest as he deepened the kiss.

Kagome's mind swirled and the rest the world faded away as she surrendered to the urgency and increasing power of InuYasha's kiss. Her heart slammed against the wall of her chest as she felt him growl into the kiss. Her soul rejoiced as she reached out with her mind to test the bond between them; the barrier that had earlier blocked him from her was gone. Kagome buckled under the weight of his emotions as they surge into her. She moaned into his mouth.

InuYasha felt the sharp sting of her claws piece his back. He felt Kagome lightly reach out to him through the link and he welcome the sensation that spread through his body. Unable to control his emotions as they swept through the link; it didn't register to him that they overpowered and drowned out her emotions reaching him. His mate had returned to him; at that moment he didn't care how and he sure wasn't about to questioned why; all he cared about was that she was here in his arms and that it wasn't a dream.

He released her mouth and swept his lips across her jaw. Kagome fought to regain control of her rapid breathing as InuYasha buried his face into the curve of her neck; his breath ragged and warm against her skin. She shivered as his ran his tongue across the scarred flesh of his mark, the brand pulsed and warmth spread throughout her body.

Without warning InuYasha's growl of contentment changed. He roughly slid his hands to her shoulders and as he pushed her back she knew it wasn't a growl of desire but one of jealousy. Her eyes widen as she realized why he was acting this way. N_ot good, this is not good_ she thought as starred into his eyes.

InuYasha starred down at Kagome's startled expression before his eyes flicked up to where Sesshomaru still stood. He curled his lip to expose his fangs; his eyes flashing brightly with anger. Sesshomaru returned his growl.

"Inu…" Kagome whispered; bringing his attention back to her. The words died in her throat at the pure jealousy that radiated from him.

"Kagome….why do you smell….like him?" InuYasha growled low.

"It's not what you think" she quickly answered him, cupping his face in her hands to keep his eyes on her.

InuYasha moved his hands to hook his thumbs under the edge of the fur coat she wore; hesitantly he slid the material away to reveal her naked shoulders and chest; his growl intensified.

"His scent is all over you" he hissed "Why?"

"They returned me to….Sesshomaru" she answered in barely a whisper.

Her answered caused InuYasha to growl even louder "**WHY**? Why **HIM?**" he demanded. As he spoke he tightened the grip he had on her shoulders causing his claws to flex; the sharp talons easily digging into her soft flesh.

Kagome winched from the sudden flash of pain. "You were closed off" she cried out "They couldn't reach you…..they had no other choice but to go to Sesshomaru" Kagome began to growl as InuYasha's grip tightened even further. "InuYasha please….you're hurting"

Sesshomaru moved forward, growling a warning to InuYasha to release Kagome. "Stop it InuYasha" he snarled

"Stay out of this" InuYasha spat back "Why didn't you tell me? You let me suffer thinking she was gone and you knew……you knew she wasn't"

"BAKA, I had no fucking idea what was going on?"

"LIAR, you're nothing but a lying bastard" InuYasha pushed himself away from Kagome and launched unsteadily to his feet

Sesshomaru approached InuYasha like a predator stalking its prey; whether it was intentional or not, Kagome could tell he was trying to get him to back down. She had expected InuYasha to be angry even hurt and to be full of questions but to react like this….it was like he was losing his mind. She felt his pain and grief not to mention his jealousy and suspicion; she was crushed by the weight of these emotions as each one fought for dominance. Kagome became so angry at the presence that had protected her for allowing InuYasha to suffer so strongly.

Kagome watched as InuYasha fought to stand; his body had weakened tremendously from lack of sleep and nourishment and in this condition she knew he would unable to handle a senseless battle with Sesshomaru. She knew she had to do something otherwise the two of them could very well kill each other.

"WHY?" InuYasha yelled

"Please Inu…"

"Would you rather they kept her?" Sesshomaru yelled back "Open your eyes…."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" InuYasha growled out cutting off the rest of Sesshomaru's words "You can't have her"

"Why not? You're acting like you don't want her?"

"I'm not some sort of possession" Kagome said but neither demon heard her.

"I'm acting this way because of her scent…your scent…..it's all over her"

Kagome cringed slightly "Inu…"

"Of course she smells like me…she's wearing my coat and I had to carry her"

Kagome released the breath she had been holding; she thought for a second that Sesshomaru might blurt out the blunder he had made earlier and although she fully intend to tell InuYasha what happened, she knew now was not the best time. The two demon brothers continued to taunt and growl at each other.

"Stop acting like a bloody fool" Sesshomaru spat

"Bastard…..she's my mate"

"Exactly" barked Sesshomaru

Kagome rose up off the ground; growling low and deep in her throat. "Leave Sesshomaru" she barked

"No" Sesshomaru stated; he didn't even spare a glance her way when he spoke instead keeping his cold eyes focused on InuYasha.

"Don't make me ask you again" she snarled, the velocity of her voice this time had his attention.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the level of anger in her eyes. He was surprised but not totally shocked to see the flash of silver that streaked across the blood red colour of the iris. As he listened to her growl he realized that this display of anger was not directed towards him or InuYasha but more towards herself. He returned his gaze to InuYasha and although his behaviour concerned Sesshomaru he gave into her request, giving her the briefest of nods. He kept his eyes trained on his still distressed half brother as he moved towards Kagome.

"I won't be far" he whispered as he walked past her and headed towards the castle.

"Sesshomaru…tell the others I'm here but…" she said as he past her.

"But keep them back" Sesshomaru finished without breaking his stride

"Thanks"

InuYasha growled as he listened to their exchange of words and continued to do so even as he carefully watched Sesshomaru walk away.

Kagome waited until Sesshomaru had left the field before she tried approaching InuYasha but she had only made a few steps in his direction when she was halted by his growl. His eyes flicked from Sesshomaru's disappearing back to her.

"Inu..please listen"

"You let me think you were gone" he growled; his voice catching slightly. He lowered his head no longer able to meet her gaze.

"I didn't know for sure I'd be able to return but I hoped"

"Why him Kagome…why return to him"

"It wasn't my choice InuYasha….you have to understand there was no other way" Kagome managed to take a few steps towards him "They told me that they wouldn't have been able to reach you….that they knew you would close your heart…and….you did"

"I had too….I didn't…I couldn't be without you….it hurt too much" he barely whispered.

InuYasha kept his eyes cast down to the ground but he sensed her approaching again and he stopped growling. Deep in his heart he knew he was behaving like an idiot and he wasn't sure if he even understood why he was angry at her; _it's not like she did this on purpose_ he thought and his inner dog barked its agreement.

InuYasha inhaled her familiar scent and allowed it to wash through him hoping it would somehow cleanse him of all the hurt he felt. Her mark on his neck flared causing his brow to crease. _What am I doing?_ He yelled at himself internally _why am I being such a fool? She's here, my mate is here and I'm...I'm driving her away!_

"Inu…please look at me" she asked softly trying but failing to keep the sorrow and regret she felt from her voice.

InuYasha's heart began to race as the throbbing in his neck increased. He clutched a hand to his chest as the pressure against his ribs began to burn. He felt his stomach twist into knots and he had to fight to take a simple breathe. Without realizing it, InuYasha groaned under the weight of emotions that were consuming his body. He lifted his eyes to Kagome but found his vision had started to blur.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she watched InuYasha fight against his conflicting emotions while trying to comprehend her emotions that surged through the link that was now fully opened. She held back some of her emotions from flowing over to him although in his condition he was unaware of this. She felt, heard and saw every ragged breathe; every pulse of pain, each twitch of his muscles and every thump of his heart. She didn't dare attempt to reach into his mind; in this state she knew he wouldn't have been able to handle it. She watched him closely as he struggled to remain on his feet.

Although Kagome had been unable to keep it from her voice; with great effort she now managed hold back the sorrow she felt at the suffering he had endured and her regret at being the one who caused that suffering. His emotions flooded her body as his inner turmoil continued to rage.

"Mate" she whispered softly; her voice carried with it a purring growl. She wanted to reassure him that she was his and only his.

He starred into her eyes and although his vision was blurred he watched her tears slide gracefully down her check he released the breath he had been holding. _Yes….my mate_ his thoughts cried out as he felt the last of his jealousy fade. He realized that what she had said earlier about closing himself off was true; he had shut down and he had done it willingly. As he returned her soft growl with one of his own InuYasha's vision became even more hazy and distorted. He slid effortlessly towards the ground.

As InuYasha felt the hard sting of the ground bite into his knees Kagome collapsed in front of him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Her thick sobs were muffled against his neck, her tears dampening his skin causing his neck to pulse painfully. Although her scent was still heavily covered by Sesshomaru's, InuYasha no longer felt jealousy burn through him. He felt her growl against his chest and he answered it. The rumbling sound of their growls echoed through the air.

"Saiai" he whispered against her neck as he buried his face into her throat.

Kagome sobbed loudly at the endearment. He eased her back gently to look into her teary eyes "Don't cry…" he said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Inu…Yas…ha" she sobbed, trying hard to stop the flow of tears "I'm sorry….I didn't want to leave you"

InuYasha ran his claws delicately across her cheek "I know…" he tried to offer her a reassuring smile but this act didn't stop the flow of tears from her eyes. "Please Kagome….don't cry anymore"

"You stop first" she choked out.

"Humph!" he barked as he clutched her tightly against his chest "I don't cry"

InuYasha felt Kagome stifle a slight giggle into his chest. He stroked the claws from one hand through her tangled mass of hair as a nagging thought pieced at his mind.

"Kagome…you…you said I…." He said as he lifted her chin to look at her.

"Yes InuYasha it's just….." Kagome turned her head slightly away from his to press her cheek against his shoulder "...me now"

InuYasha felt that she wasn't being completely truthful, she was holding something back. He searched through the link and found that she was indeed keeping something from him; something very important. His inner dog began to growl softly but before he could question her about it they heard a loud scream followed by the crashing of glass coming from the castle.

Kagome starred towards the structure "I guess that means Sesshomaru told the others"

"Humph…I guess so"

InuYasha watched Kagome carefully as she rose to her feet; she shivered and pulled the coat tighter around her body, smiling softly as she did. This action caused him to growl. To him it was almost as if she needed the warmth of Sesshomaru.

Kagome felt InuYasha's jealousy and laughed gently. "Baka" she stated as she slipped Sesshomaru's coat from her shoulders.

"Oi wench. What are you trying to do?" he yelled at her "Are you trying to get sick?" InuYasha quickly reached for the fallen fur coat and rewrapped it around her naked body.

Kagome laughed even harder; the sweet sound filling the air and his body. "I'd rather freeze than have you jealous" she finally said.

"Well….I wouldn't" he growled at her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck and was just about to reach up to kiss him when a loud explosion of noise came from the castle.

"I don't think he can hold them back for much longer" Kagome whispered.

"Probably not" InuYasha answered. "Come on then" and with renew strength he swept Kagome up into his arms "The rest of your family awaits"

InuYasha starred to walk towards the castle and raging battle that awaited them inside. Kagome starred up at his face and though about his last statement. _Yes…the rest of the family awaits but you have no idea what awaits you…saiai._

* * *

As they had made their way along the corridor they were easily able to make out Sango and Shippo's voices demanding to go to Kagome; as well as Sesshomaru's angry retorts of 'NO' and 'Because I said so'. InuYasha and Kagome had been unable to stop the smiles that had crossed their lips as they reached the door. But when InuYasha opened the heavy wooden door the loud ruckus inside stopped suddenly.

Kagome found herself becoming increasingly nervous and self conscious. Everyone was just starring at her without moving or saying a word. They had been like this since InuYasha carried her into room. She hadn't been sure what sort of welcome she would receive but she honestly didn't expect them to be struck silent.

The only one who even acknowledged her presence was Sesshomaru; who gave her the briefest of nods before moving to stand beside the fire. Which was no surprise since he already knew she was real; the others however simply starred at her. Kagome felt InuYasha tighten his arm that encircled her waist. A comforting gesture meant to give her strength.

Kagura allowed the edges of her blood red lips to curl just enough to give off the impression of a smile. She had truly been indebted to Kagome for saving her life and in the privacy of Lord Sesshomaru's chamber she had been more than willing to express what she would say to her if given the chance. But now; now that she stood right in front of her; Kagura couldn't find the words. How did you thank a once mortal enemy for saving your life?

Rin, who was currently seated next to Kohaku couldn't keep her eyes still. Her eyes flicked from Kagome to InuYasha to Lord Sesshomaru to Shippo to Sango to Kagura to Miroku back to Kagome. Rin was becoming increasingly dizzy from the rapid eye movement and found herself leaning into Kohaku for support.

Shippo no longer heard or saw anyone else in the room except for his mother….Kagome. He kept asking, in his mind, over and over again. Was this really happening? Was she really standing there? Was she really alive? Had it all been a horrible nightmare? Or had his grief been so deep that it had caused his grip on reality to snap? Unable to pull himself out of this train of thought he didn't realize that he was simply starring at her.

Miroku had felt his heart stop when InuYasha had walked through the door. He had been sure that Sesshomaru was trying to pull some sick and twisted game with them. He still didn't want to believe it when Shippo had said that he could smell Kagome on Sesshomaru. And even though at this moment he was silently thanking Kami that Kagome was alive and here, he found himself unable to speak.

Sango couldn't stop the flow of teats that cascaded down her face like the torrent of great waterfall. Her sister, not by blood but by friendship, was here, standing right in front of them. Her eyes skimmed over Kagome's body as if checking for any signs that is wasn't the real Kagome. Sango didn't notice that she had latched onto Miroku's hand or that he was squeezing her hand just as tightly as she was squeezing his as she completed this silent inspection of the woman before her.

InuYasha growled low, increasingly concerned by their seemingly lack of response to Kagome. _Why wasn't anyone saying anything?_He wondered. He barked sharply drawing their eyes to him. InuYasha was just about to question them when a high pitched blood curdling scream came from behind him. InuYasha turned sharply quickly pulling Kagome behind him.

"…but…but…but.." stammered a very pale and distressed Jaken.

"But what?" Kagome asked as she peered at him from behind InuYasha's back.

"…your….your…"

"I'm…?" she said as she came to stand beside her mate.

"…your…:

"I'm?"

"….dead…" Jaken's voice came out in a squeak. As soon as the word had left his mouth he quickly covered it with his hands almost in an attempt to take it back.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and smiled "No Jaken…not quite"

It was all too much for the little green demon to handle and he gasped as his eyes rolled back and he passed out from shock. Shaking his head at the ungraceful and undignified sight Lord Sesshomaru sighed and dragged his claws through his hair. Muttering something about it being typical.

"….Mother…." Shippo's voice broke the silence. The questioning tone carried on the word was strong and clear.

Kagome turned to look at her adopted son. She could feel her heart breaking at the sight of his tear stained face and trembling form. Even though she had only been gone a matter of days it felt like a life time. Kagome nodded her head as she held her arms out to him. That was all it took for Shippo; who launched himself into her waiting arms. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her bosom. Kagome kissed the top of his head and clutched him tightly to her.

InuYasha stepped back as he watched mother and son embrace, both crying and trembling with emotion. He still felt extremely shameful over the way in which he had greeted her. He listened to her growl softly in a comforting purr to their son as she tried to calm him. In an attempt to help he added his own purring growl to the sound. Shippo turned his head to look at InuYasha. It was easy for InuYasha to understand the meaning behind his eyes. The young pup was just as happy and surprised and grateful as he was to have her back.

Kagome glanced up at Sango and Miroku and without a word they too raced forward and embraced the miko. After a few moments Rin and Kohaku leapt forward to join the huddling sobbing group. InuYasha folded his arms into the sleeves of his haori and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Everyone was sobbing and talking at once, thanking Kami and expressing their joy at Kagome's return and questioning her about where she had been.

He glanced over at his half brother, who had moved to stand next to his own mate; Kagura. It suddenly hit InuYasha that so much had changed over the last few years and it was all because of Kagome. He wondered briefly how one woman could affect so many lives without anyone noticing. His eyes were drawn back to Kagome as he felt a heavy sensation in his soul.

"Ok you lot…let her up" he growled softly as he moved towards the mass of bodies "C'mon…c'mon she's tired and needs some rest…she can answer all our questions later"

"…but InuYasha?..." They all whined at the same time.

"No buts! She needs to rest" he growled "There'll be more time for this later"

With great reluctance everyone except Shippo released their hold on Kagome. Shippo seemed unable to let go and InuYasha understood this clearly.

"Oi runt" he softly barked to his son, Shippo raised his eyes to InuYasha "Wanna help me put your mother to bed?"

Shippo smiled at InuYasha, his thanks that he wouldn't have to let go so soon evident in his gaze. The young man nodded his head and helped Kagome to stand. And without any other words the mismatched but perfectly suited family left the room.

As the door closed behind them Sango collapsed against Miroku; who didn't seem to mind even though the sudden impact caused considerable pain. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders whispering that everything would be alright now.

* * *

InuYasha kicked opened the door to his bed chamber. After entering the room Shippo turned his back to offer his mother a small amount of privacy as InuYasha helped her out of Sesshomaru's coat and into one of his under shirts. They both then eased Kagome onto the bed. It wasn't long before Kagome's eyes grew heavy and sleep called to her.

"InuYasha.." she whispered

"Humph" he answered as he lifted a heavy fur blanket from the foot of the bed.

"Remind me to…." Her eyes closed for a moment.

"Remind you about what?" Shippo asked as Kagome slowly opened her eyes again.

"….to tell you….when I wake up" she mumbled.

"Keh!!...tell me what?" InuYasha barked quickly as he watched her close her eyes for a bit longer this time

"Something….." she sighed as sleep finally claimed her.

InuYasha looked at her peaceful face for a moment longer wondering what it was that she needed to tell him. He turned to Shippo and shrugged his shoulders "Well runt…wanna sleep here tonight"

Shippo nodded his head before snuggling against Kagome's side; instinctively she wrapped one arm around her son and drew him closer against her body. InuYasha smiled as he watched Kagome tilted her head to bury her face into the top of Shippo's head. He moved himself around to the other side of the bed and positioned himself to sit against the foot of the massive structure. InuYasha wasn't sure how long it was before he too slipped into the realm of sleep; all he knew that his pack; his family were all here and they were all safe.

* * *

**Well I hope that was at least worth some of the wait. Sorry if there is an annoying amount of spelling and/or grammar errors - I'm tired and extremely thankful that the bloody thing is finally up.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought of the chapter and be honest.**

**With all the love that the KAI HEART (as created by XxBlushxX) can hold I thank you for reading.**

**Kai  
**


	36. Chapter 36 Explanations

**Disclaimer - I do not now nor have I ever claimed to own InuYasha**

**

* * *

****Hi All**

**Yes I'm finally back. I'm so sorry for my extreme lateness and I humbly beg for your forgiveness. This chapter was not as easy to write as I first thought, I wanted to explain so much and to have certain things take place but every time I sat down to write I just ended up with a huge (and I do mean huge) mess. I believe I will write an epilogue next but leave it with the possibility of writing a sequel...maybe. I'm really keen to start on 'Threaten' (my new idea)**

**I hope this chapter isn't a let down for everyone who has so patiently waited. If you notice any errors please feel free to let me know as I've re-read and edited this about 60 million times today and have gone completely crossed eyed.**

**Anyway on with the reading...**

**Kai**

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Explanations **

The soft blanketing cloud of sleep slowly began to slip from InuYasha's conscious mind. In the still lingering darkness that remained he instinctively moved in search of the familiar warmth that resonated all around him. He was still caught at the edge of the sleep realm so he failed to hear the soft rich laughter that erupted at his movements.

Kagome…… His mind cried out in excitement as he recalled the return of his mate. That excitement quickly died when he sat up as fast as the lightening that streaks across the sky; the speed of his actions caused his head spin. "NO" he growled out when he found the bed beside him empty.

He was unable to stop or to contain the immense sadness that began to wash over him at the sudden and painful thought that yesterday had all been a dream. He let the emotion flow over him like the breeze flows unrestricted across the landscape. InuYasha was so focused on his apparent loss that he didn't hear his name being softly called.

"Kagome…." He barely whispered as he dragged his claws through his hair. Desperation and despair were etched not only in his voice but in his movements.

Kagome watched InuYasha carefully from her position on the floor beside the fire. _He thinks it wasn't real, that I wasn't real_ she thought as his fear and sadness blanketed the room. "Baka" she whispered as she rose to her feet. Shaking her head she made her way over to him. Even through the dark crushing emotions that radiated from InuYasha caused the air in her lungs to shorten and her heart to ache she still smiled. In a slight all be it twisted way his actions confirmed the depth of his love for her.

InuYasha's sensitive ears failed to hear Kagome's words or her approach. The sound of his thumping heart echoed in his ears and it drowned everything else out. To him if felt as if his whole world was about to come crashing down around him…..again.

InuYasha's demon blood began to rise and he felt his already fragile grip on reality about to snap. His thoughts began to chant 'why, why' over and over again. Just as he was about to give into the feelings grief once more he felt the soft touch of a caress against his ear. He snapped his head to the side with enough speed and force that his eyes lost focused for a second.

"Silly Baka" Kagome almost laughed at him as she lightly caressed the soft tip of his ear "I'm still……" Her words were silenced in her throat as InuYasha's arm quickly ensnared her waist and dragged her across the bed to trap her underneath him. InuYasha growled softly as he raised himself up to stare into Kagome's eyes. He watched as her startled expression quickly faded and she answered his growl with one of her own. Kagome smiled as her hands spread across the taunt naked flesh of his back. "Silly, silly baka" she whispered again.

InuYasha's silver hair hung down around his face to mingle in the blackness of Kagome's hair; framing her face in a halo of sharp contrasting colors that complemented each other perfectly. _Damn she's beautiful_ he thought as he starred into the smoky depths of her eyes. _**'Mate' **_his inner demon growled.

"Kagome" he sighed heavily before leaning down to gentle brush his lips against hers "I thought….I thought it was a dream"

"I'm here InuYasha, I was always here" she whispered against his trembling lips as her hand found it's way between their bodies to rest over his heart "I was always here"

Their warm breath against each other's lips began to fan the flames of the fire that the kiss had created. His overwhelming need to confirm she was real and in his arms began to spread throughout his body while her desire to fill that need rose in intensity. Just as InuYasha closed the small gap between them to capture lips in another kiss her Shippo pushed opened the door with a heavy bang.

"Sango said….." his voice trailed off as he caught sight of the position his adoptive parents were in. A slight pink blush strained his cheeks as he shock his head. A wide grin spread across his lips as he was filled with the sense that his family was complete.

InuYasha growled softly in frustration as he moved off Kagome to collapse on his back beside her. He glared at the ceiling "Oi runt ….. you sure as hell need to work on your timing" he hissed through clenched fangs, his voice a little harsher than he intended.

"Inu…" Kagome almost shouted as she gave him a nudge before sitting up "What did Sango say?" she asked gesturing her son to come to her.

Shippo smile brighten even further as his eyes met the warm inviting gaze of his mother. He wasted no time racing into her open arms. Kagome was knocked onto her back under the force of Shippo's embrace. InuYasha forgot his anger at being interrupted and he allowed himself to smile warmly at the sight of his pack.

"So runt what'd Sango want?" InuYasha barked softly in order to gain his son's attention.

"Sango?" Shippo's brows knitted as he looked blankly at InuYasha

"You said Sango said something" InuYasha growled in slight annoyance wondering how the boy could forget something in such a small space of time.

"Sango said…." The little kitsune scratched his head as he thought "Oh yeah" he exclaimed with excitement as he remembered "Sango said breakfast is ready"

Kagome tried to hold back the laughter that begun to bubble up in her chest. The cute confused 'what'd I say?' look on Shippo's face combined with the confused 'I can't believe you interrupted for that' look on InuYasha's was just too much and she held her arms across her stomach as the intense laughter erupted. Both demons starred at her with a strange 'what's gotten into you' look. Kagome laughed so hard she began to hiccup and tears brimmed in her eyes.

InuYasha huffed as he folded his arms across his chest while he let himself be surrounded by the warmth of her laugh. Somehow he felt at peace when she laughed and as he watched the calmness only her laughter can bring settle on Shippo's face he knew the kitsune felt the same.

He was so caught up in studying both his mate and adopted son that he failed to notice that they were talking so he didn't hear what they were saying. It wasn't until Shippo quickly embraced the still laughing Kagome before leaping off the bed that he knew he'd missed something important.

"Where's the runt going?" he asked as he watched Shippo closing the door. The boy's own laughter could be heard echoing down the corridor as he raced off.

"Just to tell Sango that we'll be down in a little while" Kagome answered. Although she wasn't laughing anymore the playfulness still lingered in her voice and her eyes.

InuYasha merely nodded as Kagome settled herself to rest her back against the foot of the bed. Silence stretched between them as they both watched each other closely. Kagome knew InuYasha must have a million questions and she understood that he might not know how to ask them. Taking a deep steadying breath Kagome began for him.

"I guess we should talk" she paused as he nodded slowly. Once again the silence stretched between them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence more like a fortifying silence that helps give you to time to build the courage to say what's in your heart.

"Kagome…." InuYasha started softly. Once he opened his mouth he found he couldn't look her in the eye so instead he focused on her hands "Where…. I mean how….no….no that's not it…..what I meant is…" he clenched his fists tightly. _DAMN, why is it so hard to just ask? _He questioned himself.

"It's ok InuYasha…I think I know what it is that you want to say" Kagome smiled lightly. On his face she saw his confusion; in their link she felt she desire to understand and in his touch she felt his need for confirmation….all in all she knew what he wanted to hear, whether he liked it was another matter "But before I start I need you to promise me something"

"What?" his curiosity evident in his voice and his face.

"Just let me talk, I'll explain what I can but I need you to just listen and to not get worked up or butt in… Okay." Kagome pleaded with her eyes that he agree. Although she had lots to tell him there were things that she didn't want him know.

InuYasha watched the play of emotions in her eyes and he could clearly feel the waves of anxiety and nervousness coming for her. He nodded his consent slowly even though he really didn't like the sound of it. "Keh woman; what'd ya mean get worked up" he tried to sound light hearted and was thankful when her smile brighten.

"I know you….remember" she teased "You have a knack for flying of the handle and acting before you think"

He responded with a soft playful growl that without even realizing it she found herself echoing. Somehow their soft growls became rumbles of laughter which continued to grow stronger and louder until the rich velvet sound blanketed the room.

"So…." he prompted her as her laughter died down. All at once she again looked too serious for his liking.

"I know this may sound weird but just listen okay" she paused before continuing as if she was gathering strength "Time is the one thing that is constant; it never ends. It's the one thing that no-one can truly escape from. And because time moves forward you can't go back to a point after you've passed it or rather that's how it should be. I'm not sure how but in between time there is a realm; it's interwoven into the very fabric of time so it's apart of it but at the same time it's completely separate from it. For some a lifetime happens in the space of heart beat while for others it takes an eternity. In that place there is no difference between a heart beat and eternity…..it's all the same. Time itself has no meaning or value there and yet it's this realm that keeps one moment from bleeding into the next. In this place the past, present and the future all reside; existing together at the same time." Kagome paused as she seemed to study her hands. "That said there are shallow points where two different parts of time almost touch, like the well that separates my time from yours…."

"Ours" InuYasha stated firmly. Although he was slightly confused by what she had said so far he didn't like the distinction she had made between the two time frames.

Kagome arched an eyebrow at his interruption "Alright; my future time and our present time" InuYasha nodded that he preferred this term better.

"So because it's a shallow point we can cross over" He figured since she hadn't yelled at him for the first interruption then she wouldn't for this one.

"Yes. The jewel seemed to act as a key that opened the door between the two times"

"So….You where in a shallow point….like the well?"

"No not a shallow point….more like the heart of it." Kagome slid from the bed and walked silently over to the window fully aware that InuYasha had watched her every move "It was so dark; darker than any shade of black I've ever seen, I couldn't even tell if my eyes were open or not. I remember wondering if that nothingness was death" As soon as the word 'death' left her lips InuYasha growled deeply "I wasn't scared or in pain or even lonely as such; in fact it was more like I didn't know what it meant to feel or even what those feelings were" Kagome leant against the side of the open window her back towards the bed "At first I thought I was alone but then I sensed another presence…..hidden somewhere in the thick darkness"

"Was it that voice that wanted us to fight?" InuYasha asked as he felt the sorrow and regret of his actions that day swell up inside him. He was certain that the guilt he felt at hurting her would never leave him.

"They were there too but the first one I sensed called themselves the guardians"

"Guardians…..Of what?" InuYasha couldn't help but feel curious.

"The special ones, that's what the guardians called them anyway"

"Who are they…these special ones?"

"In their own words they are the essence of all; they are the beginning" Kagome sighed as she turned away from the window to face InuYasha.

"This essence..." InuYasha emphasized the word 'essence' "It was the one talking to you before…..right"

"Yeah, they said they needed a vessel…..me" she gestured towards herself "to end what had started….Naraku….he that had disturbed the balance"

"Balance?" he frowned

"From what I understand Onigumo should never have been allowed to become Nakaru, it just wasn't suppose to happen but somehow he was covered by a layer of purity and they didn't realize until it was too late" Kagome's voice echoed with regret. "Someone altered the path that he was destined to take"

InuYasha run his claws through his hair and hoarsely whispered a name "Kikyo"

"Without knowing it Kikyo set the whole thing in motion"

"FUCK" the sudden volume of his voice made Kagome flinch "So from the start; everything was because of one single act of kindness" InuYasha felt his stomach tighten and his heart slam against the wall of his chest.

Kagome returned her gaze to the outside. _Yes InuYasha all of it happened because of Kikyo _she thought but she knew she didn't have to voice the words. She heard InuYasha shift on the bed and as she turned she found him sitting with his legs over the sides and his head clutched in his hands. She found herself wondering if he was thinking what might have been. Kagome prayed he didn't ask 'did Kikyo know' because she didn't have the heart to tell him that in the end she believed Kikyo did know.

"So if Kikyo hadn't helped Onigumo then Naraku won't have been created; we wouldn't have been tricked; I won't have been pinned; you won't have come and we wouldn't have….." his voice faded; he couldn't finish that statement "Is that what you're saying?" He asked not looking up.

"Some of it, they did tell me what was supposed happen after Onigumo's death" As soon as those words left her mouth Kagome wanted desperately to take them back.

"What?"

"Well..…" she paused wondering how she was going to explain this and at the same time kicking herself for opening her mouth.

"Kagome….." InuYasha growled softly to break her thoughts "What was suppose to happen?"

"I would still be here" InuYasha smiled "but not here with you….we would have been on opposite sides"

InuYasha's eyes widen as he leapt to his feet "WHAT THE FUCK" he roared. InuYasha's inner demon growled and snarled savagely at her words. His golden eyes flashed blood red for an instant as he thought about not being with Kagome. It wasn't possible for him to ever imagine life without her.

Kagome realized that she should have made something up or at least told him a half truth but then she also knew that she wouldn't have been able to keep the truth a secret forever. She took a deep breath to prepare herself to tell him the rest.

"The wish you would have made on the jewel didn't purify it instead it tainted it and in order to protect itself the jewel sort out a vessel that could undo the damage of your wish"

InuYasha froze. _My wish tainted it but how?_ he thought before he spoke "But I was going to wish to be human"

Kagome tried to smile lightly "No InuYasha you weren't at least not at heart. That's what Kikyo had wanted you to wish for and you told her you would but at the last moment your inner demon made the wish for you"

"….Keh…." he gave her a confused look.

"You became a full demon; that was after all…….your greatest desire remember" he nodded cautiously "Well that's what the jewel grants; the hearts deepest desire"

"So that's why we would have been on opposite sides?" his shoulders dropped as he thought about the savage uncontrollable demon he would have become.

"Yes, when I came through the well I was suppose to help the humans overthrow the demon rule of this time"

_She's mocking me_ he thought "Are you trying to say that I became so powerful that I ruled…." He laughed; to him it sounded even funnier to say those words out loud "Kagome you've seen me when my demon side takes over; I can't even control myself"

"I know but you had someone's help and it was with this person that you forged dominance over everything and everyone" InuYasha was stunned to hear the pride that echoed in Kagome's voice.

"Who helped me?" He couldn't help his curiosity. _Who could there possibly have been who would want to help me?_ He wondered. Y_ou're the only one that has never been afraid of me when I'm like that._

Kagome smiled brightly, her voice calm and steady as she uttered the name of the one person InuYasha would never think of "Sesshomaru"

She busted into laughter at the look on InuYasha's face. To say that he was shocked was an understatement of massive proportion. InuYasha was so caught up in trying to comprehend what Kagome had just said that he failed to notice that she was laughing at him. "Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru helped me…Sesshomaru…..Sesshomaru and I…..ruled" He stuttered. His thoughts raged at such a rate that he couldn't make sense of the tangle mess in his mind.

"It's not that bad you know, apparently you two formed quite the unbeatable force. Under Sesshomaru's guidance you learnt control and you..…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she remembered the rest of what was supposed to happen. Her eyes darkened and the laughter left her voice.

"What is it?" he whispered full of deep concern at her sudden change "What did I become?" he asked softly. He was afraid of what she might say but he had to know what it was that caused that pale look of her face and that flash of terror in her eyes.

"Nothing….it's alright because it didn't happened that way" Kagome turned away from him as images filled her mind. 'The others' had not just told her in words but also pictures; terrible and graphic pictures of the monster InuYasha was meant to be.

"It was bad wasn't it?" the pain in his voice stung at Kagome's soul "I was….."

"No. It never happened so it doesn't matter" InuYasha wondered if she was trying to convince herself or him. He knew from the link they shared that whatever he was meant to have done would haunt her for a very long time and that she would never share that burden with him.

A heavy silence fell between the two as the both tried to come to terms with what Kagome had just said. InuYasha wanted to ask a million questions regarding what should have been; like what should have happened to Miroku, Sango, Shippo and of course Kikyo but he knew that Kagome would give him no more information, at least not yet. He also knew that she may not like the rest of the questions he had for her.

"Did you….did you know before the battle that you would die?" InuYasha heard his inner dog howl as he asked the question and he wondered if it was because it didn't want to know the answer.

"When all those changes were happening it felt like my soul was being overloaded and I doubted if my body would be able to take anymore. I thought that whatever the merge was that it would most likely take my life." Kagome slowly moved back to the bed and sat down beside InuYasha, they hands almost touching.

"Sesshomaru knew though didn't he, why did you tell him and not me?" he whispered.

"I couldn't, I didn't want to worry you with my suspicions and I knew that you would blame yourself"

"But Sesshomaru knew…."

"He guessed that I hadn't told Miroku and Sango the whole truth after our fight. He wanted me to tell you though, he said it was your right but I told him that I wanted to protect you and that I couldn't let any harm come to you… so I threatened Sesshomaru into keeping silent" InuYasha opened his mouth to speak but Kagome shock her head "If I'd said anything you wouldn't have let me anywhere near the battle with Naraku and you needed me in that fight besides I wasn't completely sure and I ……" Kagome's words died in her throat as she felt InuYasha reached out to her through their link.

InuYasha accepted Kagome's explanation he just wasn't able to tell her that in words. It still hurt him that she could keep something of that nature from him and she was right he would have made damn sure she was no where near the battle with Naraku. He returned her smile.

"Did you know then what the merge was?" He asked

"No I had no idea what would happen, I never imagined I would transform into a dog demon"

"You looked good if that helps" His voice was filled with pride as he spoke. InuYasha he moved to trace his claws softly across the back of her hand as he remembered the soft caress of her tail.

"It was scary and pretty painful I don't think I'd like to do that everyday. The 'ones' told me that when I had merged my physical body had sustained a lot of damaged; too much for a normal human to withstand" Kagome relaxed her hand as InuYasha threaded his fingers around hers "Apparently my reward for destroying Naraku was supposed be to live on in the dog form but even that didn't work as they planned. Naraku's tentacles had destroyed most of my face and I knew I was losing too much blood. It broke my heart when I realized that I no choice but to basically blow us both up"

InuYasha shuddered as he relived that moment in time. It still caused his stomach to twist and his heart to ache and it didn't matter that she was right here beside him; he still felt as crushed now as he did then.

Kagome continued softly "Just before Naraku and I left this world the 'ones' came to me. They told me that they may be able to return me but it would take time. They said they would need to be able to visit someone here in order to keep the link between this world and my soul open" Kagome felt InuYasha's grip tighten on her hand "They knew that your mind and soul wouldn't have…..they said they knew your grief would destroy you so….."

"They chose Sesshomaru….so why didn't he tell me?"

"Sesshomaru wasn't aware they were speaking to him; they reached out to him in his dreams and brought his subconscious mind into the realm. On the day I returned they knew he would have an uncontrollable urge to come to a place where they could return me"

"I still don't understand why they chose him and not me…..I'm your mate after all" InuYasha fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling; his hand still clutching Kagome's.

"After I di….left what were you thinking about?"

InuYasha took a deep breath before answering her "Being with you"

"Being with me where?"

"Anywhere….I just wanted to go to you"

"What else?"

"I wondered why I couldn't be with you and….and how much longer I would have to wait until I could join you"

"Did you talk to the others?"

"No….I just wanted to be with you"

"That's why InuYasha, you had closed yourself off to everything and everyone. From what I understand you had stopped eating and barely slept in fact you spent most of you time in that field"

"It kinda smelt like you and…."

"And because you had given up and closed your heart your own link to this world was fading"

"You make it sound like a bad thing"

"It was" Kagome pulled her hand from InuYasha's to poke him in the chest "If I had really died do you think I would be happy knowing that you were suffering? Do you think I would honesty want that for you?" Kagome felt her anger rise and she allowed the emotion to push through their link.

"Ouch wench cut that out" InuYasha barked as leant up to rest on his elbows "It's what mates do; they mourn the loss of their other self"

"Grieving is fine InuYasha but wishing to die is not" she shock her head "I would never be happy knowing you suffered because of me"

"Well that's easy fixed" InuYasha smiled at her "Just don't die again"

It was InuYasha's turn to laugh at the look on Kagome's face. He took advantage of her distraction to grab her wrist and pull her down onto his chest. "I mean it Kagome…don't…..die again" he whispered in her ear. There was a gentle demand in his voice and in his embrace as he crushed her to his body.

Kagome shivered as his hot breath fanned against her ear. "Baka" she whispered.

They lay wrapped in each others arms, content to bask in each other's body heat and listen to their rumbling growls of contentment. InuYasha stroked his claws gently through Kagome's hair as he thought about everything they'd talked about. And even though it caused immense guilt to run through his mind he offered a silent thanks to Kikyo for protecting Onigumo. Although countless people, humans and demons alike had suffered terribly at Naraku's hands he was still thankfully that he had Kagome. And for reasons he didn't quite understand he knew deep in his soul that everyone would have suffered more under the rule of his demon self and Sesshomaru.

To clear his mind of thoughts about what might have been InuYasha focused on listening to the steady beats of their hearts. It didn't surprise him when he realized that they beat in perfect sync with each other. And although InuYasha held his beloved mate tightly in his arms he still felt that she was hiding something from him.

"Oi wench" he whispered playfully against her ear causing her to jump "You said last night you wanted me to remind you to tell me something….so what it is?"

Kagome smiled against his chest "I need to talk to Kohaku first"

"Kohaku! What's he got to do with it?" he yelled

"Be patient InuYasha all will become clear when I speak to him"

Kagome found herself being shoved off the bed as InuYasha practically dragged her towards the door "Well come on.…you said you had to talk to the boy so let's talk to the boy"

"InuYasha" she exclaimed "Patience means to wait" InuYasha stopped abruptly as they reached the door causing Kagome to slam into his back. "What the hell!" she growled slightly "Now what are you doing?" she yelled when he wouldn't move. InuYasha merely looked at her; he didn't move or utter a word. Growing frustrated Kagome tried to move back towards the bed but he refused to let go of her hand instead he pulled her closer against his chest. "InuYasha tell me what the hell is going on" she demanded growling low in her throat.

Just when she was about to scream at him he suddenly spoke "Okay that should cover the waiting patient thing so let's go" and with that he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and raced down the corridor.

"Stupid….bloody…..baka" Kagome squealed.

* * *

Kagome found herself being unceremoniously dumped onto the large cushions that were scattered in front of the huge fire place in Sesshomaru's study. InuYasha hurriedly barked a command to 'stay' before he charged out of the room. As she righted herself on the cushions she found herself giggling at the extreme puppyish way InuYasha was acting. He could clearly be heard running up and down the corridors of the castle screaming his demands that everyone to come to Sesshomaru's study.

"That 'stay' had better have been directed at you"

Kagome leapt to her feet in surprise, startled by the voice that came from the other side of the room. She had been so shocked by InuYasha's behavior that she had failed to pay any attention to her senses.

"Sesshomaru you startled me" she sighed.

"Humph…..and what may I ask is going on?" he gestured for her sit down.

Kagome settled herself on the cushions once more "InuYasha's just a little impatient"

"Tell me something I don't know"

Before Kagome could respond to Sesshomaru the windows of his study flew open and a cool breeze flowed through carrying Kagura and Rin on a large white feather. No matter how many times Kagome witnessed it the sight of Kagura flying on that feather still amazed her. Sesshomaru stood up from his desk and walked over to help them down. Rin with her usually tomboyish nature leapt from the feather before he could reach them. Kagura on the other hand lowered the feather until Sesshomaru could wrap his arm around her narrow waist. Kagome couldn't help but blush at the tender way in which he held her.

"Kagome" Rin squealed as she launched herself at Kagome.

"Rin" barked Sesshomaru "We've had this discussion about the correct way in which to greet someone….speaking of which" he turned to the woman still in his arms "Why are you still using windows to enter rooms?"

"You'll see" Kagura and Rin chimed together.

A loud crash was heard at the other end of the corridor before a sound similar to that of crashing thunder cam echoing towards the study. Sesshomaru barely had time to turn towards the door when it burst open to the stampede that was the InuYasha pack. Miroku and Sango collapsed onto the ground at Sesshomaru's feet while InuYasha merely leapt over them carrying Shippo and Kohaku under his arms. He dumped both boys beside Kagome before he dropped to the ground in front of her in his usual crossed leg position.

Kagome looked around the room before promptly bursting into laughter. Miroku and Sango looked like the had been chased for days by the devil himself; Shippo looked annoyed that he'd been carried like a child; Kagura offered her a half smile of uneasiness; InuYasha had a smirk of satisfaction not to mention an expectant gleam in his eyes; Sesshomaru looked like he was about to kill someone and Kohaku had a startled confused look plastered all over his face.

"Well….come on Kagome….Kohaku's here….I've done the patient thing so talk" InuYasha excitedly pushed.

"Calm down InuYasha let everyone catch their breath first" she said as she smiled. _You are so like a puppy right now_ she thought.

"Have I done something wrong Lady Kagome?" Kohaku asked shyly

"No but I do need to talk to you about something that involves the shard in your back" All eyes turned to Kagome.

At the mention of the jewel Kohaku froze, he understood that it was necessary to remove the shard in order to complete the jewel but it was the only thing keeping him alive and now that he was free from Naraku and reunited with his sister he wasn't quite ready to die a second time.

Sango felt her heart stop. 'The shard in your back' those words instilled a fear in her the likes of which she had never known before. Of course in the back of her mind she knew that one day they would have to remove the shard but she honestly didn't think Kagome would be so cruel as to want it now and she wasn't ready to let her brother die…..again.

You would have had to have been dead not to feel the sudden shift in the rooms atmosphere even InuYasha who had been so excited that he forcibly collected everyone just so Kagome could talk to Kohaku was now feeling really low. Not to mention the usually emotionless Lord Sesshomaru tighten his grip on Kagura's waist when he felt her knees buckle. The woman he loved thought of that young man as a brother and Sesshomaru didn't want anything to happen to him that could cause Kagura to suffer.

"I understand Lady Kagome….you wish to remove it" Kohaku said softly

Kagome reached for the boy "In time Kohaku but first I need you to understand what will happen"

"I'll die" he stated as he felt her hand rest on his shoulder. He wanted to pull away but when he looked into her eyes he found he couldn't. Warmth the likes of which he had never felt radiated from her touch and seemed to hold him in place.

"Do you want to die?" she asked

"Its not like I have a choice" he said a little too sharply

"There is always a choice….now tell me do you want to die?"

Kohaku looked at everyone in the room, his eyes resting on Kagura the longest. This pained Sango but she understood that the demon goddess had been with him through the most horrific time in his life and that of course he would want her guidance first.

"No Lady Kagome I don't want to die" he answered as he returned his gaze to her.

"Good" she smiled "To give you new life when I remove the shard I will need to give you something of myself much like what I gave to Kagura to keep her heart beating" Kohaku nodded his head slowly "What I need you to understand Kohaku is that it will effect you differently"

"How?" Kohaku and Sango asked at the same time. The siblings blushed as they both remembered a time in their lives when that was a common everyday occurrence.

"As I am no longer just a human but a demon as well when I give you a piece of myself it will bury itself deep within your soul. Even though it will be a small piece it has to be enough to change you"

"Are you saying that the boy will become a demon?" Kagura asked; she didn't want him to suffer or be faced with being turned into something he hated.

"No not quite but he will gain certain benefits that I can give him. As I will need to return the life that was taken from him I have to give him a piece of my life so to speak" she turned to Kohaku and held his gaze "Do you understand? If we do this you will live longer than any human should. Can you stand by and watch your sister grow old and die; can you do nothing as you watch your future wife grow old and die?" Only Kohaku saw the sight flicker of Kagome's eyes towards Rin and he wondered if she was trying to tell him something.

Kohaku stood up and walked over to stand before Kagura. Everyone watched as the two began to exchange coded hand signals. At first the gestures were slight and hardly noticeable but as time passed they became more forceful until Kagura grabbed him by the shoulders and clutched him to her chest. The emotional outburst of the goddess caused everyone but Kagome and Sesshomaru to turn away.

"Just do as I say" she said forcefully to him before she released him and pushed him towards Sango.

Sango was visibly shocked when her brother knelt in front of her; she glanced up at Kagura only to find the demon goddess had turned her back towards them to stare out the open window. She returned her eyes to the face of her brother.

"Sister what should I do?" he whispered

Sango felt her heart skip "What do you want to do?" she asked

"I don't want to die I know that much" he reached for her hand "And I know….that I would like….to be with you again" he focused on his sister's hand and not her face as he spoke.

Sango wrapped her arms around him "I want to be with you too little brother" she whispered as tears fell from her eyes "But you need to do what's right for you….okay….listen to those you trust but make your own decision"

"That's what Kagura said too"

As Sango and Kohaku talked in hush voices Kagome glanced over at Kagaru. The wind goddess was still starring out the window but from her profile Kagome knew she was listening to the conversation.

Kagome had watched the exchange between Kohaku and Kagura and she had understood what they had said to each other. She knew that Kohaku had practically begged Kagura to make the decision for him but she refused. Instead she had told him that this was his decision to make and that no one could make it for him. She had also told him that if he needed help to make up his mind that he should talk it over with Sango, his sister.

It had broken Kagome's heart when Kohaku had refused saying that he couldn't ask Sango because he had taken the lives of their family and that he no longer had the right to ask her anything let alone something like this. But in the end after Kagura had told him to not be so stupid and had threatened him once or twice he had finally agreed to speak to his sister.

"So when can you do this Lady Kagome?' Kohaku asked.

Kagome was so caught in her thoughts that she didn't noticed that everyone had stopped talking. She was stunned when she realized that Kohaku had moved to kneel before her and that everyone was starring at her waiting for her to answer the boy. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. InuYasha became worried as he sensed Kagome's uneasiness.

"Lady Kagome" It was Rin's soft voice beside her that broke the quiet.

"Do you need to wait for that stupid wolf to give up his shards?" InuYasha asked.

"What…." Kagome blinked slightly confused as she looked from Rin to InuYasha.

"You know the idiot wolf….do you need his shards first?"

"No InuYasha I don't need Koga's shards yet besides he's going to need them for a while"

InuYasha's eyes widen "What for?"

"Now that Naraku is gone others will come for the jewel and we'll need him as an ally to protect what we have until such a time as I can remove the shards from Kohaku" Kagome answered as she nodded towards the boy.

"Can't you just take them now? I'm ready Lady Kagome" Kohaku offered.

Kagome smiled at him "I'm sorry Kohaku it will be some time before I can take the shards"

"Why?" asked Sango "Wouldn't it better to do it now?"

"I need to wait before I can give Kohaku a piece of my soul….at least until I'm able to part with a piece of it"

"Is it because you've only just returned to us?" asked Miroku

"No but it does have something to do with what I was told before I was returned"

InuYasha watched as Kagome stood up and moved to stand in front of him; he frowned as she crouched down and cupped his face in her hands. Starring into his wide questioning eyes and with the barest of whispers she said "No more secrets" As she spoke she released her hold on the small part of herself she was keeping hidden from her mate.

InuYasha felt the familiar warmth of Kagome's soul seep into him but there was something else….. something else was buried deep within the warmth. Kagome smiled softly as his golden eyes widened even further in realization.

"Ka…go…me" InuYasha stammered as he began to tremble. He completely forgot that the rest of their pack was watching them and was unaware of the concern on their faces as the trembling of his body intensified. He growled low in his throat as he leapt to his feet and swept her into his arms. He captured her lips in a bruising kiss that caused everyone around them to blush, smile or cover their eyes.

After a few moments of witnessing the emotional display Sesshomaru cleared his throat causing Kagome to break away from InuYasha. She smiled at her mate; thankful he was holding her as she was doubtful that her legs would have held her after that powerful kiss.

"So would someone care to explain why Kagome can't remove the shards yet and why; not that I'm complaining were we treated to such a wondrous display" asked Miroku with a sly grin on his face. Sango shock her head before delivering a thump to his head.

"Because at the moment I need all of my soul with which to protect myself"

"Why?" asked Sango concerned that something was wrong with her friend

"Easy" exclaimed InuYasha looking a little to full of himself "Kaogme's with pup"

* * *

**Don't forget that I enjoy hearing what everyone thinks, so please drop me a review. I hope things weren't too up in the air or that the chapter felt rushed - I think alot of parts still need work while others maybe a little over done but I'm pretty sure I covered everything I wanted too.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read**

**Kai**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer - I do not now nor have I ever claimed to own InuYasha**

**Hi All**

**_Please insert as many pages of 'I'm sorry' & 'Please forgive me' as you deem necessary to ease for frustration at the supreme lateness of this chapter._**

**The last few months have not gone according to my plans or anyone else's for that matter. I've barely even had time to take a breath. I did have grand plans for the final chapter of Beloved and I even managed to start writing it 3 times - only to get stuck after about a page. So I threw out all my ideas because I just couldn't seem to get them to work.**

**I'm not sure if this chapter will satisfy anyone's expectations but I hope you at least like it; even if it is only a little bit. Maybe when I finally get around to the re-write I will be able to make it better.**

**Things seemed to have settled in my world at the moment so I'm using this time to start work on 'Threatened' - I won't promise when the first chapter will be up but I really hope it's not too far away. Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you get on with the reading.**

**Kai**

**PS I wasn't sure what to call the chapter so please send me your suggestions. Also even though it's the last chapter in this story don't forget I said that in the future I may add a 2nd story to it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 36 – **

Kagome desperately fought against the dark cloud of sleep that threatened to steal away her conscious mind; the stronger the pain that coarsed through her body the heavier the cloak of sleep became. _NO Damn it STAY AWAKE_ her thoughts screamed. The muscles in her legs shock as she tried to keep moving forward but with each step it felt as if she wouldn't be able to remain standing for much longer. Her breathing was becoming more labored and with each breath that passed her lips she cringed at the burning sensation that filled her lungs.

The desire to just lay down and give up was strong; almost too strong to be ignored. Just as Kagome was about to give into her body's desire for rest she felt her waist encircled by a warm embrace. She gazed up with tear filled eyes at the blood stained face of the woman she once thought of as her enemy.

"Kagura" she breathlessly sighed leaning against the wind goddess's body.

"Don't you dare go down cause I'm NOT carrying you" Kagura tried to sound angry but instead her voice echoed her own pain and exhaustion "can you make it?"

"I think so…." Kagome cringed as more pain racked her body "This isn't good"

Kagura raised one eyebrow as she said "That's obvious"

The forest that surrounded them howled with raging torrential winds; the intense force of the winds threw dust and debris all around causing a wall of darkness behind them. And yet they could still hear the screaming roars coming from the other side.

"This is bad" Kagome whispered as she glanced behind them "Really bad"

"Well whose fault is that?" the sarcasm in Kagura's voice was clear.

"I didn't know we'd be attacked" Kagome whined in self defense and it was true; how was she supposed to know that sort of thing after all she wasn't a fortune teller or anything.

"No but did we have to come all the way out here?"

"It was too hot in the castle and I only wanted to swim"

"But all the way out here?" Kagura looked around them at the thick forest "It too dense in this part of the forest I can't even use my feather to get us out of this mess"

Kagome felt bad that they were in this mess all because of her desire for relief; it was true that inside the castle she had felt like she was melting from the heat but wasn't there a nice cool spring within the castle grounds that they could have used; so why had she wanted to come here? She knew the answer to that and she also knew that it was a selfish one but the small lake where she had been returned by the others was special; she felt connected to it some how and it always managed to settle her spirit and the child within her. InuYasha had come here many times with her but not recently. He had deemed it too unsafe and had made her promise never to come here alone in her current heavily pregnant condition and she had kept to that promise. _Well it's not like I didn't keep my promise_ she told herself, _I mean I'm not alone…I've got Kagura with me._ She didn't bother to remind herself that she had convinced Kagura to come by threatening to go alone.

Thinking of InuYasha and how mad he was going to be when he returned from the hunt made her resolve to keep moving stronger. Maybe just maybe if they got back to the castle and dressed their wounds they could come up with a believable excuse or maybe they could hide their wounds and no one would ever know. Realising the likely hood of that actually working hit Kagome like a smack to the back of the head; there was no way they would be able to come up with an excuse for what had happened; not one that would be believable by any means nor could they hide their injuries until they healed.

"Hey hey are you listening?" The sound of Kagura's voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts "I swear…."

"What? What were you saying?"

Kagura cocked her eyebrow at the bewildered look on Kagome's face "I said I think there's a clearing just on the other side of those trees. If we make it there I'll be able to get us out of here on my feather"

"Oh" Kagome looked towards the thick trees Kagura had pointed too "Lets go then"

Kagome and Kagura glanced over their shoulders one last time at the barrier of wind behind them before moving forward. Both said a silent prayer that it would hold long enough for them to reach safer ground.

Upon reaching the clearing Kagura immediately transformed the small white feather she wore in her hair into its larger self; but due to Kagura's injuries she had to release her hold over the wind barrier holding back their attackers. No sooner were they seated then a shower of arrows began to rain down on them. Using what little remained of her strength Kagura called forth a mighty gust of wind to drive the feather towards the castle.

The blood seeping from the wound above Kagura's right eye had begun to flow more steadily causing her vision to become blurry; every time she blinked her sight worsened until she almost couldn't see. Fear gripped her body and she gasped loudly as the sight in that eye vanished altogether and she felt a firm pressure accompany the darkness. As her hand reached for her face she realized that she hadn't gone blind as she'd feared; Kagome was holding something over the wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding.

Kagome was growing more concerned with each passing second; something was wrong and it unnerved her that she couldn't explain why. The pain that pulsed through her body was different somehow and was not easing; if anything it was getting worse. Had their attackers used some sort of spell or poisoned arrows? She couldn't tell; although she didn't feel like she'd been poisoned but still…… Placing one hand on her large swollen belly she prayed that everything was alright. A small part of her was glad that the link she shared with InuYasha wasn't working as it should right now. They'd discovered that the further her pregnancy progressed the less intense the link between them was. If he knew what sort of trouble they had gotten into he wouldn't let her or anyone else for that matter hear the end of it. But right now she wished he was here.

By the time the castle came into sight the pearl white of Kagura's feather had become stained with the crimson color of their blood. Most of their wounds had been superficial grazes except for the large gash above Kagura's right eye and torn flesh on Kagome's left hip both these injuries had been caused by arrows and both injuries needed serious attention.

The guards that surrounded the castle were more than a little shock to see the state in which they returned but knowing their place and the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru they said nothing. Kagura barked an order that they had been attacked at the lake and were possibly still being followed. As Kagome and Kagura entered the castle the guards had already taken up position to protect the castle.

Somehow finding themselves being lead into Sesshomaru's study neither woman complained when the demon serving girls began to dress their wounds.

**xx – xx – xx **

The calm mountain air was shattered by a thunderous roar and the splintering of wood. At the first explosive blast the birds took to the sky in fright; filling the once clear sky with feathers and their squawking protests at being disturbed. The ground rumbled with after shocks as trees fell in rapid concession. Standing in the middle of the destruction stood a panting rather annoyed hanyou.

InuYasha had had enough; between the bickering and bitching that Shippo and Jarken that had been going on all day and the cold attitude of Sesshomaru it was a wonder that he hadn't killed them all or himself. He had lost count of how many times he'd asked himself why he came as it was just too high a number to remember. But the other choices of where he could be right now weren't that much better.

Something twinged deep within InuYasha's subconscious mind; a voice was calling out urging him to listen. A deep frown settled across his forehead as he tried to ignore the bickering that had once again started between Shippo and Jarken so that he could focus on the voice. The louder the voice became the harder his heart began to beat until he felt as if it would explode through his chest.

Realizing the urgency of the situation InuYasha spun quickly on his heels and raced towards the castle. As he flew passed Sesshomaru he yelled over his shoulder "We have to get back NOW"

**xx – xx – xx **

Even though their wounds were dressed and had already begun to heal Kagome knew deep in her heart that something was definitely still wrong. The heavy dull sensation she had felt in her lower back seemed to be spreading around her waist like a wide belt. It wasn't painful as such yet it was starting to cause a lot of discomfort. A tidal wave of heat radiated through her body and it caused an uncontrollable urge to pace. After a few minutes of what seemed like endless back and forth in front of the large open fire place Kagome felt a cramping sensation begin to build within her lower abdomen. Creasing her brow she concentrated on easing her long strides into slower shorter ones in an attempt to ease the sensation but found it wasn't working.

Kagura watched as Kagome paced awkwardly in front of her; with one hand supporting her lower back and the other the huge swell of her stomach. The sight slightly amused her as it seemed like Kagome pretty much waddled instead of walked. Kagome halted mid step and glanced up; something about the look in Kagura's eye concerned her. The words died in her throat as she watched the eyes of the woman in front of her grow wide with shock.

"Arr…Kagome" Kagura whispered; her voice shaking slightly as she spoke "I think your water just broke"

Kagome blinked several time "My what?" she asked as she followed Kagura's gaze to the floor "Oh…." Kagome looked back up as her brain finally kicked into gear "Oh" Kagome stood dumb founded as Kagura's words and their meaning began to sink in. …._'your water just broke'_….but wait didn't your water breaking mean labor had started? And didn't the start of labor mean you usually gave birth? That can't be right…..can it? "Oh" she said again before growling "**SHIT"**

Kagome was too wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice she was being lead back to her room; she didn't even seemed to be effect by the rush of activity that had begun around her.

_InuYasha where are you?_ Kagome's thoughts cried out as she was stripped of her clothing and gently bathed with warm water. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the strong scent of her mate invaded her senses. Just as she opened her mouth to cry out to him she realized that she had been dressed in one of long white shirts. Now fully alert to her surroundings Kagome marveled at the speed in which the demon serving girls had prepared the room for the birth. A pile of freshly clean cloth lay neatly folded at the foot of the bed; the thick furs that normally covered the bed had been removed. A fire was beginning to take hold in the fire place and Kagome assumed it was to heat the 'hot water' that people always screamed for when a birth was taking place. She climbed into the bed as instructed and watched in fascination as the women moved busily about the room.

Kagome lurched forward as she felt the air in her lungs forcibly driven out as a feeling of restriction took hold of her lower stomach. _'Is this what they call a contraction?'_ she wondered as a loud groan escaped her lips. The feeling only lasted a few seconds before fading away. With the ability to breathe normally returned Kagome relaxed back against the mountain of cushions that had been placed behind her. Closing her eyes she took several deep breaths to steady her racing heart.

Opening her eyes as she felt the cool brush of a damp cloth on her forehead Kagome stared into the eyes of maids. The woman didn't look that much older than herself but there was a sympathetic wisdom in her gaze and Kagome found herself comforted by the woman's gentle smile.

"That wasn't too bad; I can do this" Kagome announced with confidence.

The woman tried to hide the laughter in her voice as she responded "My Lady that was nothing compared to what is to come"

Kagome frowned "It gets worse?"

"Yes My Lady" The woman smiled "Much much worse"

**xx – xx – xx **

InuYasha raced blindly through the mountain pass driven by something deep inside his soul that was telling him he had to get back to Kagome……fast. He'd lost track of time and was unsure how long ago he'd started running or even when he last remembered the others being with him; was it only a moment ago or possibly hours. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only…..Kagome.

He'd known that the hunt had been a rouse to get him out from underneath Kagome's feet. Hell he even knew he'd become a rather annoying painful thorn in her side over the last several weeks. Everywhere she went he followed, anything she tried to do he did for her. InuYasha had panicked when the link they shared first began to lesson in its intensity and so he demanded that Kagome had to stay where he could see her.

The feeling that was telling him to return to Kagome's side was growing stronger and stronger.

**xx – xx – xx **

The hours had stretched on until the afternoon had merged into early evening. The night torches had been lit around the castle and news of the impending royal birth had spread like wild fire but due to the nature of Kagome's origin or rather her spiritual powers very few demons were willing to step foot inside the castle.

Kagome's scream pierced through the air and it seemed to grow in velocity as it echoed through the stone walls of the castle. Kagura made a mental note to hurt Sesshomaru if he even thought about asking her to carry a child. At first Kagome had seemed like she could handle the birth but as the hours dragged on and the pain she was experiencing increased it started to seem less and less likely.

With each contraction and subsequent wave of pain that washed through her body Kagome felt like she was being tortured….slowly. She wondered if all labors were like this or was hers different because of the merge or even the fact that her child would be part demon. Her throat felt like she'd been eating rough sandpaper and her mouth was as dry as sand; every muscle in her body throbbed and ached while her limbs felt heavy and tired. Kagome had lost all hope of having any sort of patience a few hours ago and with the way she felt now she didn't even try to rein in her emotions. She hurled abuse at those in the room and at those who weren't but most of all she screamed abuse about InuYasha not being there.

Everyone inside the bed chamber was startled by a sharp piercing scream followed by a thunderous crashing noise from somewhere inside the castle. Protectively Kagome clutched her swollen stomach while Kagura moved to stand in the centre of the room snapping her fan open. All eyes turned to the door as the sound of loud and rapid footsteps echoed along the corridor outside; growing closer and closer. As the heavy wooden door was slammed open Kagura instinctively raised her hand ready to strike down the intruder.

"Don't even…..think about it" InuYasha gasped as he glared at the wind goddess "Where's Kagome?"

Kagura didn't even have a chance to answer him as Kagome made her presence known by way of screaming through another contraction. With ears flattened against his head InuYasha rushed to Kagome's side.

"Kagome…"

"Where's Sango?" she demanded through clenched teeth

InuYasha was shocked to say the least and it showed on his face "She's with Miroku at the slayer's village"

"Well then go get Miroku"

"Miroku? Why do you want Miroku?" even though InuYasha knew he had nothing to be jealous about it still irritated him that his mate wanted another man when she was about to give birth to his child.

Glaring at him Kagome hissed "Cause I want Sango"

"But…."

"But, but nothing" Kagome almost yelled as she reached up quickly to grip on of his ears "You listen to me I want Sango and you had better get her for me are we clear"

"Alright alright I'll go get her" he growled. InuYasha immediately regretted his tone as tears welled up in Kagome's eyes.

"You don't have to yell at me" she whined as she released her hold on his ear

InuYasha sighed even though he was used to Kagome's rapid and unpredictable mood swings he still felt guilty that he'd hurt her feelings "I'm sorry. I'll go right now and get Sango for you ok so please, please don't cry" he kissed her gently on the forehead before turning to leave the room.

He didn't get more than a few steps before the scent of Kagome's tears flooded his senses again; pivoting quickly he raced back to her side. "What's wrong? I said I'd get Sango for you" InuYasha tried to brush the tears from her face "Please Kagome don't cry"

"Why….are" Kagome began to hiccup "Why...are….you….leaving….me?" she sobbed loudly

"But you…" InuYasha sighed deeply and thought to himself _'What's the point?'_ "I'm not going anywhere…..I'm staying right here"

InuYasha cradled Kagome's head against his chest as she cried softly. One of the young servant girls approached him and quietly assured him that word had already been sent earlier that day for Lady Sango and the others to return to the castle. And her belief was that they should arrive sometime in the morning.

Kagome lurched forward in his arms as another contraction took hold of her "I can't do this anymore Inu…..please….I just can't" she breathlessly panted.

InuYasha had never felt more useless than he did right now; he knew he didn't have the right words to take away her pain or to give her strength and so he just held her gently and hoped that somehow she would be able to feel his strength and love for her.

**xx – xx – xx **

The first rays of dawn were just beginning to spread across the horizon as Sango and the others entered the castle grounds. Upon entering the main entrance to the castle they were greeted by a frightened Shippo scurrying quickly away from Lord Sesshomaru's study mumbling something about it being unsafe in there.

Even as Miroku opened the study door they all knew a very bad argument had taken place inside.

"This Sesshomaru….."

"Well this Kagura" Kagura emphasized each word as she sarcastically mimicked Sesshomaru "has had enough of your bitching. No one here has gotten any sleep and I'm sick of hearing about just you so if you can't or won't sit still and be quiet then I suggest you go elsewhere" she glared coldly at him "And Sesshomaru that somewhere had better be far, far away"

Sesshomaru blinked before fixing the woman before him with an icy glare; Kagura slapped her fan against her thigh as he opened his mouth as if to spit abuse at her.

"Hope we're not interrupting?" Miroku said as he tried not to laugh at the demon lord being put in his place "Has the miracle arrived yet?"

Before anyone could respond the castle filled with another of Kagome's screams which this time was echoed by an almighty growl of pain from InuYasha.

"Does that answer your question monk?" Sesshomaru spat as he turned away from them.

**xx – xx – xx **

After knocking gently on the door to Kagome's chamber Sango slowly walked in but was taken aback by the soft rumbling growl coming from InuYasha. As her eyes focused on the bed she knew that the growl was not one of warning for her but one trying to offer comfort or support to Kagome. InuYasha was positioned on the bed behind Kagome. His back rested against the wall with Kagome's back nestled firmly against his chest. He hung his head low to rest beside her face and his arms were gently wrapped around her stomach.

Sango couldn't see Kagome's face but she could tell by her relaxed breathing and the delicate way her fingers caressed one of InuYasha's ears that his growl was indeed giving her comfort. Smiling sweetly Sango was about to exit the room when another contraction hit Kagome. She rushed towards her dearest friend and gripped her free hand tightly.

Positioned near the end of the bed was a human woman who had come to assist with the birth since no demon mid wife would due to Kagome having the ability to purify demons. The woman was gently trying to urge Kagome that it was now time to push.

Kagome glared at the woman with hatred "Easy for you to say" she grunted.

InuYasha's gently rumbling had become louder as pain ripped through his head "Let go, let go" he hissed through clenched fangs.

"NO"

As the contraction built so did the amount of pressure Kagome placed on InuYasha's ear. Over his yelps and demands for her to stop Kagome kept saying no.

"Kagome I really think you need to stop" Sango tried to help but realized her mistake as Kagome glared at her with blood red eyes and crushed Sango's hand with enough force that the bones cracked slightly.

"Why?...it's his fault….he did this to me…..he needs to suffer too" she hissed

"Push my lady" the midwife urged

"Damn it I am pushing" Kagome snarled at the woman

"that's it Kagome" Sango urged trying to block out the pain in her hand.

"There's the head my lady, another few pushes and your child shall be here"

Kagome was exhausted and she collapsed back against InuYasha "No more….I quit" she panted heavily

"You can't quit Kagome it's nearly over" Sango said as felt relief that the vice like grip on her hand had eased.

"No, no, no, I can't do it" Kagome whined

InuYasha gently brushed Kagome's sweat soaked hair from her face "Oi wench….." he started to say

"No, no, no" Kagome continued to chant until a soft blue haze began to emanate from her body

"Damn it Kagome stop that" InuYasha barked

Kagome continued to chant no over and over as her spiritual power built until it started to pulse; almost in time with the building contraction that flooded her body. InuYasha felt the slight sting of her purifying power and was torn with what to do. Feeling he no option but to get his mate to submit and calm down InuYasha bit down on the scar that rested in the junction between Kagome's throat and her collar bone. As his fangs reopened the mating mark she bore Kagome instantly became still and her purifying power receded. The deep rumbling of InuYasha's growl vibrated through Kagome's body and suddenly she felt she had the strength to go on.

**xx – xx – xx **

InuYasha starred down at the exhausted yet peaceful face of his mate as she held their new born child. Never had he felt such peace and terror at the same time and never had he felt so loved than he did right now. The link between him and Kagome had returned to normal moments after the birth and the first feeling that had surged through his body was her love for him and their child.

"So Inu what do you think of our son?" Kagome asked softly.

"He looks like you" InuYasha whispered "And me"

"Of course he does" Kagome said as she looked down at the small bundle in her arms. With jet black hair, tiny claws and golden eyes he was a perfect mix of Kagome and InuYasha.

Reluctantly Kagome handed over her son to the midwife so she could finish cleaning him up from the birth. InuYasha moved to stand in the middle of the room so he could watch the woman closely when suddenly he remember that he wanted to ask Kagome something important.

"Oi!" he turned towards his mate "Do you wanna explain the stitches in your hip?"

"Well you see….." Kagome tried to smile sweetly as she stumbled over her words "It's like this…"

"We went swimming"

InuYasha swung around at the sound of Kagura's voice in the doorway. "Swimming?" his brow knitted in confusion

"Yes at the lake" Kagura confirmed

"So what happened that required stitches?" As InuYasha asked the question he noticed for the first time that Kagura also bore fresh stitches above her eye.

"We were attacked" she stated as she closed the door.

Kagome cringed at Kagura's words and she quickly covered her head with the sheet; she knew she was in for it now as InuYasha's anger flowed through the link and his angry growl roared through the air.

"**KA…GO…ME"**

* * *

**Well...what did everyone think?? I'd like to send a big thank you to everyone who has read my story and taken the time to send me their thoughts. Your kinds words of encourgement and support have meant the world to me. Thanks again**

**Kai**


End file.
